Bloodline
by TheMysteriousComicGeek
Summary: A one night stand in Seattle turns Dean's world upside down when a new member is added to the Winchester Clan. Now, the Winchesters are forced to uncover why monsters are frantically trying to replenish their species while also avoiding the wrath of an irate clan. Rated T for swearing/violence. This story is part of 'The Family Business' Universe.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! So, this is the second installment to 'The Family Business Universe'. Now, you may notice previous episodes of supernatural will be flipped around. In fact, we're starting with a season 7 episode, while this is supposedly season 6. The episode will kick off the entire plot-line. Several plots will be weaved through this story. I promise lots of hunts and cute, fluffy moments. Thanks for reading. I apologize for any grammatical errors. I do not have a Beta Reader. Please review and enjoy.**

Chapter 1

"Sam, put the gun down,"Dean ordered. He had his hands up, green eyes wide. Sam's teeth gritted, but his hold never wavered. He was covering Alec and Ben, who had entered the motel room after him. The boys were in danger and that thing was watching him with her inhuman eyes.

It was about ten o'clock at night. Sam had just gotten back from talking to Professor Morrison. The boys had been with him when he was attacked by Detective Charlene. He still felt guilty for shooting the Amazon in front of the twins.

She was in the bed when Sam walked in, fast asleep. The moment the door opened she had awoke, wild eyed and dangerous. Sam's first instinct was to protect the boys because Dean obviously had lost his mind. The way he guarded her. The way he tried to console Sam.

"Sam, I mean it,"Dean repeated, pointing a finger. Sam's eyes shifted between his brother and the girl. He knew her people would come. They always came for their own. He just didn't know why his brother brought her here, endangering the twins.

"Dad?"Alec whispered. He was staring at the young girl, green eyes wide. She wasn't completely human, he could tell immediately. Dean's eyes darted to his boys, Ben was staring at the little girl. His nose flaring as he took in her scent. Alec was just confused by the whole ordeal. They were on a case in Seattle. Adult men were being slaughtered brutally. Arms and legs sliced off and a symbol carved into their chest. It had the sector police stumped, but the newspapers had alerted the Winchesters to the supernatural case.

Dean had disappeared a couple night before. He had gone to a bar to investigate, leaving the boys with Sam for the night. He hadn't gotten home till that morning, a satisfied smirk on his face. Alec didn't know what the smirk was about, but Sam seemed slightly annoyed. 'A really Dean?' had left his uncle's mouth as he crossed his arms. 'we have a case.' His father had shrugged while Alec and Ben sat at the motel table, working on school work.

"Why did you bring her here?"Sam asked. His gun was wavering. Uncle Sam never liked pointing guns at a child. Especially, a little girl that was obviously petrified and confused. She looked similar. Certain features had a very...Winchester appearance. In fact, her scent smelled like...their family's scent with a mixture of something else. The whole situation was incredibly confusing to Alec. Part of his brain screamed danger, while the other side screamed family. Protect. He could tell Ben was suffering from the same dilemma as he stared at the seven-year-old.

"Because she's one of us,"Dean growled. He was trying to placate his startled brother. The eyes had really thrown Sam off. The inhuman eyes surrounded by red and yellow coloring.

"What the hell do you mean?"Sam snapped. All he saw was a monster. Well a little girl monster. He might have been more reasonable if the boys weren't in the room. If the whole situation didn't scream danger. Run the fuck away because they're coming for this kid and they're going to slaughter every hunter in the room.

"I mean she's-" At that point the little girl chose to squeak out a nervous 'Daddy?' Which only sent Sam reeling with shock. Alec could tell Sam's brain had broke as his eyes darted between Dean and the child, with the covers pulled up to her nose. Alec could tell because Alec's brain had broke too. And from the way Ben stood with his eyes wide as saucers and mouth gaping, his brother had connected the dots and right after that the fuse blew. Dean pinched the bridge of his nose, squeezing his eyes shut. "That." He finished.

Time stopped as they stood in a circle, staring each other down. No one knew what to say and the little girl returned to the safety of hiding beneath blankets. Sam broke the silence. "Damn it, Dean!" Alec jumped. He knew his Dad was about to be chewed out. "Of all the stupid, dumbass shit you could have done!" Sam had never been this angry when Alec and Ben had been discovered. Ben gently pulled Alec away, deciding to get away from the verbal crossfire.

"What the hell do you mean stupid, dumbass shit?!"Dean shouted, getting into Sam's face. The image was hilarious, considering Sam was so much taller. "How about hearing my side of the story first!"

"I see your side of the story!"Sam hollered right back. Alec winced. He knew other residence at the motel could hear them. "The evidence is hiding in your bed!"

"Fuck,"Dean drawled. He smoothed a hand through his hair, squeezing his eyes shut. Reality crashed around him. "I couldn't just leave her there." The place had reminded him too much of Manticore. The coldness and calculated manipulation from the older Amazon women towards the younger girls. He knew he had been under a spell, the moment he met Lydia. But he didn't care, his body had screamed 'yes' and he had left with her.

It wasn't until he returned later the next morning, realizing he had left one of his fake badges that he noticed the baby. His suspicion had flagged him and Lydia's coldness had alerted him to something wrong. He had staked out the house and when a five-year-old child exited. He knew he had found the monsters they were hunting. He couldn't leave that child alone. So, he followed them.

Sam just grabbed his hair and pulled. He knew his brother. His brother could be pigheaded and impulsive. But, he was also loyal to a fault. Loyal to family. And after all the weird monster breeding shit going on, he wasn't going to leave an innocent little girl to their clutches especially if the child was his daughter. "We're in big shit,"Sam muttered as he holstered his gun. He wasn't one to swear, especially in front of the boys. But, this situation was the exception. "They're gonna come after us."

"I know,"Dean muttered. "But, I can't leave her." Or kill her. "They'll corrupt her."Like Manticore tried with his boys. A monster isn't a monster until they do something terrible. Horrible. Horrendous. Until an older shithead teaches them to be bad. If he could prevent that with Emma than she'd be just like the twins. Different, but a Winchester. She didn't choose the life she was born in, but she could make her own decisions to change the course. All Winchesters were a little different. His transgenic clone sons. Sam's demon blood issue. And Dean, the leader of the strange family clan of misfits. Sam should understand.

"Emma?"Sam questioned.

"Yeah,"Dean sighed, scratching the stubble on his cheek. It had been a long day. "That's her name." Shit. He had a daughter. An actual daughter. His mind was still reeling from this entire morning. This entire mind-boggling frickin' day.

"Dad,"Ben whispered. Dean turned his head towards the two boys, sitting on Sam's bed. They were still weary about the new addition. At least, that was Dean's hope. He couldn't leave a Winchester behind even if she wasn't completely human. "What are we going to do?" In all honesty, Dean had no idea. Sam was right. Once they realized Emma was missing, they were coming for them.

"Is she coming with us?"Alec asked, biting his lips. "Is she gonna be my sister?" Dean didn't miss the grimace on Alec's face. Alec had a hard time sharing his Dad and Uncle. In fact, Alec had a hard time sharing period.

"Yeah,"Dean stated. It was the only option. Technically, Emma was his sister. Technically, she was a Winchester. So that made her Dean's responsibility.

"Dean,"Sam stressed. Dean ignored his brother as he moved towards the lump under the covers. He sat on the bed and the springs squeaked. The little girl curled up tighter. Three superpowered children in a tiny impala. What could possibly go wrong?

"Emma,"Dean called softly. The little girl peaked from underneath the blanket. Two light brown eyes and mop of wavy dirty blond hair appeared. The hair was definitely Dean's. The eyes were Lydia's. He recognized his nose and his lips on the tiny feminine face. Yeah, she was coming with them.

"I don't wanna go back," the little girl whispered, shaking her head. "They're mean there. They hurt me." Sam's face softened, immediately recognizing the same words from the boys. From the Manticore children. Shit. She definitely wasn't going back and they needed a plan. He needed answers, but answers would need to wait.

"I'm gonna pack,"Sam muttered. "Boys." The twins hopped off the bed, rushing around collecting their stuff. They needed to put distance between the amazon warriors and themselves. They were not equipped to fight the women to begin with. Now with a little amazon girl under their wings, they'd be too focus protecting her and the boys. Sam would call in a hunter favor. He needed to talk to Bobby about this too. Shit. Bobby needed to know. Bobby would chew out Dean for him.

"We're not taking you back,"Dean promised. The little girl gave a huge sigh of relief as Dean picked her up. She wrapped her arms around his neck, squeezing her eyes shut.

"They wanted me to kill you,"Emma murmured as Dean, one handed, grabbed their stuff. Shit. They'd have to buy her clothes. She was only in her pajamas. Dean had snuck into the warehouse, quiet as a cat. He had spotted Emma, now seven-years-old sleeping in a cot among other little amazon girls. He grabbed her and she immediately recognized him,hugging him close. Without struggle, he was able to sneak back out with the child in his arms avoiding the amazon women that guarded the area. The one good thing about living with his two transgenic boys, they taught him how to be more stealthy. Land lighter on his feet. "But, I saw you before...and something told me not to believe what they told me. Believe the ritual."

"That's your soul, sweetheart,"Dean answered. Sam was already rushing the boys out of the motel room. He had one encounter with an amazon posing as a detective. He knew how powerful these supernatural warriors were. Sam definitely didn't want to deal with an army. He didn't know why they were building an army quickly. Something had spooked them to bring them out into the open. Something had spooked a lot of monsters recently.

"My soul?"Emma questioned, big brown eyes staring up at Dean. Her nose crinkled. She may look seven, but she was only a couple days old. Dean wondered why she had stopped her fast growth spurt. He assumed it was something to do with the liquid the amazons had the girls drink. Something that sped-up their growth. The women had forced each girl to drink this mysterious liquid and eat a piece of meat. Emma refused, stubbornly. Definitely a Winchester trait. Harmonia's warriors had grown angry. The girl bravely refused, saying that she wanted her Mommy. Dean was taking her away from her mother, but that wasn't quite a bad thing. Since Lydia was the one who sent her daughter to that place.

"Yeah,"Dean stated. "The thing that gives you empathy. Tells you right from wrong." Emma nodded, slowly comprehending what Dean was telling her.

"Dean."Dean's head turned, spotting his brother who waved him forward. The coast was clear. The boys were packed and the motel empty. They ran out into the night. Sam opened the impala door and the twins scooted into the back, buckling their belts while Dean got Emma situated.

Sam kept an eye out for any approaching supernatural warriors. He knew this was a stupid plan. He knew they'd regret their decision in the long run. Unlike Manticore, the Amazons were an ancient group with a grudge against men. Sam knew they'd track them down and take back Emma, but Dean wouldn't have it. Dean cared about family. He was loyal. His loyalty and protective nature was only stronger because the little amazon girl happened to be his daughter which made Sam her...uncle.

Shit. Three kids. Two nephews and one niece in a tiny car. This would be a nightmare.

He knew Dean wouldn't give up. He'd take on a whole army of amazon warriors to protect his child. He already proved that with Alec and Ben. And Sam knew, though he was worried and suspicious now, he'd be the same way when the battle came. When the warriors returned for their 'kidnapped' apprentice. He needed time to think. Clear his head. He was reeling and he knew Dean was near panic too as he sped out of the motel parking lot and onto the cracked road, sector pass out. This was an incredibly familiar scenario. A scenario that happened a year or so ago with Alec and evil goons chasing after the two little boys that had changed their lives. Rocked their world. It was happening again.

Sam kept glancing back at the little girl. The little girl with her knees drawn and her head resting against the door. She looked like Dean. Shit. She looked like a female version of Dean and it was tripping him out. Really. He was tripped.

Alec was in the middle pressed against Ben as he watched the child, suspiciously. Alec was protective just like Dean. He was also territorial because of his feline DNA. He recognized an intruder and he became defensive when an unknown had crossed into his home. The impala was his home. Ben shoved him, rolling his eyes.

"You plannin' to kill us,"Alec blurted. His eyes were slit, again reminding Sam of Alec's strong cat genes. He could hear the soft rumble of a growl from the boys throat as he ignored Dean's reprimand. "Slit our throats while we're asleep."

Emma startled as she stared at Alec. Brown meeting green. "I don't think so,"she answered, biting her bottom lip and crinkling her nose. A very Dean trait. It was just...It was the Twilight Zone. It was the goddamn Twilight Zone part two of Sam and Dean's weird ass life. Part one involved the twins. "Why would I do that?"

"You tell me,"Alec snorted. "You're the monster." Emma's bottom lip wobbled, tears welled in her eyes. He felt a sharp punch to his bicep as his twin shook his head with a reprimanding glare. "Well, she is."

"I'm not!"Emma shouted, curling her fists. Big drops slipped down her cheeks. "I don't know anything! I'm not like them. I don't want to kill Daddy!"

"He's not your Dad,"Alec growled, eyes reflecting. They had gotten past the sector police without harassment. They were nearly out of Seattle. "He's my Dad." His lips curled, pressing up closer to Ben. The territorial issue coming out tenfold. Three 'Alecs' were shouted and the boy's eyes shot around, his shoulders hunched, muscles tight.

"Alec,"Dean barked. "That's enough." When he had the time, he'd have to talk to the twins. This situation was just sprung on them, normally nine months was the amount of time to get used to the idea of having a new sibling. Alec didn't like change. He didn't like when the routine switched up, even though he pretended he didn't mind. Alec liked the way his family was run and he was irritated about the forced change within moments. "Cool your jets, kiddo."

Alec slumped, crossing his arms and scowling. The girl scowled right back, just as stubbornly. Shit. This was going to be an issue. Ben sighed, unbuckling. He crawled over his brother, who glared daggers at him.

"Lets switch,"Ben suggested. He would have to take the highroad. This was a huge change and his head was still reeling, but the girl...his sister...was obviously terrified and Alec wasn't helping the situation. Alec was reluctant at first, but quickly agreed. He noticed his father's approving nod. He buckled up again, knowing Sam's rules. Sam's rules were law while in the impala.

"Don't mind, Alec,"Ben stated, facing the girl. He was still nervous, but the situation needed to be dealt with. "He just doesn't know you yet. Everything's sort of been sprung on us." The girl nodded, brown eyes watching Ben suspiciously.

"I don't want to hurt anyone,"she mumbled. Her lip was wobbling again and she was wiping away tears. Dean searched for tissue paper in the glove department. Damn it. Why were they never prepared?"I don't want to be like them."

Ben nodded. He understood not wanting to be a monster, but older people forcing him to be. He understood it and so did Alec. Alec just didn't want to accept the situation as it was. Emma had come from a supernatural version of Manticore.

"I understand,"Ben stated, sympathetically. These were the times Dean was ridiculously happy that Ben was in his life. That Ben had a good head on his shoulders and could empathize with people. Maturely understand rotten situations. His boys had grown a lot since last year. They had grown taller, their hair had started darkening, and they had matured greatly. "You're Emma, right?" The little girl nodded. "I'm Ben."

"Hi,"the little girl squeaked. "You're my brother?" Ben nodded, smiling.

"In a sense, yeah,"he answered. "So, is Alec." Alec scowled. Ben smirked. "Don't mind him he's just cranky." Alec stuck his tongue out and Ben returned the gesture. Emma smiled, shyly.

"We need to talk,"Sam murmured. Ben knew Sam wanted answers and Dean was willing to give them. Dean nodded. Ben would distract Emma, while Dad and Uncle Sam had their conversation. Dad would clear up everything and the stress would go away.

"I'm not cranky,"Alec huffed. "I'm just a concern passenger." Ben rolled his eyes. They were whispering which meant they wanted privacy. Ben understood that. He elbowed Alec, who was eavesdropping into the conversation. "Ow."

"Let them talk,"Ben muttered. He noticed the increasingly worried drop of Sam's eyebrows as Dean explained what had been the Amazons' plans. This was the second case that had monsters coming out of the dark to build an army. The first had been the trolls in Colorado. Something had the monsters spooked.

Alec grumbled to himself, rubbing his arm. "Why do I even have enhanced hearing then, if I can't even use it?"

"Because Manticore,"Ben answered. He ignored Emma's curious glance.

"Enhanced hearing?"She asked. Ben nodded.

"Yeah, like you we're not completely human either,"Ben explained.

"We've got some badass cat DNA in our genetic cocktail,"Alec grumbled. When Alec was nervous, he usually pulled out Joe. Joe was out in all his military uniformed glory.

"As well as other genetic quirks,"Ben added.

"What do you mean male infants were disposed of,"Sam hissed. The three kids turned their heads and Dean rolled his eyes.

"Exactly what I said,"Dean whispered. He shot a glance towards the three kids in the back. "They only wanted girls. They're Amazons. You know like Wonder Woman, but not exactly." Sam pinched the bridge of his nose. "We can't let them get her, Sam. They'll warp her. Make her into one of them." Sam nodded his head in agreement. They were in a whole world of shit. Sam was incredibly disturbed by the whole ritual of consuming the father's flesh. He also understood Dean's theory of why the girl had stopped growing. A Greek potion for growth made sense. Well, at least for their world.

"She's staying with us,"Ben asked again. Dean nodded.

"Looks like it, buddy,"Dean answered. He ran his hand through his hair, ignoring Alec's grumbles of not enough room. Emma was family and she fit the weird-as-shit trait perfectly. "We need to get her clothes."

"We have the boys' clothes in the back,"Sam mentioned, pressing two fingers against his temple. "We need to call Bobby."

"Shit,"Dean snapped. He drummed fingers against the wheel. He forgot about Bobby. After this hunt, they were planning to stop for a bit and visit. Bobby was going to kill him. Dean pulled over to the side while Sam got out, opening the back trunk. He opened Ben's dufflebag, grabbing pants and a t-shirt. He closed the trunk, got back into his seat and handed the clothes over to the little girl.

"Here,"Sam said. He didn't know how to speak to the child. How to react to her. What to call her. The girl took the clothing, glancing down at the corduroy pants and striped shirt. Her eyes darted between the four people in the car.

"I don't want to get dressed in here,"she whispered, chewing the inside of her lip. Dean sighed, unbuckling. He got out of the car before opening the door on Emma's side.

"Come on."The little girl hopped out, following her father. Dean led her towards the forest and she rushed behind a bush.

"Are we seriously keeping her?"Alec asked, glancing at Sam. He leaned forward and Sam ruffled his hair.

"Looks like it,"Sam stated, watching his brother. The entire situation was really tripping him out. He was used to having kids around now that Ben and Alec were in his life, but his head was still spinning.

"What if she hurts us?"Alec inquired, tugging on Joe's arms. "She's one of them."

"She won't,"Sam promised. He wouldn't allow it, but he highly doubted the girl had malicious attentions. She had refused to drink the liquid and eat the piece of Dean's flesh that gave her a pointer in Sam's book. Sam had pulled out the phone, dialing Bobby's number. Immediately, they could hear the hunter's gruff voice on the other end. A bit of deja vu from a previous time sparked Ben's memory. Though this time, he could hear Kavi, Seth, and Brin in the background. They had remodeled the attic to make a pretty cool room/ hang out for the twins. Since, Seth and Kavi got their old room. And Brin moved into Sam's. Sam had agreed to bunk with Dean when they visited, putting in a second twin bed.

"People could say the same thing about us,"Ben pointed out. Emma hopped out from behind the bush. Pajamas discarded. The clothes were far to big for the little girl. She rushed forward, grabbing Dean's hand as she brushed hair out of her face.

"What do you mean?"Alec grumbled.

"I mean,"Ben stated. "We're transgenics. We're pretty powerful. People can think the same thing about us, but it doesn't mean we're going to hurt them." Alec shrugged, understanding what his brother was getting at. Sam and Dean took a chance on them. They didn't know whether the twins would harm them or not, but they still accepted them into their lives. "I'm just sayin' we should give her the benefit of the doubt."

"Fine,"Alec finally agreed. His Dad and Emma were nearly to the car. "But, if she decides we make a good midnight snack, this is all on you." Ben rolled his eyes, just as the girl slid in next to him. He gave her a friendly smile, while Alec gave her friendly grimace.

"What did Bobby say?"Dean asked when Sam hung up and they pulled back onto the road.

"He said, 'you, idjits,'"Sam stated, impersonating Bobby. "Then he chewed me out. Thanks for that." Dean grumbled, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"He's mad isn't he,"Dean asked, though the question was more of a statement. Sam nodded. Dean sighed loudly. "Let's find a store, get some grub, and drive there. I'd like to get the hollering over with." Sam chuckled. "How are the kids?"

"Good,"Sam stated. "Kavi's little league team won states."

"Knew they would,"Dean replied with a grin. "We might have to stop for the night." He had been driving for a couple hours. The clock read midnight. "Did you tell him that?" Sam nodded. "Did you talk to Richard?" Sam shook his head.

"Should I?" Dean shrugged. They could always let the older hunter know later.

"Up to you,"Dean said. He knew Richard would probably be informed by Bobby. Since the two men had reconnected, the friends gossiped like a pair of old ladies. Richard knew everything Dean and Sam were up too and so did Bobby, thanks to the consistent updates. "What about Jo and Ellen?" The two women were running the home outside of Sioux Falls. Most of the kids within the year had found their forever homes, with the exception of a few and the transhumans.

"We'll let them know when we get there,"Dean stated. Not just about the existence of Emma, but also alerting the hunter community to the monster populating frenzy crisis. The alert would probably be a good idea.

* * *

They just crossed the border that separated Washington from Montana. All night Dean had driven, wanting to put as much distance between them and Seattle. The three kids were asleep in the back. Alec's head was resting on Ben's shoulder, while Ben's legs were across Alec's lap. The position looked incredibly uncomfortable, but the twins seemed fine. Emma was curled up in the other corner, fast asleep. Dean had chugged down a few cups of coffee to stay awake. He stopped at every twenty-four/seven coffee shop and received his caffeine fix.

His brother and kids slept while he drove. He chose not to stop, deciding it would be a bad idea to slow down. Around one he had bought McDonalds for everyone. The kids had eaten and Emma inhaled chicken nuggets like it was her last meal. Another Dean Winchester trait.

It was nearing seven now and the impala's gas meter was nearing empty. He needed to fill the tank if he wanted to make it to Bobby's. He pulled into the nearest gas station, pulling out a wad of cash. He didn't see another car and the only option was to buy instead of siphon. He opened his door, placing the fuel dispenser pump into the impala before making his way to the mini market.

Sam yawned, stretching his aching limbs. His eyes blinked as he rubbed the sleep away. He sat up, glancing around at his surrounding. His back ached. Sam was seriously ready for a bed with an actual mattress. He noticed the empty driver's seat first, before his eyes darted back to the three kids. Alec's arms were wrapped around his stuffed shark as he breathed softly. The blanket he had given the twins had fallen to the floor during the night. Sam reached down, grabbing the blue blanket. He draped it over the boys and the twins stirred, moaning softly, before settling again.

Emma was fast asleep, nose pressed into the leather seat. She was wrapped in a couple white towels that Dean had draped over her tiny frame. He smiled, leaning against the chair. He yawned once more, stretching sore limbs. His spotted Dean leaving the mini market with a paper bag in hand.

"Mornin' sunshine,"Dean teased, opening the door and tossing the paper bag at Sam. Sam caught it easily, opening the bag. His nose crinkled, immediately spotting the mini donuts and little cereal boxes. "Don't get your panties in a twist, Brain boy." His brother climbed out of the car, pulling out the pump, and grabbing a receipt. Dean climbed back into the car, starting the engine. "We'll stop off at a diner when we get Emma clothes. This is just to tie them over till then." Dean wanted to drive a little longer before making a pit stop.

Sam nodded, opening one of the boxes of powdered donuts. Alec's nose twitched, immediately sensing something sweet in the car. "Did you stop?"Sam asked, biting into the donut. Dean shook his head.

"Nah,"Dean answered. "I don't need sleep. Sleep's for the weak." Sam snorted, taking another bite of the donut.

"I'll drive if you need rest,"Sam offered. He reached in for a second donut. Dean shook his head.

"I've had four large cups of coffee,"Dean stated, pulling back out onto the road. "I'm pretty damn wired right now." Sam chuckled before choking and coughing on a piece of donut. Dean laughed, smacking his brother on the back.

"Dummy,"he joked. Sam shoved him, smirking. "Hey, driving here. Kids in the back." Sam rolled his eyes.

"We're not at Bobby's yet?"Alec asked, rubbing his eyes. He sat up, yawning. He stretched aching limbs, and smacked dry lips. He shoved Ben over a bit, untangling his legs from his brother's. Ben groaned, head flopping back against Alec. Emma's foot was pressed against Ben's thigh. "Looks like she didn't kill us last night."

Dean rolled his eyes at the second comment, before answering Alec's first. "Not yet, kiddo,"Dean answered. "We've got another day of drivin'." Alec groaned. Head falling back against the leather. "Don't worry, we'll make a few stops." His hand rustled the bag, pulling out a Lucky Charm's cereal box. "Hungry?"

Alec nodded, reaching for the box. He popped it open, picking at the marshmallows. "No milk?"

"They ran out,"Dean answered. Alec sighed, dramatically.

"That's outrageous,"Alec exclaimed. "Cereal with no milk?!" He ate the dry cereal with little excitement. The talking stirred Ben awake. His twin groaned, smacking his face. His eyes blinked from the intense brightness of the sun.

"Are we-"Ben started to ask, but Alec shook his head.

"Not yet, Benny boy,"Alec answered. Ben groaned. "Dad says we've got another day of driving."

"No,"Ben moaned, pulling the blanket over his head. Ben wasn't a morning person either. Driving was torture for two young transgenics with lots of energy. Driving was torture for any kid. He curled up against Alec's side and sighed heavily.

"Benny,"Dean called. Ben peaked out one annoyed green eye. "Do you want breakfast?" Ben nodded. "Rice Krispies or Corn Pops?"

"I'd go with Corn Pops,"Alec whispered. "Dad didn't get milk." Ben moaned again, returning to the warmth of the blanket. No milk was a catastrophe. "He'll have corn pops. I'm fluent in disgruntled moaning." Dean chuckled as Sam tossed the cereal box back to the twins. Two hands shot out from beneath the blanket, taking the corn pops from Alec's hands. Dean could hear the sleepy munching from underneath the blanket.

Two brown eyes cracked open from underneath the white towels. Her hair was a mess, tangled into knots as she squirmed on the leather seats. Her foot kicked Ben as she sat up, wiping the sleep from her eyes. She was confused, eyes flitting around the impala interior. She couldn't place herself, but she knew she wasn't with her tribe anymore.

"Mornin', sweetheart,"Dean greeted. Her eyes flitted over to her father in the driver's seat and a giant grin formed, exposing dimples.

"Mornin', Daddy,"she replied. She was with her father. Now she remembered. He had promised to keep her safe and take her away from those awful people. Her mother had abandoned her, but she knew her father wouldn't. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes with the striped sleeve of her shirt. She noticed the sun that shined through the trees. It was beautiful. "That's beautiful." She smiled, brightly, forgetting about her sore limbs. Sleeping next to the two older boys...her older brothers...was rough. They kicked and stirred a lot.

"Only morning person in this family,"Dean teased, spotting the scowling faces of Sam and the twins. "A refreshing quality." Sam huffed, yawning a third time. "Are you hungry?" Emma nodded her head and Dean handed her the box of cereal. "Sorry. No milk."

"It's a nightmare,"Alec quipped, watching as Emma popped open the box. She ate the rice krispies, happily. She looked out the window, watching the scenery pass. Emma didn't seem like she had any malicious, world dominating plans. Maybe, he had overreacted last night. But, still, it was a nightmare. He had spent a full day with Biggs and his four sisters. He had vowed never to have a sister. And two weeks later, one was sitting right next to him. Just his luck. He knew someone up there was having a damn good laugh at his expense.

It was mid October. A full year had passed. Many of his friends were in school now. Max and Sammi had started at Sioux Falls Elementary. From what it sounded like they loved it as well as Kavi, CeCe, Brin, and Seth. He didn't talk much to Ralph and Bullet, but they were starting kindergarten as well. While Dalton started preschool. Alec was excited for Halloween round two. He had a great costume planned. He wanted to be the Flash and he was hoping that his brother, uncle, and father would dress up too to form the Justice League this Halloween.

"Where are we going?"Emma asked, munching on the rice krispies.

"We're going to Bobby's,"Dean answered. "He's family." Bobby's was the place to go when shit hit the fan. And shit definitely hit the fan again. Emma nodded her head, understandingly.

"He's a hunter?"Emma inquired. "Like you?" Dean nodded.

"Yeah, Bobby's a hunter,"Dean said. His eyes were bloodshot and underneath his eyes, the skin was bruised. Maybe, he would take Sam's offer.

"He won't hurt me?"

"Nah, Bobby's a good guy." Shit. He recognized this conversation. This was the same conversation he had with Alec and Ben a year ago.

"Okay,"Emma replied. She pulled at the sleeve of her shirt. "I trust you,Daddy." Dean's brows shot up as he glanced over at Sam. "What are we doing today?"

"Driving,"Alec mumbled, kicking the back of Sam's seat. Sam gave him a warning glance and Alec just smirked. "A whole lot of driving."

"Ugghhh,"Ben moaned, kicking the blanket off. They had been doing way too much driving the last couple of weeks. He was done. He was ready to relax in his room and read a book. He had a stack of fascinating stories that he wanted to get through, but it was hard to read in the car with his family around. They were noisy.

"We'll find a thrift store,"Dean stated, ignoring the twins complaining. "Buy you some clothes. Make a stop at a diner. And..."He looked at the twins. "A park to stretch our legs."

"Hallelujah,"Alec crowed. It was impossible to drive another eleven or twelve hours straight especially with restless kids in the backseat. He'd have to remember to pick up new games to make the drive less exhausting.

"Sounds like a plan?"

"Yup," the kids chirped in the back. Dean nodded satisfied.

"Good." He pinched the bridge of his nose. He needed sleep. The stop might happen sooner rather than later. Kids and driving was always a tough gig. He'd just have to keep an eye out for Amazons. He didn't know how large the tribe was or how many connections they had. He knew they were already looking for Emma and would want her back. He wouldn't allow it.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Next chapter will be all roadtripping fun, followed by returning to Bobby's house. This story will be more complex with a few issues happening. We'll be seeing family adjustment and the return of more characters. We're basically in season 6 right now. Lol. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for all the lovely reviews! I'm so happy the first chapter was received well. This story is loosely based on season 6. Supernatural episodes will be mentioned, but I will not rewrite any of them. Basically, it will be the hunts and moments between those episodes with some changes to the original season plot line. I apologize for all grammatical errors. I do not have a beta reader. Enjoy!**

Chapter 2

"What do you buy little girls?"Sam asked, desperately, as he shifted through racks. Dean's eyes shot up as he held a pair of little boots in his hands. He shrugged his shoulders, sending Sam down a path of worry. "We've never had a little girl in the Impala." Sam ran a hand through his hair. "It's always been boys-" He was stressed. How does one go about raising a niece? How does one go about raising a daughter? Was there different criteria?

"I know Sam,"Dean said. He pinched the bridge of his nose. The boys had been easy. Dean was used to boys. But, he never had experience with little girls before. His brain was seriously tripping out as he thought about the seven years that went by in two days. He spotted the twins at the other end of the thrift store, shuffling through toys. Emma was following them, curiously asking questions. Ben answered each question patiently, while Alec seemed slightly annoyed. Alec would eventually warm up to the little girl. hopefully.

Since, they entered the store, Emma had wanted to do everything that Ben and Alec did. She wanted to hold everything they held. Look at everything they looked at. She was trailing behind them, while Ben kept an eye on her. "I'm freaking out too." He picked up a 'My Little Pony' shirt. "Little girls like ponies, right?" Sam shrugged with a mumbled, 'I think so'. Dean sighed heavily.

"You're freakin' out,"Sam questioned, worried. Hearing his brother admit to having no clue really sent Sam's head spinning. They didn't have a clue about the twins when they had entered their lives, but this seemed different. At least with the twins, they had an idea of what to buy them. Emma was new territory. He didn't even know what abilities she had. He knew her kind was super strong, possibly stronger than the twins, but the rest, he was clueless.

"Yeah,"Dean hissed, eyes watching his three children. He was alert, keeping an eye open for any intruders that could possibly bring his family harm. Whether it was Manticore stranglers or Amazon warriors looking for revenge. "I'm freakin' out." He shot a glance at Sam. "My daughter grew up seven years in two days. I didn't even get a chance to hold her as an infant." He gulped. He struggled coming to terms with the whole ordeal. His mind was spinning from the life he had brought into this world, thanks to a one night stand with an Amazon Warrior. His life was weird as hell. "I have a right to freak out. Everything's just weird. It's all backwards." First his twin sons made in his image. Now a daughter who grew up in two days. It was mind-boggling and he was pretty sure somebody was screwing around with his life and having a good laugh at his expense.

"Dean,"Sam started. He knew his brother was nearing panic attack as he frantically wracked his brain. Tried to come up with a plan to raise three super kids in a tiny car. Nothing was looking good financially. He knew he'd have to call in a favor from Richard. Dean hated groveling for money.

"Just stop, Sammy,"Dean snapped, pinching the bridge of his nose. He needed sleep. He needed time to think and understand what just happened. He needed a game plan. He couldn't home-school three kids. He couldn't drag them around the country in a classic impala.

What about Emma? She was going to grow up. She was going to go through puberty like the twins, but it would be different. He didn't know how to help her properly. She needed a mother figure. She needed space and privacy. Her own room. She couldn't just share space with her brothers.

"Dean, you need to calm down,"Sam stated, holding his hands up. Dean clutched the boots. His heart was beating fast. He should have had nine months to plan. Nine months and a few good years to watch her grow. He barely had two days. The twins. He missed their childhood. Holy shit, he missed Emma's childhood too and it wasn't completely his fault. She just grew too fast.

"Don't tell me to calm down, Sam,"he barked. "I need my freak out moment." He needed a moment to let loose the stress, now that he had space from the kids. Sam backed away, giving his brother the moment he needed. Dean bent down, clutching his knees. He breathed in and out slowly, wishing his slight panic attack hadn't happened in a public area. He needed water. He needed to wash down the tightness in his throat. Sam had disappeared, giving him space.

"Water?"Sam asked, handing him a bottle. Dean took it, chugging the clear liquid down. He felt the black dots of panic disappear, happy that his kids didn't witness that mental breakdown. He took a few more deep breaths, allowing himself to believe everything was going to be okay. They would put together a game plan. Everything would be fine. He sighed heavily, handing the bottle back, nodding his thanks at Sam. "Alright?"

"Yeah,"Dean said, clearing his head. That had never happened before. He had felt a slight panic when the boys came into his life, but this was different. This was three kids relying on him. He couldn't fail them. He wouldn't allow it. Sam nodded, letting the topic drop. Talking about child rearing with Dean right now was a very bad idea. "Shoes. She needs shoes. And clothes." He glanced at Emma's hair. "And a brush...maybe she could use yours, Samantha." Sam rolled his eyes as his brother let out an obnoxious laugh. This was Dean's coping mechanism. The way he settled his anxious, panic-filled brain.

Sam spotted Alec climbing up a shelf, reaching for a toy. Emma followed him up, just as determined.

"Alec,"Sam called. The boy looked over, just as his twin looked up at him. "No. Emma's following you." Alec's eyes spotted the little girl and he rolled his eyes. She'd stumble on the length of her pant leg if she continued up. Her foot was already caught in her pants anyways. One more step and she'd trip.

"Emma, get down,"Alec ordered. The little girl, stubbornly, shook her head. Wavy blond hair swaying with her head shake.

"No,"Emma huffed. "I want that." Her finger pointed towards a stuffed dog. Alec sighed heavily, calling for Ben. Ben climbed up, trying to grab the girl. Emma glared.

"I'll get it for you,"Alec negotiated. Emma shook her head, brown eyes boring holes into Alec.

"No,"she argued, pushing Ben away. "I can do it myself." Ben stumbled, hitting the ground from the strength of Emma's push. He hissed, clutching his arm.

"Hey,"Alec hollered, climbing over towards Emma. "You hurt Ben." He was reaching over to grab Emma when strong arms wrapped around his waist and another pair grabbed Emma. The little girl kicked and hollered, angry as a hornet that her mission had been stopped.

Alec was placed on the ground by Ben, who had stood to his feet. Uncle Sam had grabbed him and large hands were now resting on their shoulders as Dean struggled with his daughter. He put the girl on the ground, grabbing her arms as he bent down to her level.

"No more climbing shelves,"Sam mumbled, ruffling Alec's hair. "The management doesn't like it." He spotted the employees that were giving disapproving glares. Alec nodded.

"Emma, look at me,"he ordered. The girl looked up, bottom lip pouting. "You do not push your brothers."

"He was trying to grab me,"Emma whined. Bottom lip wobbling. "I wanted the toy and they weren't letting me have it."

"I don't care,"Dean responded. The girl's mouth opened, shocked. "You pushed Ben and hurt him. That's not acceptable." Tears were welling as the girl, stubbornly, wiped them away.

"I'm sorry, Daddy,"she apologized, wiping at her eyes.

"Don't apologize to me,"Dean stated. "Apologize to Ben." He pushed the little girl towards Sam and the twins, standing to his feet. He crossed his arms.

"I'm sorry Ben,"she said. She moved forward, before stopping, unsure what to do next. In her three days of life, she had never been taught the proper ways of how to handle hurting someone. Her tribe didn't find apologies important.

Ben took pity, stepping forward. "It's fine, Emma,"he responded. "You didn't hurt me." X5s were tough, a simple push couldn't do much damage. He was just surprised by Emma's strength. He thought he and Alec were strong, but Emma might be a bit stronger.

"What do I do next?"she asked, looking for help. Her gaze was darting between her two brothers, her uncle, and father. This was new to her. She was only three days old.

"You hug,"Sam explained. She moved forward, wrapping her arms around Ben. Ben closed the hug. The boy patted her back as she pulled away, a bright smile on her face.

"Come on,"Dean stated, grabbing the girl's hand. "Lets get you clothes." He pulled Emma away before sending both twins a warning look. "No more climbing store shelves. That goes for all three of you."

Turns out little girls wanted everything their big brothers had. Dean had discovered that when he showed off the pink jacket and she shook her head, choosing one that looked similar to Ben and Alec's jean jackets. Everything he showed her, she checked the twins' outfits and decided if it was similar enough. She grabbed a ninja turtle shirt and a few long striped shirts. Sam found her a white coat for states with colder weather. She chose a pair of boots with pink swirls before reaching for a pair of big red rain-boots with polka dots. They had bought the clothes, along with a couple of colorful dresses and skirts that she chose out. She seemed to like funky, colorful designs.

* * *

"She looks like Punky Brewster,"Dean muttered, biting into his burger. They had driven another few hours before taking a lunch break at a park in Billing, Montana. His daughter was racing around the park in a blue tutu, red rain-boots, a ninja turtle shirt, and polka dot leggings. She sported a pink,floppy rain hat and over her shirt was the jean jacket that looked similar to the twins' jackets.

Dean had made the mistake of letting her dress herself while at the thrift store. She was incredibly stubborn and willful which wasn't a surprise since she came from him. The kids' Burger King lunches were on the bench as Sam and Dean watched the kids run. Alec had climbed a tree which wasn't unusual and proceeded to throw needles and pine cones at his brother and Emma. Emma retaliated by chucking the same pine cones back at him. Ben had gone over to the duck pond, skipping rocks.

"She does,"Sam agreed, grabbing one of Alec's fries. Emma stuck her booted foot into the knot of the tree, climbing up the trunk as she tried to reach Alec. Alec grabbed another branch, climbing higher. His cat DNA gave him an advantage in tree climbing.

Dean stood to his feet, keeping an eye on the two children. He knew Alec wasn't crazy about Emma. He knew his son was trying to find a reason why Emma was bad news. He was really hoping they would warm up to each other. Technically, they had barely known each other for twenty-four hours. Dean still needed to have the conversation with the boys about Emma. "They'll warm up to each other, right?"Dean asked. That was his one concern that bringing his daughter along would build strife between the family. After all, she was part of the supernatural world, but that shouldn't mean she was bad. He could teach her their ways. She was a Winchester. Winchesters belonged together.

"I'm sure they will, Dean,"Sam stated. He also stood to his feet. "Dean,do you think that's too high?"

"Hey,"Dean shouted. Alec and Emma turned their heads. "Too high!" Alec huffed, slowly making his way down the tree branches. He was waving at Emma, telling her to climb down too.

"It's like bringing a new baby home,"Sam stated as he sat back down once the two children were safely back on the ground. Dean was still standing, keeping an eye on Ben near the water's edge. He was jabbing a stick into the muddy water. "Alec's used to being the youngest and receiving all the attention. So, is Ben-" Though, Ben was handling the situation a lot better than his brother. Alec didn't like changes when the routine was good. "You just brought a new child along and Alec's just worried that most of the attention will be focused on Emma because she's new."

"I won't do that,"Dean mumbled. One day, all it took was one flippin' day and he was stressed out about Alec and Ben's cognitive well being as well as his new daughter. He hadn't seen any signs of crazy Amazon warriors, looking to kill him, but that didn't mean they weren't around. Or watching.

"You know that and I know that,"Sam answered. "But, kids come to crazy conclusions sometimes when they feel jealous or ignored."

"Shit,"Dean moaned. He didn't want the twins to ever worry about being second best. He'd have to divvy up his time to really make sure the boys felt loved. Maybe that would alleviate some of the tension between Alec and Emma, if his son was truly worried about losing him. "What are you Dr. Phil?"

"Nah,"Sam answered. "Just had a great Psychology 101 course back in college." His professor truly had been fantastic. Very focused on childhood psychology since he used to be a child psychiatrist.

"College nerd,"Dean grumbled. Alec and Ben were having a lightsaber battle with a couple of sticks. Dean had introduced the twins to the fantastic world of Star Wars over the summer. The boys had been mesmerized by the motion pictures, watching all six. Thank goodness they preferred the classics and not the three crappy prequels. Emma was trying to join into the battle, but the boys were still slightly unsure about the little girl. But, Ben, being the sweetheart he was, gave her stick and explained the rules. Emma was ecstatic. The lightsaber fight, quickly turned into a wrestling match between the two boys as they rolled around on the wet grass, trying to get the upper hand. Emma cheered, clapping her hands on the sidelines as she looked for her way in.

"Damn,"Sam grumbled. "Just got their clothes washed too." Their jeans and shirt were covered in mud and grass stains. He had taken the clothes earlier that week to a laundromat in Washington, finding they had nothing clean. The boys couldn't walk around in smelly shirts.

"House wife,"Dean quipped, snagging a fry. Sam glared, shoving his brother.

"Jerk,"Sam retorted. "You'd be annoyed too, if you were the one waiting for three hours at a laundromat." Sam's lips puckered in annoyance as he crossed his arms. Sitting alone and reading magazines was never fun. He always did the boring jobs in this family. He couldn't wait until the boys were old enough to buy groceries and run errands on their own. He'd be using that time to his advantage when the boys learned to drive. Dean just laughed like the asshole he was. He grabbed the garbage, throwing away trash.

"Lets hit the road,"Dean stated, checking his watch. It was 1:30 now and they had another nine hours to drive. Dean wanted to get to Bobby's by midnight. It was better to keep driving, than to pull over and pay for a motel. A motel would cost too much. He gave a loud whistle and three heads popped up. "Come on!" They stood to their feet, racing forward.

"Do you want me to drive?"Sam offered. He knew his brother drove all night without rest. He was looking worse for wear. His caffeine high dropping.

"Nah,"Dean stated. "I'm good." Sam huffed, glaring.

"Nope,"Sam decided. "I'm driving." He snagged the keys from his brother and held the keys out of reach when Dean grabbed for them.

"Bitch,"Dean mumbled, grumpily. He could tackle Sam, but that would prolong their stay at the park since both would end up in a wrestling match. Sam just laughed, giving him a smirk.

"I don't feel like dying today because you fell asleep at the wheel,"Sam quipped. Dean gave him the stink eye. "Rest. I'll drive." Dean grumbled to himself as he followed Sam towards his Baby and three kids. The kids were standing next to the door, waiting for it to be unlocked.

"Nu-uh, you two,"Dean stated, pointing at the two boys. They were covered in grass stains and dirt. Clothes wet from the moist grass. Emma held a leaf in her hand, twirling it between her fingers. "You're not getting into Baby until you're out of those clothes."

"Why not?"Alec griped, crossing his arms. His cheek had a grass stain smudge from when his face made acquaintance with the ground.

"You tell me why not,"Dean responded with just as much attitude. Alec glanced at Ben before looking at himself.

"It's because we're dirty,"Ben answered. "And Dad just cleaned her." Sam opened the trunk, grabbing fresh clothes for the twins.

"Oh,"Alec responded. "It's just mother nature at her finest." Alec smirked. "The dirt and grass gives me a wilderness scent. Introduces me to my wild side and brings the wilderness to the impala." Dean rolled his eyes. This kid, seriously. Alec always finds a reason to argue.

"Well, the scent ends here,"Dean stated. "I don't need nature dirtying up Baby." Alec sighed, following Ben and Sam to the public restrooms. His nose crinkled from the scent of feces and little kids missing the toilet.

Dean leaned against the impala and Emma copied his stance. He crossed his arms. Emma copied, glancing up at him. "Whatcha doin', sweetheart?"

"Copying you,"Emma answered. He made a face. She made the same face.

"Why?"Emma shrugged, tugging on her pink rain hat. She grabbed his hand, opening up his fingers. She placed the leaf onto his palm.

"I got this for you, Daddy,"she said, smiling. Her freckled nose wrinkled and big brown eyes looked up at him hopefully. "I thought it was a pretty leaf." She pointed at it. "See?" It had a mixture of red, yellow, and orange coloring for an autumn maple leaf.

"Very pretty,"Dean agreed. He pulled her to his side and Emma's nose crushed against his side. She grinned. "Thank you, Em."

"Uh-huh,"Emma said. She dug a rock out of her pocket before holding it up. "I got this for Uncle Sam." Alec and Ben called Sam, Uncle Sam, so Emma had started doing it too. "It has pretty swirls."

"Sam will love it,"Dean stated, twirling a finger through his daughter's wild hair. Emma beamed.

He spotted Sam and the twins walking from the bathroom, dirty clothes in hand. "Uncle Sam,"Emma shouted, racing over. One hand clutched her hat. Her booted feet slapped the parking lot ground. Water splashed up and hit her leggings. "I got you a rock!" She slid to a stop, grinning happily at the mammoth of a man. "Here you go." She dropped the rock into the palm of his hand.

Sam examined the rock as the three kids walked beside him back to the car. Dean had the trunk open and was putting the twins' dirty clothes in the white laundry bag. "It's a...nice rock, Emma." Emma grinned.

"She's very proud of that rock, Sammy,"Dean stated, slamming the trunk shut. The boys were already climbing into the backseat. "Wanted to give it to you."

"That's sweet,"Sam said. He patted the girl's head, thanking her, but the little Amazon grabbed his leg, hugging tightly. Her lesson in hugging earlier had paid off. She pulled away, skipping off to the impala car.

"She's adjusting quick." Sam commented. It had taken the twins some time to fully warm up. Weeks for the twins to finally call them Uncle Sam and Dad. Emma it was within a day of meeting her. Sam smiled at the rock, rolling it between his fingers.

"What did you expect,"Dean stated, moving to the passenger side. "She's three days old." They were all she knew about the real world besides the day and a half with her tribe. Alec and Ben had been nine when they were found. The twins had suffered years of hardship. They had a hard time trusting people because of that.

Sam snorted. "True." He opened the driver side, placing the rock in his pocket. Dean placed the leaf on the dashboard, smiling back at the little girl.

"What about me?"Alec asked, crossing his arms. "Don't I get a gift?" The little girl pouted, matching his posture.

"No,"she quipped. "You get nothing. If anything a pile of dog poop." Dean snorted and Alec's lip quivered as he tried not to smile.

"That's rude,"Alec replied. Ben grinned, giggling.

"You're rude,"Emma sniped. "You threw a pine cone at me and it hit me on the head." Alec grinned, leaning his head against the window.

"That was my present."Alec quipped. "You're welcome." The impala hummed to life, pulling back out onto the road.

"Wait until burrito night,"Ben stated, dryly. "Then you'll know about Alec's true generosity."

Alec grinned as Sam and Dean laughed. Burrito nights were fun nights. Emma was confused as her eyes shifted between the two boys.

"Only for you brother,"Alec replied. "I know how much you appreciate it."

"Not when sharing a bed,"Ben deadpanned. Beans and Alec never mixed well. Alec cherished the boyish humor. He cherished making Ben cringe. Too many times Ben had suffered long nights after burrito night. He could never escape the horrifying scent.

"It's a beautiful gift,"Alec ribbed. "I'm horrified you can't find the beauty like Uncle Sam did with the rock."

"Yeah, maybe for Oscar the Grouch,"Ben replied. "But, I happen to like clean breathable, air."

"I'm confused,"Emma stated. "What gift is Alec talking about?"

"I'll show you,"Alec replied with a grin.

"Please don't,"Ben stated.

"Too late,"Alec singsonged, cackling happily. He fell back into the chair, laughing hysterically, as Emma's face contorted in disgust. And Ben grabbed his nose.

"Damn it, Alec,"Ben shouted. "Doorknob!"He shouted the word, before Alec could yell 'safety'. He punched his brother in the shoulder over and over again as his brother reached for the handle, laughing manically. The game had started a while back after one too many farts. It gave the victims a way to retaliate towards the individual who passed gas. If the individual shouted 'safety' than the ones who suffered from the stinky attack couldn't punch them. The punching lasted until the culprit touched a doorknob or car handle.

"That's gross!" Emma shouted. Her nose wrinkled in horror. She joined Ben in hitting Alec.

"Why are you hitting me?!" Alec asked, grabbing onto the car handle. "Ben's the one who shouted doorknob." Ben fell backwards, breathing heavily from the laughter. The stench still clung to the car.

"Because your gifts are gross,"Emma exclaimed. Alec's grin widened as ideas of how to torment Emma drifted through his head. Maybe having a little sister wasn't such a bad idea.

Sam and Dean had rolled down their windows, bringing in the fresh air. Dean was laughing, happy tears springing from his eyes.

"Alec,"Dean stated, through laughter. "What the hell are we feeding you?"

"God,"Sam laughed. "My eyes are watering." Farts, burps, and other gross noises were okay in this family. Alec just laughed louder at the hysteria he had caused.

"Junk food,"Ben deadpanned, answering Dean's question. "You might want to reconsider our dietary routines. It's only gonna get worse."

"Yes,"Sam shouted his agreement. He had to pull over to wipe the tears from his eyes. The smell had been too much to focus through. "Benny finally understands. I vote more vegetables."

"Rabbit food,"Dean questioned, horrified. "No, we need warrior food."

"What we eat is not warrior food,"Ben quipped, blocking Alec's wild punch. "More vegetables and less grease would probably give us more energy." He smirked slyly. "Look at Popeye for example, he eats spinach and gets stronger."

"How...How,"Dean was flabbergasted. Emma was laughing. "are you my kid? Let alone my clone." He gave Ben a sly look. "Are you a Sam clone in disguise?" Ben gave him a mock hurt look.

"That's just hurtful,"Ben replied, placing a hand on his heart. "And slightly insulting that you would question my authenticity." There was a quipped 'smart-mouth' from Sam and Ben sent him a smile. "All because I agreed with Sam on the benefits of a healthy diet. It might save our olfactory receptors in the long run." Sam snorted and Dean pinched the bridge of his nose, chuckling to himself. His boys were too funny sometimes. A couple of little smart mouths.

"What are you doing, Ben?!" Alec shouted, wrestling Ben.

"Trying to protect my nose,"Ben answered. "It's attached to me for the rest of my life. I need it in working condition."

"What doesn't kill you makes you stronger,"Alec singsonged. "As said by Kelly Clarkson."

"Yeah, but it might leave me handicapped," Ben retorted. "I happen to need my nose." He quirked his head to the side, shaking. "Actually the quote originated from Friedrich Nietzsche, a German philosopher."

"Whatever,"Alec snorted, waving his hands. "Kelly Clarkson made it catchy." Ben shook his head.

"Friedrich Nietzsche said it more eloquently," Ben argued. Emma was now officially confused, realizing her brothers were no longer focused on the previous topic. They seemed to be trying to one up each other in their ridiculous argument. Sam had returned to driving, while Dean had settled against the leather seat, closing his eyes. He allowed the twins nonsense arguing to lull him to sleep.

"How do you know that?"Alec inquired, kicking at Ben. Ben blocked the strike, easily.

"I read,"Ben deadpanned. "Unlike some people."

"I read,"Alec protested, flicking his brother's ear. "All the time."

"I'm not talking about comic books,"Ben teased. He was just ribbing his brother. Alec was actually a pretty diligent reader. He had to be since Sam forced them to read history books, science books, and thought-provoking literature. Like most x5s, Alec craved to absorb knowledge. Unlike most x5s, Alec just didn't flaunt his abundance of knowledge and his savvy skills.

"Duh,"Alec replied. "I'm talkin' more about Dickens, Hemingway, Twain." He elbowed Ben. "We can discuss political dramas if you like? Maybe practice a bit of français. Que pensez-vous cher frère?"(" _What do you say dear brother?"_ )

"Bien sûr. Alors que nous parlons en français, nous pouvons venir avec un plan de réduction des serrures pulpeuses de l'Oncle Sam,"Ben teased. Alec laughed hysterically, covering his mouth. It was fun to joke about Sam's hair. Emma was mesmerized by the quick language switch. ( _"Of course. While we're talking french, we can come up with a plan to cut Uncle Sam's luscious locks."_ )

"I've got the scissors,"Alec joked, reverting back to English. Sam startled, turning back to stare at the two little boys. He had heard his name in Ben's statement, though he had no idea what the child had just said.

"What did Ben say?"Sam asked, worried. He might start learning some of the languages the twins knew. Just to make sure they weren't planning a mutiny or world domination or something equally as terrible.

"Oh nothing,"Alec stated. "Just that Ben's planning to cut your luscious locks."And there was the something that was equally as terrible.

"Do it,"Dean encouraged, eyes shut and head resting. Sam glared at his older brother.

"Don't encourage this,"He exclaimed, glaring at his brother. He ignored Alec's 'yes, we've got the go ahead'. Why were they always against his hair? "Alec, put the scissors away."The boy sighed, sadly. Ben was just laughing.

"Just a few snips and you might look like a dude."Dean quipped. Sam glared. His eyes focused on the two boys.

"I think your hair looks pretty, Uncle Sam,"Emma said with a bright smile.

"Thank you, Emma,"Sam stated. He glared at the three other occupants. "At least someone appreciates my style."

"Hey, Emma,"Alec called, gaining the little girl's attention. Emma quirked her head to the side. Ben smirked, knowing what his brother was about to ask. "Does Uncle Sam's hair look like girl hair?"

"Yup,"Emma said, pulling at her blue tutu that she wore over polka dot leggings. "That's why it's pretty."The boys howled in laughter, ruffling Emma's hair. The little girl crinkled her nose, grinning at the positive attention as the twins continued to tease Sam mercilessly. Sam rolled his eyes.

* * *

"What are you doing?"Emma asked, her head was quirked to the side. Ben glanced up from the notebook. Alec had fallen asleep after a couple hours had passed driving out of Montana. His Dad was asleep face buried into his jacket. Sam was awake, but his sole purpose was driving to Sioux Falls and getting there by midnight.

"I'm writing,"Ben answered with a smile. This was the only time he could find peace in the impala. When his father and brother were dozing and Sam was consumed by his own thoughts.

"About what?"Emma asked, scooting closer to Ben. She peaked over, mesmerized by the illustrations and writing. Ben had very nice handwriting.

"Anything that gives me inspiration,"Ben stated. He smiled softly when Emma brushed her fingers over the curvy letters. She looked up, big brown eyes searching for answers.

"What gives you inspiration?" Ben had learned quickly that Emma liked to ask questions. A lot of questions. She was still trying to figure out the world. Figure out her existences, asking questions gave her that understanding.

"Well,"Ben stated. "You right now." He grinned, resting his head against the leather seat. Alec's head was resting on his shoulder. His brother was snoring softly and a drop of slobber had drooled down his shirt. Ben didn't mind. Sleeping was the only time Alec fully let his guard down. Emma wrinkled her freckled nose, eyes crinkling.

"Why me?"

"You're new,"Ben explained. "A curiosity. A puzzle. Writing helps me figure you out."

"Why?"

"Because there has never been a little girl in the impala before,"Ben stated. Emma quirked her head to the side, biting her bottom lip. She was the first girl to join the Winchester clan. To ride in the back of the black beauty with the leather interior. She was the first girl that Dean and Sam had taken responsiblity for. That was the curiosity. The drive for his creative spark. "It's interesting seeing how Dad and Uncle Sam react to you. They're not used to this. Used to kids."Ben smiled, thoughtfully. "They're learning and that's what makes an interesting story."Ben had watched his father and Uncle grow as people, the moment him and his twin jointed the impala. He watched as their relationship grew closer and stronger because of the joint responsibility. How they learned to work together for Ben and Alec's sake.

Emma nodded, resting her chin on Ben's shoulder. She pulled at the plaid shirt that he wore over a second gray t-shirt. "Can you read to me?"She asked. "I can't read yet."Ben nodded, closing his book but Emma shook her head. "One of your stories." Ben bit his lip, unsure. "Please."She clasped her hands, smiling softly.

Ben couldn't resist the pleading eyes, so he opened his journal to the first page. This was his private work. Work he had never read to anyone before, not even his own brother. But, he couldn't say 'no' to Emma, exclude her from the family. She needed to know things and Ben had written down all his observations. From hunts, to family situations, to the beautiful scenery of every state they passed through.

Emma rested her cheek against Ben's shoulder. "The impala,"Ben began. "The sleek black exterior and leather interior of our home. The home that saved me. The home that gave me a family. Without her, I wouldn't have this family connection. Without her, I wouldn't have Dad or Uncle Sam. She brought us together, knitted our family into one-" He glanced over at Emma's soft breathing as she took in his every word, staring at the pictures he had drawn of the sleek beautiful impala.

His home. A member of his family if an inanimate object could be family. She had persevered during the first escape when Ben had believed Lydecker had them. When he believed his freedom was over. She never gave up even when mud and rocks caught her wheels. She took them where they needed to go, reliable and loyal. She never gave up, no matter how old she got. She was family. "From the army man crammed in the ashtray to the legos in the vents these minute details is what makes this car our home. Our claim made honest by our initials carved into the door. First by Dad and Uncle Sam, then by me and Alec- "Emma glanced towards the door.

"Do I get to carve my initials too?"She asked, spotting the crooked carving of her father and uncle. And underneath their initials, her brothers.

"Course,"Ben stated. He knew Emma was with them to stay because Winchesters didn't abandon family. Emma was family, even if she was an Amazon.

"Good." The girl yawned, eyes drifting shut. "Will you help me carve my initials?"Ben nodded. Emma smiled.

"Why'd you stop reading?"Alec mumbled, green eyes slitted. His cheek was pressed into Ben's other shoulder. "It was gettin' good."Ben sighed. He didn't realize Alec was awake or conscious enough to comprehend his storytelling.

"Please continue, Benny," Emma requested, curling up next to Ben. So, Ben continued. He read each section of his new journal whether Alec and Emma were listening or not. The gentle drumming of their heartbeats relaxed him as he allowed his words to take them on a journey. Sam smirked, enjoying the boy's soft voice as he read to his brother and sister, opening up his heart.

* * *

 **Next chapter will be Bobby's place. Please read and review. The relationship has started to develop between the three kids, but the journey isn't over yet. Lots will happen. Family road trips are the best way to develop relationships. Also, it's that time again. This story will sadly be on hiatus until the end of winter quarter. I promise it will be picked up again in the spring. One-shots will hopefully be updated regularly since plot development isn't the main point for those.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone! Thank you for waiting! I had a ridiculously busy quarter hence why the updates never happened, but I have time to write now, so I hope you'll enjoy the continuation of this story. Happy reading and I apologize for any grammatical errors!**

 **Chapter 3**

"Dad, she's asleep." Dean glanced through the rear-view mirror, noticing his distressed son and the little girl sleeping against his arm. Emma's nose was buried into Alec's arm, eyes shut, and breathing softly. One finger was twirling her dark blond lock, while her feet pressed against Ben, who was reading one of his books. "What should I do?" Alec asked. He twitched against the pressure on his arm, trying to scoot away from the little girl.

"Just let her sleep,"Sam responded. His uncle's head was resting against the window and his voice was gruff from exhaustion. They were in South Dakota, making their way closer to Bobby's home. Alec estimated that the drive would be another thirty minutes and then he could eat Bobby's stew and play baseball with Seth and Kavi.

"On me?"Alec stressed. He wasn't liking the sound of that. Emma was taking way too many liberties being this close to him. The only people allowed to cuddle with him was his brother, Dad, and Uncle. His family. This girl, even if she was supposedly his sister, was definitely not family yet.

"Just let her sleep, Al,"Dean stated, pulling to a stop at a traffic light. "It's been a long day."

Alec huffed, pushing on Emma, but the kid was out. Completely dead to the world. "I might get sick,"Alec argued. "She might be diseased and I'll get her cooties because she happens to be in close range."

Ben rolled his eyes, closing his book. "Do you want to switch,"Ben asked. Alec shook his head.

"No, I like this spot,"Alec stated. "It has the best view." His eyes focused on the trees passing by and the deer that was picking its way along the side of the road.

"Then don't complain,"Ben responded, smirking. Alec stuck his tongue out. Ben returned the gesture.

"But, my arm's asleep,"Alec whined. He had lost circulation a while ago in his arm. All he felt was the needle pricking numbness.

"We're almost there, Alec,"Dean stated. "Just hang on." Alec huffed again. He was feeling obstinate. He didn't want to switch spots nor did he want Emma sleeping on him. The careful balance of the impala had been destroyed with this extra addition and he didn't like it. It should have just been him, Ben, his Dad, and Uncle Sam against the world. Now, there was Emma. A few-day-old giggling disaster.

"Fine,"Alec drawled. "But, if I die, this is your fault." Dean snorted. Sam's lips curved into a half smile. "I hope you both can live with the consequences of your foolish actions." Alec's nose wrinkled when drool leaked from the corner of the girl's mouth and splattered against the sleeve of his shirt. He was always such a saint. A real good guy. She better appreciate that he allowed her to use him as a transgenic pillow.

"I'll definitely try,"Dean responded. Alec glowered at Dean's smirk. His father was poking fun at him for his dramatics.

"Well, if I do,"Alec continued as he poked a finger into Emma's cheek. The girl batted his hand away and Alec smirked, doing it again. "I'll haunt you."

"Wouldn't expect anything less," Dean agreed. He watched his father shove his uncle, playfully. Sam had dozed off to the banter. One annoyed eye popped open and he smacked Dean's hand away, sitting up. "We're almost there, I ain't carrying your large ass into Bobby's house too." The twins giggled.

"Large ass,"Alec mimicked, sending Ben reeling into hysterical giggles.

"Quit encouraging them, Dean,"Sam stated, sending his brother a death glare.

"Encouraging what?"Dean retorted. "The truth?"

"Jerk,"Sam stated, crossing his arms. He massaged a finger into his temple, fighting off the approaching headache.

"Bitch,"Dean responded, along with the twins. Alec went back to pestering Emma by blowing on the little girl's cheek.

"What did I do to deserve this?"Sam, rhetorically, asked. He eyed the ceiling of the impala with a heavy sigh.

"Obviously, you pissed off some deity in the past,"Ben replied with a shrug. "It's the only explanation for the gang-up. Congrats." Sam snorted, swatting at the child's leg and Ben giggled, drawing his legs closer to himself.

"Smart-ass,"Sam grumbled. Ben smirked.

"Whoa, hey,"Alec interrupted, glancing between his brother and uncle. "He's not the smart-ass-" He pointed to his chest. "I'm the smart-ass. I don't like people stealing my mojo. My role." Ben rolled his eyes.

"No,"Sam stated. "You're the Smart- _Aleck_. Bit of a difference, kiddo." Alec's grin stretched and he gave a thumbs up.

"But, Uncle Sam,"Alec drawled. "That basically means the same thing." He kicked at his brother, jostling Emma. "Give the definition, Benny."

"Smart-ass or Smart-aleck,"Ben stated. "A person who is irritating because they act like they know everything." Ben smirked.

"See,"Alec stated. "Walking dictionary that one." Ben rolled his eyes. "Case close, Uncle Sam. You lose."

"Described both of you correctly, didn't I,"Sam retorted. "So, I definitely didn't lose."

"What are you tryin' to say,"Alec asked, suspiciously, drawing out his question and giving Sam the stink eye.

"Pssh,"Ben whispered. "I think he's callin' us know-it-alls. We established this a moment ago, Alec. Remember?"

Alec rolled his eyes, sticking out his tongue. He shoved Emma, who just fell further against him. He ignored his father and uncle's laughter and Ben's smug look. Ben could be annoying when he felt punchy. He preferred to be the funny one, not Ben.

"Whatever,"Alec responded, kicking at his Dad's seat. He moved his leg when Dean retaliated, by swatting at him. He giggled, knowing his father hated when the back of his seat was kicked. "You'll support me won't you?" Alec asked, picking at the leather seat. Ben glanced at him, confused, trying to follow his brother's train-of-thought.

"What?" Alec rolled his eyes.

"If I die,"Alec explained. "You'll support me during the inevitable haunting of Dad and Uncle Sam, right?" Ben nodded his head in understanding. His brother had skipped back to the previous conversation. "I've gotta have a right-hand man, who happens to be alive, to exact my revenge. You're my obvious first choice, since I'll probably be dead because of Emma disease-" Alec's nose wrinkled, shoving his kid sister away. Emma smacked back, one eye popping open to level an annoyed glare at Alec. She rolled over, falling asleep further from Alec. "Finally."

"Sure,"Ben agreed, easily. "But, what's in it for me?" He picked up his book, flipping back to the page he had bookmarked for later.

"My complete adoration,"Alec offered. "My forever companionship. Isn't that enough?" He wiggled his brows at Ben, who looked slightly horrified. "I'll be your barnacle brother."

"Oh God,"Ben muttered, staring at the ceiling. Scooting away from Alec's reaching hand. "Dad, I'm taking your side. I'll help stop Alec's haunting." Dean snorted, making a comment that Alec expertly ignored. They were ganging up on him and he didn't like it. He liked being the one that did the ganging.

"How rude,"Alec sniffed, crossing his arms. "And after everything I've done for you."

"Like what?"Ben asked. "If you mean eating the last slice of pie than I don't appreciate."

"I was helping you not get fat,"Alec argued, throwing out his hands. His eyes lingered on Emma. That kid slept like a rock. "I know how important diets are, I saved you from temptation." Ben rolled his eyes, snorting. He wanted that pie. It was his slice of pie and he was saving it, but his brother had swooped in, stole and ate the entire slice without any remorse. That was an unforgivable action in Ben's mind.

"No, you were greedy that's why you ate it,"Ben stated. "Don't say you ate my slice out of the goodness of your heart." Alec huffed.

"Holding a grudge much,"Alec retorted. "The pie fiasco was a week ago. Get over it." Ben crossed his arms. Pie was a touchy subject among Winchester men. Fights broke out more often around pie than any other situation. "Yes, maybe I was slightly tempted." Ben glowered and Alec threw his hands in the air. "You know I don't have good self-control! I see the pie, I eat the pie. That's it!"

"Ha,"Ben shouted, pointing a finger. "I knew it!"

"Course you did,"Alec grumbled. "I admitted it a week ago and got berated for it by Uncle Sam." He glared at his uncle, who was sitting back in his seat listening to the conversation with amusement. To Sam, it was like listening to two mini Dean's twenty-four-seven arguing over all Dean-like qualities. It was absolutely amusing and he wondered if this was what it was like in his brother's head.

"Self-control, Alec,"Alec mimicked his uncle. "It's important."

"Hey,"Sam protested. "I don't sound like that." He turned in his seat, glaring at his nephew. Alec matched his glare.

"You do in my mind, Uncle Sam,"Alec stated. "You do in my mind."

"You do,"Dean agreed, smacking his brother. Sam swatted back. "Just a lot more whinier." Sam huffed, flicking hair away from his eyes. Dean made cutting motions with his fingers and Sam glowered.

Alec's stare returned to Ben as he placed a hand to his heart. "I don't savor, Benny. Dad understands that."

"I do,"Dean agreed. He had the same issue with pies and desserts that Alec had. Many times, he had pissed off his own brother by devouring the entire dessert.

"But, you would have been just as angry too,"Ben pointed out. "Right, Dad?" Dean nodded.

"I would have been mad, if it was my pie," Dean agreed. He rubbed his temple. All this pie talk was making him hungry. He really hoped Bobby had dinner ready.

"Ha,"Ben shouted, pointing a finger. "Eat my pie again and I won't help you haunt Dad and Uncle Sam." Ben couldn't even remember why Alec wanted to haunt Dad and Uncle Sam. The cause was completely lost after the pie fight.

"Absolutely demanding,"Alec mumbled. "But, fine. I won't eat your pie again. I need your support for all my crazy antics." He leaned over Emma, placing a hand on Ben's arm. He was going to milk this. Get Ben agreeable. "I need you brother. You're my only hope."

"Oh, brother,"Ben mumbled.

"That's me,"Alec quipped. "And you're my Ben Kenobi."

"Dad,"Ben whined, glancing between his uncle and father. "Please tell me we're almost there." He leaned forward, resting his cheek on the back of Sam's seat. "I need to escape this madness before it consumes me." Alec responded by cackling maniacally.

"I'd say another couple hours,"Dean quipped, smirking.

"No,"Ben groaned, resting his head against the seat. "You've gotta be joking." He batted Alec's grabby hands away, noticing his Dad's smirk. They had to be close to Bobby's. It would be an absolute nightmare if they weren't. Being stuck in a car with this family for too long would drive any sane person insane. And Ben wasn't completely sane which meant he was even closer to insanity than the average person.

"Just you and me forever, Benny,"Alec singsonged, jostling Emma. Ben fell back against the seat, groaning loudly. The impala was far too small for all of them and Alec was taking every opportunity to drive him nuts. "You and me forever."

Ben grimaced. His brother must enjoy being creepy and weird. "You're weird,"was Ben's inventive reply. He couldn't think of a better retort to his brother's antics.

"Nice one,"Alec replied.

"Why are you so loud,"Emma slurred, peaking an eye open. She had been trying to sleep through the commotion, but it was obvious Alec had other plans.

"Just tryin' to get you acquainted,"Alec replied, poking Emma in the cheek. She batted his hand away, but Alec returned his finger to her cheek.

"Daddy,"she whined, looking for support from Dean as she sat up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"I wasn't doing anything,"Alec protested, ignoring Ben's eye-roll. "She's just sensitive."

"Hands to self,"Dean quipped, staring at the three kids in the back and spotting the mischievous glint in Alec's eyes.

"That's no fun,"Alec muttered, crossing his arms. He shoved Emma once more and the girl quickly retaliated.

"Hands to self,"Sam repeated, pinching the bridge of his nose. He really wanted his bed and fast, but he knew situating Emma would be first priority once they were at Bobby. Thank God, Dean was joking about the two more hours as the kids started arguing in the backseat. Driving with kids was tough enough without arguing added on top.

* * *

Alec and Ben darted out of the car, the moment Dean parked. The door slammed shut and Dean watched his two boys run across the junkyard and up the creaky steps to Bobby's house. Immediately, he saw three young faces looking through the window. Kavi, Seth, and Brin had been adopted by Bobby the year before and according to the gruff hunter, the children were adjusting to the steady pace of his life rather well.

The door opened and Dean watched his boys get tackled into a group hug, immediately the animated laughter and banter erupted as Ben and Alec were dragged into the house. Dean made his way around to Emma's side. The girl was sleepily watching the entire reunion. Dean opened the door, bending down to her level.

"Do you wanna walk or do you want me to carry you?"he asked. The child quirked her head to the side, yawning widely.

"Carry me,"she decided, holding out her arms. Dean lifted her up, wrapping strong arms around her tiny frame as Sam closed the door. She snuggled close, pressing her nose against his neck as Sam grabbed bags.

They made their way across the junkyard, up towards Bobby's place. Bobby stood at the top of the stairs, crossing his arms.

"Hey, Bobby,"Dean greeted the gruff hunter. He situated the little girl, finding a more comfortable hold.

"That her,"Bobby asked in ways of greeting. He had heard about the little amazon girl. Sam had told him everything and he was definitely unsure how to approach the situation. But, the little girl didn't seem like a big, bad monster, especially cuddling up against Dean. He couldn't blame the child for her species wrongdoings and, thus, allowed his resolve to crumble and a softness to appear in his eyes. Maybe, with their kindness and good influence, they could convince this little Amazon, not to follow the tribe's ways.

"Yeah,"Dean responded. "This is Emma." He smiled softly at the child with one brown eye peeping open. "She's my daughter."

"So, I've heard,"Bobby answered, gruffly. "And don't you think you can escape our talk later." Dean grimaced, understanding the talk would involve a whole lot of yelling. Bobby was protective and hated hearing about stupid situations his boys fell into. Impregnating an Amazon woman was definitely one of these listed stupidities. "Idjits."

Dean smirked as Bobby's hold loosened and the hunter moved closer to the little girl in Dean's arm. She was definitely adorable with prominent Winchester features. Bobby smiled. "Hi there, sweetheart," Bobby greeted, taking off his hat. This situation was definitely deja-vu. A memory of his first meeting with the two little terrors currently destroying his house with his own brood. "I'm Bobby." Emma's head popped up and her button nose wrinkled, freckles prominent across her nose and cheek.

"Hi, Bobby,"Emma greeted, politely. She pointed towards the house, pouting. "The boys went in there." Her head was quirked, curiously, as she listened for the twins animate voices. They were currently telling their hunting stories to Seth, Kavi, and Brin. Alec definitely was fabricating many of the details. She was always very aware of the two older boys. Always wanting to know where they went.

Bobby nodded sagely. "And they're probably making a mess,"Bobby agreed. He patted Sam's shoulder as the hunter pushed past him to get their bags into the house. Sam had been quiet, trying to avoid a heated argument. But, Bobby wouldn't let either of his boys off easily.

"Probably,"Emma agreed. The old guy with the hat didn't seem too scary in her opinion. There was a kindness about him even under his gruffness. "Alec threw a pine cone at me." She pouted, crossing her arms. "and he poked me in the cheek."

"He's a rascal,"Bobby agreed. "A rascal that didn't greet me." Bobby raised his voice slightly. "And instead went straight for my food." The sound of pounding feet was heard from the house. Alec burst through the doors, wrapping arms around Bobby's waist. It was obvious he had been eating because he was licking his lips and smelled like stew.

"Hi, Bobby,"Alec greeted, green eyes sparkling. "I hope your life has been decent without my wonderful presence."

Bobby chuckled, ruffling the child's hair. "Go eat your stew, idjit." Alec beamed before racing back into the warm house. Bobby and Dean followed, Emma sliding out of Dean's arms.

She grasped her father's hand, eyes searching the house in awe. The house was dusty and books were piled on the tables and artifacts were stuffed in every nook and cranny. Toys scattered the floor and homework was piled on the couch. She pulled on her father, curiously looking at the room surrounding her.

She was led into the kitchen, listening to her father and this Bobby character talk with each other. She spotted her Uncle Sam, sitting among the group of children now at the dining room table, bowls of food in front of them. Sam was talking with Brin about school and a poem she had written. The girl was smiling softly, dark eyes twinkling with delight as they discussed the class award she had won for best poem.

A rough hand ruffled her hair and Emma glanced up at Bobby, who smiled back at her. "Why don't you get somethin' to eat, sweetheart,"he stated. "There's plenty of stew and rolls." She nodded her head, tugging on her father's sleeve. Dean led her towards the giant pot, filling the bowl with meat, potatoes, and broth. She watched as Bobby tugged Ben close, planting a kiss on the crown of the boy's head and doing the same with the ever mischievous Alec, who was currently attempting to dump more pepper into Brin's meal. A quick swat from Bobby halted his antics.

"Is that her,"a boy with shaggy dark brown hair asked. His mouth was drawn in awe, looking at Emma.

"Yup,"Alec grumbled. "That's her." He leaned closer to his fellow transgenic. "She's an Amazon."

"And she's your sister?"a darker skinned boy with black curls asked. Alec nodded, solemnly.

"According to my Dad,"he sighed. "We have a habit of picking up strays." He jumped when Ben smacked his arm.

"Be nice,"Ben chimed in, dodging Alec's fist. Seth and Kavi giggled, immediately digging into their meal.

"Technically,"Brin piped up, engaging in the conversation with the four boys. Sam had entered a conversation with Bobby and Dean. Well, mostly it was Bobby griping at Dean and Sam about being idjits during a couple of their hunts. "You're a stray too, Alec." Alec huffed, stabbing his fork into beef. Brin played with the end of her short hair. Dark eyes watched Emma, who was currently sitting close to Dean and trying to listen to their conversation. The three men stood up, deciding to take their conversation somewhere private. Dean patted Emma's back before scooting out of his chair and following his brother and Bobby into the office.

"Hey, Emma,"Brin called. The little girl's head popped up, curiously watching the older girl. "Why don't you sit over here." Emma grinned, pushing her bowl closer to Brin as she ran around the table to sit next to the other girl. Ben smiled softly, nodding his head in thanks to Brin. Alec stiffened, still not completely trusting the situation. Though he relaxed slightly, engaging in the conversation. "How old are you?"

Emma raised up four fingers. "Four days old,"she answered, proudly. Her smile mimicked the confident Winchester smirk. Brin's eyes popped along with Kavi and Seth.

"That's impossible,"Seth muttered, brushing a hand through his brown locks. Even transgenics took time to grow up.

"See why this situation is freaky,"Alec muttered. Ben nodding his head in agreement.

"Thank the supernatural world,"Ben added. He smirked reassuringly at Emma.

"How old are you,"Emma asked, quirking her head at Seth. Her eyes flashed a yellowish color, surprising Seth and Kavi.

"Ten,"Seth answered. "Almost eleven."

"Days,"she asked. Seth shook his head.

"No, years,"Seth explained. "Normal people take years to grow up." He pointed at Kavi. "Kavi is also ten, so is Brin." Emma frowned, picking at the stew. Her brothers were ten also, which made her the odd one out.

"I'm weird,"Emma muttered, worried. Maybe, that's why her family was acting weird around her. Why her brothers were stand-offish and her father kept sending her startled looks.

"Nah,"Brin answered. "Just unique." The girl quirked her head to the side. "We're unique too."

"Not completely human,"Seth added, biting into his stew.

"You're like my brothers,"Emma guessed, curiously. Ben and Alec were stronger and faster than any of the children at the park today. She had started to pinpoint they weren't normal either with all the comments they made and the similarities they shared with her father. The kids nodded, immediately perking their ears at the frustrated whispers from Bobby's office.

* * *

"They'll come after us,"Bobby hissed, fear in his eyes. Sam's face had gone gaunt, horrified by the implication. He knew it was true. The amazons would come after them. But, he was also in the same boat as Dean, they couldn't let the little girl go.

"We know that,"Dean responded. "You don't think I know that? I stole one of their 'warriors'-" He sneered at the words. What was it with evil people and child soldiers lately. Dean seemed to be bumbling into these messes quite often lately. "She's my daughter, Bobby. My blood. I'm not letting her go just because she happens to be an Amazon. I can't do that."

"I'm not askin' you to do that,"Bobby answered. "I'm askin' you to be careful. Takin' down Manticore was one thing. Takin' down tribes of Amazons is a completely different situation." The older man leaned against the desk. He knew the kids were listening to the argument and he didn't want them to feel distressed because of raised voices.

"Then what are you askin',"Dean griped, crossing his arms. He wouldn't lose Emma. Just like he refused to lose Ben and Alec. They were his kids and he'd be damned if anything happened to them.

"I'm askin' you to be smart,"Bobby stated. "I'm askin' you to use your head." He pointed towards the kitchen. "That little girl is gonna bring a whole mess of trouble because Amazons are loyal to each other. They will fight and kill whoever gets in their way." Bobby frowned. "To them, that little girl is family too. In their own twisted sense."

He glanced between Dean and Sam. "I'm just beggin' that you boys be smart about this,"Bobby stated. "I don't want you to bring an Amazon army to my doorsteps." Or to the kids back at the transgenic home that Jo and Ellen were running. "I want you to raise that girl, but I want you to understand this situation is tricky. This isn't your run-of-the-mill monster hunt or even overthrowing Manticore." He poured himself a glass of whiskey. "No hunter will risk it. Armies of Amazons scatter the world. We don't stand a chance." Bobby paused. "It's a curiosity that they are starting to build ranks again. Normally, they aren't sloppy about it."

"Yeah,"Dean agreed, accepting the glass of whiskey. He was wondering the same thing too. Seattle had men dying left and right at the hand of amazon daughters. Something fishy was going on.

"It's been weird out there,"Sam admitted. Monsters were converging and making more monsters and Sam couldn't pinpoint why that was the case.

"A monster breeding ground,"Dean agreed, crossing his arms.

"Monster breeding ground?"Bobby asked, pulling on his cap.

"Yeah,"Sam stated. "First the trolls down in Colorado." They had hunted with Dan O'Connell and his team of hunters. Trolls were popping up left and right. Terrorizing a town a few hours away from Mantiou Springs. A few had gotten away, but the turning and bloodshed had left the small town in shambles.

"The werewolves,"Dean added, remembering the frightening night with Alec, Ben, and Biggs as they ran from a pack of wolves that were traveling through Mantiou Springs. He had almost lost his boys that night. Any later, his boys would have been dead and he, devastated. Alec and Ben didn't leave his side for a week. Dean and Sam kept them close and he knew Dan and Laurie had done the same with Biggs. Sam gave a large shiver, matching his brother's stance, eyes hollow and horrified at their near lost just last summer.

"Now the Amazons," Bobby confirmed, connecting the dots. "Shit."

"Something's got 'em spooked, Bobby,"Dean stated. "and their building ranks."

"Have you talked to Castiel lately,"Bobby asked, wondering if the angel had been in communication. He never knew what the angel was up to these days and by the confirming head shake, neither did his boys.

"No," Dean stated. "Haven't talked to Castiel in a bit."

"Not since he babysat Alec and Ben when we hunted that Baku in Pennsylvania," Sam added. Cas had been on radio silent for a while which only confirmed that whatever peace may have established in Heaven had probably crippled. Both Winchesters had little hope that Gabriel would keep his promise and take responsibility for Heaven. They also knew that Castiel put way too much faith in his people and knew that Raphael wouldn't be able to retreat for very long. It was a war ground up there. Free-will at its best. The sooner that God returned to Heaven, the better it would be. At least that's what Sam hoped. Dean didn't have as much faith like his brother did.

"I just have a bad feeling,"Dean explained. "That whatever peace we may have now, might not continue." It had been pretty peaceful for a while. Just average run-of-the-mill hunts and raising his boys. Now, with Emma's arrival, he doubted the peace would continue. He had a sinking feeling that taking his daughter had caused catastrophic future events. The amazons and whatever the hell was spooking the monster population would be trailing them.

"I've got that feelin' too, son,"Bobby agreed, sipping on his whiskey. Peace and happiness never lasted for a hunter. "All we can do is protect our kids and warn the community."

"And try to stop it,"Sam agreed, pinching the bridge of his nose. They just got out of one disaster, they weren't ready to head into another one. Let alone another apocalypse. They were still looking for the remaining Manticore members. The committee of rich assholes that escaped when Heaven and hunters reigned down on their establishment.

Bobby nodded his head in agreement. The siren making it's way through Sioux Falls was also strange. Brian told him about the events that occurred during early September. His hunt that went sour and the endangerment that was placed on his girls. The man had a lot of guilt on his shoulders because of his short-sighting. But, what confused Bobby was how long the siren played with its victim. How it messed with Brian's head instead of sending him off to do the dirty deed the same night. Why wait? Garth had mentioned spotting a couple sirens outside of Sioux Falls as well which was rare to have so many in the same area. Something was definitely going on.

"I'll talk to Jo and Ellen,"Bobby decided. "Alert Rufus too." He stood up, cracking his old joints, rusty from sitting a little too long. "In the mean time, lets get back to our kids." The older hunter smirked, noting the silence in the kitchen. "Those kids have rabbit ears."

"Kitten ears,"Dean corrected, pushing himself off the wall he was leaning against. Bobby grabbed his arm, looking his boy in the eyes.

"We have to be smart about this,"Bobby repeated, glancing between his boys. "We can't endanger those children. They've been through enough-" He rubbed the back of his neck, before stroking his whiskers. "That little girl is gonna need you. Needs you to teach her right from wrong, somethin' her people would have never done."

"We know, Bobby,"Dean responded, thinking about Emma. Thinking about the struggles he was about to face with three kids in the impala. There was already tension between Alec and Emma. Uncertainty from Ben. The balance had been disrupted and adapting to the new addition was going to be tough. He and Sam would have to lead by example because Alec was stubborn and Ben would support his brother. They were protective of family, just like any Winchester. Once they made a decision, they wouldn't budge just like Dean. That tension couldn't continue inside the impala, especially with the world quite possibly falling apart again.

"We're very aware,"Sam agreed.

"Good,"Bobby stated. "It's gonna be tricky. But, I trust you boys." The hunter started walking towards his office door. "In the last year you've had practice-" Bobby grinned. "And you're raisin' those boys well. Now, you've gotta step it up."

"Family sticks together, Bobby,"Dean agreed. "We're gonna make it work." Bobby chuckled.

"I know you both will," Bobby confirmed. "You're just gonna have your hands full." Bobby coughed into his hand because of his chuckling. "Three super-powered kids are gonna run you ragged."

"Two more,"Dean quipped. "and we can form the Justice League." Bobby laughed, waving his hands.

"Git out of my office, idjits,"He retorted. "And go spend time with your kids before shit hits the fan." Dean smiled, following his brother out of the office and into the kitchen where silent kitten-eared children listened and waited.

* * *

"She's gone!" Lydia shouted, stomping into the conference room where the leader of her tribe worked.

"Lydia,"the Amazon woman snapped, sitting straight up. "You must calm down. This hysteria is unbecoming." Lydia's eyes flashed gold, red outlining her irate irises.

"Don't tell me to calm down,"Lydia hissed, forgetting her training. "My daughter was taken by a man under our very noses. A hunter no less." Her fingers bent the wood of the desk. Her body rigid. "She will die by his hands. She is nothing but a monster to the eyes of hunters."

"Yes,"The leader drawled, picking through the files. "Very unfortunate. These hunters proved tricky to kill than previously expected, but we have much more at stake than a missing warrior." Lydia glared, crossing her arms. She was miffed by the woman's callous behavior. She had agreed to seduce the hunter for her tribe as did every other warrior. The men were inevitable losses for the survival of her people. The elixir handed to them by their priestess was a must to ensure fighters were on hand immediately, ready to protect their queen. Their goddess. They needed to grow fast. Needed to be strong. They shouldn't have stayed in Seattle for so long, it was short-sighting on their part.

"My daughter, Anaea"Lydia repeated, growling. She had entrusted her daughter to her tribe. Allowed the elixir to run through her veins, make her grow-up quickly. But the process had been abruptly ended because of Dean Winchester's persistence. Her daughter was taken. Stolen. And she didn't even know if she'd be getting her back.

"Will be retrieved soon enough,"Anaea promised. "and the kidnappers dealt with. But, our Queen needs to be protected. We must move forward with our original plan and search for young Emma on the side." Lydia gritted her teeth, crossing her arms. "Obey the order, Lydia-" Anaea's eyes were steely, staring down the young amazon woman. "For our queen, Penthesilea and late queen Hippolyta. For our goddess and creator, Harmonia. We must protect them." Lydia gritted her teeth, battling between honor to her tribe and loyalty to her daughter. Men were evil. Men stole. Caused war. Took little girls...The amazons were created by Harmonia for a reason. They were given their strength for a reason. Emma needed to be rescued. Emma belonged with her tribe. Her blood.

"Fine,"Lydia accepted, standing stiff and showing respect to her leader. To her queen and late queen. To her goddess. "I will obey, but I won't-"She gave a leveled glare. "stop looking for Emma. I won't stop until those wicked humans are dead. I won't stop until Emma is back with her tribe."

"Wouldn't expect any less from you,"Anaea agreed with a nod. Lydia sighed.

"The ancient ways never work,"Lydia stated. The sped up growth. The rituals. Daughters sent out to kill fathers. It always led to death to their tribe. Men retaliating. Hunters swarming. There was a reason they had gone quiet for a long time. Hiding away and just living until the call to action came forth. The demand for more warriors were answered by panicked action and sloppiness.

"Don't be blasphemous,"Anaea retorted. "Mind your tongue, Lydia." Lydia glared, cold and hollow.

"We're doomed either way,"Lydia continued. Anaea may not want to hear it, but it was true. Their actions brought a hunter attack. Yes, Evil was coming. Purgatory will open, just like the ancient word had predicted, and will bring forth the most heinous bloodthirsty beasts the world will ever meet. But, they had to be stealthy about their preparation for the inevitable.

"Not if our ranks are strong,"Anaea argued. She had faith in her queen. In her goddess. Follow the orders and they will survive. "Find your daughter if you need too. Bring a few of our strongest warriors. But, don't forget the goal we are trying to achieve." Lydia bowed her head, accepting the words of her leader. Anaea was right. Emotions and attachments wouldn't help them survive. She would look for her daughter, but her duty had to stay with the Tribe of Harmonia. If she found Dean. If she found those hunters. They would die for killing Charlene. They would die for taking Emma.

"Of course, leader,"Lydia responded before turning on her heels and leaving the office, slamming the door behind her. The door left cracked.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! I'm so happy I was able to get a chapter done! Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for reading and reviewing! Here's the next chapter! I do not have a beta reader, so I apologize for any grammatical errors!**

 **Chapter 4**

"Hey, Kavi!" a chubbier, freckled-faced boy shouted. His head poked over Bobby Singer's gate, a group of boys surrounded the child. Kavi's head shot up as he pulled on his baseball cap. He was outside with Seth, Alec, and Ben as they played catch. Brin and Emma were no where to be seen, since the two girls had disappeared since this morning. Brin had taken a liking to Emma, enjoying the presence of another girl at Bobby's house. Emma had wanted to stick with Brin, considering she was an older girl and had braided her hair and played games with her.

"Hey, Mitts,"Kavi greeted, waving a hand. Seth copied, scuffing the dirt of Bobby's junkyard.

"Do you wanna play some ball?"Mitts asked, jumping from the iron gate and leaning against it. It was Sunday, school would start tomorrow, and Kavi and his friends tended to play baseball down at the sandlot for a few hours.

"Sure,"he yelled back. "But, my family is here!" He glanced over at Alec and Ben. "I haven't seen them in a while!"

"They can come too," Mitts answered.

"Yeah,"Beaver agreed, smiling widely. He leaned against the gate, pulling on the back of his cap. "If they come, we can split up into two teams and play an actual game."

"Do they know baseball?"a lanky, blond boy asked. He blew a bubble from the wad of bubblegum in his mouth and popped it.

"Do ya know ball? Dougie wants to know," Kavi asked.

"Sure, we do,"Alec answered, proudly. "We play all the time." Ben rolled his eyes, shaking his head.

"We play sometimes,"Ben counteracted, truthfully. His life was revolved around hunting and homeschool. They never really had time to play baseball often. "Besides what we watched on tv."

"We're fast learners though,"Alec responded. He punched Kavi's shoulder and the boy rubbed the sore spot. "You know that Kavi." Kavi smirked.

"Yeah,"Kavi shouted back. "They know a bit!" There was a loud whoop of excitement from across the fence.

"Seth, you comin'?"Levy asked.

"Sure,"Seth responded with a grin. "Why not." Bobby didn't need help with the junkyard today. Sam and Dean were here helping Bobby do simple maintenance, so there was absolutely no point of him being here today.

"Awesome,"Mitts rejoiced. "I was startin' ta think ya didn't like us." Seth chuckled as the four boys approached the gaggle of baseball players.

"Nah,"Seth responded. "Bobby just needs help sometimes." Kavi elbowed Alec and Ben.

"This is Alec and Ben,"Kavi introduced. The twins waved, grinning widely at the large group. "They travel a lot with their Dad and Uncle."

"We visit once in a while,"Ben stated.

"Do ya go to school,"Beaver asked, pushing his glasses up his nose.

"Nah,"Alec responded. "We don't have ta." Ben rolled his eyes at the boys impressed faces.

"We're homeschooled,"Ben clarified. "We don't stay in one place for very long that's why."

"So, ya see the world,"Doug clarified, smacking his gum. The twins nodded their heads.

"That's pretty rad,"Mitts agreed,crossing his arms. Mitts grinned widened. "I like you two. Do you wanna come play ball?"

"Sure do!" Alec exclaimed, immediately opening the gate to follow the group of boys.

"Wait,"Ben stated, grabbing his brother's collar and pulling him back. Alec swatted at him, pouting. "I'm gonna let Dad know where we're at." Alec sighed heavily, mouth hanging open in distraught.

Ben bolted, jumping over some scrap metal. He sniffed the air, searching for his father's scent. He immediately knew his Dad was in the garage.

Emma sat on an old metal door, watching Dean who was under the impala. Brin had left a while ago to meet up with a friend she had made at school. "Hey, Dad,"Ben called. Dean's head popped out from under the car, hitting his head.

"Uggh,"Dean groaned, rubbing his head as he slid out.

"Sorry, Dad,"Ben stated, sheepishly. He bit the inside of his cheek, giving a nervous smirk.

"What's up, Benny,"Dean asked. Emma's head popped up, curiously, her gaze landing on her older brother.

"Some guys invited us to play ball at the sandlot,"Ben explained, bouncing from one foot to the other. "Can we go, please?" He clasped his hands, smiling encouragingly. Dean chuckled, wiping the oil from his hands onto his pants.

"The sandlot, huh,"Dean stated. Ben nodded. "Haven't been there in ages." Sam walked into the garage, carrying a box of parts. "Sammy, you remember the 'lot?"

"Yeah," Sam responded, spotting the antsy hop in Ben's stance. "Fun place. We used to play ball there all the time."

"It's where you got that black eye too,"Dean snickered. "'cause you tossed the ball in the air and failed to catch it." Sam huffed, dropping the box onto the work bench.

"That's not true, Dean,"Sam replied. "You threw it at me." Dean rolled his eyes, shifting through the box.

"It is true, Sammy,"Dean argued. "You just don't remember things correctly."

"Dad,"Ben stressed. If he didn't interrupt now, he would never get an answer.

"What?"Dean asked, startled out of his banter with his little brother.

"Can we go,"Ben reiterated. He could hear Bobby in the house, working and talking with other hunters through a phone conversation.

"Who are you goin' with,"Dean asked, pulling out a wrench. Ben sighed, heavily.

"Seth 'n Kavi,"Ben explained. "and a group of boys in the neighborhood. Kavi met them on his little league team. Can we go?" Dean glanced over at Sam. Ben groaned loudly. They were having that stupid telepathic conversation again, arguing whether it was a good idea to let them go out alone. They were ten and x5s. In Ben's opinion, they were plenty old enough to go out on their own.

"Sure can,"Dean answered. Ben grinned. "But, as long as you stay at the sandlot and not wander off into town. I don't wanna go searchin' for you if somethin' happens."

"Got it,"Ben agreed, giving a thumbs up. He was about to bolt, but Dean stopped his quick escape.

"Take your sister too,"Dean added. Sam's brows popped up. Dean smirked, nodding his head. Emma jumped up, cheering excitedly.

"What,"Ben groaned. He didn't mind Emma, but that didn't mean he wanted to drag her around. Especially, when he was hanging out with other guys. Alec would not be happy. "Why?"

"Because she's bored,"Dean responded. "And she needs to learn how to be around other kids." Ben pursed his lips. "Please, Buddy." Dean bent to Ben's level, smiling. "This would really help me out."

"Benny help your old man out,"Sam piped up. Dean sent Sam a withering glare. Sam chuckled. Ben smirked and giggled. He patted Dean's shoulder.

"Alright, old man,"he teased. "I guess we can bring Emma along." Dean rolled his eyes, ruffling his boy's hair.

"Atta boy." he stood to his feet. "Em, you're goin' with Ben and Alec." The little girl grinned, skipping towards Ben and grabbing his arm. She hugged his limb tightly. Ben winced at the little girl's strength. She had been tagging along for a while now. Last night, Dean and Sam had put her in their room on a little blow-up bed. She had wanted to eat breakfast with them this morning. She kept asking questions about how normal people grew up, since Seth's comment yesterday. She wanted to know all about their abilities and if she would be as fast as them one day. In some ways, it was endearing. In other ways, it was hella obnoxious and his Dad kept expecting him to include her in all of their shenanigans. But, Ben didn't mind much. After all, he wanted to be a good son and if watching Emma would help his Dad out, why not.

"Listen to Ben and Alec,"Dean continued. The little girl nodded her head. "and no running off if you're done playing. Understood?"

"Yes, Daddy,"she answered with a grin.

"Good,"Dean replied, standing to his feet. He glanced at Ben once more. "Watch her."

"I'll keep her safe, sir,"Ben promised. Dean ruffled his hair, turning back to the impala. With the kids gone, he might be able to get some work done. "Come on, Emma." Emma waved goodbye to Dean, matching Ben's strides.

"Remember the rule,"Sam called out a moment later.

"Don't talk to strangers,"Ben answered. "I know." He quickly moved away from the garage, tugging Emma along.

"Where are we going?" she asked, curiously, quirking her head.

"The sandlot,"Ben answered. "To play baseball."

"What's baseball?"she asked, putting a skip to her stride.

"It's a sport." Ben answered. Emma gave him a confused look and Ben sighed, trying to find the best way to explain the game to Emma. "There's a bat and ball." Ben spotted the group of boys surrounding the gate, waiting for him. Alec was growing antsy which wasn't unusual.

"What do you do with the bat and ball?"she asked, tugging on her jean jacket. She was dressed in a pair of jeans and a batman shirt. Her sneakers scuffed the dirt as she tried to keep up with the fast pace.

"You try to hit the ball when it's thrown at you,"Ben explained, waving his hand. Alec paused his pacing, face falling when he spotted Emma. Ben rolled his eyes. Could he look anymore disappointed?"and then when you hit the ball, you try to run to base." Emma nodded, still confused about the game. "Don't worry, we'll teach you." Emma grinned, running ahead of Ben when she spotted Alec.

"Alec,"Emma chirped happily, big grin engulfing her face. "Daddy said I can go with you."

"Did he,"Alec mumbled, looking at Ben in total betrayal. Ben sighed, raising his hands.

"Dad needed help,"Ben answered. "He asked me." Alec rolled his eyes.

"Fine,"he said. He turned to the group of boys. "This is Emma. She'll be joining us too." The group of boys quieted their chatter.

"Your sister?"Mitts asked, tossing the ball from hand to hand.

"Yeah,"Alec answered. The boys looked at Alec and Ben in remorse, all understanding the nuisance of little sisters and parents.

"Alright then,"Dougie stated. "Guess we have another member on the team."

"Have you ever played baseball before?"Scott asked. Emma shook her head, brown eyes wide in curiosity.

"We'll teach you,"Kavi promised. He whistled loudly. "Come on guys, lets get movin'!" The boys tromped out of Bobby's yard, Emma sticking close to Ben and Alec.

* * *

The sandlot was vast like a desert of rolling sand. It was surrounded by a wooden fence with four diamond bases dirtied by foot prints. The group of boys walked onto the sandy lot, dropping their bags and putting on their mitts.

"We need to split up into teams,"Mitts stated, strutting in front of the group of boys. The boys lined up and everyone was placed onto teams. Ben, Alec, and Emma were placed on the same team. Part of the reason, Emma didn't want to be separated from her brothers. She beamed, excited for the new game. Doug, Beaver, and Levi had joined their team, while Kavi, Seth, Mitts, Jimmy, Marco, and Tony made up the opposing team. Scottie chose to be catcher for both teams and Jimmy agreed to switch out catcher role with Scottie when the boy wanted a turn to hit.

Emma followed Alec outfield, copying his stance as he stooped lower. She had asked for a baseball cap since Alec and Ben had one. Doug had handed her the extra cap, he had in his bag.

"What are we doing?" she asked, glancing at Alec curiously. She was watching Doug practice his pitches as Scottie caught the ball perfectly. Ben was at second base with a second ball, practicing his throw with Beaver at first.

"Playing ball,"Alec replied vaguely. Emma rolled her eyes, placing indignant hands on her hips.

"I mean out here,"she reiterated. Alec smirked at her scowl as he watched Mitts step up to bat, a smug grin on his face as he announced 'play ball'. Levi stooped, ready at third.

"If Mitts hits the ball over at us,"Alec explained. "We're gonna try to catch it." Emma nodded her head, tugging at the braid Brin made for her.

"Right,"she answered.

"If you catch the ball in air,"Alec continued. "Then Mitts is out. But, if it hits the ground, than he has a chance to get to base and we have to throw it to first. Understood?" Emma nodded, bouncing excitedly.

"Yeah,"she said. "I got it."

Mitts swung, missing the first throw. Scottie yelled 'strike one.' Alec smirked at Emma's focus. Her eyes solely on the ball.

"Remember to stay outfield,"Alec stated. "Don't jump in front of the other team members." He didn't know these guys very well and he didn't want something bad to happen. His dad would never forgive him.

"Okay." The second throw happened. 'Ball' was shouted. Ben gave a thumbs up to Alec and Emma. Emma returned it, grinning widely. The third ball went flying. Mitts dropped the bat and ran as the ball sailed into outfield.

"Emma, go,"Alec shouted, running towards the little girl. They both ran for the ball. Alec held out his glove, landing on his back, and catching the ball. Emma tripped over her brother, landing on top of him, giggling. A whoosh of air left Alec's lungs from the weight. "Git off o' me-" He shoved the giggling girl off, raising the ball in the air. His team cheered.

"That was fun,"she stated, breathlessly. She hiccuped, laughing again. "I like baseball." Alec rolled his eyes, smirking as he dusted himself off. "You're covered in dirt." Finger pointing and grin wide.

"You are too,"Alec noted, shaking the sand from his shoes. He held out a hand, helping Emma to her feet. A scowl curved his lips. He didn't understand the sudden niceties coming from himself. That was normally Ben. He still didn't trust the little girl after all. "Lets go."

Emma nodded, racing ahead. "Lets play ball,"she shouted, skipping closer to the group and sliding to a stop. Alec threw the ball to Doug and Doug caught it easily.

"One out,"he called. Kavi stepped up to base. Immediately, Alec started backing up, knowing the ball would head for a home-run.

"Kavi hits hard,"Alec warned. His sister started backing up, just like him. Kavi swung perfectly, the ball flew in a perfect arch, heading right over the fence. Both Emma and Alec hit the fence. Emma pouted.

"Why didn't you jump?"she asked. She had witnessed Alec and Ben's jumping abilities this morning. When they jumped on the roof in order to scare their father and uncle as a practical joke. She thought it was funny.

"Normal kids can't jump like us,"Alec explained, immediately jumping a bit to pull himself over the wooden fence. "We don't want to be exposed. Ordinaries wouldn't understand." Emma wrinkled her nose.

"But, Dad and Uncle Sam understand,"Emma argued. Alec sat at the top of the fence, one leg hanging over.

"Dad and Uncle Sam aren't ordinary,"Alec pointed out before disappearing on the other side. She pouted, trying to understand what the big deal would be if people found out about her and her family. She wanted to ask her brothers, but hearing Alec's vagueness told her it wasn't a topic he wanted to discuss in public. Again, Alec appeared, dropping next to Emma with cat-like reflexes.

"They're cheering,"she pointed out the obvious, watching the group of boys ruffle Kavi's hair and pat his back. A frown on her face. She was just as competitive as any other Winchester.

"Yeah,"Alec agreed. He shrugged back at Ben, who had a competitive look in his eyes. His twin signed at him and Alec nodded his agreement. "We'll win." Alec stated confidently. Emma grinned. "We just gotta get the other two ordinaries out and then it's our turn to bat."

"Alright,"Emma agreed, marching next to Alec. Alec smirked. Maybe, Emma wouldn't be such a bad idea. She definitely wasn't stupid. Jimmy batted and got tagged out by Beaver followed by Marco, who's ball was caught by Ben. Soon, they were switching turns. Doug was up for bat followed by Alec,Beaver, Emma, Ben, then Levi.

Doug swung, hitting the ball, and making it to first. Alec stepped up to the plate, tapping his bat a couple times. Kavi was pitching and the damn bastard kept giving his fellow transgenic snarky smirks. Alec glared, knowing Kavi was gonna be an asshole about pitching. He tightened his hold on the bat, cat eyes zeroing in on the ball. He'd let the first one fly past him to get a feel for his rhythm, then knock the damn ball into outfield. Multiple home runs would be too suspicious.

The first ball whooshed past him and Scottie called 'strike'. He could hear Emma shouting, 'hit the ball.' he rolled his eyes, knowing the girl was only excited as he watched his twin calm her down. Ben brushed dirt from her shoulders and she batted his hand away, completely focused on Alec batting.

The ball whooshed forward and Alec smashed it, sending it flying. He ran, knowing it wouldn't be caught by the two ordinaries in outfield as he skipped over to first, sticking his tongue out at Kavi, who laughed and just to be an ass, he sped up his pace a bit to make it to second. It was risky considering the two boys had already thrown it to Seth, who was manning second, but the mockery was well worth it as he beamed. Doug was on third. Beaver was up to bat.

"Nice one,"Seth stated, smirking at Alec's gloat.

"I'm just that good,"Alec replied, his lips twisting into an egotistic smile. Seth laughed. Beaver quickly struck out, swing lopsided and balance poor. He ended up tripping over his own feet, landing on his ass.

Emma took the bat from Beaver and Ben came around to her side, blocking her wild swing.

"Hey, Em,"Ben stated, grabbing the bat. Emma glanced up at him. Ben came around, situating her as he grabbed her arms, showing her how to swing the bat. "Alright, stand like this." He bent his knees and Emma did the same. "Now, you have to keep your eyes on the ball. When you swing-"He swung with her, holding the bat, his hands clasping her own. "it's smooth, not wild." Emma nodded, blowing hair out of her face.

"Okay,"she answered, digging her toes into the sand. "Swing smooth." Ben grinned.

"Do you feel better on the right side,"He asked. "or-" He pulled her around to the other side of the base, swinging with her again. "the left?" She crinkled her nose, knowing Alec had swung left, but she didn't like the left side as much.

"I like the right,"she answered, jumping to the other side of the base with a grin. "I don't like the left." Ben nodded before frowning, though he trusted Kavi and his throw, he felt the sudden worry that the hard baseball could potentially hit Emma in the head. Part of him felt guilty just thinking about the scenario.

"Hey,"Ben asked the group at large. "Does anyone have a helmet?" His hand was resting on her shoulder, hoping one of the boys had thought ahead.

"She'll be fine, Benny,"Alec called, standing on second with his hands placed on his hip. Ben shook his head. Alec had way more confidence in Kavi's pitch than Ben did. Mistakes happened and he didn't want Emma to get hurt because of it. She was just a kid.

"I have a helmet,"Marco stated. He ran from outfield, over to where his bag was stashed with the other bags. He pulled out the black baseball helmet before making his way over to Ben and handed it to him. Ben placed the helmet on Emma's head and the helmet slipped, covering her eyes.

"I can't see, Benny,"Emma huffed, pulling the helmet off. Alec rolled his eyes, calling time as he ran over to Ben.

"What's the matter?"he asked.

"The helmet's too big,"Ben grunted, trying to rearrange the helmet to fit on her head.

"I don't need one,"she muttered, trying to take the helmet off again. "Alec didn't wear one."

"That's because I'm a professional,"Alec retorted, ignoring Ben's eye-roll. "We need another cap." He took off his own hat, sticking it over Emma's own cap before putting the helmet back on. He tucked the hats in tightly, making sure the helmet was situated right. "There." He grinned, wiping the dust from his face.

She pouted. "I look stupid,"she huffed, though she had to admit she could see better.

"That's normal though,"Alec retorted, jokingly, eliciting another scowl from Emma.

"Better safe than sorry,"Ben answered, glad the helmet fit. He'd have felt incredibly guilty of Emma hurt herself and his dad and uncle Sam would have had to deal with it. He had promised his Dad he'd look after her. Ben didn't break his promises.

"We ready to go now, mother hens,"Mitts shouted from third base. Alec rolled his eyes, scuffing the dirt.

"Yeah, Frecks"Alec shouted right back, referring to Mitts red tinted face and splatter of freckles. "Don't get your thong in a twist." Mitts flipped him off and Alec returned the gesture. Emma copied, but Ben grabbed her hand, pushing it down.

"No, no,"he exclaimed. "Don't do that." He punched his brother for the bad influence and Alec just shrugged it off, calling him 'Benjamina' before marching back to second.

"Hey, Kavi, throw easy,"Ben requested. Kavi rolled his eyes, knowing very well how protective Ben was. Even back at Manticore, he treated Maxie similarly even though she was just a few months younger.

"Whatever,"he replied, pulling on his cap. "Should I do underhand?"

"No, I want to hit hard, Ben,"Emma pouted, pushing her brother's fretting hands away. "I can do it."

"Fine,"Ben answered before nodding at Kavi as a warning to throw easy or else. "Remember, eyes on the ball-"He lifted Emma's arms, helping her to hold the bat. "Pretend the ball is a bee."

"Why?"she asked, glancing up at her big brother.

"Because bees sting and it hurts,"Ben responded, eliciting an understanding nod from Emma.

"Got it,"she responded, squinting her eyes in concentration.

"Come on,"Mitts shouted. "We're losin' daylight. She's takin' forever."

"Shut it, Mitts,"Alec growled, crossing his arms. "We have enough time. This is her first go. Let her learn." Mitts scowled and Alec gave him a leveled glare. Ben smirked, raising a brow. Alec never ceased to surprise him. Apparently, it was okay for him to be suspicious and give Emma a bad time, but if anyone else tried to, he got defensive. Mitts muttered to himself before shutting his mouth.

"You ready?"Ben asked. Emma nodded, focused. "Remember, a bee." He backed away from her into a safe zone.

Kavi tossed the ball softly, she swung missing. A strike was called and she pouted, letting the bat hang.

"It's alright, Em,"Alec called. "You have two more tries." He mimicked lifting the bat, ignoring Mitts goading. Seth smirked at the younger Winchester twin, knowing any hostile feelings he had felt towards Emma had vanished the moment he had stepped into public with her and felt the need to protect.

"Monster, huh,"Seth teased, remembering what Alec was telling him last night in concern for his family.

"Shut-up, Seth,"Alec retorted. "This is different."

"Sure," the transgenic drawled and Alec wanted to punch his friend in the face. Emma lifted the bat.

"Eye on the ball,"Ben coached. "Just keep your eyes on the ball." Ben gripped the chain-link fence that blocked the balls from flying over and disappearing.

"Smash it, Ems,"Alec shouted.

Emma stood ready, feet digging into the dirt. Her eyes were focused on the ball. Bat ready. She was going to smash it. Kavi tossed the ball and she felt the ball touch the bat as she swung. The ball flew. She stood mesmerized as it soared through the air, mouth gaping. She dropped the bat, jumping up and down as she clapped her hands in excitement. Suddenly, she heard both her brothers' voices.

"Run,"the twins shouted at the same time, gesticulating wildly. Alec was already running to third. The ball had landed near the fence. Doug had made it home.

"Run, Emma,"Ben shouted again. She bolted. Feet kicking up dust as she touched first. She turned going for second and tapped second. Alec was already home and she wanted to try for third, but the boys in outfield were running forward.

"No,"Alec shouted, throwing up his hands. "Stay at second." She paused, unsure what to do.

"Go back to second,"Ben ordered, waving his hands at second base. She turned running back to second. She jumped on the base right before the ball was thrown to Seth.

"Safe,"Scottie shouted. The opposing team groaned, though she earned a high-five from Seth.

"Nice, hit,"Seth encouraged, knocking on the girl's helmet. She laughed as he threw the ball back to Kavi.

Ben picked the discarded bat, practicing his swing. A proud smirk on his lips. Alec was drinking water, wiping the sweat and dirt from his brow.

"Pitch easy, my ass,"Kavi grumbled, glaring at Ben. Ben smirked.

"Winchesters are just that good,"he gloated, green eyes sparkling with amusement. Kavi huffed, feeling sore about the loss. He was competitive after all.

"Don't expect an easy pitch,"Kavi answered.

"Wow, Kavi,"Alec quipped. "Sore much? Can't handle the heat?"

"Shut it, Winchester," Kavi answered, though the smirk tugging at his lips was hard to hide.

"Oh, I understand the humiliation,"Alec continued. "a seven-year-old just walloped your pitch-" Alec winked, making Kavi scowl even harder because both boys knew Emma had only been alive for a few days. The humiliation ran even deeper.

"And she's a girl,"Mitts added, unable to avoid a good poke. "Damn and I thought you were good-"

"Ah, shut-up,"Kavi answered, deciding to ignore the teases. Emma was too busy, jumping happily on second from all the praise.

Kavi threw the ball hard and Ben smashed it also into outfield, running for first then second. Then just for the hell of it, he sped up his pace to third, just to piss grump-face Kavi off. Emma made it home, skipping all the way to home base with a big grin.

"I thought you jerks said you never played before,"Mitts grumbled. Ben smirked.

"We said we don't play often,"Ben reminded. "Bit of a difference." Mitts scowled.

"You three are on my team next time,"Mitts mumbled. Ben chuckled.

Ben ran home after Levi's hit. They switched again after allowing three outs. The day was spent sliding in the dirt, running, and batting. Alec showed Emma how to slide into home. The little girl practiced a few times, wanting to perfect the slide.

* * *

They were all drinking Cola and leaning against the fence as they chatted about the game. The Winchesters team had won to the disgruntlement of Kavi, who never lost a game before. Mitts and a few of the other guys were giving their friend a bad time for the hell of it. Even though it was early October, it was still ridiculously hot on the Sandlot and sweat glistened at their temples, wetting their hair.

The twins' heads perked to the familiar rumble of the impala and the squeak of breaks. Emma glanced at them curiously, wondering what had caught her brothers' attention.

"Dad and Uncle Sam's here," Alec announced, standing to his feet. He helped Emma up, while Ben stood swiping the dirt off his pants. The gate opened and the taller Winchesters walked through. A sentimental smile on Dean's face as he eyed the old lot.

"Nothin' changed, Sammy,"Dean stated, grinning, as he scuffed the dirt. "Look even the carvings in the fence are still here." Sam rolled his eyes, spotting their kids among the gaggle of boys.

"Daddy," Emma beamed, jumping to her feet. "Uncle Sam." She ran forward, forgetting about the cola. Alec and Ben trailed after her as she jumped into her father's arm, excitedly.

"You're covered in dirt,"Dean stated, brushing the sand off his daughter. He noticed his older boys lumbering forward, just as dirty. Alec had dirt and sweat caked to his cheek and Ben looked like he had taken a dust bath.

"Alec and Ben were teachin' me how to slide,"Emma explained. She pulled at her cap, wiping at her face. "I hit a ball and brought everyone home!" She beamed proudly.

"Course you did,"Dean replied just as proudly. "All Winchesters are good batters." He winked at the boys.

"Don't worry,"she added. "I didn't expose us. I was very, very careful. Alec told me to be."

"Good,"Dean agreed, smiling at his two older boys and mouthing 'Thank you.'

"I found a rock too,"she continued, pulling one out of her pocket, and handing it to Sam. Sam took it with gratitude, though he still didn't understand what was up with Emma and rocks. The girl loved to gift rocks for some reason. "and I had Cola. I like Cola. It's sweet!"

"Lets just hope you don't get a sugar rush,"Sam stated. Emma nodded in agreement, though she had no clue what a sugar rush was.

"Today was a good day,"she stated with a grin.

"She totally rocked baseball,"Alec admitted. "Real natural." Dean's eyes popped, surprised by his boy's admittance. Alec had been having a hard time warming up to her, but today a switch may have been flipped. At least that's what Dean hoped for.

"We won,"She told her father and uncle. "Ben told me we did."

"Like Alec said,"Ben stated, giving a thumbs up.

"Then I guess we have to find dinner for champions," Dean stated with a grin, winking at his boys. "How does burgers and milkshakes sound?"

"Yes,"Alec hissed, throwing a fist in the air. "I call shotgun!" He raced forward, ignoring Sam's shouts of 'you're sittin' in the back, Alec.' The uncle went chasing after his wayward, mischievous nephew.

"Do they want burgers,"Dean asked, glancing at the gaggle of boys.

"I can ask,"Ben offered. He ran forward, but most of the boys waved him off, saying they'd head home for dinner. The only ones willing to join was Kavi and Seth, who were packing their stuff. The impala would be a tight squeeze, but the diner was only five minutes away.

Dean led the group, listening to his daughter chatter about how much she loved baseball and how she wanted to play again. Dean couldn't stop the smile on his face. He glanced at Ben, who was listening intently to everything Emma was saying. Maybe, this new addition would work out. Dean sure hoped it would.

* * *

 **Alright, I'm going to end that detour chapter there. I'll have a couple more, bringing in Jody and her family as well as Tinga and Vada with Ellen and Jo...Max, Sammi, and Lucy...a few others before the mystery continues outside of Sioux Falls. We'll just see where the plot takes me. Next chapter will have many returning characters. Thanks for reading, please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for reading and reviewing! I apologize for any grammatical errors, I do not have a beta reader.**

 **Chapter 5**

"Well, if it isn't Dean Winchester." Dean turned, shopping cart in hand. He had lost rock, paper, scissors to Sam and as a result had to do the food shopping while Sam prepared for the hunt down in Mitchell, South Dakota. The kids would stay with Bobby for the day, while Sam and Dean took a few of the older transgenics on the hunt. Mole had been voicing his desire to leave the boarding house and go on an actual hunt. Dean wanted to oblige the kid.

He was hoping that Ellen and Jo would bring Tinga and Vada over to Bobby's so that the boys could spend some time with their old unit. Joann and Brian had decided to drop Lucy, Sammi, and Max off after school tomorrow.

"Sheriff Jody Mills,"Dean greeted with a smile, recognizing the sheriff immediately. Three kids, ages 3 and 5, surrounded her. "How's it been?"

"Busy,"Jody admitted. "Ralph put the candy back. We've already grabbed cookies." The five-year-old blonde girl stomped back in a huff as she put the candy back on the shelf." She swept a hand through Dalton's hair, who was sitting in the cart and munching on a banana. Bullet clung to Jody's leg, refusing to let go. "Have to pick up Cece in a bit. She just started the third grade-" The sheriff smiled proudly. "Her teacher thinks she should move up a level. Incredibly impressed by how smart that little lady is."

"That's awesome,"Dean stated, grabbing a box of Lucky Charms cereal. Before, adding a a second box to the cart. He clutched the shopping list in his hands.

"Preschool will be starting next week,"Jody continued an easy smile on her lips. The Sheriff had really adapted to life with four transgenic children. Dean had been worried when Jody had agreed to four, understanding how hard it would be as a single parent with superhuman children, but Jody took everything in stride and had proven to be amazing for the four child soldiers. "Ralph and Bullet just got out of Kindergarten. Picking up snacks for tomorrow's lunch." Dean grinned. "What about you, Winchester? How's your brood doing." The sheriff placed hands on hips, quirking a brow, before taking the banana peel from Dalton and throwing it away.

"Good,"Dean admitted, walking with Jody. "Really good." He glanced around looking for said brood. "I have no idea where they went." Jody laughed as she watched Dean's hand sweep through his hair, searching for his suddenly very quiet children.

"Uh-oh,"Jody teased, though she kept a sharp eye out for Ben and Alec. She knew those boys had a habit of finding trouble. A very Winchester quality. "How's the newest member doin'?"

Dean raised a brow. "Bobby told you?"Dean questioned. Jody smirked, pulling Ralph off the shelf and holding the girl under one arm.

"Small town, Dean,"Jody joked. "Word gets around pretty quickly." Dean snorted and Jody elbowed him. "And, yes, Bobby told me."

"Knew it,"Dean stated, pushing the squeaky cart along. He knew his kids were probably snagging multiple samples in the bakery area. At least that's where he'd be.

"What's her name?"Jody asked, herding her five-year-olds around. She lifted Dalton out of the cart, allowing the three-almost four-year-old to wander about with Bullet and Ralph.

"Emma,"Dean responded with a grin. "And she's a real firecracker." Jody smirked, recognizing the proud Daddy look. Dean wore that face a lot when talking about his kids. Jody had also been told that Emma's conceiving had been odd and very supernatural which fit in well with the odd family.

"Wouldn't expect anything less,"Jody agreed. "Hey!" She had both hands on hips, giving the three tots the sheriff stare. "I said no. Put those back now." She gave a pointed stare, lips pursed. The three children unloaded their pockets, putting the candy stash back. "I've got my eyes on you three." She threatened. The kids nodded. Not wanting to risk angering their adoptive mother. Dean hid his smirk. "Motherhood." Dean chuckled.

"Fatherhood,"Dean agreed before grabbing a few cans of spaghettios. Jody patted his shoulders.

"How's Sam doing,"Jody asked, knowing the younger Winchester brother wasn't around.

"Fine,"Dean answered. "Preparing for a hunt. We're heading out to Mitchell, South Dakota tomorrow morning with a few of the kids." Jody nodded. She knew that some of the hunters were slowly familiarizing the transhuman children with hunting. Some loved the action, some preferred the research over the hunt.

"Ghost?"Jody murmured, eyes darting back and forth to make sure no one was listening.

"Hopefully,"Dean responded. "Ya never know with a hunt." Jody nodded, agreeably. "But, it should be a quick in and out." Dean bit the inside of his lip. "Gonna hunt at night, so the kids aren't exposed because of their peculiarities." That was the tricky bit. Training children with peculiar features. The general population wouldn't understand and Dean wanted to make sure those kids had a chance to learn in the field. He had already talked to Jo and Ellen about it and the two hunters had decided to find clothes that could camouflage the kids. Both Winchester brothers had been dreading this hunt in fear of what could go wrong. But, Dean had promised Mole a hunt and Dean never broke his promises.

"Just be careful,"Jody advised, just as worried. She cared about those kids. Visited them regularly just to make sure they were adapting well to their new environment. "I don't want anything bad happenin' to them." In her opinion, those kids were too good for this world. They had been dealt a bad hand and had risen above it.

"That's why,"Dean stated, grabbing a box of beers. "we're gonna make it fun." Jody raised a brow, pursing her lips.

"You do realize I am the sheriff,"she quipped. Dean smirked.

"Ya gonna arrest me officer,"he replied as he placed the box into the cart.

"Nah, off-duty for now,"Jody stated, rolling her eyes. Dean chuckled. Lord knows those kids needed a bit of normalcy. In Jody's opinion one beer with a legal adult wasn't a big deal. She trusted Dean and knew the Winchester was somewhat of a responsible adult. Besides, she had her first beer at fifteen too. "You got off lucky this time, buster."

"Sure did,"Dean agreed, smirking. "Yer not that bad, Sheriff, not bad at all." Jody huffed, brushing a hand through her short hair. She spotted her three at the end of the isle, reaching for chips and soda. She rolled her eyes. All kids were junkaholics.

"No soda,"she shouted. "Healthy snacks." Ralph frowned, climbing from the shelf before grabbing a bag of pretzels. Jody nodded, approvingly. "Your kids going?"

Dean shook his head. "Nah,"Dean answered. "They're with us all the time. I wanted to give the teens a chance with hunting and freedom." Dean winked. "Though that didn't stop the whining about the unfairness of the situation."

Jody chuckled. "Alec?" Dean nodded.

"Oh, yeah,"Dean confirmed. The kid really hated being left out. Ben could care less, preferring to spend time reading his stack of books left at Bobby's house. "They need a break and a chance to recuperate. Bobby's place is perfect for that." He had also wanted to spend some time with the older transhuman children and really get to know them on a personal level. If his kids had joined the hunt, his sole focus would have been their safety. It wouldn't have been fair.

"Agreed,"Jody stated, understanding where Dean was coming from. Raising kids while constantly moving was tough on both parents and children. Her family had been pretty nomadic for a good portion of her childhood, until they stopped in Sioux Falls when she was fourteen. Her father had been a traveling salesman and her mother had wanted to be with him. Every few months they would uproot and move to a new area. Though nothing like the Winchesters nomadic lifestyle, she still understood the challenges. Homeschooling was the wisest decision the boys had made for the twins.

A sharp scream pulled Dean from his conversation with Jody, followed by an "Alec, stop it!" Dean rolled his eyes, when the "Daddy" was screamed and a crash was heard. The hunter sighed, rubbing the back of his neck.

"I've been summoned,"he joked, exasperated. He pushed the cart in the general direction of the commotion.

He turned the corner, finding bouncy balls littering the department store floor and an overturned toy car. Ben was standing back, hands covering his mouth and green eyes wide. Emma had her hands in fists, teeth gritted, and her face red all the way up to her roots. Alec was attempting to pick up the balls, frowning. remote discarded beside him.

"Daddy!" Emma shouted again. Her pigtails flinging with the fast movement of her head. She kicked the ball away from her.

"What the hell happened here,"Dean barked, walking into the middle of the disaster. He pinched the bridge of his nose, breathing in and out slowly. Getting annoyed or mad never fixed anything. Remembering his Dad's temper when a disaster struck had only made the situation worse. Winchesters couldn't walk anywhere in public without calling for attention. "What happened?"He asked, calmly.

"Alec did it," Emma hollered, frustrated, and pointing an accusatory finger at his son who was picking up balls. The rack was ripped open, explaining why the bouncy balls were everywhere.

"I didn't mean to,"he snapped right back. "It wasn't my fault." Cheeks tinted red in frustration. He was flustered and nothing ever really flustered Alec. Like Ben, Alec didn't like bringing attention to himself out in public. Too much was at risk for the young boy.

"Yes, it is,"Emma accused, stomping her foot. "You kept bumping the car into my foot and I told you to stop." Alec blushed. "But, you didn't."

"You aren't supposed to climb up the ball storage rack,"Alec huffed right back. "I told you not to, but you did it anyway." He scowled, rubbing the back of his neck. "You made a mess."

Emma threw up her hands exasperatedly, mouth gaping. "You wouldn't stop bumping me!" She kicked the car and it went flying hitting another shelf. She crossed her arms, miffed.

"You can't do that!" Alec shouted, jumping to his feet and forgetting about the balls. He grabbed his chest, gritting his teeth. "That doesn't belong to you!"

"You neither,"she hollered right back. Ben had made a stealthy escape, deciding to let his Dad deal with the situation.

"That is enough from the both of you,"Dean stated, entering the argument. Both kids clicked their mouths shut. Ben moved towards Jody, who rested a hand on his shoulder. It was best not to get involved in his siblings' argument.

"Emma,"Dean said, calmly. "Get the car you just kicked." Emma opened her mouth to argue, but one look had the girl stomping over to retrieve the electric car. She handed the thrashed car to her father and Dean groaned. "Now-" Both kids opened their mouths and Dean raised a finger. "Calmly, tell me what happened."

"I bumped Emma with the car,"Alec started, immediately. "She freaked out and started climbing up the ball rack-"

"You kept bumping me,"Emma corrected, irritably. "You wouldn't stop." Dean pinched the bridge of his nose. He was incredibly happy the only audience he had was Jody and her kids. The store had been pretty empty at this time and the employees hadn't appeared yet from the commotion. "I didn't like it, so I decided to retreat to higher grounds."

"I told her not to climb the racks because they were weak,"Alec stated. "But, she wouldn't listen."

"He grabbed me,"Emma countered. "I told him to stop, but he didn't."

"She kicked me really hard,"Alec huffed, grabbing at his chest and pointing at the other end, where another toy shelf was lopsided. He hadn't noticed it before because of the balls and his hollering daughter. Now, that he was taking a good look, the flustered look now appeared to be gritted teeth and holding back tears. Alec didn't cry, especially in public, and from the looks of it his boy wanted to bawl. It looked like Alec had climbed back to his feet and decided to clean up the mess. Shit."She exposed us."His kid glanced up to the little camera hanging from the ceiling. Dean's gaze followed. Double shit.

"Alec,"Dean stated. "Lift your shirt." The boy hesitated before lifting his shirt and exposing a foot shaped bruise. Dean pinched the bridge of his nose and by Emma's pink cheeks, he knew what the crash was. If his kids were normal, this would have been a typical sibling argument. But, add superpowers into the mix, a simple argument can be blown way out of proportion. The far away stomping of feet, alerted Dean to the approach of employees. Shit.

The relationship between his three kids was incredibly bipolar. One minute, they were getting along. Next, they were hollering at each other. Pushing and shoving and then an accident strikes and metaphorical shit hits the fan. He thought things were changing after the baseball game a couple days ago. He thought they were getting along, but sibling relationship was a tricky matter. Heck, look at him and Sam, one of them was always miffed about something.

"I didn't mean too,"she whispered, guilt in her brown eyes when she noticed the bruise. Tears were already welling in her eyes. The issue was, she didn't understand her own strength. Alec huffed, turning his head from Emma.

"I'm fine,"Alec stated, staring at Emma's misty eyes. "I'm always alright-" He scratched the back of his head. He knew she didn't mean it. He knew she was still learning to manage her own strength. That didn't mean it hurt any less. Besides, it wasn't the first time he had been kicked hard. He wasn't going to make her feel guilty about it. "I'm fine, Ben." Ben loosened, nodding his head. "I'm fine." He stated, staring at his father and smirking. "Barely, even felt it."

Dean bowed his head. Frustration wrinkling his forehead. His kid was too much like him. "Emma this is the second time you've kicked one of your brothers,"Dean stated, staring at his daughter. "Out of frustration."

"I'm sorry,"she whispered, tears plopping. The whole situation was a mess.

"What are we going to do?"He asked, rhetorically. "How are we going to deal with this situation?" Emma shrugged, crossing her arms and turning her head.

"We should clean up this mess,"Alec mumbled. He was already pulling away, nodding a 'hello' to Jody before going back to the balls that had rolled and bounced away. Yeah, he was hurt, but he couldn't stop because of a bruise. Pain was only a figment of the mind, at least that's what Lydecker always said. Alec scowled as Ben darted after him, deciding to help with the clean-up. Jody bent down, picking up a rolling ball and the three kids under Jody's care went to deal with the broken shelf of toys.

"Emma,"Dean repeated, staring at his distraught daughter.

"I'm a monster,"she whispered. "Alec's right." Dean sighed, resting his forehead on her shoulder. Again, the fucked up life of a Winchester came tenfold. He was going to get whiplash from the emotional switches. First, happy family and baseball and now, this bullshit. It reminded him of Alec and Ben's first arrival. Alec punching Ben over and over again because of a damn salt circle. If him and Sam made it through that chaos, they could definitely pull through with this.

"No,"Dean stated. "You're not-"

"Alec thinks I am,"Emma muttered, insecurity present in her stance. Fucking hell. He rubbed a tired hand down his face. A family talk needed to happen. Things needed to be cleared up. A plan needed to be put into action when dealing with superhuman kids and their childish, explosive behaviors. Life couldn't continue like this. Not knowing what feelings would arise that day. Not knowing what disaster would happen out of anger or frustration. Who's damn feelings would be hurt.

"No,"Dean mumbled. "He-" Hell, he didn't know how Alec felt. He just knew the kid was suspicious occasionally and couldn't figure out his feelings about Emma either. "You need to learn self-control." Emma turned her head. "We're gonna talk in the car. All of us." Emma pouted, nodding her head. "Boys."

Alec and Ben lifted their heads. The balls were back in the racks. The shelves were somewhat situated and Jody was gathering her three charges. "We're heading home,"he decided, forgetting about the groceries. Them sticking around would be too great a risk, especially when the employees decided to show their goddamn asses.

"I'll pay for your groceries,"Jody offered, knowing the situation needed to be dealt with. "Drop it off later."

"Thanks, Sheriff,"Dean stated, picking up his daughter. "I'll pay you back-"

"No need,"Jody responded. "Call it a family contribution." Dean nodded, the gulp moving his Adam's apple. "I'll see you later, hopefully under better circumstances." Dean nodded before racing out of the store. He knew Jody would deal with it. Get the security footage that caught his daughter's strength on tape.

He marched swiftly through the parking lot, grabbing the keys from his pocket. Reaching the impala, he unlocked the door, sliding Emma in. Ben took the back, while Alec took the front. His head leaned against the impala's window. Emma was crying, knees drawn to her chest. How could a simple outing hit rock fucking bottom? He wanted to slam his fist against the wheel and curse up a storm, but that wouldn't help the situation. That wouldn't help the mess left behind.

"Dad,"Ben said noting his father's stiff frame and the flare of his nostrils.

"Yeah, buddy,"Dean muttered, rubbing the back of his neck.

"I'm sorry,"he whispered, guiltily. He should have done something. Stopped Alec's bugging. Calmed Emma down. Something. But, he didn't and his lack of intervention may have cost them. Could have exposed them. Manticore was still out there even though the project was mostly wiped out. It was still out there and still a threat. The amazons were out there too. Every supernatural creature that hated them was out there.

He was the oldest. He was responsible for protecting his younger siblings. He was responsible for mediating. His dad relied on him and he failed. He screwed up.

"Me too,"Dean muttered as he pulled out of the parking lot. He needed to trust Jody. The sheriff would fix the mess left behind by the Winchesters. Isn't that typical. Ben bowed his head, letting the rumble of the impala calm him.

"Dad,"Alec whispered. Dean glanced at his son. "I pushed her buttons-" Dean nodded. "I shouldn't have, but I did." Alec bit his bottom lips, eyes glazed. A big part of sibling relationships was pesky behavior. But, most siblings couldn't kick each other ten feet away from them and completely mutilate shelves by simply gripping too hard. "Are we gonna have to retreat? Hide?"

"No,"Dean answered. Jody was dealing with it. Ralph was probably sneaking into security to get the tape. Jody was smoothing the disaster over right now. They needed to figure out their shit. They needed to make this work. He glanced over at Emma weeping, clutching her legs. "We need a solution-"

The boys glanced over at him, rubbing at their eyes. Emma lifted her head slightly. "Because this behavior is gonna crash this family into a damn wall,"Dean continued. He glanced at Emma. "We talked about this, Ems-"Emma loosened her hold, brushing tears away. "about managing your anger. About pushing and kicking." Emma sniffled.

"Yeah,"she whispered, rubbing her eyes.

"And it's not just because of hurting your brothers,"Dean stated, biting the inside of his cheek and taking in a heavy breath. "Even though I hate that. A lot-" Emma winced, covering her face. He was driving and he could think now. Think of what to say next. He had a similar talk with Alec and Ben about their abilities a year ago. Damn, had it already been a year? "but, they can withstand-" both twins nodded agreements, knowing where their father was going with this. He needed to be honest. Needed to make his daughter understand. "because they are very, very special-" His boys could take the hardest hits and heal by tomorrow. Their abilities made them durable, tough. "like you are." He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "You're very, very special Emma-" The little girl popped her head up, sniffling. "But, not all children are like you, Alec, and Ben. Not all children can withstand."

She was staring at him confused. "I don't understand,"she whispered. Seth and Kavi were like her, not exactly, but sort of like her. So was Brin.

"What you did to Alec,"Dean sighed. He rested his hand on Alec's shoulder, squeezing. Alec would heal. He knew Alec would heal by this evening. The bruise would be gone and Alec unfazed. "If you did that to another child, they wouldn't make it."

"What do you-" Emma started to ask, but she caught Ben's quivering lip as her older brother opened his mouth to explain to her.

"They would die,"Ben stated. Air caught in Alec's throat. His superior biology allowed him to overcome extreme force. Allowed him to take a beating without consequences. The bruising that appeared was already healing. Knitting back together. The older he got, the stronger his healing factor became. "That's what Dad means."

"I could kill someone,"she whispered, shocked and scared. Dean nodded his head.

"That's why I need you to be careful,"Dean continued. "That's why I need you to keep your temper in check. I need you to be responsible with your strength." He paused at a stop sign, rubbing a hand along his temple. "With great power comes great responsibility." Emma pursed her lips, nodding her head. "Ben and Alec need to follow the same rules. I expect the same from you."

"Alright,"she answered, shyly.

"I want this punching and kicking to stop,"Dean stated. "I want this name calling to stop-" He gave Alec a pointed glare and the boy turned his head, embarrassed. "Because this is all we have for support. This is our family and family doesn't behave this way. We are the only ones that have each other's backs." The three kids nodded. "No more of this nonsense. It ends today."

"Emma,"Alec whispered, glancing at his sister. The little girl turned. "Remember what I told you at the sandlot about exposure-" Emma furrowed her brows before nodding her head.

"Yeah,"she answered.

"We're special, Emma,"Alec stated. "And since we are special, we have to stay inconspicuous."

"There are bad people out there,"Ben explained. "Bad people that would hurt our family if we were ever found." Ben bit his lips, drawing his knees up. "Bad people that would take us away from Uncle Sam and Dad." Emma gulped, eyes wide. She didn't want to lose Dad and Uncle Sam. She didn't want to lose her brothers.

"We can't lose our tempers and expose our abilities because the ordinaries wouldn't understand either,"Alec added. Dean grimaced at the term ordinary. Alec had started using it since hearing Mole describe normal people that way. It only separated the transgenics further from the rest of humanity.

"What would happen if they found out?"Emma whispered.

"They would hurt us too,"Ben stated, sadly. Humans would never understand. Hunters did because of the supernatural world, but the rest of humanity, it would be too much for them. "We have a responsibility to others like us-"other transgenics, heck even other supernaturals. "to keep them safe by not using our abilities in public."

"Even if we are angry,"Alec added. Emma nodded. "Do you understand?" Dean's face had fallen with the boys admittance. He wished this was a different world, but it wasn't, and their fears were reasonable. Their fears were accurate.

"Yes," Emma answered. "I understand." Her brows were furrowed in thought. Everything she had been told, shaped her view. She needed to be careful. She needed to watch her temper. She never ever wanted to lose her brothers or her father and uncle because she made a poor decision and pushed too hard. Or even worse, killed someone. She never thought of death before. The concept was new to her. But, the information she had gathered from Bambi and those other movies she had watched last night, death was when a person never came back. They were gone for good. Tears pricked her eyes. "I'll be careful."

"Good,"the three stated at once.

"I'm not a monster,"she whispered, sadly. Alec felt a sharp pang in his chest. He had planted those thoughts. He had said those words to Seth, pointed accusatory fingers at the girl. Just because he was angry, frustrated that his simple world was changing with this new addition. He had lashed out, annoyed, and harassed Emma. He didn't give her the benefit of the doubt.

"Lets start over,"he blurted out. Dean raised a brow. Ben turned his head. Emma gaped. Alec rolled his eyes. He had made this mess. Started this hostile relationship because of his own fears. Besides, Emma wasn't that bad. He did have fun with her that day at the sandlot. Heck, he even felt a bit protective over her.

"Okay,"Emma agreed, staring at her older brother.

"Just don't kick me in the chest again,"Alec grumbled. He still felt sore from the powerful kick. "I need my ribs." Emma nodded her agreement.

"I won't,"Emma said. She furrowed her brows, pursing her lips. "Don't annoy me then." Alec paused, not answering immediately. He bit the inside of his cheek, breathing out a sigh. "Alec?"

"I can't promise that,"he exclaimed, raking a hand through his hair. That was a promise he couldn't keep at all. He wouldn't even pretend it was possible. Emma glared. She just promised not to kick him, why couldn't he make this simple promise? She shot an annoyed glare at Ben's muffled laughter and her father's smirk.

"Why not?"she growled. "I just-"

"Because if I'm gonna be your brother,"Alec stated, holding up a hand to the irate amazon girl. "You're gonna have to get used to my pestering-" He gave her a crooked grin. "It's part of my nature."

"It is,"Ben confirmed. "If you're part of this family, you have to learn to put up with _him_."

Alec rolled his eyes. "Could you say him with more distaste, Benny,"Alec quipped. "I feel very under qualified for the pestering role."

Ben rolled his eyes, immediately relaxing. Everything was going to be okay. It just had to be. He couldn't risk losing his family because of petty bickering. "I could try,"he responded, dryly.

"Fine,"Emma sighed. "Then I have the right to punch you-"

"Ems,"Dean warned, maybe he didn't reach her. Maybe, there wasn't any hope.

"Softly,"she finished, smiling at her dad. She wiped the tears from her eyes. Face puffy from crying. "I can punch you softly if you annoy me."

"Sounds fair,"Alec agreed with a shrug. "Just don't break anything. I'm fragile." Both his siblings rolled their eyes.

"Fragile, my ass,"Ben grumbled.

"Yeah,"Emma stated, agreeing with Ben.

Dean smirked and breathed a sigh of relief. He decided the disaster at the department store was punishment enough. It was in the past and the situation had been dealt with. Like his kids, he had to move on as well. The one good thing about his children, they were incredibly forgiving.

He would work with Emma, teach her to manage her anger. Sam would help too, since his brother understood the issue of superior strength thanks to Azazel and his gifted youngsters. They would get through to her, Dean just knew it. Everything would work out. The sandlot had proven what their new lives could be like. Besides siblings had to stick together. Them against the world was the only way it should be.

Later that afternoon, Jody stopped by with their groceries. She checked on the progress, smiling at the three kids playing 'Sorry'. She told Dean and Sam that she had retrieved the footage from the store security and erased it. Nobody had seen the fight break out. When the employees had arrived, she had told them the shelf had crashed and her children had screamed from surprise.

"Your asses are covered," the sheriff promised, before pulling both brothers into a hug. She asked the Winchesters to be careful out there tomorrow. The brothers nodded, agreeing to her request. She pulled from the hug, patting the brothers on the shoulder before ruffling the kids' hair and left. Jody understood the issues of superpowered children because of her own four charges. superhuman mayhem and arguments was definitely not a foreign concept in her household.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading. The next chapter will be skipping between Dean and Sam's hunt with the transhuman children and the Winchester kids experience with Bobby and Ellen and everyone. Please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for all the reviews! This chapter is dark. Just a warning. I apologize for any grammatical errors. I do not have a beta reader.**

 **Chapter 6**

"Alright,"Dean stated, dropping his duffle on the bed. They had checked into a motel room and Sam had guided the five teens to the room that they would be sharing. He had made sure the motel room was inconspicuously placed near the back. The five kids were leaning against the table or sitting on the bed, watching Dean and Sam unload their bags with settle interest. "What's the first step of hunting?"

He glanced at the kids as they stripped the long coats and hats off. "Actually find a hunt,"Mole muttered, tossing his coat to the side and showing off his lizard glory. He received muffled laughter from his peers and the sixteen-year-old grinned cheekily.

"After you find the hunt,"Dean stated, rolling his eyes. A young girl with prominent cat features raised her hand. "Soleil." She lowered her hand, grin showing cat-like incisors. The fifteen-year-old rocked on her heels, head quirked to the side.

"Check if it's legit first,"she offered. "And not an ordinary crime." Dean snapped his fingers, nodding his head.

"You check first,"he agreed. Sam leaned against the wall, brushing hair out of his face.

"How do you check?"Sam asked, quizzing the group.

"Scout out the place,"Luke stated, scratching at his scar and bald head.

"Interview the family,"Dix suggested, bat-ears pricking.

"Good,"Sam encouraged. "What questions do you ask? What are some of the telltale signs that a supernatural event is happening?"

"Oh, oh,"Joshua shouted, jumping from foot to foot. The normally docile canine transhuman had surprised Dean by wanting to go on the hunt. He had left his brother, Isaac, behind with Ellen. The hunter had promised to take good care of Isaac. She had been teaching him sign language and the boy had been picking up the skill fast. Isaac had grown really close to both Ellen and Jo.

Dean grinned. "Yeah, big fella?" Joshua brushed the long hair out of his face, grinning.

"Ask,"he began with a woof to his statement. "If there's been flickering lights, cold spots...uh-" He quirked his head in concentration. "Weird noises-" Dean nodded, smiling at the eighteen-year-old. Joshua was the oldest of the group and the first created by Manticore. He had seen many horrors in his young life, but his spirit and perseverance proved stronger.

"Correct,"he stated. "And that's for a ghost." Joshua grinned at the appraisal. "Since we're on the subject of ghosts-" he glanced at the group of kids. Damn, Ellen and Jo had been training them well. He planned to take more of the children out later, but these five had been the most animate about going on their first out-of-town hunt. To take them all, Dean had borrowed Ellen's van for the trip. He glanced at his brother. "What types of ghosts are there-" The kids all started listing at once, shouting out names of ghosts, before Dean raised his hand. "One at a time."

"Violent spirits,"Mole stated, holding out his fingers. "Death omens, Death echos, vengeful spirits-"

"Poltergeists,"Soleil interrupted with a grin. "That's when multiple ghosts live in one house-" She hopped a bit. "Like the movie-"

"Revenants and specters,"Luke stated.

"Buruburu and lady in white,"Dix stated with a grin and a shy tilt to the head.

"Awesome,"Dean stated. "Now, how do they differ." The kids immediately listed the differences between ghosts and how to tell which threat you're dealing with.

"Great,"Sam stated, raising a hand. "But, how do you get rid of a ghost."

"Salt and burn the bones,"Mole blurted. He was damn ready for this hunt. He had been waiting to go on a legit hunt for a long time after learning everything about ghosts and monsters. He was getting impatient because the Winchesters were taking their sweet time quizzing them. "Can we go now."

"Patience, Mole,"Dean responded. He eyed the teen. "What happens if you don't have bones?"

"Burn the heirloom,"Mole quipped, crossing his arms, smugly. This was stupid.

"What if there isn't a heirloom,"Dean asked. Mole dropped his arms, staring at the older hunter that had become his mentor. Heck, even a father figure. Dean had taken Mole under his wing. Taught the boy how to fix a car. Gave him his first beer. He was even teaching him how to drive.

"Uh,"Mole responded. He didn't know and he couldn't fight back the blush that tinted his cheeks. He had wanted to impress Dean, but the hunter had thrown him off.

"Anybody,"Dean asked. The kids were quiet, gnawing on their lips. "No?" The kids shook their heads. "Alright, this is when you have to get creative-" The kids quirked their heads, silence filled the room. "Sometimes their isn't a heirloom or body tethering the spirit to earth. Sometimes, sheer will and anger keeps the spirit here. Other times, the heirloom-"Dean nodded to Mole, letting the kid know he was doing a good job. Mole relaxed. "has been sold or sent far away where it is unattainable-"

"In those situations,"Sam picked up. "You have to learn everything about the spirit. It's complete past-"

"For example,"Dean stated. "When Sam and I dealt with a buruburu. The ghost was tethered by fear and anger. Sam had to scare the ghost away or else it would have kept giving people ghost fever-" They explained the process that Sam and Bobby used by dragging the ghost until it disintegrated. They went into an explanation of the ghostly pirate ship when Bela had sold the captain's hand. The kids nodded their heads.

"So, we have to be creative,"Soleil confirmed. "Know everything about our hunt?"

"Exactly,"Dean stated. "How about other supernaturals besides ghosts. How would you stop them?" The teens immediately explained other supernaturals that they heard about and the tactics they would use.

* * *

"I feel abandoned,"Alec moaned, laying on Bobby's couch. "They ditched me." He buried his head into the pillow with an anguish sigh. Max rolled her eyes. "I'm so alone."

"Get over yourself,"she snapped. She just finished her day at school and was working on homework. Sammi was on the floor with Lucy, helping Lucy with her fifth grade project.

"How can I when I've been abandoned by my own father,"Alec sighed, dramatically. Unlike his brother, who was at the kitchen table doing school work, Alec didn't want to. Emma was busy listening to Ben as his twin explained math to the little girl. He felt a sharp punch to his shoulder and he yelped, before sending an annoyed glare at the scowling Max. "What the hell, Max?"

"I didn't come over here to listen to you whine,"Max huffed. She had come over there to spend quality time with Ben and Alec before they left. She saw Tinga, Vada, Seth, Brin, and Kavi all the time. But, Alec and Ben weren't everyday. She barely saw Jondy, Syl, Zane, Zack, and Krit anymore either.

Alec pouted, crossing his arms. "Fine,"he said, rolling off the couch. Seth, Brin, and Kavi were still at school doing clubs and sports that they signed up for. "What do you wanna do?"

"Don't know,"she responded, leaning against the couch in a huff.

Alec rolled his eyes. "Very creative, Maxie,"Alec stated, dryly. "I'll just put that on our activity list for the day." Max rolled her eyes, punching him in the shoulder and huffing. Alec snapped his fingers.

"Say,"he stated with a wild grin. "I know-" Max glanced at him. "Lets find our own hunt." Bobby wasn't there to tell them not to and Alec was done with education for the day.

"Remember last time, you decided to pursue a hunt,"Ben reminded. He shivered, remembering the pack of werewolves and the angry ghost. Way to close last time. "We were nearly eaten." Alec scowled.

"We're better this time,"Alec stated. "It will be different." He stood up, making his way over to Emma and Ben. He ruffled Emma's hair and the girl swatted at his hand. "Besides, Emma here needs to learn the family business. And who better to teach her than her own big brothers." Alec grinned, cheekily.

"Maybe, Dad and Uncle Sam,"Ben suggested. He didn't want to get caught in a mess.

"I'm in for a hunt,"Sammi called from the living room. She sat up, grinning. "We hunted a siren in September and totally kicked ass."

"It nearly killed us,"Lucy reminded. She had promised Brian she wouldn't hunt. Her Mom didn't want the girls hunting either, but the excited smiles from Max and Sammi told her that they wanted adventure.

"But, Lucy,"Alec stated, strutting back into the room with a grin. "This time you'll have two expert hunters helpin' ya out-" He held out his arms, the grin reaching ear to ear.

"Really?"Max asked. "I don't see them." Alec's grin dropped and he glared at Max.

"Ha, Ha, Ha,"he replied, humorlessly. "You're hilarious." Max smirked, turning back to her math book. The problems were stupidly easy and she was nearly finished.

"I heard the middle school was haunted,"Sammi admitted, excitedly. Lucy's project was completely forgotten about. "This eighth grader told me that lived in our apartments."

"The middle school," Alec hummed, immediately sitting next to Sammi. If his Dad and Uncle Sam refused to take him on a hunt, than he'd find his own. "Do tell me about this middle school."

"Don't tell him anything, Sammi,"Max warned, knowing Alec rather well and her friend's need for adventure.

"Alec, this is a bad idea,"Ben agreed. They needed to take care of Emma, not drag her into danger.

"Don't be a scaredy cat,"Alec snapped. "We're hunters. We save lives. If there's a ghost, it could quickly turn against helpless mortals. Kids." Ben rolled his eyes, giving up. He knew he'd have to go with his brother if a hunt was decided. Alec needed him. He glanced at Emma. Heck, the girl kicked Alec ten feet into a shelf the other day. She was just as capable protecting herself as well. As long as they made it out alive, they didn't have to tell their Dad and Uncle. Hopefully.

"I wanna hunt, Alec,"Emma stated with a grin. She bounced in her seat. Sam and Dean had discussed hunting with Emma last night as they were packing dufflebags for the trip. The activity fascinated the young girl.

"Course you do,"Alec answered. "It's in your blood." He cupped his chin and cheeks innocently, lifting his legs, belly flat on the ground. "Now, Sammi, please tell me about this haunted middle school."

Sammi smirked, opening her mouth to explain the haunting of Sioux Falls Middle School.

* * *

"Has everyone had the chance to read the news article that Sam and I chose out?"Dean asked the room at large. Their was a collective 'yes' and Dean nodded his head in approval.

"This case,"Dean continued, holding up the newspaper. "You will be solving on your own with little guidance from us-"He pointed at both himself and Sam. "I want you to apply the skills and lessons you learned from Ellen." The kids nodded. "I don't know what this case could be. I don't know anything and as a hunter, many times you go into a hunt blind and you have to use problem-solving and research to figure out the monster you're after."

"Now, you will perform interviews,"Sam continued. Mole raised his hands, lips pursed and eyes, worried.

"Hey, Sam,"Mole stated. "I think you're forgetting we're freaks." He glanced around at his four friends. "They're gonna think we're the monsters, not the good guys."

"Don't worry about that guys,"Dean stated. "The woman we're helping, Nancy, is familiar with the supernatural realm. I told her about you're peculiarities and she's okay with it."

Nancy Milestone had been a woman that the Winchester brothers had helped with a ghost problem a year or two ago. Since then, she had been keeping an eye out for peculiar cases that screamed supernatural and promised to contact the boys when one came up. She had sent the news article to Dean and Sam a couple days ago. People had been disappearing from their homes and off the street at night.

"Are you sure,"Mole asked again, nervous.

"I would never expose you if I didn't trust the person,"Dean promised. Mole nodded still anxious.

"You ready to get moving,"Sam asked, packing the weapons. The five kids nodded, grabbing their coats and hats. "Good."

* * *

"He hung himself in the boys' locker room,"Sammi whispered, excitedly. The group of kids gathered around her, all listening intently.

"Suicide?"Lucy asked. Sammi nodded her head. Emma's mouth was gaping, though she had no idea what suicide was. Max sat cross-legged between Ben and Alec, the two boys were focused. She could see Ben was jotting down notes.

"Yeah,"Sammi confirmed. "Two months ago. He was bullied mercilessly by some douchebag jocks and he was done with the humiliation. Tied a rope around his neck and kicked the stool from underneath him."

"God,"Max whispered, horrified. Her sister loved to gossip. Loved hearing about situations and talking to people about them. She had a knack for collecting information and storing it away.

"Some students after first period found him hanging in the locker room,"Sammi stated. "Neck broken, face blue. His glasses had fallen, cracking on the cement floor. Police, ambulance, fire department, everyone came to cut him down. His family wept-" Lucy gulped, bowing her head. She never talked to Frank because he was in the eighth grade. Sammi was friendly with everyone and had made friends with almost everyone in Joann's apartment complex as well as Brian's.

"Tragic,"Ben agreed. "But, how do you know his spirit is still around? That this isn't a twisted kid's imagination?" Alec nodded his agreement. His brain was already ticking away, plotting a plan.

Emma glanced at her two brothers, noting the expression on their faces. Noting the furrow of their brows and the pinch of their lips. She crossed her arms, listening to the explanation with much focus.

"Because Frank told me the lights flicker,"Sammi whispered, eyes wide. "He told me whenever he or another student walks into the room, something brushes past them. A brief chill." Lucy shivered, pulling at a strand of dark hair. The supernatural world freaked her out. A lot. But, it also thrilled her. Made her feel strong. Fighting that siren with her family had given her confidence.

"He even claims he heard a voice once,"Sammi stated. "and all the pipes burst right after."

"What was the kid's name,"Alec asked. Ben nodded.

"What was his name?"Emma copied, cross-legged and hands in lap.

"Eddie Mann,"Sammi told the group. "He was in the eighth grade too." Max's face fell, saddened.

"That's so sad,"Max mumbled. "To be that young and feel so hopeless."

"We felt hopeless,"Ben reminded. They all felt hopeless back at Manticore. Used. Abused. It was pure luck that no one went completely insane back at the facility. Ben nearly did, but his family saved him.

"But, we persevered,"Max reminded with a frown. "We got out." They got out because of her. Because she had a tryptophan deficiency and Manticore was planning to cut her open. But, her siblings loved her enough to get her out. Brian and Joann loved her enough to stabilize her. She no longer suffered horribly from the deficiency. Everyday, she took her pills and so did Sammi.

"And we had support,"Ben stated. "Our unit supported one another." Alec nodded his head in agreement.

"We found Dad,"Alec added. "and Uncle Sam-" That was the greatest gift that had been given to them. That was the biggest blessing, since it saved everyone. Emma furrowed her brows, not completely understanding what the older kids were talking about. But, she had an inkling that it was about the bad people Alec and Ben were scared about yesterday. She frowned. The group had gone quiet. She wanted to smash those bad people that made her brothers scared, even though she had no idea who they were.

"What else do you know about Eddie,"Emma asked, breaking the silence. She was done being trapped in the heavy atmosphere. Ben smirked.

"Uhmm,"Sammi stated, rubbing at her face and blinking. "One of the jocks that was tormenting Eddie, just went missing-" The two brothers threw up their hands.

"Sammi,"Alec whined. "Why didn't you start with that?"

"That's all we needed to know,"Ben grumbled, resting his cheek in his hand, exasperatedly.

Sammi bristled, crossing her arms. "Well, excuse me,"She huffed. "I just wanted to tell a good ghost story-"

"You did a great job,"Alec promised. "Now, did Frank know where the body was buried." Sammi huffed and Max patted her shoulder.

"The graveyard a few blocks away from the middle school,"Sammi stated. "Mount Pleasant Cemetery-"

"Excellent,"Alec stated. "This is what we'll do-" Ben rolled his eyes, listening to his brother. "We'll scout out the middle school tonight. Lets say midnight. Agreed?" The group of kids nodded. "The adults will be asleep by then because they're old-" Ben snorted and Emma giggled. "We'll scout out the middle school, make sure a ghost is actually there because I don't want to burn some poor dead kids remains."

"We'll need shovels,"Ben stated. "Salt and gasoline."

"A lighter,"Alec added. The group nodded, Sammi beamed. She had really wanted to hunt again.

"if the ghost is there,"Ben continued. "We'll need to make a hasty retreat and get to the graveyard."

"What about the missing kid?"Max reminded. "We can't forget about him. His family must be worried sick."

"I saw some fliers around the neighborhood about a missing boy,"Lucy stated. "I grabbed one-" She pulled it out of her pocket, handing it to her sister. Max grabbed it, unfolding the paper. A picture of an eighth grader appeared. Mason Wilkins. He looked like a chump in Max's opinion.

"We'll split up,"Alec suggested.

"That's a terrible idea,"Max drawled. Alec rolled his eyes.

"We don't have much of a choice,"Alec stated. "Three of us goes looking for the missing kid. The others go to the graveyard, salt and burn the body."

"What will I do?"Emma asked, glancing at the older kids.

"You're gonna stick with either Alec or me,"Ben promised. He'd keep his sister safe that was his main goal.

"Then we'll hunt tonight,"Alec decided with a grin. Maybe, being stuck at Bobby's wasn't going to be such a bad idea.

* * *

"Oh my,"Nancy startled when she opened her door. She was a petite blond with vibrant blue eyes. Those eyes were currently observing the five transhumans and their two mentors. "Dean you weren't kidding-"

"I don't kid,"Dean stated, drawing Nancy into a hug. "It's nice ta see you, Nance." Nancy giggled, hugging the hunter back before giving a hug to Sam. She straightened out her blouse, summoning the group in.

"Manticore,"Nancy asked, closing the door. Dean nodded, steering the group into Nancy's living-room. Mole felt slightly uncomfortable about the staring, but the woman didn't seem like a threat. The only one who wasn't disturbed was Joshua. But, Josh tend to take everything in stride. "Sit down, please." The kids sat around the table with their mentors leaning against the wall. "So, you're training?"

Mole took the lead. "Yes, Ma'am,"Mole confirmed. "Dean and Sam said you're familiar with the supernatural." Nancy grinned, nodding her head.

"I am,"she replied. She turned her gaze away from the boy's face, instead bravely meeting his eyes. It wasn't his fault that he didn't look human. "The Winchester helped me a while back with a poltergeist problem. Since then, I've been looking out for signs of the supernatural." She grinned at the two brothers, brightly. "You got me hooked."

"That's what happens with hunting,"Dean grunted in agreement.

"May I ask your names,"Nancy requested, staring at the group of peculiar teens.

"Mole,"Mole introduced, drumming nervous fingers.

"Soleil," the cat-girl stated, quirking her head to the side.

"Beautiful name,"Nancy said, tapping a finger. Her eyes lingered on Dix and Luke, the boys quickly gave their names, followed by Joshua. "I just wanted to let you know I have another witness meeting here." The kids startled, protesting immediately.

"Nancy,"Dean warned, pushing off the wall. He placed his hands on Soleil's and Mole's shoulders. Immediately, the two transhumans relaxed.

"She's blind,"Nancy promised, understanding the worry. "She claimed she was attacked yesterday with her friends. Both friends are missing. She wanted to tell her story."

"Alright,"Dean stated. "Is that okay with you?" The kids nodded.

"Dean, we need a cover up,"Sam whispered.

"FBI,"Dean stated immediately. He pointed at the kids. "interns." Sam rolled his eyes.

"I don't think the FBI trains five interns at once,"Sam replied. Dean shrugged.

"We'll stretch the truth then,"Dean decided. Sam huffed, but didn't have a better option.

"Ma'am,"Joshua interrupted. The woman tilted her head, listening to the soft-spoken words of Joshua. "Can you tell us about your experience-" he gulped, fumbling for the right words. Joshua always had a hard time speaking clearly. "with the monster." Nancy smiled, kindly.

"Any cold spots?"Soleil asked. "Or weird noises?"

"I'm not sure,"Nancy stated. "But, people have definitely gone missing." Luke had pulled out his laptop and started typing away. Dean had found it impossible to disengage the laptop from the boy.

"That's it?"Mole asked, frowning. Nancy nodded.

"That's why Heather Banks is coming over,"Nancy stated. "She'll have more firsthand knowledge since she escaped."

"Maybe, it's not a ghost,"Dix whispered to the other teens. They needed to rethink their questions. He frowned. Have you noticed any weird substances left behind? Residue? Or..." He trailed off. Shit. This was hard and by the look on Mole's face, the lizard boy thought it was hard too.

Dean muffled a chuckle, mouthing 'beginners' at Sam. His brother smiled, remembering the first time they had tried to question a person. Luckily, Nancy was in the know and had experience with the supernatural. She was also patiently engaging with the group of teens and even brought in an actual witness for later attempts. Ellen had called Nancy as well to give her heads up about the kids, coming to her home. Just like Dean. She had been one of the individuals who had willingly donated money to the home.

The first time Dean and Sam had met Nancy, she had just lost her husband to a poltergeist. Devastation and determination had shaped her into a hunter in training. Though, she did more research than hunting. She had been happy to meet with the group of teens, who were learning the job.

"Yes,"Nancy stated, quirking her head to the side. "Actually, there was something strange. I visited one of the homes and their was this weird gunk stuck to the broken window. A man and his wife disappeared from their home in the middle of the night."

"How would you describe the gunk?"Soleil asked.

"Like web,"Nancy responded. Luke typed the description into his computer.

"What about the house,"Mole stated, leaning forward. "how did it look?"

"Completely obliterated,"Nancy confirmed. Both brothers had their arms crossed as they flitted through the monster list in their heads. The doorbell rang and Nancy stood up. "I'll get it." She wandered out of the dining room. Mole glanced over at Dean and Sam. The brothers gave the kids a thumbs up.

* * *

Alec was slurping up spaghetti watching the clock on the kitchen wall. He took a vicious bite out of his garlic bread before sipping on his milk. Sammi, Max, and Lucy went home an hour ago to eat dinner. They would be meeting up at the middle school around twelve thirty when the adults were in bed.

"What's with the hurry, son,"Bobby asked, noticing the boy's focus. Ben's eyes popped and he nudged his brother. Alec startled, meeting the older hunter's gaze.

"Oh, nothing,"Alec stated with a grin. "Nothing at all." Bobby raised a brow, tugging at his cap.

"That clock seemed mighty fascinatin' a moment ago,"Bobby observed. Shit. No one could pull a fast one on Bobby. Emma's eyes popped, spaghetti hanging from her mouth as she swiftly glanced between Alec and Bobby. Now, Seth, Kavi, and Brin was staring at him too, just as curious.

"Uh,"Alec said, trying to think up a reason for his complete focus on the clock and not the conversation about Brin's day at school. "Justice League is on the tube tonight." Yeah, that was a good lie. Most likely the Justice League would be on tonight. His obsession with comic book characters only strengthened the white lie. "Just didn't want to miss it-"

"Really?"Bobby stated, raising a brow. Alec nodded, shoving bread into his mouth. He didn't want to say anything incriminating. A simple slip-up could get him in trouble with Bobby. Ben was squeezing Emma's hand because the girl was about to counteract what Alec was saying, but a simple shake of the head kept her mouth shut.

"mhmm,"Alec said, twirling his fork into the noodles. "I wanted to show Emma." Emma perked up, hearing the inclusion of her name in the conversation. Bobby's eyes popped. The kid had really changed his opinion about Emma since yesterday.

"Why?"Emma asked, wrinkling her nose. She had completely forgotten about the actual reason Alec was watching the clock with anticipation.

"Because of Wonder Woman,"Alec stated with a grin. "She's a badass-" His grin turned sheepish from the warning stare Bobby sent him. "amazon who saves people. She's like the greatest superhero ever-"

"She's like me,"Emma asked. Alec nodded. The little girl glanced at her meal, eyes wide. "Wow."

"Wow is right,"Alec confirmed, nodding his head at Ben.

Ben quickly slurped up his noodle, continuing. "She uses her strength and agility to protect the world,"Ben continued. "And she's got metal bracelets."

"She fights bad guys?"Emma asked. Since the talk about bad people, Emma had wanted to fight bad guys too. She wanted to protect her brothers which was even more strongly encouraged by this afternoon's discussion on ghosts.

"You bet she does,"Alec answered. "All the bad guys and they run from her because she's so tough."

Emma grinned from ear to ear. "Wow!" She wrinkled her nose, glaring at her brother. "Are you tricking me?"

Alec shook his head even though it started off as a lie, he actually wanted to show Emma Wonder Woman. Maybe, Bobby had the television series or something. "I don't tease about superheroes,"he stated, deadly serious. She glanced at Ben, waiting for the confirmation.

"He doesn't,"Ben confirmed. Alec grinned.

"I wanted to show you because I thought you would like to be Wonder Woman for Halloween,"Alec explained, twirling his noodles. He knew his friends and Bobby were grinning at him like fools.

"Halloween?"

"Yeah,"Alec said. "the holiday Ben was telling you about." Emma nodded her head."You know, since you're an amazon that wants to do good...and stuff."

"I think I have the old television series somewhere in storage,"Bobby admitted. He had bought the series when Sam and Dean were young because Dean had developed a crush on Lynda Carter when he was little after seeing reruns on the t.v.. "I'll bring them out."

"Really?"Alec exclaimed, bouncing in his seat. "Thanks, Bobby." He slid out of his seat. "I'm gonna get my comic-books."

"Finish your meal first,"Bobby called. Alec slid to a stop, returning to his meal. The kids started up a conversation about superheroes and Wonder Woman.

Afterward, Bobby put in the first season of Wonder Woman to the excitement of the children. Emma bounced on the couch next to her brothers, holding the Wonder Woman comic book close that Alec had given her.

* * *

"It came out of nowhere,"Heather said. Her head was tilted, as she spoke to the group. "Grabbed us, but let me go. It sounded strange like the clicking of fangs. It's hold was cold, fine hair bristled its fingers and hands. I was so frightened." The teens had gathered around the middle-aged blind woman, listening intently to her terrifying tale even Sam and Dean had moved closer, just as interested.

"Did it spit anything at you,"Luke asked softly. He was already cross-referencing the details both women had given him. Placed the descriptions through the web and had a number of possibilities listed. He was typing away.

"Yes,"she said after a second. The kids stared at each other,

"What did it feel like?"Soleil asked, claws tapping wood. The woman grimaced, fiddling with her sunglasses.

"Sticky,"she responded. "Like when you walk into a spider's web." Luke typed the information away, clicking the search button and gaining a list of results. "I just don't understand why it took them and left me." She wept into her hands. "I was the most vulnerable. It should have been me." Nancy placed her arm over Heather's shoulder.

Sam moved forward, gripping the woman's hand. He smiled softly at the older lady. "I promise you,"Sam said. "We're gonna find them." Heather nodded, thanking the agents. Nancy helped her stand up and led her away from the house. The group stood as well.

"I already have a list of all possible monsters,"Luke stated, turning his laptop around. Dean and Sam's brows popped up, surprised by the carefully comprised matrix. Luke was a computer whiz. An IT guy. "That uses web to ensnare prey. Now, I just need to apply the new information. Strength, speed, agility and see what comes up from the bestiary, I discovered online."

"Shit, Luke,"Dean stated. "You're a genius." He might just take this kid along on hunts for now on. Would make research a lot easier.

"Yeah,"Luke agreed, shyly. Pale skin tinted pink. "I'm just...I'm just gonna run the web-wide search now."

"Why not take Heather?"Joshua asked with a slight doggy whine. "Why take the other two."

"Yeah,"Soleil agreed. "She was the weak link."

"Maybe, that's the point though,"Dix suggested. Mole turned his head away from Luke's search.

"What do ya mean, Dixi?"Mole asked, crossing his arm. The boy rubbed his bat-ears awkwardly.

"Maybe, it's looking for strength not weakness,"Dix stated. "She was blind. That's a guaranteed weakness."

"Looking for fine specimens,"Mole mumbled. "But, why?"

"To turn, maybe,"Soleil suggested. Mole's mouth gaped, nodding his head in understanding.

"Because if you were to turn someone,"Mole continued. "You would want that someone to have a strong gene pool-" He squinted his brows, chewing on his lips. "for survival purposes."

"Exactly,"Dix stated with a grin.

"Luke,"Mole barked. The smaller teen jumped slightly in his seat. "Put that in the search. Supernatural that can turn normal people."

"Got it,"Luke stated, immediately rewording and plugging in the new search word. Sam and Dean stood aside, impressed by the youngsters quick problem-solving skills. They only would provide assistance if the kids needed guidance.

"How's it going,"Nancy asked, eyes on the five kids at her dining room table.

"Awesome,"Dean responded, proudly. "They're already putting the pieces together."

"At this rate, your monster troubles will be over,"Sam confirmed. Nancy grinned, watching the five teens bounce ideas off each other and type in new information.

"We'll be out of your hair soon,"Dean promised. Nancy nodded.

"I hope I didn't offend any of them today,"she whispered, worried. "When I opened the door, I just wasn't expecting-"

Dean raised a hand. "Don't worry about it,"he responded. "They know you didn't mean to-"

"I just feel bad,"she said, crossing her arms. "After everything you did for me, I feel like I totally blew it with this one request." Dean shook his head.

"Nah, you gave us exactly what is needed,"Dean said. "The kids are learning quick-"

"And,"Sam added. "They're enjoying unraveling this mystery. That's a plus." Nancy nodded, blowing blonde hair out of the way.

"They've been through so much,"she murmured, saddened. "I'm gonna pack them some cookies." She patted the brothers on the shoulder before making her way to the kitchen. Nancy was one of the good people in this world and she cared deeply about everyone.

"We're dealing with an arachne,"Luke announced to the room at large. "All characteristics match." The group of teens gathered around Luke, peeking over his shoulder. Luke started reading the description and mythology aloud. Dean winked at Sam and his brother smiled back.

"How do we kill it?"Mole asked.

"Where would it's nest be?"Soleil questioned at the same time. Luke spread out a map of Mitchell, South Dakota on his computer and placed marks where all the strikes happened. He then zoomed forward, finding the middle ground that the attacks surrounded.

"There,"Luke stated, pointing at an abandoned apartment that appeared on screen. He glanced up at his group. "That's where the nest would probably be." The group cheered, patting Luke's shoulders and rubbing his bald head. Luke was beaming.

* * *

"Wonder Woman, Wonder Woman,"Emma sang as she slid her arm into the coat that Ben was helping her into. Alec was packing the backpack with salt and lighters. It was twelve and Bobby was sound asleep. Alec could tell from the snoring in the bedroom below their attic room. "All the world is waiting for you and the power you possess-" She held out her shoe as Ben tied her laces.

"In your satin tights, fighting for your rights and the old red, white, and blue-" She bounced on the bed. "Wonder Woman, Wonder Woman!"

"Hey, Ems,"Alec whispered. He turned to his kid sister, who was fiddling with a toy truck. "I'm really, really happy you liked Wonder Woman, but you need to keep your voice down."

"Why?"The little girl asked, bouncing off the bed when Ben finished tying her shoes.

"Because Bobby won't let us hunt the ghost if we wake him up,"Alec explained.

"Can I sing the song very quietly?"she asked. Alec glanced over at Ben, who was pulling on his army patterned jacket.

"Wait, until we're outside,"Ben compromised. Alec nodded his agreement. Alec made a zipping motion and Emma copied. They grabbed their flashlights for just in case and quietly opened the door. Ben picked up Emma, carrying her down the steps with Alec leading the way. Lucy, Max, and Sammi were probably already heading out.

They were about to head down the second flight of stairs, but a cough stopped them in their tracks. Alec and Ben turned slowly, meeting the annoyed gaze of Kavi, Brin, and Seth. The former unit mates had their arms crossed and eyes narrowed.

"Where are you going?"Seth hissed, immediately taking charge.

"Out,"Alec answered, meeting his friend's glare.

"At this time,"Kavi asked. They had taken a liking to the normal routine of their lives and they hated it being disrupted.

"Obviously,"Alec replied.

"We're going on a ghost hunt,"Emma whispered, excitedly. Ben winced, sighing heavily. "With Max, Sammi, and Lucy." The three kids had a look of betrayal, mouths gaping.

"Seriously,"Kavi hissed, annoyed. "And you didn't tell us."

"Rude,"Brin huffed with a frown. She turned around, marching back to her bedroom.

"Brin,"Alec murmured. "What are you doing?" The girl turned, crossing her arms.

"Obviously, going with you,"she replied. "Give me a minute to get ready."

"Us too,"Seth stated, grabbing Kavi and dragging him into their own bedroom. Alec rolled his eyes, throwing his hands in the air.

"I guess we'll wait outside,"Alec sighed. Ben nodded, following his descent downstairs.

"Are they coming with us,"Emma asked.

"Apparently,"Ben answered. He was going to get an ear full from his unit siblings for excluding them. He just didn't think the three would even want to go on a hunt. They never seemed to be interested and Bobby seemed to try very hard not to involve them in any supernatural crisis.

They exited Bobby's house, steeping onto the dirt ground. They rounded the corner, grabbing their bikes.

"What about me?"Emma asked as the boys wheeled their bikes out of the garage. Alec grabbed a little red wagon and a jump rope found in the corner. He tied Manticore knots to both Ben's bike and the wagon.

"Here,"Alec muttered. "Sit in here." Emma climbed in and the secured a helmet onto her head. They handed her the backpacks and Ben checked the security of the knots.

"Secure enough?"Alec quipped, huffing.

"Yeah,"Ben replied. He wheeled the bike and wagon out. "Emma, you can't stand up in the wagon. Okay?"

"Okay, Benny,"she replied, leaning back against the backpacks. Three more bikes were heard, crunching the dirt as Kavi, Brin, and Seth made their way to the Winchester trio.

"Are we good now,"Alec asked, climbing onto his bike and gaining balance.

Seth shrugged. "Just can't believe you were gonna ditch us,"Seth stated. "I feel very unloved." Alec rolled his eyes, taking the lead. Ben followed and the little red wagon wobbled as it moved along behind the bike.

"We've been wanting ta hunt forever,"Kavi stated, following his unit. "But, Bobby's been puttin' it off. Says we've gotta be kids or somethin'."

"Sammi and Max already had a hunt,"Seth added. Though it wasn't planned, they still got a taste of the hunters' life. "So, we're feeling a bit left out."

"Justice League, my ass,"Kavi grunted in agreement. Ben snorted, knowing his unit siblings hadn't bought into Alec's fib.

"What are we hunting anyways?"Brin asked, pedaling next to Ben. She smiled over at Emma, who had gotten cozy in the wagon. Wheels hit asphalt and they started pedaling faster along the road.

"Vengeful spirit,"Ben answered. "Apparently, it took a kid."

"Really?"Seth asked, surprised.

"Yeah, hence the fliers everywhere downtown,"Alec stated. "Everyone thinks it's a runaway case, but we know better."

"We're gonna investigate the middle school,"Ben added.

"Gonna salt and burn?"Kavi guessed.

"Yup,"Alec replied. "Gonna split up into two units. One unit will look for the kid. Other will head to the graveyard to salt and burn the bones."

"Sounds like a solid plan,"Seth agreed.

"Beats sleeping right now,"Brin said. "Way too much nocturnal energy." The group of transgenics nodded their heads in agreement as they turned left, riding down an empty road.

"Hey, Ems,"Ben stated, glancing behind him at Emma, who was curled up in a green jacket. "You can sing Wonder Woman now." Emma beamed, playing with a loose string on her jacket.

"Now the world is ready for you,"the amazon belted out. "And the wonders you can do!"

"Make a hawk a dove,"Brin sung, giggling.

"Fight a war with love,"Seth added, grinning.

"Make a liar tell the truth,"Kavi sang, matching Seth's grin.

"Wonder Woman," the kids sung together. "Get us out from under, Wonder Woman!" Emma giggled as she started up the next verse. They had watched way too many episodes of Wonder Woman that evening. Alec knew the theme song would be stuck in his head, especially if Emma kept singing it.

* * *

"From my calculations,"Luke stated, pushing on his little eyeglass. Mole was sitting in the driver's seat with Dean upfront, teaching him. The lizard boy slammed the break. The van lurched forward, halting abruptly.

"Sorry,"Mole muttered from everyone's surprised yelps.

"Lighter, next time,"Dean suggested, clutching his stomach. Mole nodded.

"As I was saying,"Luke repeated. Dix sat next to him, munching on one of Nancy's cookies. Joshua had three in his hands. Dean had told them warrior food was important before a hunt. Cookies were considered warrior food, according to the hunter. "from my calculations, the nest-"He pointed to the rundown, abandoned apartment. "should be located in there."

"Hopefully, everyone's alive,"Soleil commented, shoving a chocolate chip cookie in her mouth. "and not turned." Sam was sitting next to Soleil and the cat-girl had her head tilted to the side as she listened to the commotion within the building. "Something's definitely in there."

"You can hear it?"Sam asked. The girl nodded.

"Joshua smell's it,"Joshua growled, eyes slitting. He could smell several other individuals too.

"Heartbeats are slow,"Soleil murmured. Dix nodded his agreement, bat ears picking up the rapid movement inside and the slow breaths of captives.

"How many?"Dean asked.

"I sense five...no six...,"Soleil stated. "captives-"

"One monster,"Dix confirmed before blushing. "I think." Mole was leaning forward, eyes glued to the abandoned apartment. Dean quirked a brow, smirking at Sam. Sam nodded his agreement. These kids were naturals. All five would make fantastic hunters.

"And we're a hundred percent positive it's an arachne, Luke,"Mole addressed the fellow transhuman. Luke nodded.

"I'm positive,"Luke answered. Mole grinned, grabbing the katana, he had brought along.

"Then, it is time to put this beast into a grave,"Mole said. "Lets move it people." They climbed out of the car, grabbing swords and axes. The only way to defeat an arachne was to remove it's head. The brothers followed after, grimly. They had hoped for a simple ghost hunt, but they couldn't back out of the hunt now. Not when Nancy and this entire town needed them. The one good thing about these kids was that they were fully capable in defeating the monsters out there.

"Remove the head,"Mole reminded, glancing at his team. "Don't hesitate. If someone isn't turned, get them out." The teens nodded at their transhuman leader, following them into the apartment. Sam and Dean followed their charges.

* * *

"All are hopes are pinned upon you,"Emma sung, glancing around the dimly lit streets. Trees loomed overhead, eerily. Branches scraping against the school windows. "And the magic that you do-" A shiver ran up her spine as Ben kicked the kickstand. "Stop a bullet cold-" The wind rustled trees, blowing red leaves along the sidewalk. Ben grabbed the backpack, tossing one to Alec. "Make the axis fold-" Her eyes widened. This was the hundredth time she had sang the song. Her brothers hadn't commented about it, so she kept singing. "Change their minds-" Her breath hitched, catching in her throat. It was scary outside at night. "and change the world."

"It's about time, slowpokes,"Max said, approaching the group. Lucy and Sammi followed her, shovels in hand. She crossed her arms, lifting a brow.

"We had a situation,"Alec replied. Alec nodded his head towards Bobby's charges. Max snorted.

"They forgot to tell us,"Seth responded, sending a look at Alec.

"We weren't gonna miss out on our first hunt,"Kavi stated, lifting the container of gasoline they brought, from Brin's basket. Brin unsnapped the helmet, hanging it from her bike.

"Wonder Woman, Wonder Woman,"Emma sang, gazing at the looming school. She wasn't ready to be brave. She wasn't ready to face a ghost. Her eyes shot over to her grim faced brothers, neither of them were fazed by the creepiness. "You're a Wonder. Wonder Woman." She took a deep breath, ready to start the lyrics again.

"Hey, Ems," Alec interrupted, bending down to his sister's level as she sat in the red wagon. "It's time to stop singing the song now." Emma shook her head, drawing her knees up.

"I don't want to,"she answered, pouting. Alec frowned and she buried her head into her legs. "I wanna go back to Bobby's. I don't wanna go in there."

"We can't,"Alec said. The girl whimpered. Alec glanced at Ben, who was telling the group the plan. Ben caught Alec's stare, nodding. One shovel was slung over Kavi's shoulder.

"What's wrong?"Ben asked.

"Emma wants to go back,"Alec explained. Emma nodded her head, hiding her eyes. "She doesn't wanna go in there." Ben sighed, heavily, scratching the back of his head.

"We're splitting up into groups,"Ben mentioned. "Lucy believes Mason is still in the school."

"'Kay,"Alec responded. "Half of us head into the school, other half graveyard?" Ben nodded.

"I don't wanna do this anymore,"Emma murmured, brown eyes peaking from behind her arm.

"Hey,"Ben said, calmly. "You're gonna come with me, alright?" Emma shook her head.

"No,"Emma whispered. "I don't wanna go in there." She pointed to the school. "I'm not brave-"

"Course, you are,"Ben stated. Emma shook her head, saying 'Nuh-uh.' "You're super brave-"

"No,"she shouted, pouting.

"What's going on?!" Max called, hands on hips.

"Give us a moment, Maxie,"Alec responded to the huffy girl. "Emma, you are Wonder Woman."

"No, I'm not,"she answered, crossing her arms.

"You're an amazon, aren't you?"Alec asked. She nodded, staring at her brother. "Wonder Woman is too. She's the bravest, toughest, smartest amazon out there."

"She is,"Emma agreed, staring at her fingers and frowning. "She saves people."

"And you are too,"Ben encouraged. He knew they should have left Emma at Bobby's. He knew it was a bad idea to bring her along. But, Alec's convincing and Emma's pleading had forced a bad decision on his part. He was full of bad decisions lately. Ben frowned. It was too late now. He would just have to protect Emma and plead for forgiveness from his father when she spilled the beans. Grounded for life would probably be his sentence.

"You're Wonder Woman, Ems,"Alec encouraged.

"I am,"she agreed. He could tell the other transgenics were getting impatient, but didn't give a shit. They didn't have a scared little sister. "I'm gonna save people."

"Yes, you are,"Alec agreed, smiling.

"I don't wanna go in there,"she repeated, pointing at the school. Alec sighed, shrugging at Ben.

"Hey,"Ben interrupted. Emma turned her gaze. "You don't have to-" Emma quirked her head. "Because you'll be out here with me-"

"Benny,"Alec drawled, stiffly. He wasn't used to hunting without his brother.

"It's best this way,"Ben said. "We're the only one's with experience. One of us has to go to the graveyard and teach the others-" Alec nodded, though he didn't like the change of plans.

"Fine,"he said. "I'll go to the school then." He glanced at Emma. "You're staying with Benny." She nodded with relief, holding onto her brother's arm. "Be careful."

Ben bobbed his head. "You too." Alec nodded to Kavi, Seth, and Max. The three followed Alec to the school, while Brin, Sammi, and Lucy waited with Ben and Emma for the signal to move.

* * *

"Shit,"Mole grumbled, hand on the sword's hilt. "Where the hell is it." They had entered the building quietly, feet stepping over broken glass. So far, they had found nothing. They had span out, searching the premise. Dix and Soleil could no longer hear the heartbeats. Joshua was sniffing away, following a scent, but it kept leading to dead ends.

"It should be here,"Luke promised, turning. But, nothing was there. Nothing at all. And it was freaking him out. Seriously, freaking him out. Nothing could get up and move out that fast without a trace. It was impossible. Dean and Sam had their weapons out. They had a horrible, horrible feeling this easy hunt was about to turn south fast. Apparently, their luck had rubbed off on the teens as well which was incredibly unfortunate.

"Well, it's not,"Mole grumbled, nervously. He glanced towards the Winchester brothers, hoping the hunters could give him a clue anything. They shook their heads, shrugging. They were just as lost. Mole wanted to cuss up a storm. Hunting wasn't as easy as he was hoping it would be. He whistled and his team turned. "Backs facing backs." he ordered. Immediately everyone circled, eyes on the surroundings.

Spittle dropped onto his shoulder, stinging. Mole winced, looking down at the acid spit before he glanced up. Tons of slit eyes stared back at him, moving along the rafters. A web fortress above. "Guys." he whispered. Everyone glanced up.

"Ah, shit,"Dean swore. An inhuman cry rang through the room, arachnes dropped from the ceiling.

* * *

"Shit, school's creepy at night,"Seth commented. His sneakers squeaking against the linoleum floor. "Can't blame Emma for not wanting to come." Alec grunted his agreement before turning the corner and moving towards the Boy's locker room. They'd start at the scene of the crime. Kavi had picked the school's lock. The group had avoided the patrolling guard thus far, but they would have to keep it down.

"Sooner we find this kid, the sooner we can get out of dodge,"Max agreed. She was wearing black and her beanie sat firmly on her head. Her eyes glowed like the rest of them. Alec waved his hand and the group followed his lead. They kept an ear out for wailing or cries for help that only their ears could pick up.

They came to a stop at a door that led to the gym. Alec pulled on it, but the door was also locked. He bent down, pulling out a pick. He picked the lock and the door swung open. "Come on,"he whispered, leading his unit into the vast darkness of the school's gym.

"I always feel like somebody's watching me,"Kavi sang quietly, earning a smack from Max.

"Will you shut up,"Max whispered. "It's creepy enough without your off tune singing." Kavi chuckled at his unit sister as he dove deeper into the gym. The only part lighting the whole gym was the high-placed windows.

Alec's eyes narrowed as he moved closer to the boy's locker room. He pulled on the door. Locked, of course. He picked the lock and the door swung open. He moved in, iron rod in his hands.

He grimaced as he stared at the lockers stacked. Gym clothes hung from open doors. Towels were stacked near the showers. A kid died here. The thought hit him harder than he expected. A kid took his life because he couldn't handle the torment from his peers anymore. He wasn't much older than Alec. Alec gulped, moving further into the room. Eyes caught his appearance in the mirror. Glowing inhuman cat-eyes looked back at him. He wondered why he was trying to save Mason. Why he was even trying to stop Eddie. Mason deserved whatever was coming to him. He had pushed Eddie to the brink of despair. He understood the feelings of being a freak. His whole family were freaks.

"I'm sorry, Eddie,"he whispered to the room.

"It's the right thing to do." He turned around, catching Max's glowing eyes. "Save, Mason." Sometimes Alec wondered if Max was a mind-reader. She had intuition like no other. "He was a stupid kid who made a mistake." She bowed her head. "It hurts more to live with your errors than to die with them."

Alec nodded his agreement. Boy, did he know that. "Yeah,"he agreed. Kavi and Seth had moved further into the locker room. Heads tilted as they listened for any muffled human noise.

"I just don't understand,"he admitted, glumly. "Why push a kid to the point of breaking?" He never did that at Manticore. Never picked on the weak. There were enough bad guys at Manticore that picked on kids that the transgenics didn't need harassment from their peers too. "What happened to camaraderie?"

Max shrugged, sadly. "Don't know,"she answered. "But, we're here to fix this. All of it." Alec nodded. He just hoped that burning Eddie's bones would find the boy peace. He also hoped, if Mason was still alive, that he would learn from his mistake.

He glanced in the mirror again and his breath caught in his throat. A boy with a bruised neck stood behind him. Frail and angry. Alec flew, hitting the far wall.

"Kavi,"he shouted, just as the ghost jumped on him. The pipes burst and water filled the room. Lockers rattled. "Warn the others!" The bones had to be burned. Eddie the ghost was very much real. Kavi flew, running as fast as he could out of the locker room and towards the high windows that overlooked the school.

An invisible carpet was pulled from underneath him and his face hit the ground. He scrambled to his feet, running faster than he ever did before.

"Hey, numbnut,"Max growled, swinging the iron rod. The ghost disappeared momentarily and she helped a wheezing Alec to his feet. "You alright?"

"Never better,"Alec coughed. The ghost was still out there which meant Mason was still here too. "We gotta find, Mason."

* * *

"I think I wanna be Wonder Woman,"Emma stated, holding onto her brother's arm. Ben was staring at the tall windows of the gym, wishing someone had brought a phone. But, of course phones never worked with a haunting. "She's an amazon, but not a monster-"

"Uh-huh,"Ben replied, eyes narrowed. He really hoped everything was alright. Nobody had appeared at the window yet. Maybe, the ghost wasn't real. Maybe, it was some urban legend the students had created after the horrors they had witnessed. Maybe, his brother and unit siblings weren't in any danger. God, he hoped that was the case. But, he was a Winchester. Simple was never an option.

"She's a superhero,"Emma continued, obliviously. "She fights crimes and she saves people. She's like really pretty-" He knew this was Emma's way of coping with the scary situation. Heck, he was happy Alec brought up Wonder Woman. Emma needed an amazon role-model that did good, not evil like her tribe did. Maybe, Wonder Woman would shape Emma into a hero when she was older. Only time could tell, but right now he could barely understand what his sister was saying. His brother was in danger and Ben didn't have his back.

"They should have said something by now,"Lucy stated, biting her lip. The older girl had her arms cross, just as worried about her sister. Sammi was right next to her, fiddling with the shovel. "I hope they are okay."

"Maybe, it's nothing,"Sammi stated. "Maybe, Frank made everything up." She should have gone in there with Max. She should have fought alongside her sister. But, Max was insistent that she should go to the graveyard with Lucy. That she should burn the bones and save the day. She knew it was Max's stubborn way of protecting her. She didn't need protection, but Max never understood that.

"You know that's not the case,"Brin grumbled, hands steadying her bike. The kids were grim. "Something's up." Part of her wished she stayed home. That she never interfered with the Winchesters' ghost hunt.

"I think I'm gonna be Wonder Woman for Halloween,"Emma stated, gripping Ben's arm harder. "That way I'll be braver in the future."

"That's a great idea, Ems,"Ben replied, pulling his sister closer. He needed to protect her. That was his duty. Just like his other duty was protecting Alec which he had failed miserably. Emma beamed, but the smile quickly dropped.

"I don't like this,"she admitted, staring at the creepy school that her other brother had entered.

"Me neither,"Ben agreed. His head quirked and eyes narrowed. He saw Kavi, tapping at the window, screaming and flailing his arms. "Shit." Suddenly, his unit brother was pulled away from the window and flung across the room by a force. "Get in the wagon." Emma climbed into the wagon without protest. The rest of the kids climbed onto their bikes. The ghost was real.

They pedaled as fast as their legs could pump, riding towards the cemetery where Eddie Mann was buried.

* * *

A head tumbled and blood splattered Mole. One of the Arachnes had landed on him, nearly digging it's fangs into his neck. He threw the body off, grunting. They were everywhere. An entire nest and no one had heard their heartbeats. It had been a trick. A trap.

"Fuck,"Mole hollered, slashing his way over to his team. Dean and Sam were fighting, trying to avoid the bite. He went back to back with Soleil as the cat-girl kicked out, taking the ax and ramming it into the arachne's head.

"Listen,"Soleil said, pushing Mole out of the way and dodging web. "None of these are the kidnapped citizens." Mole's brows furrowed, looking at the faces of the attacking monsters and fallen beasts. "That means their still here, either dinner or about to be turned." Mole nodded, slowly. "We need to find them."

"Dix, Joshua!" The two transhumans turned, ducked, an arachne flew over their heads. "Find the goddamn citizens." The mutants nodded, running from the room and up the stairs.

"How many are there?"Dean grumbled, kicking another away and swinging his sword. Part of him felt remorse for the monster he had slayed that was once human. But, the arachnes were too far gone and there were no known cures. "It's an army." Web caught Dean's hand, yanking the hunter forward. Sam moved, cutting the web in half and breaking the hold.

"Like the trolls,"Sam reminded. "The werewolves-"

"The amazons,"Dean murmured. "Something big is going on." He shoved his brother out of the way, just as web shot at them and arachnes skittered along the wall. Luke was fending off several with Mole and Soleil backing him up.

"They must have gone to multiple cities,"Sam commented. "Taking people. This must be the first time it was noticed by hunters." Dean grunted, spinning out of the way and bringing the sword down on one of the monsters. His face was splattered with blood, shirt tattered.

"We messed up, Sam,"Dean growled. "The kids. They weren't ready for this." Sam sighed in agreement. They messed up bad this time. What should have been a simple hunt, turned into a night-long battle.

* * *

"Joshua,"Dix called, softly, waving the dog-man forward. Joshua followed quietly. Steps soft against the creaky floorboards. He had smelled people. The scent originally threw him off. He hadn't expected the monsters to be abundant and hibernating. They had awoken the creatures from their hibernation because of their loud entrance.

"This way,"Joshua whispered. "Joshua can smell them." Dix hurried his movement, following the older boy. The transhuman threw his weight against the door and the door broke, flying across the room. The two transhumans entered the room.

Six cocoons of web hung from the walls. Dix slowly approached one of the cocoons. He gasped, noticing a sleeping face of a woman. Heather's friend. He moved to the next cocoon. Her other friend. Joshua growled, his claws ripping through the sticky substance.

"Wait, Joshua,"Dix shouted, pulling his friend back.

"They need help,"Joshua argued, going for the web again. "We're here to help."

"But, something is wrong,"Dix said, again pushing the larger transhuman back. "Their heartbeats are abnormal." Joshua paused, perking his ears. He moved towards Heather's friend, sniffing. Their scent was changing.

"They're changing,"Joshua growled, stepping back.

"Transforming right before our very eyes,"Dix agreed, moving with Joshua.

"What do we do?"the dog-man asked. Dix shook his head, back hitting the wall.

"I don't know."

* * *

He heard wailing through the vents. The type of wailing that would shatter hearts and turn blood cold with fear. Alec moved, following the noise. Max was behind him. They had done the stupid plan of splitting up. The plan you never did in horror movies. But, they were the hunters. The good guys here to save the day. They couldn't die. Could they?

"What is that?"Max asked, moving closer to Alec. Kavi and Seth had gone the other way, following the noise.

"I don't know,"he answered, grimly. Could be a number of things. A bad pipe. A fan. The ghost. Or even Mason's fearful cries traveling. He felt Max shiver. Felt her warm fingers grip his arm.

"This is what you do all the time,"she stated. "Isn't it-"Alec glanced at her, straight-faced. Hunting wasn't a joking matter. "You go into dangerous situations and you stop spirits-" She bit her lips, understanding why Brian had avoided hunting with them. She had gotten a taste with the siren. Watching Brian struggle and turn against them. She had watched Joann plunge the knife into the siren's heart, but this...this was different. They were on their own. She glanced at her friend. This is what Alec and Ben did all the time. This wasn't a one time deal and Max could tell by the professionalism on her friend's face. Professionalism she had never seen before on Alec. Alec was focused. "Why?"

"We save people,"Alec answered, simply. Features drawn. "and stop monsters." He looked at Max, sorrowfully. "This is the way I...we payback."

"Payback for-"Max frowned, not finishing her sentence. Payback for everything Manticore made him do. For all the blood on his young hands. Alec was guilt-ridden, but hid it well. He hunted because he believed he could save a life in replacement of the ones he took in Manticore. "I see." And in some twisted way, it made sense. They were all forever burdened by the blood on their hands.

The wailing grew louder and Alec waved his hand. Max followed. She nearly jumped when they bumped into Seth and Kavi, coming from the other side.  
"Holy,"she cried, clasping her heart. This ghost business was scary shit.

"Led you here,"Alec guessed. The boys nodded, pointing at the vent. "Any sign of the ghost?" They shook their heads. Alec glanced, realizing it was the door that led them to the school's boiler room. He opened the door and it swung open, exposing a stairwell. "Shit. Why is it always the basement?"

Max snorted. "Going down,"she murmured. Alec smirked.

* * *

The bikes slid across gravel and the kids jumped off, pushing their bikes aside. "Move,"Ben ordered. The kids grabbed their shovels, racing into the cemetery. Ben was dragging Emma along, one shovel in hand. "Look for the tombstone that has Edward Mann written on it." The kids spread out, checking each tombstone. They were running low on time. The sooner they burned the body, the better.

"Over here!" Lucy shouted, waving her hand. Underneath a spooky tree was Eddie Mann's grave.

"What should I do?"Emma asked, glancing at her brother. The girls were already digging into the grave.

"Keep watch,"Ben ordered. He ruffled his sister's hair as she nodded her head. He moved forward, shoveling the first mound of dirt.

* * *

Mole threw the final arachne against the blood tinted ground. He slit the monster's neck and fell to the ground. He stared at the ceiling, grimly. Soleil and Luke had matching looks on their faces, grim and saddened by the lives they couldn't save. But, there was no cure. If they had left the nest, the arachnes would have continued spreading and turning people. That couldn't have been allowed.

He glanced over at Dean and Sam, who were struggling with the last one. It was spitting poison and web. The hunters finally disarmed it.

"They're coming,"it hissed, inhuman eyes blinking and fangs dripping with venom. "We will all perish-"Sam drove his sword down, removing the head. He fell to his knees, head bowed. Dean sat next to him.

"We need to torch this place,"Dean mumbled, looking at the mess. They wouldn't be able to clear it in time. Too many bodies scattered the floor. He had counted twenty at least. His eyes gazed over at the other three kids. "We messed up. They weren't ready."

Sam chuckled, humorlessly, glancing at his older brother. "When are we ever ready,"he muttered. Dean bowed his head. Sam was right. The moment you were ready to take a life was the day you lost your soul.

"Yeah,"Dean muttered. The hunter's life was never easy. Life was gray, nothing was ever black and white. Everyday he regretted dragging his kids into the life. But, if the world didn't have hunters, the world would go to shit pretty fast. He stood to his feet, making his way over to the teens.

"Everyone, alright?" The kids glanced at him, slowly nodding their heads. They deserved a cold beer after this shit-storm. "We're gonna torch the place. Too much evidence to cover up."

"Makes sense,"Mole mumbled, standing to his feet. He wiped the blood from his face. The war against the supernatural was a noble one, he had to remind himself. He was saving lives by killing the monsters. "I'll get the gasoline." He retreated from the apartment, head bowed.

"Mole,"Dean called. The lizard stopped, turning to face the hunter. "Caring and guilt is not weakness. It's what makes you human." The kid nodded before briskly running towards the van.

"Guys,"Dix voice rang from above. "We've got a situation." The group ran towards the teen.

* * *

"We've gotta situation,"Alec muttered, reaching the bottom steps. His eyes had adjusted, immediately seeing everything in the dark room. The muffled voice was louder this time and Alec's keen ear followed the sound. He found Mason strung up to the water heater, sweating up a storm.

He bent down, removing the gag. "He's coming back,"Mason hollered. "The ghost! He's coming back."

"We're here to help you,"Alec promised. The kid shook his head, terror in his eyes.

"No, you don't understand,"the kid whimpered, staring at the little boy. "He plans to kill everyone who did him wrong." The kid squeezed his eyes shut, tears pouring. "I'm just bait. I'm gonna die."

"Not today,"Alec muttered, cutting the rope. Mason dropped to the floor. Seth and Kavi lifted the older boy up.

"Who are you?"he asked, mesmerized by the group of elementary students.

"Your goddamn guardian angels,"Max grumbled, beating the rod into her hand.

"Dark angels,"Seth scoffed, derisively. "Lets get you out of here." The door to the boiler room slammed shut, locking. Alec held the rod like a bat.

"Come on, Benny,"he grumbled. "Hurry up and burn the body." Eddie the ghost appeared.

* * *

"Dig faster,"Ben ordered. Shovel in the dirt. A pile had formed and he knew he was getting closer to the body. "They're relying on us."

"Diggin' as fast as we can, Benji,"Sammi snapped, wiping dirt from her face. Her arms felt like they were about to fall off.

"Coast is clear,"Emma announced, standing on a tombstone. "No sign of ordinaries or ghosts."

"Come on,"Lucy growled. Her sister was trapped in the school and digging the hole was taking more time than it should have. She slammed the shovel into the ground and hit wood. "Ha, ha!" She grinned at the others. "found the coffin!"

"Get the gasoline,"Ben ordered. Brin jumped out of the hole, running for the red container. Emma jumped from her perch, looking curiously into the hole. The older kids were climbing out as Ben opened the dirty coffin.

"Ew,"she squealed, backing away. Inside was a rotting body. Bugs crawling from its mouth.

"Emma, don't look,"Ben ordered. He crawled out, opening his backpack and dumping salt over the decomposing body. Emma turned her head, squeezing her eyes shut.

* * *

"Oh come on, Eddie,"Alec stated, backing away from the irate ghost. "Can't you tell he's sorry." The eighth grade was quivering in Seth and Kavi's arms. Max was circling like a lioness would prey.

The ghost's dark gaze focused on Alec. Alec didn't back down, instead signaling Seth and Kavi to start moving. The transgenics carried their charge further away from the irate ghost. "Mistakes happen,"Alec stated, easily. Max stiffened, recognizing the predatory glare.

"I died because of him,"Eddie growled. A shiver ran up Max's spine. "He tormented me-" He teleported closer to Alec and the boy backed away from the cold burst of air. "He killed me."

"You killed yourself,"Alec spat back. He could see the rope burns on the ghost boy's neck. His eyes softened. "Couldn't you see, you were almost out?" The ghost backed away slightly. Max watched Alec, knowing her unit brothers were already taking Mason out of the boiler room through the vents.

"Alec,"Max asked. Alec glared.

"He didn't matter,"Alec argued. "None of them did." He moved closer, bravely. The room shuddered and shook from the ghost's rage. "School is only a smidgen of your life." He showed the length between his fingers. "After that, you're free. The jerks, gone." Alec's gaze saddened. "But, you didn't persevere and you allowed that asshole's bullshit to get to you."

"He tormented me,"the ghost moaned.

"What about your family?"Alec asked. He had no idea where the bravery was coming from or why the hell he kept talking. He needed to keep the spirit distracted. "They loved you, didn't they?"

The ghost didn't answer, instead backing away. "I couldn't go on."

"And now they're sad too,"Max said, solemnly. She knew what Alec was doing. She just hoped his plan would work.

"They all killed me,"the ghost boy argued. Max backed closer to Alec. "They all hated me. I was going through hell."

"I went through hell,"Alec barked, glaring at the boy. "You had a home, a life. I didn't. So, don't tell me your life sucked when I've seen worse."

"Alec," Max growled, knowing her friend was growing angry. Allowing the guilt of Manticore to fuel him. "Stop." The ghost had grown quiet, angry. Alec knew he had made a mistake in his words. Didn't show the right amount of sympathy.

"You're just like them,"the boy howled. "You don't understand my pain!" He flew forward, knocking Alec to the ground. Max flew and hit the boiler, collapsing. The ghost searched the room, noticing the other three occupants were gone. "They're gone." He pointed an accusatory finger at Alec, growling. "You helped them." The transgenic stood up, wobbling on his feet.

"It doesn't have to be this way,"Alec argued. Why was he even trying to reason with a ghost? It never worked. The ghost howled in anger. It's head cocked.

"Smoke,"Eddie rasped. The ghost flickered away. The door flew open and Alec helped Max up.

"We've gotta go,"Alec stated, dragging his friend. "Like right now." He knew Ben and the others had found the body. They stormed up the steps and crashed through the unlocked door. In the hall, they ripped open the vent grate at the top. Seth's head poked out as he climbed out of the opening, before pulling Mason and Kavi out too.

"'Bout time,"Seth mumbled. "Lets get outta here." He dragged the blubbering boy down the hall.

* * *

The lighter just wasn't working and Ben was frustrated. He stood above the gasoline and salt covered body, flicking the lighter over and over again. "Come on,"he muttered to himself. "Come on." He flicked once more and a flame appeared. "Ha!" He grinned triumphantly.

"Ghost,"Emma shouted. "Ghost, Benny!" The lighter was knocked from his hand and he flew hitting the tree. Immediately, the girls surrounded the snarling ghost, attacking Eddie with the iron rods. Eddie flickered, knocking Sammi away before doing the same with Brin.

Emma ran towards Ben. "Ben,"she cried out. "Benny." She shook her brother, terrified by the looming ghost. Ben stirred, glancing up at his terrified sister. "What do I do?" He crouched on his knees, moaning.

"Burn the body,"he wheezed, clutching his rib. There was no sneaking behind Dad's back with these injuries. "The lighter." The girl saw the red lighter, eyes gleaming with determination.

"I'm Wonder Woman,"she whispered. She stood to her feet, racing towards the lighter. She grabbed it in her fist, flicking it on. A flame appeared as Benny stood to his feet. Emma ran, dodging tombstones. She knew Ben was following her, ready to protect. "Hey, ghost-"The ghost turned, hate in it's hollow eyes. Her dirty blond locks blew in the breeze. She loomed over the grave, eyes determined.

She opened her fist, the lighter dropped into the grave, and the ghost flew forward screaming. A rod flew through the air, hitting the ghost and sent it flying away from her. Eddie burst into flames, screaming. Then, he was gone. The kids stood, staring at the spot where the ghost once was.

Ben patted Emma's shoulder, dropping the rod.

"Lets fill this hole,"he muttered. Limping from his sprained ankle, he grabbing the shovel.

* * *

"They're turning,"Dix explained to the group. Joshua was against the wall, whimpering.

"We can't save them,"Joshua sighed, sadly, watching as the two hunters walked among the cocoon. Dean lifted one of the eyelids, revealing a purple iris beneath. "Shit,"he grumbled.

"We were too late,"Dix admitted, sadly. All these kidnapped people were going to have to die because they were too late. He wanted to hit something hard. Really, really hard.

"Maybe,"Soleil said, distraught. "Maybe, there's a way to save them. There has to be." She didn't come all this way to kill innocent victims even when they awoke they would no longer be innocent.

"I'm sorry,"Dean muttered. "There isn't another way." He had no idea if there was a cure for arachne bites. If he could even save these innocents. "This situation is what makes the hunter life difficult."

"It's not fair,"the cat girl snapped, crossing her arms. "It's just not fair."

"It never is Soleil,"Sam stated, sadly. "That's why we follow a set of rules."

"I feel sick,"Luke muttered. He had pulled out his laptop to see if there was a way to save these people. He couldn't live with himself if he never tried. "I'm gonna search the database...see...see if there is something."

"Fucking hell,"Mole muttered, entering the room. He noticed the six captives in the cocoons. A scaly hand moved down his face. He glanced at the two hunters. His mentors. "The...the downstairs is soaked in gasoline..." Dean nodded, rubbing his chin anxiously. "This is a bunch of bullshit."

"I know,"Dean agreed, watching his brother and Luke desperately search for answers.

* * *

"Alec,"Emma called as she spotted her brother from the wagon. Ben pedaled faster, the moment he spotted his twin and unit siblings. He came to a stop, jumping off his bike. He ran full speed towards his twin, immediately pulling him into a crushing hug. Emma threw her arms around her brothers, snuggling close.

"Is he dead again,"Alec murmured against Ben's shoulder. Ben nodded, squeezing his brother close.

"Yeah," Ben confirmed. "He's dead again."Alec sighed heavily.

"I got rid of him,"Emma confirmed. "Like Wonder Woman." Her face gravely serious. Alec raised a brow.

"She did,"Ben agreed.

"Really?"Alec asked, shocked.

"Just like Wonder Woman,"Ben stated. Alec whispered, "nice," and pulled his sister closer, nose crushing his side.

"Guess we have a real life Wonder Woman,"Alec decided, voice muffled by his brother's jacket.

"We sure do,"Ben agreed, ruffling Emma's hair. He spotted his unit mates hugging. Sammi and Lucy hadn't released Max yet. The three girls were in one gigantic hug, giggling and sobbing.

The hug soon grew bigger when Kavi, Seth, and Brin piled on, Mason completely forgotten. Sammi, Lucy, and Max soon joined. Emma was crushed in the middle of the transgenic hug.

"Lets get Mason home,"Alec murmured. "and get some sleep." The transgenics agreed, disengaging from the hug. Worn out and covered in dirt.

* * *

"There's nothing,"Luke cried, desperately. He was leaning against the wall, eyes glued to his laptop. "No way to help them-" He choked on a sob and Soleil wrapped an arm around him. They had failed.

Dean rested a hand on the boy's shoulder. He looked at Sam and nodded. "Go to the van,"Dean ordered the teens. They shouldn't have to finish the remaining six off.

"What?"Mole spat, outraged. He moved forward, but stopped from the icy glare sent by Dean.

"Mole take everyone back to the van,"Dean ordered.

"You,"Mole argued, growling. "You can't just kill them. They haven't done anything yet. They-" He gulped, staring at the hunter's steely glare. "weren't like the others. They aren't corrupt yet." Dean turned his head, unable to meet the boy's desperate stare.

"Sometimes the hard decisions have to be made,"Dean stated. "As hunters, it is our duty to make those decisions."

"But, it's not fair,"Mole growled, wide eyed. "They need a chance-" Dean turned aggressively.

"Do you want to be responsible,"Dean hissed, eyes hard. "when they finish their transformation and devour the town. It would be our fault if we let this slide-" He had dealt with arachnes in the past. Once they turned, they destroyed everything. They reproduced and grew in numbers, then destroyed entire towns. He couldn't allow that to happen.

"But,"Mole started, gulping. He looked at the lives about to die. "It's not fair."

"It's not,"Dean agreed, staring at the boy. This was what he hated about hunting the most. "But, sometimes they are too far gone to be saved. We can't allow more deaths to happen because we became soft-hearted." Mole's eyes were glistening. The guilt weighing deep on his heart. The monsters they fought were going to kill him. He fought out of self-defense. Killed out of self-defense. But, these creatures were asleep. Not a threat at all. How was this a fair fight?

"What about us,"he whispered, staring at the hunter. He was standing his ground, staring down his mentor. "We're freaks too. Why not kill us?" Dean couldn't meet the transhuman's stare, see the tears leaking from the boy's eyes. He knew Mole felt betrayed, but the kid just didn't understand the situation. He hadn't been hunting as long.

"You're different,"Dean answered. Sam came back into the room, observing the standoff.

"How so,"Mole grunted. "We can just as easily kill."

"Mole,"Dean growled, getting into the kid's face. The kid backed up, slightly, startled by the harshness. "You're just a kid. You don't understand. You haven't been hunting as long as us." Dean bit his lip. He hadn't seen what Dean and Sam had seen. "When a cause is lost, you cut loose." Mole was in tears. "I'm sorry, Kid." He reached forward, but Mole slapped his hand away.

He knew the transhuman was hoping to be the good guy. Be the hero that saved the day. Saved the ordinaries. But, hunting wasn't always like that. Hunting was hard. Hunting made good people turn crazy.

"I don't wanna-"Mole rubbed at his nose, glancing at the six unfortunates. He was sobbing now. "Just make it fast, please-" He bit his lip. "I don't want them to suffer-" He gulped. "They don't deserve to suffer."

Dean nodded his head. "They won't,"the hunter promised. He would have to tell Nancy the nest was gone. He'd have to tell her that no one was saved. God, he hated hunting sometimes. He'd have nightmares from this hunt for a long time. The betrayal on Mole's face would haunt him forever. "Go to the car." Mole fled, racing down the steps. Dean nodded at Sam. The two brothers moved forward, finishing the hunt.

* * *

The kids had gone their separate ways. They had dropped Mason off at his home. The boy was a wreck and had raced into his house without a word of thanks to the transgenics. Alec just hoped that the kid learned from his mistakes. That next time he'd rethink picking on another kid. He thought about Eddie and the ghost's distraught face. It hurt him to believe that a kid would take his own life because he had lost all hope. The whole situation hurt. Hurt real bad.

"Hunting sucks,"Alec muttered, eyes forward as he rode his bike.

"Yeah,"Ben agreed, solemnly. It did suck. A lot. But, they could only do the best they can. Emma was resting in the wagon, curled up under Ben's coat.

They made it back to Bobby's by three o'clock. They wheeled their bikes into the garage. Kavi, Seth, and Brin had already raced ahead. The three had unlocked the front door and fled to their rooms.

Ben bent down, picking up Emma. The girl's arms wrapped around his neck.

"The kid didn't deserve it,"Alec muttered, following his brother into the house. "He was just tormented by that asshole."

"Yeah,"Ben agreed, sadly.

"We ended up saving said asshole because he happened to be alive,"Alec muttered. "Why?"

"Because it's the right thing to do,"Ben answered. Alec frowned unhappily. "He deserved a second chance." Alec scoffed, feet kicking up dirt.

"We took Emma,"Alec huffed, glancing at his sleeping sister. "That was a real dick move too."

"Can't disagree with you there,"Ben said. He rested his chin on Emma's shoulder.

"We're assholes,"Alec muttered, unhappily. He knew the annual Winchester guilt-fest was fast approaching. He thought about what he had said to the ghost. He had tried to reason with Eddie, but became pitiless the moment the kid said his life sucked. Some kid took his life because he felt like he had a miserable life and Alec happened to disagree because of his experience with Manticore. "Ben, are we good?" Ben glanced at his younger twin, who's eyes were narrowed. Eyes that focused on a crack in Bobby's wall.

"I think so,"Ben answered, frowning. "At least, I hope so." He bit his lip. "We try." Alec grunted.

"I try to get rid of the darkness by using more darkness,"Alec admitted. "I try to repay my past sins by killing monsters-"

"You're saving lives,"Ben reminded, knowing his brother had a lot of guilt on his young shoulders. He did a good job hiding it from Dad and Uncle Sam. He did a fantastic job, playing the role of the mischievous, innocent kid. But, sometimes the darkness got to him. The past got to him and he was reminded that he was far from innocent.

"Not all the time,"Alec muttered, unhappily. "Sometimes, my intentions aren't noble-" He frowned, eyes meeting his brother. "I wanted to go on that hunt because I was bored. I didn't give a shit about Mason...or Eddie. I wanted to hunt for adventure." He gave a hollow laugh. "Who does that?" A fucking sociopath that's who. His brows knitted, maybe Manticore had done more damage than he cared to admit.

"Alec, you're a good person,"Ben answered. He knew his brother was heading down a dark path. "And it's hard for us to see that-" He bowed his head. "We're all good, just surrounded by darkness." Alec scoffed, crossing his arms. Ben knew Dad felt the same way and so did Uncle Sam.

"It's all a game, sometimes,"Alec sighed, sniffling. "a fight to the top. Either make it or lose it-"

"We're fighting the good fight,"Ben promised, bumping his brother. "We have to be-" If they weren't than Ben's whole life had been a lie. Everything had been a lie.

"Yeah," Alec muttered. Hunting made him feel like shit. The rules made him feel shitty too. "I do like helping people-" Ben smiled, nodding his head. Winchester guilt was not a foreign concept.

"Lets get some rest,"Ben suggested. He needed to be strong for his brother. They entered Bobby's home, making their way up to the attic room. "We'll feel better in the morning." Alec snorted. Ben bumped. "Watch more Wonder Woman, heh?" Alec shrugged. "Come on, Ems will like it."

"I guess,"Alec muttered.

"Can make her tin-foil cuffs,"Ben added. "Teach her how to fight." Alec grinned, nodding his head.

"Okay,"he agreed, following his brother up to their room. Maybe, he would feel better in the morning. At least, he hoped he would.

* * *

They watched the building burn as the van drove off into the night. The kids were greatly despaired, watching the people burn that they were unable to save. Bodies burning. Mole refused to look at Dean, preferring to curl up in the back. Sam placed a hand on Dean's shoulder.

"He'll understand one day,"Sam murmured as the hunter drove back to their motel. "The first hunt is always the hardest." Dean nodded his head, though Mole's voice kept entering his head. What if there was another way and he took the easier way out? He hated letting Mole down. The kid had wanted to do good. Prove himself a good person. But, hunting wasn't a good man's job. It was messy and warped. A constant battle between distorted lines.

"Yeah,"Dean muttered. Maybe Mole would understand one day. Maybe, those kids would find a better way in the future. Only time could tell.

No, hunting wasn't a good man's job. But, it was a job for those who were able to make the tough calls.

* * *

 **Well, that got bitter fast. And the hunt went south, typical. Looks like everyone went down angst lane! Please review, I'll try to get the next chapter out as soon as possible.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for all the reviews! Here's the next chapter! Updates will be slower because I'll be starting the quarter back up! I apologize for any grammatical errors. No Beta Reader.**

 **Chapter 7**

The moment their Dad and Uncle Sam came home, Alec and Ben were grounded. The boys couldn't completely hide the bruises of their wild night adventure. Nor could they hide the sleepy yawns when they were hugging their father and uncle in greeting. But, those details weren't what got them grounded. It was Emma, who told her 'Wonder Woman Adventure' and how she defeated the evil spirit at the middle school.

Alec could still see the furrowed brows and perturbed frowns of their Dad and Uncle's faces.

The calm, angry growl of their father's clarifying statement, "You took your little sister on a ghost hunt?" That's when Alec knew it was all over and he could kiss freedom goodbye for a week.

He was lying, miserably, on his bed, throwing a ball at the attic ceiling. It had only been a few hours since he was sent up to his room, but he was already bored. All electronics were taken from his room, while his nerd of a brother had lost his book collection. The only things they were allowed to do was homework and sleep. He knew his father and uncle were busy compiling a chore list for the twins to keep them busy and useful. He could hear the Wonder Woman theme song downstairs and knew Emma was sitting on the couch, enjoying her new favorite hero.

Kavi, Brin, and Seth were also in the same boat. Bobby had accurately guessed that if the twins went hunting than his three had gone with them too. Lets just say, Bobby wasn't happy about the outcomes. The unit siblings were currently at school, but afterward had to come straight home. No after school activities were allowed for a week. He just hoped Max, Sammi, and Lucy hadn't been caught as well.

He groaned loudly, throwing the ball a little harder than necessary. Ben jumped, glaring at his brother, before turning his attention back to the stack of textbooks and worksheets he was working through.

"This sucks,"Alec growled, rolling onto his side to stare at Ben. "This completely sucks." There was absolutely no congratulations for a hunt well done or saving that dick, Mason. In fact, his father and uncle had looked worn, eyes sunken from some horror they had seen on their own hunt. From what Alec could hear, Mole was currently mad at Dad and Uncle Sam, which meant the hunt had gone very bad. His father sounded distressed as he told Bobby about it downstairs.

Alec groaned louder, stretching his limbs and kicking his blankets off the bed. He rolled onto his belly and stared at the bed frame in utter anguish.

Ben glared, a scowl set firmly on his face. "We deserve our sentence,"Ben muttered, flipping through the textbook. "We took Emma on a ghost hunt without permission." His twin huffed, guilt etched on his face. "If you're bored, do your schoolwork." Alec sighed, heavily, planting his face firmly into the pillow.

"Don' wanta,"he muttered, voice muffled into the pillow. He wasn't that bored. Homework was boring and he'd rather have fun, though that wouldn't be an option for a while. His Dad and Uncle were pretty angry. He ignored Ben's exasperated eye-roll, preferring to smother himself with a pillow.

"Whatever,"Ben grumbled, returning to his studies. Ben took his studies seriously. His brother had these high hopes of going to college, implanted by Uncle Sam. Alec thought the idea ridiculous, considering they were hunters.

Alec grinned into the pillow, a bright idea popping into his young head. He rolled off the bed, landing on his belly. He reached a hand, rummaging through one of the boxes of toys. His grin stretched when his fingers graced the metal instrument. He jumped to his feet, plopping back on the bed. He put the harmonica to his mouth and started playing a sad tune. He stared longingly out the window at the sun and the shedding fall leaves.

"Really?"Ben scoffed, rolling his eyes in bemusement of his eccentric brother. Alec paused the tune, raising a brow.

"What?"Alec quipped. "It's fitting." He returned to the music, drawing his knees up. "We're prisoners waiting for our sentence." Alec continued, voice muffled by the harmonica. Ben chuckled at his brother's imagination. Alec always had a scenario to tell.

"Well, can you be a prisoner doing schoolwork,"Ben asked, sitting up. Alec paused for a moment. "As awesome as the harmonica playing is, I want to get my work done-" Alec shrugged, crossing his legs.

"Why?"Alec questioned, popping a brow up. "We probably have a life-sentence. There will be plenty of time to do school work and chores." Alec frowned, crossing his arms. "I'd rather sulk right now."

"Course you would,"Ben mumbled, slamming his book shut. He wouldn't be getting anything done if his brother wasn't feeling compliant.

"We're awaiting trial,"Alec muttered to himself, staring at the ceiling. "The jury is in court. The pudgy-faced judge with the furrowed brow is leaning against his chair, tapping his gavel-" Alec rested his head against the bed-frame. Ben leaned forward, listening to his brother's tale. "Knock, Knock, Knock-" Alec faced Ben, a sly smile on his face. "Our defense sucks. Like really sucks-" He moved his hands through the air as if painting a picture of their dire situation. "We know we're getting life-"Alec frowned, sadly. "Possibly even the death sentence. All because we hunted a man-"

Ben threw his hands in their air, jumping off the bed, and stretching. "God, Alec,"Ben grumbled, rolling his eyes. "You need to stop watching all those cop movies. It's getting to your head."

"No,it isn't,"Alec argued, sitting up. "It's a valiant tale about two men who try to do good, but the law just doesn't understand them." Alec sat on the edge of his bed, bottom lip pouting. "Maybe, if you let me finish my story, you'll understand the twist-"

"That our reasons were justified,"Ben asked.

"Exactly,"Alec quipped, smugly.

"That's every twist, Alec,"Ben retorted, pacing the room. He hated being trapped, even though he wasn't. He could leave whenever he wanted, but he chose not to out of respect to his Dad and Uncle. Besides, they were law and Ben agreed with whatever disciplinary action they coughed up.

Alec huffed, pouting again. He grabbed his harmonica and started playing.

"I wonder what their decision will be,"Ben mumbled, pacing. He knew his father and uncle were discussing their punishment. It had been a foolish decision to bring Emma along.

Alec paused for a second, staring at his nervous twin. "Death,"he growled, eyes focused on the far wall. Ben rolled his eyes.

"I'm serious, Alec,"Ben stated. Alec shrugged.

"Don't know, don't care,"Alec answered. "Probably chores and no fun." That was the usual punishment. That and time-outs. Alec was very familiar with time-outs. He had a track record of time-outs and other disciplinary tactics. This issue was just another tic mark on his long list of bad thing's he has done. "Don't worry about it. If you must know, just listen in." He returned to the harmonica, playing 'Folsom Prison Blues'.

"Alec,"Ben whined, frustrated by his brother's bravado. Just last night, he had been guilt-ridden and depressed. The next day, he was invincible. Like nothing could ever bother him. "I can't-" It wouldn't be right to listen to their father and uncle's private conversation. He bit his bottom lip, kicking an action figure out of the way. "Maybe, if we just explain to them-" But, what would they explain? 'Hey Dad, sorry we took Emma on a dangerous hunt, but we were bored and wanted to save this kid'. He didn't feel like an apology or pleading would shorten their sentence. "We're doom."

Alec paused his playing, quirking his head thoughtfully. "We could always have a prison break,"Alec suggested, glancing out the attic window. A prison break wouldn't be too hard. They were x5s after all. "Run for the hills and forage." Alec grinned, leaning back. "We can make our own cabin. Become mountain men and fight off bears and cougars."

"Sounds like fun,"Ben stated, dryly. He knew Alec had no intention of running away. He loved his family too much to cause that devastation.

"We can use pointy sticks,"Alec continued, bouncing off his bed and moving closer to Ben. "and wear mud on our faces." He grinned. "We could be Rambo." Dad had shown them Rambo a while back and Alec absolutely loved that film. For a while, he had been Rambo fighting the good fight.

Alec fell to his belly, rolling under the bed. He grabbed a bandanna, wrapping it around his head. "They drew first blood,"Alec grumbled, eyes slit. "I'll give them a war they won't believe." He made an explosive noises, scooting further under the bed. Ben chuckled, knowing his brother had been lost to his imagination for the time being.

Rapid footsteps were heard coming up the stairs. Alec ducked deeper under the bed, grumbling to himself about war and adversaries. Damn, his brother was a weirdo. The door bang open and Emma barged in, jumping on the air mattress that was currently her make-shift bed.

"Wonder Woman,"she cried. Tin foil was wrapped around her tiny wrist and she had a gleeful smile as she jumped from the air mattress to Alec's bed. She landed under her knees, flipping onto her belly and glanced under the bed. "Hello." a foam bullet met her forehead.

"Traitor,"Alec grumbled, crawling from underneath, nerf gun in hand. He was still in Rambo mode."You told the enemy."

"No, I didn't,"Emma argued, crossing her arms. "I'm here to rescue you. The punishment does not fit the crime." She rolled off the bed, kneeling next to her brother. They glanced at each other before turning their gaze to Ben. "We've gotta escape."

"To the mountains,"Alec agreed. He grabbed the face paint that he nabbed from Brin's room, rubbing the green and brown goop all over. Ben sighed heavily, knowing that the team-up between those two would be a very bad idea. Emma raised a brow, noting the goop on Alec's face. "Camouflage."

"I want some,"she decided. Alec rubbed the goop onto her face too, before handing it to Ben.

"We must blend into our surroundings,"Alec explained to his brother. "The forest is our only friend." He lifted the nerf gun, eyes narrowing. "Enemies surround us."

"Oh no,"Emma whispered, crossing her arms as her eyes awaited the appearance of said imaginary enemies. Ben noted the red, white, and blue shirt she was wearing. "I'll get you out of here. I've cleared a path of all enemy forces."

"Good,"Alec growled, throat gurgling as he deepened his voice. He pointed a gun at her. "But, how should I know you're telling the truth?" He glared at the miniature Wonder Woman, sizing her up as he circled her like a predator. He pointed the gun. "You turned us in. We're locked up in here because of you."

"I was tricked,"she grumbled, crossing her arms. "They betrayed my trust. Lied to me and captured you." She glanced between her two brothers. Or rather her brother and Rambo. "But, I'm here to make things right." She puffed out her chest, superhero pride building her up. "I'm one of the good guys."

"Course you are,"Alec, or Rambo, agreed. "The enemy can tell fanciful lies-" He scowled beneath the mass amounts of paint. He perked his head up, listening for footsteps. "Trickery." He lifted the nerf gun, glaring at the open door. "We've gotta escape this imprisonment-" He nodded towards Ben. "My cellmate doesn't understand. He doesn't realize the corruption of the law." He leveled a heroic stare at Emma, who was in a hero pose. "The bad guys are among us. Law enforcement is run by drug lords."

"Oh no,"Emma gasped, clasping her mouth.

"Mobsters who bash good people's brains in,"Alec continued, pacing the room as if checking for weakness in their prison. "They captured me. I wasn't careful."

"That's horrible,"Emma agreed. She grabbed Alec's hand. "We're gonna get out of here-"She looked around the room, eyes shifting. "With him-" She pointed at Ben, before pursing his lips. "Who is he?"

"Some druggie,"Alec answered, brushing Ben off. "He got caught, but his sentence is unjust."

"No, I'm not,"Ben protested, crossing his arms. If he was getting dragged into this imaginary game. He wasn't going to be some drug addict found on the streets. Alec pointed the nerf gun at him.

"Than who are you,"his brother hissed. He got the same accusatory look from his sister, who brought her wrists up and showed off the tin-foil bracelets. "A liar, a snake, another traitor-" Alec moved closer, nostrils flaring. His brother really became absorbed in his imaginary games. One look at Emma told Ben that she was the same way.

"I'm a...a-" Ben pursed his lips. He had nothing better to do besides play along. "A cop-"

"No,"his brother and sister howled, moving forward. Ben threw up his hands.

"Wait!" The kids paused, not lowering their weapons. "I was undercover,"Ben explained, moving closer. "Trying to stop a drug deal from happening-" His brother huffed, lowering his nerf gun. "I saw my partner making a deal with the mob boss-" Now, he was absorbed too in their little break out tale too. "Next thing I know, I'm in jail. No trial, no witnesses, no attorney."

"Damn,"Alec growled, staring at the ground in silent anger. "Those bastards."

"What's your name, friend,"Emma asked, crossing her arms.

"John McClane,"Ben answered. Hell, he loved Die Hard and this was becoming some badass hero team-up. "I stopped a hostage situation became a hero and lost my credibility just as quickly."

Hmmm,"Alec grunted, holding up his gun. He rolled under the bed, pulling out another nerf gun and tossed it to Ben. "We're gonna get out of here. Justice will be served." He paced, kicking the wall slightly, before pointing at himself and Emma. "I'm Rambo. Over there-"He pointed at Emma. "is Wonder Woman-" Emma puffed out her chest, proudly. "She betrayed me, but didn't realize the enemy were cops."

"We're gonna keep this city safe,"Emma agreed, running towards the window and peaking out. "But first, we need to get to safety." She turned to her brothers. "Follow me." She ran out of the bedroom with Alec and Ben hot on her heels. She slammed against the wall as she took in inventory of the downstairs area. "Talking." The brothers nodded as they followed Emma down the steps. Alec held the nerf gun close. A man ready for war. Emma put her finger to her lips, leading them further down the stairs.

"What are you doing out of your room?"Dean asked, staring at the three kids, sneaking past the kitchen. Bobby and Sam were sitting with him at the table.

"Oh no,"Alec shouted, turning his nerf gun on his father. "The enemy has spotted us. They're armed and dangerous!" He backed away as Dean stood to his feet, approaching his paint-covered kids. "Run!"

Emma screamed, running out the door. "We're not ready for battle!" Alec fired one nerf bullet, before racing away too. She turned, holding the screen door open. "McClane, Rambo, run!" The boys quickly followed her outside into the junkyard, disappearing into the car pile. Dean yanked the nerf bullet off his shirt, shot incredibly accurate.

"What the hell?"He asked, turning to Bobby who snorted into his fist. Sam was bemused by the strange encounter.

"Looks like you captured, McClane, Rambo, and Wonder Woman, son," Bobby stated, crossing his arms. He chuckled. "The power of a child's imagination." The older man leaned back, reminiscing about his own tales of raising Dean and Sam. Those boys were constantly in their own world too. He remembered putting Dean on time-out and Sam's own rescue during his time as Donatello the ninja turtle. The older pair had done the exact same thing as they battled imaginary villains as their favorite heroes.

"They were in trouble,"Dean grumbled, looking at the chore list. He ran an exhausted hand through his hair, knowing he'd have to chase down his super-charged sons and wild daughter. "Damn." He glanced at his brother, throwing confused hands in the air. "Sam?"

Sam shrugged. "I have no words for what I just witnessed,"Sam stated, chuckling. "You're the jail-keeper, Dean." Sam grinned slyly, earning an annoyed glare on Dean's part. His niece and nephews were definitely a strange trio.

The older Winchester grabbed his coat, putting it on. "I don't like bein' the enemy,"his brother grumbled as he watched his three kids duck behind a car. He scowled. He had a hard night yesterday. Mole still wouldn't speak to him and Bobby had told him to give the kid time. He was hoping to spend time with his kids and forget about last night, only to find out that they went on a ghost hunt without permission and endangered their sister.

"Am I wrong?"Dean asked. Sure, he probably would have done the same thing too at their age. Their bravado was very similar to his. He glanced at the chore list, having time to settle his frustration and fear. The kids were alright and the boys had finally bonded with their sister if the sounds of explosions and tumbling through dirt was anything to go by. Emma seemed quite content and if he thought about it what they did with Emma was the same thing he did with them.

"No,"Sam answered, crossing his arms. "They disobeyed and that calls for discipline."

"And they put themselves in danger,"Bobby added, sipping at his beer. "No matter the intentions." He glanced at his guilt-ridden boy. The same look Bobby had seen on Ben when Emma revealed their nightly activity. "Bein' the parent won't hurt them, son-" Bobby tapped his fingers against the wooden table. "In fact, might teach them to stop takin' risks if privileges are taken away." He didn't want those kids hurt ever. Those kids were the closest thing to grandchildren he'd ever get. "I'll be disciplining my brood too."

Dean nodded, biting his lip. "A week is pretty long though,"the hunter decided. Sam snorted, knowing that the frustration that Dean had initially felt was subsiding. "Three days should be suitable. Enough time to get chores done-" He glanced over at Sam, searching for his agreement.

"Sounds fair,"Sam agreed, covering a yawn. It had taken him hours to wash the blood off his skin. The arachne infestation had been one hell of the night. He was frustrated with the twins risk-taking too. He had been infuriated that his niece and nephews had even been in danger without him around. This was the second time, they had run off. Though this time, the hunt went well, according to them. "They need to learn."

Dean nodded. "Well,"Dean sighed. "Guess, I'll be catching Rambo and McClane-" He groaned, throwing his head back. Nothing would ever come easy in parenting. Especially when his three kids were both stubborn and spirited. "and fighting off Wonder Woman." He glanced at Sam and his brother rolled his eyes, standing to his feet.

"I'll help,"Sam agreed. The two brothers chased after their three charges as the kids grew deeper into their imaginary tale.

* * *

"I won't tell you anything,"Alec snarled as he sat in the chair, staring down his uncle and father. He was still covered in paint, red bandanna wrapped precariously around his head. Ben and Emma were sitting on the couch, watching the interrogation unfold. It had taken a while to round up the kids, but Dean and Sam had did it. A sharp, authoritative bark had the three kids halting, realizing the game was over. "Even if you rip my guts out and cut off my fingers, you'll never know the secret."

Dean glanced at Sam, who just shrugged. "Alright, kiddo,"Dean stated. "The game's over."

"The game is never over,"Alec responded, crossing his arms in Rambo fashion. "The enemies is always out there-"

"Alec,"Dean barked. Alec jumped in his seat, pursing his lips. He crossed his arms, pouting.

"What,"he asked back, huffy.

"You need to listen now,"Dean answered. "What you did with Emma was incredibly dangerous...and foolish-"

"We had everything under control,"Alec quipped, unhappily. "No one was hurt-" Dean pinched the bridge of his nose, before pulling Alec's chair closer to Ben and Emma. The boy squealed, surprised by the movement.

"That's not the point,"Dean sighed, staring down his willful son.

"Than what's the point,"Alec huffed. They hunted all the time. Dad and Uncle Sam never had a problem before. He glanced over at Ben and could tell his brother was no longer John McClane from the guilt written on his face. Emma was knocking her feet against the couch still caught up in her imagination.

"You went behind our backs,"Sam answered, meeting the child's eyes. "You didn't tell an adult what you were planning-"

"But, Bobby wouldn't have let us,"Alec whined, annoyed. He didn't need to be talked down too. He didn't need to be treated like a little kid. He was a transgenic, damn it, and a hunter.

"With good reason too,"Dean answered, rubbing the back of his neck. He couldn't be mad at Bobby. Bobby was dealing with enough shit without including his children.

"You always hunt and not tell us,"Alec argued, obviously upset. "You always go off without us. How's that different?"

"Because we're the adults,"Dean retorted, staring down his son.

"That's a stupid and irrelevant excuse,"Alec huffed, crossing his arms. Dean felt a twitch near his eye and knew he was getting frustrated. His kid was on thin ice.

"We saved Mason,"Emma squeaked, looking between her brothers, uncle, and father. "We fought a ghost and won." Emma grinned, proudly. She was no longer afraid of ghost after burning the bones. If Wonder Woman could defeat bad guys, so could she.

"I'm very proud about that,"Dean admitted. The girl beamed. 'But, you're too young for this life."

"And we aren't," Ben asked, raising a brow. Dean felt his breath catch. He looked at his young sons, both ten now. He noted their young faces and large green eyes. The smatter of freckles across their noses. And their floppy, thick dirty blond hair. They were too little too. What had he been doing?

"Dean,"Sam asked, staring at his older brother, noting the turmoil moving through his brother. He was no better than Manticore, encouraging his boys to hunt because of their background, but wanting to keep his daughter innocent. Shit.

"They're too little too, Sammy,"Dean muttered. His father had trained him in hunting when he was no older than six or seven too, but had kept Sam in the dark till he was nine. Sam sighed, understanding immediately. There was a reason Bobby was keeping his kids away from hunting. He wanted to give them a semblance of a normal life.

But, Winchesters didn't get that. They never did. Either Alec and Ben weren't allowed to hunt. Or Emma had to start training. The latter was more likely due to all the monsters and adversaries gunning for them.

"We could stop hunting,"Sam suggested, cluing in quickly. He hadn't realized what a mess they had created by encouraging the boys to hunt.

"No,"Alec shouted, jumping off his seat. A leveled glare from Dean had him sitting back down. "This is the family business. We protect people-"

"But, Ben's right,"Dean stated, glancing at his kid. "you're all too young. Hunting requires maturity-" Something the children didn't understand because of the risk-taking adventure last time. Hunting also destroyed innocence and it was one of the reasons he only took the boys on ghost hunts. It caused too many soul-crushing hard decisions. His thoughts flitted back to Mole and the transhuman kids. They had been devastated by the hunt. Even though they won, they still lost. That realization had taken a toll on them.

"We are mature,"Alec argued, crossing his arms. He couldn't lose hunting. This was his only redeeming factor.

"Running off and taking risks doesn't show me that,"Dean mentioned. Dean completely understood those personality traits because those were his. Until, Ben and Alec came into his life, he was the biggest risk-taker around. Alec huffed, bottom lip pouting in frustration. He wiped at his eyes, trying to will back the tears.

"I'm not taking risks,"Alec cried, crossing his arms. He was losing his hold over his emotions. Yesterday had been emotionally draining and he had tried to forget it. Act like a kid, who didn't give a shit about the world. Restore his innocence. He saved Mason because it was the right thing to do. Because he needed to redeem himself. One more person was alive in the world because of him.

"Sure sounds like you did yesterday,"Dean pointed out. Alec gritted his teeth.

"We were well prepared,"Alec quipped. His face was growing red with frustration. It wasn't fair. He needed to hunt. He needed to save people. His Dad couldn't take this away from him.

"We need a break from hunting,"Dean decided, staring at his son. His other two kids were sitting quietly on the couch. Ben didn't like talking when tension was already tense. The tears started to pool, the mask dropped, and all Dean saw was a guilty, anguished Alec. Sam glanced between Dean and Alec. The younger brother couldn't agree more. It wasn't fair to the kids to uproot them every few weeks. To introduce them to spirits and other supernaturals without a mental break. Heck, it wasn't even fair to Sam and Dean and they both knew they needed to call quits for a while or they would snap.

"No,"Alec blubbered. He had lost his child bravado. "You can't do this." Chores sucked, but taking away his only solution to fixing his past mistakes was uncalled for. "You just can't-"

"It's gonna happen, Alec,"Dean tried to reason with the distressed boy. Hunting had a way of crawling inside of hunters and warping their character. It had a way of turning men cold and callous. He didn't want that to happen to his boys. He glanced at Emma. Nor did he want this to happen to his daughter. "We need a break." Another hunter could deal with the new layer of shit that the supernatural world was bringing forth.

"You...you,"Alec chattered. He was losing his reign on his emotional storm. He had been thrown for a loop and had tried to hide his anxiety and guilt. The only one who knew about his true feelings was Ben. And Ben knew when to back off and let him handle himself. "Don't take away my only course to redeeming myself."

"Alec,"Dean asked. The water gates had burst. Alec stood up, running out of the room and out the house. "Alec!" Dean stood, looking more than a little frazzled.

Sam had gone after Alec, but the kid was gone. Blurred most of the way. "Shit, Dean,"Sam grumbled, looking at his brother. His hands were running through his hair, staring at the door. "What was that?" Sam's brows were furrowed in worry. He was pacing, stressed about the sudden absence of one of his nephews. Ben and Emma were standing, worried by the extreme reaction from their brother.

"I don't know, Sammy,"Dean stated, pulling on his Jacket. "Stay with Ben and Emma. I'm gonna look for him." Fear spiked at the thought of not knowing where his kid could be. He wanted to swear up a storm. He didn't know what he said that set Alec off and it was frustrating him. It was a reasonable request. A break was a must for all of them, especially after the arachne hunt. They needed a break. They needed someone else to worry about approaching apocalypses and deranged Amazon warriors for once. By Alec's reaction, the kids were high-strung too. Unable to relax or wanting to relax.

"Dad."Ben grabbed his hand, halting his movement. "You really need to talk to Alec,"Ben muttered, squeezing the man's hand.

"That's the plan, kiddo,"Dean stated. He was about to pull his hand away, but Ben tightened his grip.

"You don't get it,"Ben muttered, thinking about what Alec said to him last night. Alec was afraid. "He feels lost..." Dean raised a brow, noting how Ben never completed his thought. Sam had picked up Emma, planning to clean the paint off the little girl's face.

"I'll talk to him,"Dean promised, pulling his boy closer into a hug. Stepping away from the hug, he patted Ben's shoulder and squeezed. "Help your uncle with Emma." Ben nodded, backing away. He gave a quick reminder, "Chore list."

"Yes, sir,"Ben mumbled. Three days was better than a week. Chores were better than losing his books. Dean nodded, stepping out into the brisk afternoon breeze.

* * *

"What are you doin' up there?" Alec glanced down at the spot that he had on the garage roof. His legs were tucked under his chin as he watched leaves fall from the trees. Tear tracks ran down his cheeks, cleaning away the paint. He sniffled, spotting his Dad on ground level.

"Nothing,"he mumbled, wiping his nose with the sleeve of his shirt.

"Nothing,"Dean repeated. "Huh, I have a hard time believing that."

"Go away,"Alec muttered, scooting farther away from the roof. He didn't want to talk to his Dad. Explain why he overreacted and acted like a fool. Why he allowed his emotions to get the best of him.

Dean crossed his arms. "Don't think I will,"Dean stated, staring up at his forlorn son. Alec didn't answer. "Either you're coming down or I'm coming up-" The received movement as Alec peaked over the edge of the roof.

"You don't like heights,"Alec accused, not believing his Dad's words. Dean shrugged, grabbing hold of the pipe and pulling himself up onto some junk.

"Small price to pay,"Dean responded, shrugging. His eyes focused on the little boy. "I want to make sure you're alright, kiddo."

"I'm fine,"Alec answered, quickly, curiously watching his father climb the junk pile onto the roof. Alec had just jumped up to the top. It was a lot quicker that way.

"Huh,"Dean stated, finally pulling himself up onto the roof and crawling towards Alec. "Didn't seem that way inside."

"The area was emotionally compromised,"Alec explained, scooting away a bit. He loved his Dad, but he was still upset. Dean sat, quirking his head to the side. "I needed to get out."

"I see,"Dean hummed, watching the trees blow in the wind and the clouds move across the blue sky. A chilly nip was already in the air, alerting the rest of the world to the approach of fall. "Pretty view." Alec nodded his head and Dean studied his boy. "You come up here often?"

Alec shrugged. "Just to think,"Alec answered. His face was serene, opposite of how he felt inside. Dean couldn't figure out if this was another one of Alec's many masks. His kid had many layers and to cut them all back to get to the core of the issue was completely impossible, unless Alec was willing to reveal the issue.

"Thinking about what?"Dean asked. His kid's brows furrowed in thought, studying Dean just as thoroughly as Dean was studying him. Alec wiped at his face and shrugged, instead turning the question onto him.

"Why are you here?"Alec muttered, solemnly. He rested his head on his harm. Dean took note of the long locks, deciding the boys needed a haircut soon or else they'd start looking like their girly-ass uncle. "I promise I'll do the chores on the list. I know my place." Dean winced. Alec was being cold, obviously upset, but not about the punishment. Dean knew what he was upset about, but didn't know how to approach the situation. If it was him, he'd just want company to sit with him until he opened up. But, Alec wasn't him. Alec was Alec with Dean's face and many times the way Dean dealt with Alec was different from the way he would deal with Ben or Sam or even Emma.

"I know you will,"Dean responded. Alec could be a mischievous pain-in-the-ass sometimes, but he always took his punishment with little complaint. Always expecting and respecting the consequences. They sat their in silence for awhile, allowing nature to hold their interest. He could sense his boy calming. The previous frustration and anger subsiding as he watched a bird fly by and land on the boys favorite tree.

"We really need to turn that tree into a tree-house,"Dean muttered, thoughtfully, knowing it was the boy's goal to build a tree-house. That brought out an agreeing smirk from Alec, but that's all he got in response. "You know,"Dean continued. "When I said we need a break from hunting, it wasn't a punishment-"He glanced down at his youngest boy, who's shoulders had stiffen. They needed to get to the source of the issue instead of dancing around it. He pinched the bridge of his nose, again thinking of the mayhem of last night. "I need a break."

Alec glanced up, shocked by his father's admittance. To Alec, Dean was invincible and Sam was the toughest uncle around, both able to defeat whole slews of monsters. He never considered they needed a break from hunting because they were good at it. "Hard hunt?"Alec asked. He hadn't even asked about his father's hunt because Emma had run up spilling the beans and then him and Ben found themselves in their bedroom. He couldn't completely blame the little girl. After all, she was only a week and half years old and didn't have a strong understanding about secrets.

"Yeah,"Dean confirmed, solemnly. "Very hard." He couldn't erase the betrayal from his mind. Mole's protest or the kids' begging for another way. That was the first time in a long time that he felt like the bad guy. It hurt even more when he called up Nancy and told her about the tragic ending to the hunt. His friend had cried, devastated by the losses. Losses they couldn't have prevented because their was no way to save the victims.

"I'm sorry,"Alec mumbled, placing a hand on Dean's arm in comfort. He understood hard hunts.

"Me too,"Dean agreed, leaning back and pulling his boy close. Alec didn't fight the affection instead burrowing his nose into Dean's chest.

"What happened?"Alec asked, voice muffled by Dean's shirt. Dean rested his chin on Alec's head.

"Nobody was saved,"Dean answered, honestly. He made a promise to himself long ago that he would be honest with his children. "and it sucks. Mole's mad-"

"Mole will get over it,"Alec promised. He knew his teenage friend pretty well and Mole would forgive his Dad soon enough. "He probably wasn't ready." Dean nodded. Definitely not ready for a hunt of that caliber. Definitely not ready for a hunt where no one was rescued. Where the lost was still great even though the hunt was proven victorious. No one was ever ready for that.

"If I did more,"Dean mumbled into Alec's hair, replaying the memory of him slashing through dormant arachnes. "If I tried harder-"

"Did you do your best?"Alec asked, green eyes meeting Dean's. His lips were flat, small nose touching Dean's chin. Dean glanced down at his son, nodding. "Then that's all you can do." Dean chuckled, humorlessly. He was wrong Alec and Ben were mature enough for hunting. He just didn't like the thought of them risking their lives. But, then again, Manticore forced them to risk their lives too. They survived because they are Winchesters.

"Guess, I was wrong,"Dean grunted, pulling Alec closer. Alec smiled softly, nodding his head, though the frown quickly fell back into place and the previous forlorn expression returned.

"Our hunt went well,"Alec explained. He could feel his father tense. Eyes narrowing. Alec bit his lip, pressing his nose into his father's chest. "But, I still feel bad-" Dean raised a brow, brushing Alec's hair back and taking note of the boy's disturbed expression.

"Why's that?"Dean asked. Alec told him the story. About the tormented boy who committed suicide. To the kidnapping of one of the bullies. To their decision of going after the ghost and saving the day. "Geez." Dean didn't know what else to say. Those cases were hard and he wished his kids hadn't been involved with the hunt. Wished it was Bobby that took care of the young ghost. "Poor kid." Alec nodded.

"I can't get his betrayed face out of my head,"Alec explained, wiping away a tear. "His desperation and hurt." He laughed miserably. "Heck, I even feel sorry for Mason. I just-" He looked up at Dean. "I don't understand why someone would push another person to the edge. I just...I don't get it." The whole ghostly situation would have never happened if the kid didn't feel hopeless.

"Sometimes people are dicks,"Dean answered. He didn't know how to answer his boy's question. The situation was ugly. "But, that doesn't mean they don't deserve a second chance." That's what Ben had told him. Even Max told him that.

"Yeah,"Alec mumbled, eyes watching the easy and routine movement of nature. Something that Eddie would never experience again. "It's stupid." Dean grunted his agreement. School bullying, peer pressure, and popularity was stupid. It was one of the things Dean hated the most growing up and what he never wanted his kids to experience.

"But,"Dean continued, raking his fingers through his son's hair. "I know that's not the only thing that's bothering you." He gazed down at Alec, turning the boy's head to face him. "What did you mean about redemption?" Immediately, Alec's eyes hardened and he tried to pull away, but Dean wouldn't let him. "Alec-"

"It's stupid,"Alec responded, burrowing his nose into Dean's chest and hiding his eyes. Memories of Manticore flashed through his young mind. Prisoners he had killed, fellow transgenics he had beaten up under order, guards and doctors he had fought in order to protect himself, and people he had tortured because Lydecker ordered it and if he didn't he would be severely punished. He was selfish. Traitorous. A no good bastard.

"Nothing you say has ever been stupid,"Dean promised, holding his son close. Out of all the childish charm and mischievous behavior, Alec had never proven to be stupid.

"I'm bad,"Alec blurted out, glaring at the roof.

"You're not bad,"Dean responded, choking on his words. He had hoped these feelings had disappeared after the year had passed. That these old insecurities were forever gone. It killed him inside to hear his child believed these words.

"Yes, I am,"Alec stated, firmly. "And hunting is the only way I can redeem myself." redeem himself from all the past deaths he had caused. For all the shit Manticore made him do.

"You truly believe that?"Dean asked. Alec nodded. Dean sighed heavily, holding his boy close. "Well, I don't." Alec sat up, staring at his father, confused by the hunter's firm statement.

"The evidence is there,"Alec stated. He knew his father had seen his file. Seen all the reported deaths of people he killed. He knew his father had been horrified reading each child's file. Had hit a few walls and drank an entire whiskey bottle, but he was still denying the truth.

"You don't need to redeem yourself, Alec,"Dean answered, gently rubbing his thumb along Alec's cheek and wiping away the paint. "They forced you. What they did was wrong and you were surviving." He bowed his head, angered that his kid was still tormented. And would be forever tormented.

"I killed people,"Alec muttered. "I slashed throats and shot people. They weren't even monsters-" he gulped, tapping nervously on Dean's legs. "Hunting is the only way I can save people. Make up for everyone I...I killed." He bowed his head, tears pooling in his eyes and sliding down his cheek.

"Alec,"Dean mumbled, resting his cheek on Alec's head. The boy had so much guilt and he was so good at hiding it. Hiding it under a carefree, innocent mask that had even blindsided Dean to the issues swirling underneath. "You're not bad. You know how I know?" Alec shook his head, inhaling deeply and gurgling from the swirl of snot and spit in his mouth. "Because you care. You care about people and your intentions are always good-"

"Not all the time,"Alec muttered, but Dean answered by brushing his hand through Alec's hair. His boy had as much guilt on his shoulders that Dean did.

"And you feel remorse,"Dean finished, glancing down at his son. "you care about the people who died and want to make it right. That's what I call a good person." Dean sighed. "You don't have to redeem yourself because there's nothing to redeem. Alec, what happened to those people wasn't you, but Manticore." Alec looked up at Dean, tears still falling, but the sobbing had quieted. "I know this because I know you. I know your heart-" He tapped a finger over Alec's heart. "Your heart and gumption is not fueled by badness-"

"Then, why do I feel so horrible,"Alec asked. "Why do I hurt so much inside?" Dean's eyes prickled, tears brimming. He always forgot that Alec hurt just as much if not more than the rest of them.

"Because that's your soul,"Dean answered. "Your conscience-" It was trauma too, but Alec didn't need to hear that. "calling for justice. For righteousness. For forgiveness. Those feelings are what makes you a good person. If you didn't care, I'd be worried." Because if he didn't care that would be sociopathic. "You're good." He promised Alec. "You've always been good. You don't need hunting to prove that." Alec sighed heavily, accepting his father's words. Or accepting them as much as it was possible at the moment. This would be an uphill battle for a long time.

"Are you sure,"Alec asked. Dean nodded and Alec sighed, finally releasing the tension in his young frame. A weight, momentarily, being lifted. He wasn't foolish to believe those feelings were forever gone though. "What about hunting?"

Dean sighed. "Hunting is a brave job,"Dean answered. "But, it's not necessarily a good job." Alec quirked his brow, not understanding what his father was getting at. "The job takes as much as monsters do. It clinks away at the soul little by little and many times leaves hunters empty and remorseless."

"But, we save people,"Alec replied, trying to understand what his father was getting at.

"Yes, we do, but at a price,"Dean explained. A price that left most hunters senile near the end. A price that created hopelessness and hate. He was guilty of these two qualities too. "That's why we have to be wise and know when to take a break." He glanced at his son, playing with a lock of hair.

"So, we don't end up crazy,"Alec confirmed. Dean nodded.

"Yeah,"Dean stated. "So, we don't end up crazy." Or hurting the wrong people. Dean pursed his lips. "We need breaks too, Al, we aren't immortal. We aren't Superman or Batman." Even Superman and Batman needed mental breaks.

"I know,"Alec answered. Dean didn't even want to think about the mayhem heading their way. He knew it was coming and it scared him. That's why a couple weeks away from hunting was important. Maybe, even longer if it was possible. A whole year of no hunting sounded amazing. He was partial to retirement at the moment too and just raising his family. "I'm sorry."

Alec was sorry. He was sorry for dragging Emma on the hunt. For not listening to his father and taking a break. For letting the darkness seep in and corrupt his mood. He was sorry.

"It's fine, kiddo,"Dean said, deciding the talk was over. He would be happy to encourage and discuss this with Alec more in the future. "Lets figure out how to get down, though." He glanced over the side of the roof, staring at the ground below. A dizzy spell quickly took over. He really hated heights and he really wished his kids didn't insist on having their heart to hearts on top of the roof.

"I could just carry you and jump down,"Alec offered, smirking. The fear and anxiety was completely wiped away as if it was never there. The mischievous mask was back, covering up the previous conversation. If Dean was none the wiser, he would have believed nothing had occurred. That there wasn't guilt swarming inside of Alec like angry wasps. But, there wasn't anything he could do about it. Alec was going to cope how he wanted to cope. He just hoped his words had helped his boy.

"Absolutely not,"Dean answered, backing away from his kid's teasing arms. "I'll find my own way down."

"What?"Alec quipped. "Afraid of losing your manly status?" The grin stretched, cracking his young face.

"Hey,"Dean retorted, pointing a finger at his boy. "That comment just earned you an extra day of dish-washing duty." Alec groaned, throwing his head back in anguish. As if this was the only issue he had to worry about in his young life. Dean tested the junk pile, he had originally used to get on the roof. But, the pile crumbled beneath his footing, confirming there was some greater entity messing up his life.

Alec held out his arms, invitingly. "Come on, Dad,"he teased, merrily. Dean grunted, tapping his foot. The roof was high up and jumping himself was not an option. He finally gave in, walking back to his son. Alec grinned, lifting his father up like he weighed nothing.

"Not a word of this to your uncle,"Dean ordered. He paused, before tagging on. "Or Bobby. In fact, tell nobody."

"My lips are sealed,"Alec promised with a Cheshire-cat smile. Dean rolled his eyes, clutching his superhuman son. His boy easily leapt off the roof and landed on his feet, gracefully. Father in hand and boyish smile in place. Dean knew he wouldn't be living this moment down. Surprisingly, he was okay with that.

His son put him down, not even breaking a sweat. Dean smiled back. His boy was going to be okay. They were all going to be okay.

* * *

 **Well, that was a whirlwind of emotions, especially for Alec. Young Alec is a complicated individual. Well, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Hopefully they'll get their much needed break, but we all know Winchester plans never go as planned. Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi, thanks for waiting. Here's chapter 8! It's a detour chapter, since I don't have time to develop the plot, so I hope you all enjoy the chapter! I apologize for any grammatical errors. I do not have a beta reader. Please review!**

Chapter 8

"ALEC!" Emma shrieked, wiping the water from her eyes. Her hair was dripping wet. Wet locks curling around her ears. Her Wonder Woman shirt was soaked. She could hear her brother snickering on the roof, bucket in hand. His green eyes wild with mischievous mirth. Her own brown met his green.

"That's for snitching, snitch,"he shouted back before disappearing on the roof. She couldn't even hear the soft patter of his feet on slate. He was so quiet. Damn his cat DNA. She huffed, porch stairs wet where she stood.

It had been a couple days since she had told her Dad and Uncle about the ghost hunt. Two days without any retaliation from Alec. Two days of him being really nice to her and playing superhero games and including her in his wild ideas. She thought he had forgiven her, but now she knew he was just waiting and plotting for the right time to strike. Coaxing her into a sense of tranquility before he struck with absolute vengeance. She blamed it on his feline DNA. That need for vengeance. Now, that she understood her older brothers' uniqueness, she blamed everything on their DNA.

She stomped her feet, dust clinging to her pants. This was the second prank that she had received from Alec today. The first, he had stuck whip cream into her hand and tickled her nose with a feather. Yeah, they were harmless pranks, but she was getting the message loud and clear. You don't snitch on your siblings, even if it is out of excitement.

She kicked at the old junk car, pout on her lips. Stupid older brothers and their merciless pranks. Benny was even taking delight in her torment with silent satisfaction. He wasn't doing anything, but he definitely wasn't stopping it either. She just couldn't wrap her head around siblings. How can they be so protective and nice one minute and then the next dump a bucket of water on your head? She grabbed a stick and started drawing pictures in the dirt. She was mad. She didn't even mean to snitch. She just wanted to let her dad know she was a superhero and not a baby anymore. If she had known Alec and Ben would get in trouble, she would have kept her mouth shut. She drew a frowny face before changing it into a flower. Sadness didn't suit her.

"Hey, Emma." Emma's head popped up, facing the older girl that had befriended her. Brin had a book under one arm and a backpack slung over her other shoulder. Her almond shaped eyes watched her curiously, black hair pulled back into a sophisticated, neat ponytail. She wore a blue skirt and a white blouse. Tall brown boots covered her feet all the way up to her shins. Brin always dressed nice for school, unlike Kavi and Seth who tossed on clothes from their bedroom floor, whether they were clean or dirty. They were really embracing freedom. "Why are you wet?"

"Alec dumped water on my head,"she mumbled, lips wobbling. Brin immediately took sympathy, dropping her fantasy book and kneeling next to the little girl.

"Now, why would he do that?"Brin asked, though the older girl already knew the answer. Alec was a pill. He had always been a pill even back at Manticore.

"Because I snitched,"Emma mumbled, sadly. She just wanted to play tag and fight invisible bad guys and Alec was busy plotting against her. Brin rolled her eyes. Alec always bide his time when he plotted revenge. It was never immediate. He always waited and planned carefully. That's what made him so good at Manticore. Lethal even. But, his revenge was never directed at the other transgenics, unless another kid was acting like a real jerk. Brin remembered hearing some of the guards talking about 494 and how they were concerned about his possible retaliation after punishment in the past. Alec didn't retreat and he never forgot. Alec had always been a loose cannon, even Lydecker knew that.

"Well, that's stupid,"Brin stated, brushing wet strands away from Emma's face. She knew Alec would never hurt Emma. Maybe ruffle her feathers, but never harm her. Alec cared a lot about family, just like Ben did. Just like every Winchester did.

"Are you mad at me?"Emma asked, sadly with a sniffle. Her inquiring puppy brown eyes looked up at Brin. Brin couldn't help but feel sorry for the girl. All of this was new to her. Heck, it was new to Brin too, but Emma was younger and at least she had some experience back at Manticore with annoying unit members.

"Nah,"Brin answered. Sure, she was mad a couple days ago. She had really wanted to hang out with her new friends after school, but she had accepted her punishment silently. "Not anymore." She pursed her lips, watching the house. She could hear Ben and Alec inside, most likely finishing chores that Dean and Sam had listed for them. She knew Ben was in on it too. Whenever Ben was with Alec his naughty meter skyrocketed as well.

"I don't know what to do,"Emma sighed, freckled nose wiggling with a sad sniff.

"We get back at them,"Brin suggested with a grin. Emma's head perked.

"Really?"she stressed, voice pitched with excitement. Brin stood up, pulling the little girl up too.

"Course,"Brin said, picking up her backpack and book. "Girls gotta stick together."

"How?"Emma asked with excitement. She leaned closer to Brin, a grin on her face that reminded the transgenic of Alec's own grin. Heck, even Ben had that grin. It was the Winchester smirk. The one that told the world shit was about to go down and they would be at the center of it.

"I've got an idea,"Brin promised. She grabbed Emma's hand. "Come on."

* * *

They were sitting on the roof, legs swinging. Their bucket was filled with whip cream, water, and syrup filled balloons. They were waiting for Alec and Ben to make an appearance. The third prank from Alec had been set up an hour ago, and Emma had walked right into the string and tape web, becoming tangled up. This only fueling Brin's prank plan further along. She knew it was just Alec being Alec, but the only way to get Alec to listen was to prank him back. And if Ben happened to be in the crossfire, than so be it because Benny was just as guilty.

"Are you sure this will work?"Emma asked, hopefully. Eyes waiting for her brothers. She knew if her Dad was here and saw her on the roof, he would flip out. She learned her lesson about snitching.

"Course,"Brin replied, almond eyes narrowed on the target zone. "Why wouldn't it?"

"Because Alec might strike back,"Emma whispered, following Brin's focused gaze.

"The only way to get Alec to listen is to dish out the same amount of whoop-ass,"Brin explained, thoughtfully. "You're a Winchester now, so you have to learn how to deal with Winchesteresque quirks. Which means-" She swung a finger in the air, dimples appearing in her smooth cheeks. "You have to learn how to the prank them back just as mercilessly."

"And you're gonna teach me,"Emma asked. Brin shrugged, lifting one of the whip cream filled balloons.

"A bit,"Brin answered. "But, the experts are your brothers. I'm just starting the lesson." She grinned, listening to the twins' excited voices and clomping feet. They're coming. "Now-" She turned to Emma, a sparkle in her eyes. "Lesson one, never let the boys win." The door opened and Brin stood to her feet. Emma nodded, grabbing her own balloon. She watched as Alec stepped into the target zone, trash bag in hand. She knew Ben would be following.

"Hey, Winchester,"Brin shouted. Alec looked up and received a face full of cream. He spat out the cream, wiping his face. Ben was pointing a finger, howling hysterically.

"Oh, Benny,"Emma sang, sweetly. Ben quirked his head, just as cream smacked his face. "That's for the pranks!" She blew a raspberry, before following Brin's lead and grabbing more cream and water filled balloons.

"We're under attack,"Alec howled. "Retreat!" He grabbed Ben's hand dragging him back into the house as the girls' retaliation grew more aggressive. Brin gave Emma a high-five and the little girl bounced happily on the rooftop. Brin steadied the girl when she had nearly lost her footing on the slate.

"We won,"she sang, happily, glancing down at the cream covered floor. Brin quirked her head to the side, hearing the footsteps and the sound of trash bags.

"We may have won the battle,"the dark haired transgenic stated. "But, we haven't won the war." The moment she said those words, the twins came bursting out water guns in hand and handfuls of trash.

"Eat banana!" Alec shouted. Brin shrieked, blocking her face as a banana peel came dangerously close to her face.

"That's disgusting!" She shouted, blocking Emma with her body. "Emma! Grab the garbage!" The two girls grabbed the trash and started chucking it back down at Alec and Ben. The twins slipped on the whip cream and syrup covered porch as they tried to dodge the noodles and take-out.

"We need backup,"Ben shouted, grabbing the chair and blocking the onslaught. Alec was spraying water at the two girls on the roof. The moment Ben said that, Kavi and Seth joined in without a word, immediately throwing garbage back at Emma and Brin. The girls' shrieked, already dripping wet and covered in garbage.

"Stupid guy code!"Brin hollered. No matter what, Kavi and Seth always took Ben and Alec's side. The boys whooped in excitement.

"Yeah!"Emma agreed, chucking a pizza box back down. "Stupid guy code!"

"What in the blazin' hell is goin' on out here?!" The children froze, all eyes turning to Bobby in horror.

"Uh-oh,"Emma whispered, dropping the apple cork. Bobby's arms were crossed and he was looking angrier than a bull. The boys, wisely, took a step back from Bobby's red face as the older hunter's eyes took in the mess on his front porch, the scattered trash, and six dirty children in his vicinity.

"Well,"Bobby drawled, lifting a brow that clearly told the kids that they were 'idjits'. "Somebody wanna tell me why my front porch is a complete disaster." The kids glanced among each other. Ben and Alec knew immediately they were in deep trouble when their Dad and Uncle came home.

"We were having a prank war, sir,"Brin bravely answered with a blush to her cheeks. She knew they had disrupted Bobby's work with their loudness. "It just got out of hand."

"Out of hand,"Bobby responded. "Is an understatement." He crooked a finger, summoning Alec over. "Come here, boy." Alec took a steady step forward. He knew that Bobby knew he was the culprit of the whole prank fiasco. Bobby ran a hand through Alec's hair, syrup clung to his fingers from when Emma and Brin had aimed a syrup balloon perfectly at his face. Right, syrup, a rare commodity these days. Brin knew she was in deep shit. Bobby chuckled to himself. "Guess they can dish it out."

"Yes, sir,"Alec agreed, hope filling his mind that maybe he wasn't in as much trouble as he originally feared.

"Prank war, huh,"Bobby gruffed, pulling at his cap. The kids nodded their heads. "Well, you're not comin' back into this house until you get yourself cleaned up-" That was a fair and reasonable request. Bobby waved his hand. "Well, I expect this mess to be gone. You can spray each other down with a hose when you're finished." Bobby smirked to himself, enjoying the startled deer caught in headlight looks coming from the six kids.

"Yes, sir,"the kids repeated. They always became extra polite when they knew they were in deep shit. Bobby rolled his eyes, flinging his hands out at the children.

"Go on, get,"he grumbled. "I don't want the neighbors' thinkin' I'm some garbage hoarder."

"Well, Bobby,"Alec quipped with a deep breath, just as a banana peel slide from his shoulder. "You kinda are-" Bobby narrowed his eyes at the cheeky boy, just as Alec received a smack to the back of his head from Ben, who glowered. He grabbed his brother, dragging him away from the hunter.

"We'll start cleanin', Bobby,"Ben promised, giving his brother a shake. Alec just grinned.

"You better,"Bobby grumbled, settling his glare on his other two boys. Seth and Kavi were looking mighty sheepish, just as Bobby's gaze traveled to the two girls on the roof. "And get your sister down from there-"He waved a hand at the garbage covered Emma, currently looming over the side of the roof. "You don't want your father dyin' from a stroke when he gets back."

"You're not telling,"Ben inquired, hopefully.

"Not if you get this mess clean,"Bobby grumbled, pulling on his cap again. A smirk stretched his face. "They used to pull the same shit-"Emma had climbed up onto Brin's back, little legs wrapped around her waist as the older girl jumped down, landing gracefully on her feet. "There was plenty of stuff they did that I never told their daddy about." Ben let out a relieved sigh. His father and uncle already had so much on their plate, a wild prank war was not something they needed to get an ear full about. At that moment, Ben's gratitude and respect rose for the man who was the closest thing that he would ever have to a grandfather.

"Thank you, Bobby," Ben stated, genuinely. Brin came forward with Emma clinging to her arm.

Bobby snorted, waving his hand before turning back to the screen door. "You know where the hose is, idjit,"Bobby responded. Ben smirked. "I just want my porch clean." With that, the hunter disappeared back inside.

"Bobby's the best,"Alec whispered before playfully shoving Emma and shaking a noodle in front of her face. Emma pushed back, softly, nose wrinkled in annoyance.

"He really is,"Seth agreed, immediately grabbing the discarded trash bag, a soft grin on his face. Kavi tossed the banana peel and it landed perfectly into the bag. Brin was already collecting the mass amounts of paper and apple peels on the ground. Bobby and her had baked a pie this morning for dinner, before she headed out for school.

"I'm in charge of the hose,"Alec shouted, immediately racing around the house.

"Oh no, you're not!"Brin shouted back, tailing Alec. "You'll just make a bigger mess!" Alec cackled manically and Ben couldn't help but roll his eyes. He brushed the cream from his shirt, staring at his wet and noodle covered little sister. He chuckled to himself, brushing the noodles from her shoulders.

"So, we square now,"Emma asked, poking a finger into the cream on Ben's shirt. Her nose wrinkled and brows knitted.

"Yeah,"Ben agreed, picking noodles off Emma. Hopefully, Bobby would bring them a new change of clothes since he didn't want them inside, wet and mucky. "We're square."

"Good,"Emma sighed in relief, brushing hair out of her face. She bent down picking up chicken bones, a grin on her face. "I like prank wars."

"Course you do,"Ben answered, bending down and picking up garbage. He tried to scrape the sticky syrup off wood, but it just clung stubbornly. "You're a Winchester." Emma beamed, face lighting up. The manic laughter returned as Alec came charging back with hose in hand. He blew a raspberry at Brin and the girl responded by stepping on the hose. Alec went jerking back, falling straight on his bum. Brin cackled, holding her stomach as the boy stood, attempting to brush the dust from his pants. But the syrup and whip cream made it impossible. Ben chuckled and Emma giggled at the display. He knew this type of playful mess-making would have never been allowed at Manticore. That's what made these moments incredibly special. They watched as Alec pounced on Brin and the two playfully sparred over dominance of the hose.

The mess eventually was clean and everyone was hosed down, courtesy of Alec. Dean and Sam did arrive fifteen minutes later with a car load of much needed groceries. Bobby made good on his word and never ratted the three Winchester kids out. Even Emma didn't open her mouth about the events of today. Instead she filled the kitchen with chatter about Wonder Woman, Superman, and Batman team-ups as she followed her Dad around while the hunter unloaded groceries. She had learned her lesson about being a snitch. She wasn't ever going to do that to her brothers again.

* * *

 **Hi, I know this chapter was short. But, I just wanted to give everyone something fun. I think I may write one more chapter in Sioux Falls with Ellen, Jo, Tinga, and Vada making an appearance as well as he Transhumans. Afterwards, we're back on the road. This was just a bit of filler for everyone to enjoy. Please review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi! My quarter is over and updates will now be more consistent! Thank you for all your reviews! It means a lot! I will try to update Family Matters too and write more oneshots about the Teenage years! Also, Anita and Jesse are the actors names for the gill-boy and gill-girl in the Dark Angel episode 'Gill Girl'. This chapter is slower (not much action) and more of a character build-up. I apologize for any grammatical errors! No beta-reader. Please review!**

Chapter 9

The Impala wheels hit gravel. The five passengers rumbled as they drove up the long roadway towards the abandoned mansion turned boarding home for wayward transgenics. Ellen Harvelle and her daughter, Jo, ran the boarding home, providing the remaining group of transgenics and transhumans safety from the world that wouldn't understand their existence quite yet.

The home appeared from behind the trees, rooftop reaching the sky and ivy climbing up the stone walls. This place for Manticore's mutants was only made possible by the generosity of Richard Worthington. A wealthy hunter, who's family dated back to the seventeen hundreds. Some even believe the Worthington family had started the good fight even earlier. They were believed to be one of the first hunter families ever recorded.

A clearing showed the magnificence made of the once abandoned home. Dean spotted Sansa sitting cross-legged on the lawn. Vada sitting in her lap as the teen transhuman played with the child's hair. Her cat clawed hands, carefully brushing through the girl's wild dark curls. The older hunter smirked, spotting a few more transhumans in the woods as they played hunting games in the trees. Another boy, who looked more wolf than human, raked the leaves away from the pathway. Brown, yellow, and red covered the front and back of the ancient mansion.

Emma's nose was pressed to the impala's window, wide eyed and mouth gaped. This was her first trip venturing away from Bobby's town. Her first visit with the less ordinary of the rescued Manticorians. The Winchesters had attempted to coach the little girl on how to behave with the strange individuals. Afraid she might say something hurtful, unintentionally. There was still a lot of sensitivity and insecurities among the peculiar teens of Manticore. Feelings that many may never be able to overcome.

"Emma,"Alec stated, glancing at his awestruck little sister. "Remember, they don't look like us-" Emma turned her head, meeting her older brother's gaze. She spotted Ben nodding next to Alec. "They are different, but they are still like us-" He pointed his finger at himself than Ben.

"Because they have animal DNA,"Emma confirmed, curious head quirked to the side.

"Exactly,"Alec said. "So, you have to treat them like how you would treat us even if they surprise you." Alec had become a huge advocate on the transhuman's behalf. His adoration for Mole and Joshua had quickly changed the boy's mind about the anomalies. The past year had only made that bond he had stronger.

"Some of them may seem angry,"Ben explained, fingers playing with the hem of his shirt. "But, they're just grumpy assholes sometimes."

"Cough, Mole, Cough,"Alec interrupted, earning a smirk from Ben. Mole's snarly and standoffish ways hadn't changed much in the last year and Alec highly doubted they ever would. Mole was a grumpy old man stuck in a teen lizard's body.

Emma bit her bottom lip, brows furrowed. "Can I talk to them?"She asked. "Will they talk to me?" Emma loved to talk. She loved interacting and her biggest worry was that people wouldn't want to talk and interact with her. She wanted to be accepted into this strange hodgepodge of peculiar individuals and that also included the strange people she was about to meet living at the boarding home.

"Course they will,"Dean reassured with a grin. "Who wouldn't want to talk to you?" He grinned at his wild daughter, hair unruly. She grinned back, satisfied by her father's answer. The impala was packed, bearing treats and toys for the children at the home. Gifts that Dean had stuck in the trunk since their last visit with Richard. Richard loved to lavish gifts onto people using his fountain of good fortune.

"Just be yourself,"Sam added, smirking. His eyes wandered towards his niece, who was currently wearing mismatching socks and shoes, pants with holes worn into them after multiple days of sandlot baseball, and a Wonder Woman shirt which had seen better days. Emma had refused to wash it, wanting to wear it twenty-four/seven. Dean didn't have the heart to take the shirt away from the little girl even if it was to put it through a much needed wash.

"I'll try my best,"she promised with a beaming grin.

"Exclude the kicking innocents through walls bit though,"Alec muttered, flicking Emma's ear. "Nobody likes that." Emma glared, knocking her fist against Alec's bicep. The ten-year-old winced, rubbing his sore shoulder. "Violent." He quipped with a grumble.

Emma growled, nose wrinkled, eyes flashing yellow before turning back to their normal brown before a smug beam was set on her pretty face. The smile quickly fell as the impala pulled to a stop and she spotted a panther-girl waving her hand at the group. The panther-girl and normal-looking girl stood to their feet, approaching the car.

"What do I say?"Emma asked, suddenly shy by the strangers. Ben and Alec were already pushing the door open as more peculiar children appeared from the depths of the forest line. The wolf-boy had dropped the rake, jogging over to the impala.

"Just say Hi,"Ben suggested, before submerging into the mass of greetings and hugs.

"Hi goes a long way,"Alec agreed, before following in his brother's footsteps. Another girl with slanted eyes and light-mocha colored skin tackled Ben, planting him with kisses. Her father and uncle were already out greeting the masses. Dean high-fived a young wolf child, before ruffling the hair of a kid with bat ears.

Emma took a deep breath, stepping out of the impala to greet the odd crowd.

"Hi,"she chirped. The talking paused as peculiar eyes turned to stare at the little amazon girl. She could hear curious whispers and quirking heads. Suddenly an arm was flung around her shoulder and she was tugged close to Alec. The girl gasped surprised by the sudden physical contact.

"This here is Emma,"Alec announced with his typical mischievous grin. But, when she glanced up catching his eyes, she could see the young transgenic daring his peers to contradict him. "She's my sister." She could tell by his stare that her brother was warning them not to mess with her.

"She's with us now,"Ben added. She didn't even realize that Ben had materialized next to her side. The same protective look reflected in his eyes as well. She could sense her father and uncle near her too as they stood behind the three kids.

"Welcome, Emma,"Somebody shouted and suddenly the group of teens and children surrounded her. They shook her hand, asking a million questions at once. She felt a faint pat to her shoulder before Alec disappeared into the crowd with a shout of 'Where's Mole?' She was pulled away from the car as the panther girl questioned about her upbringing, before another girl with a bit too much python cut the panther off. Her Dad and Uncle Sam were no longer insight having made their way towards the mansion, while Ben chatted with a transgenic girl.

"How long have you been with the Winchesters?"the girl with snake-like eyes asked. Emma remembered that she said her name was Vera. Scales climbed up her neck and face. Her tongue flickered from between her lips. Her movements were graceful. Flexible even like a snake about to strike.

Emma shrugged, eyes searching the crowd for her quickly disappearing family. "A while now,"she answered, pushing hair behind her ear. She was feeling overwhelmed by all the attention. Everyone looked strange. They weren't like her brothers. Not like her father or uncle. They didn't even look like the other children in Bobby's neighborhood.

"General Winchester saved us,"The wolf-boy stated, revealing sharp incisors. "He and his army, a year ago, swooped in and destroyed Manticore." Fang. She remembered his name was Fang and he couldn't be more than thirteen, maybe fourteen years old.

"General Winchester?"she asked, confused. She had never heard anybody call her Dad that before. It was always either Dad or Dean at Bobby's place. What a peculiar title.

Fang nodded, yellow eyes glinting with admiration. Wolf ears perking. If the boy had a tail, it probably would be wagging. "With an army of Angels." Alec and Ben had told her about that battle, but they weren't there for the actual fight.

"That's what some of the younger kids call Dean,"the Panther-girl, Sansa, confirmed with a roll of her eyes. To many, he was the powerful warrior that saved the slaves from the masters. He and his brother were beloved by all. The hunters were greatly respected by the transgenic community. Her green eyes gleamed against her midnight velvet-like skin. She had a tail that swung back and forth. More panther than human. A walking humanoid.

"He saved us,"A girl chirped, flapping her bird wings. They were large and brown, sitting on her back. Hawk, obviously, was in her cocktail as Ben would describe their mash-up of peculiar genes.

"He saved me too,"Emma responded, tipping her head to the side. She grinned. "But, I just know him as Dad." She paused for a second, thinking of her long-haired Uncle. "and Uncle Sam." The chatter grew louder as Emma was pulled away from the car and marched towards the large mansion. Her head was reeling as more questions were thrown her way. 'What are you?' 'You don't smell completely human. Are you like us?' 'How did General Winchester find you?' 'Are you sticking around?' 'Do you want to play a game?' 'Let's play tag!' The comments and questions continued to pummel her. Kids her age and older danced around her like happy puppies wanting to greet and play. Many didn't appear like her brothers who seemed to have an ingrained military discipline in their DNA behind the playful facade. Most were longing for attention and new companionship.

* * *

"Dean, slow down,"Sam stated, following his older brother's quick pace as they searched the perimeters of the yard. Dean was alert, eyes searching the grounds. He needed to talk to the kids. But, the kids had disappeared the moment Dean and Sam stepped out of the impala. Guilt gnawed at his heart and soul since the hunt that had gone sour. He couldn't stop thinking about Mole's desperate and betrayed stare, begging him to find another way. Sometimes there wasn't another way. He tried to call multiple times, but either Mole wouldn't pick up or Dean would hang up like the coward he was.

It hurt him to see the other children who were not part of the hunt, training outside. To know that those kids had no idea what they would face once they were trained. It hurt him to know he had taken Soleil, Mole, Joshua, Dix, and Luke on a hunt that broke them. That shattered their trust in the good hunting would bring. The betrayal. He couldn't wipe the betrayal from his mind. His guilt was still there, darkness lurking in his soul reminding him that he could one day lose it all.

"I have to find them,"Dean replied, gritting his teeth. "I have to talk to them." He glanced over at his much taller younger brother. "We have to talk to them."His cowardice had gone on too long and keeping silent would only make the issue worse. The older hunter's face drained of pigment, gaunt with guilt. What Dean feared was losing family. He feared that people would walk away from him, disgusted by what they saw. Dean feared loss and losing any of the former Manticorian alumni would destroy the hunter. Build on to the guilt that had been forming since their mother burned on the ceiling all those years ago.

"Dean,"Sam started, but was quickly cut off by Dean's worry.

"What if they want nothing to do with me,"Dean muttered. "What if they see me as a monster?" He turned to Sam, green eyes frustrated and filled with fear. "To them, I killed innocents in cold blood. To them, I took the easy way out. What if there was another way and I had been too lazy or...or-" He stammered, frustrated. "too pigheaded to figure it out-" He kicked at a rock, breathing heavily through his nose. "It wouldn't be the first time." Sam sighed, brushing a hand through his much longer hair. Dean held a lot of fear. He had always been a fearful man, just incredibly good at hiding that weakness.

"There wasn't another way, Dean,"Sam responded to his brother's worries. "We knew that going into this hunt." Dean's green met his own gray-blue. "They probably knew that too. The whole situation was...absolute shit." Dean snorted and Sam smirked at his brother's amusement to his understatement of the year. "Those people were bitten and we couldn't save them. Not everyone can be saved even if they deserve to be." Dean leaned against the tree, crossing his arms. He looked forlornly at the mansion, knowing that inside those kids would be waiting. He needed to talk to them. Make them understand. "We did the best we could and our best was a mercy kill."

Dean laughed, humorlessly. A closed mouth sort of laugh as he rested his head against the bark of the tree. "Our lives are fucked up,"he, finally, stated, pinching the bridge of his nose.

Sam noticed his brother pinched his nose often. An action that would fight off oncoming headaches that developed from guilt and stress. Just a couple days ago it was Alec dealing with the guilt of hunting. Guilt was built into Dean's genome, so it made sense that guilt would be part of both Alec and Ben as well. As Uncle Sam, he needed to make sure his nephews had a way out of the family business. He needed to make sure they knew shit happened and that they shouldn't succumb to guilt. They couldn't be like their father, who drowned in guilt on a daily basis. Who couldn't let go of past mistakes and continuously blamed himself for others' misfortune. They had to be better, stronger. Guilt was what would destroy Dean in the end and that's what scared Sam the most. He couldn't let that happen to the kids in his care.

"Lets stop running around aimlessly,"Sam stated. He knew his brother's search outside was a way to avoid walking into that house and facing the five teens. "And face the music we both know is inside."

"Yeah,"Dean said, nodding his head. He pushed off the tree, making his way towards the house.

* * *

"Well, look what the cat dragged in,"Ellen said, the moment the two brothers entered the Kitchen. A little boy stood next to her as she tugged on a contraption that covered his small chest and waist. He stood patiently by her side, dark hair covering one eye. A little girl with long dark hair stood further away from the boy, watching patiently. "If you're looking for your boys, they both ran that way-" She pointed towards the hallway that would lead to the recreational room and stairs. "With Tinga." She patted the little boy's side, grinning. "There you go, Jesse." The little boy tugged on the contraption with satisfaction. "Try not to puncture any more holes into that-"she wagged a finger at the child who smiled back, silently. "You can go to the lake with Anita now." He nodded, a dolphin noise exiting his throat. Anita responded with the same sound. "Make sure you let Miss Jo know. I want her with you." The two children ran out of the kitchen with Ellen rolling her eyes.

She stood up, making her way towards the two Winchesters before giving a motherly hug. "How have you boys been?"She asked. "Haven't seen you in a few days." She patted Dean's cheek before collecting drawing material off the counter and sticking it into a drawer.

"Fine,"Sam answered quickly. "Just been busy." Ellen chuckled, collecting snack foods from the cabinets.

"It's about time you brought those boys over here,"Ellen stated, opening a jar of peanut butter and chopping celery. "Though I saw them briefly. Said hi to me and disappeared just as quickly." Ellen chuckled to herself. "Busy bodies those two are."

"They always need to be doing something,"Sam agreed, looking at his oddly quiet brother. Dean was looking for a way to talk to the kids without being rude to Ellen.

"They forgave you,"Ellen stated, closing the top of the peanut butter jar. "If that gives you any reassurance." She raised a brow, already knowing what was keeping Dean tight-lipped. "Quit kicking yourself in the nuts over and over again. What happen, happened. I already talked to them." Dean's brows shot up, slightly surprised by Ellen's bluntness.

"And they understood?"Dean asked, watching Ellen collect more healthy snack foods for her charges.

"Best they could,"Ellen responded. "It's not an easy situation to understand. Hunting never is. The sooner they learn that, the better they can manage their sanity when the hunt goes south." She paused, curving her lips. "But, if you're desperate to talk to them. They might just be in the recreational room." Dean smiled, thanking the older woman before bolting out of the kitchen, just as busy as his two boys. "You're welcome." She glanced over at Sam, who had taken a seat next to the island. "Silly man."Sam chuckled. She grabbed a beer from the fridge, handing it over to Sam.

"Yeah,"Sam agreed. No matter how much he tried to reassure Dean, the only one who could bring reassurance to the hunter was himself.

"Haven't met that daughter of his yet,"Ellen stated, taking a swig of her own beer. Her hair was pulled back in a ponytail, eyes bright against her older face. "She as busy as him?"

"Pretty much,"Sam stated, shooting a glance towards the window. "I think she got dragged into a tag game. She was met by the welcome wagon." Ellen laughed, watching a group of her younger charges run past the house. A spitfire of a girl with wild dirty blonde hair chasing them down. The grin on Sam's face told her that little girl must be Emma.

Many of the children had been adopted into families, unfortunately the transhumans had a harder time with adoption than the transgenics did because of their peculiar features. But, she didn't mind them sticking around. She loved each and every one of them and their odd quirks. She had gotten to know each child, now that the x8s and x7s, who were just babies, were adopted out to multiple homes and didn't require her and Jo's constant attention.

"I'd love to meet her,"Ellen stated, nursing the beer between her hands. During Dean and Sam's last visit without the kids, the hunters had told her about Emma.

"I'll bring her inside,"Sam suggested, standing to his feet. Ellen waved a hand.

"Nah, let her play,"Ellen stated, making the younger hunter sit back down. "There's plenty of time for me to bond with the newest member of the Winchester clan." She took a swig of her beer, just as the door slammed open. Isaac came wandering in, nose up in the air sniffing. He looked under the table, circling a couple of times before catching the curious eyes of the hunters.

"What you doin', sweetheart,"Ellen asked, lifting a brow. Isaac quirked his head to the side, before signing, _Looking for Fred. Playing hide and seek._ Ellen nodded before pointing towards a bottom cabinet that had a shimmery look. Fred had the unique ability to camouflage into his surroundings. He had a bit too much chameleon in his cocktail which had written him off as an anomaly in the eyes of Manticore. He didn't have the control the old facility expected from him. But, Ellen didn't agree, seeing how the boy had bloomed and learned to control his abilities. Isaac nodded, before running full speed at the cabinet and surprising Fred who reappeared in his normal human coloring. Fred shrieked, running out of the kitchen with Isaac hot on his tail. The two hunters laughed, listening to the wrestling match in the living room.

"As you can see,"Ellen stated. "Life is never dull here." Sam smiled, nodding his head. He was pleased that Ellen and Jo had found a home with the transhuman children.

"How's Anita and Jesse doing with English,"Sam asked. The two gill children had never been taught how to speak at Manticore. Instead, they communicated with porpoise clucks and squeaks. For the last year, Ellen and Jo had figured out their own developed language as well as worked with them on normal human communication. Because Jesse and Anita required water they had built a large tank in their room, so the two merchildren could sleep comfortably in the boarding home. But, Ellen knew both children were more comfortable living near the lake. Where the river connected. They were still ten and Ellen didn't feel comfortable with them living that far away from the mansion until they were older.

"Better,"Ellen stated. "Anita has definitely picked up a few words faster than Jesse. It's a long process." She frowned, anger marring her older face. "It infuriates me that Manticore didn't have the common decency to teach half these children how to speak. That they were neglected and ignored because Manticore didn't see them as perfect." Ellen gritted her teeth, fire in her eyes. Sam couldn't agree more. He had seen glimpses of the Transhumans' struggles, but Ellen saw and dealt with their problems on a daily basis. "I see them all as perfect." Her face softened. "They are all wonderful in my eyes." Sam rested his large hands on the hunter's own hands.

"And that's what makes you the perfect house mother,"Sam responded with a smile. "You're patient and willing to love them for their differences."

"Oh hush you,"Ellen teased, swatting at the bigger man. Though, Sam could see that his sincere words affected Ellen deeply. The woman cared deeply and there was no end to her loving and motherly personality. She had given the same treatment to Sam and Dean, tough love and loyal. "You're makin' me all weepy eyed." She stood to her feet, walking to the window. She watched her charges dart back and forth as they laughed and played. A sound that would never grow old in her ears. That's how children should be. "I just want what's best for them."

"They have the best,"Sam confirmed, making his way towards Ellen. A soft smile tugged at Ellen's lips. Her arm looped around Sam's torso, pulling him into a motherly hug. She had been wandering so long with Jo since the Roadhouse burned and her friends perished. A year ago she wouldn't have expected to find a permanent home again.

"Grandma Ellen, Grandma Ellen,"Vada's voice carried into the kitchen. The girl with dark curls and a middle eastern appearance slid into the kitchen. Some of the children had started calling Ellen grandmother since Tinga had pointed out the similarities between a grandmother in a child's storybook and Ellen. Ellen beamed each time she hears the familial name. She had always wanted grandchildren and since Tinga and Vada both latched onto Jo, seeing her as a mother figure. The older woman had decided the circumstance was the closest she'd ever get to grandchildren, since hunters weren't the type to settle down and start families.

"Yes, Vada,"Ellen answered, facing the girl. She looked out of breath, meaning she had been part of the tag game in the yard.

"The cookies, remember," She stated with a cheerful grin. Vada had the biggest sweet tooth and a love for baking. A deadly combination to have, but Ellen loved encouraging the little girl to explore her passion.

"The cookies,"Ellen exclaimed. "How could I forget." The little girl shrugged, dark eyes sparkling with excitement. "Did you wash your hands?" Vada shook her head, dark curls bouncing. She raced towards the kitchen sink, turning on the water.

"I chose a recipe,"the girl explained happily. "It's a challenge."

"A challenge, huh,"Ellen stated as she also washed her hands. Vada nodded seriously. "What type of cookies did you choose, sweetheart?"

"Macaroons,"Vada stated, allowing Ellen to pull her hair back into a ponytail. Her eyes shot over to Sam. "You can help us too, Sam." Ellen had made it a goal to teach Vada a baking recipe of her choosing everyday. She had even started to teach the little girl different dinner and breakfast recipes since Vada had wanted to expand on the skill. It had become their bonding project. Both Ellen and Vada looked forward to that moment when schoolwork and chores were done and they could just bake. Jo had never enjoyed baking as a little girl, so Ellen loved that she could experience this with Vada.

"I would love to join,"Sam stated, standing to his feet.

"That new girl, Emma, was also interested in helping,"Vada continued. "But, she got distracted by the game Fang, Maggie, and Nix started." Vada shrugged indifferently. "She's gone now. Oh well. Some people aren't interested in baking."

"Everyone is different,"Ellen agreed as she grabbed the recipe book from the shelf.

* * *

"Why can't my feet touch the floor?"Emma asked, standing on the couch. She was in the play room with three other children she had just met. Tinga and Ben were also in the room, but they were sitting at the table, talking. She had said hello to her brother, but was quickly pulled away before she could tell him about the tag game.

"Because it's lava,"Maggie explained, bright eyes against her tiger striped face. She was about nine, maybe ten, years old as well. "Jo taught us this game. If you touch the ground, you lose."

"Because the lava gets yah,"Fang confirmed. Nix nodded her head, sagely. She had tiger stripes like Maggie as well.

"Just avoid touching the ground,"Nix shouted, jumping onto the coffee table. Fang threw a pillow to the ground, quickly jumping onto the pillow.

"Ben,"Emma shouted. Ben turned his head, facing his little sister.

What?" Ben asked.

"Come and help me across the lava!" Tinga giggled next to him as Ben stood to his feet, walking over to his sister, who stood on the coffee table. She jumped onto his back, wrapping arms around his neck. "You're a lava monster,"Emma explained with a grin. "You're gonna help me across the lava."

"How do you know I'm friendly,"Ben questioned. "I could try to eat you." Emma went silent, contemplating what Ben had said before she shrieked and jumped from his back, landing on the pillow. Ben chased her as she went from pillow to pillow. Tinga quickly joined, saying she was the second lava monster. She chased the other three transhuman kids, who ducked out of the way of her attacks.

"Hey." The kids turned around, facing a pretty blonde. Her head was peaking around the door, a soft smile on her face. "What are you kids up to?"

"Playing lava monster,"Nix piped up, smiling back.

"Hi, Jo,"Ben greeted. He made his way over and gave the young woman a hug. Jo hugged back, ruffling Ben's hair, before catching a glimpse of Emma, who was standing on the couch.

"This must be Emma." Emma nodded. "Hello Emma, I'm Jo. A friend of your family."

"Hello,"Emma responded, running over to Ben and grabbing his hand. Ben smiled down, nudging her forward. "Nice to meet you." Emma held out her hand, remembering that her Dad said that was the proper way to greet a new person.

"You too,"She replied, shaking the child's hand with a grin. This was the first time Jo had ever met an Amazon. She had heard tales about the ferocious warriors, but had never been at their mercy as a hunter. She knew that the amazon warrior was strong and quick, the perfect soldier crafted through magic. From the stories she read, she compared them to the Manticore children she was raising currently. There weren't many differences between Amazons and Manticorians. Witnessing the child's nature, she could see that the Winchester brothers were doing a decent job raising her alongside the twins. That maybe both forms of child soldiers can be given a somewhat normal childhood and be raised to do good, instead of acting out dark, bloody deeds for cruel leaders. At least that's what Jo and Ellen were trying to do for their own wards. "How are you liking South Dakota?"

The girl beamed, tugging on her brother's hand as her other hand gesticulated wildly. She told the hunter about her family, the baseball game and prank wars. She told Jo about Wonder Woman and grumpy old Bobby. Jo laughed at the description she provided of Bobby with his gray beard and frowny face. She told Jo about the ghost hunt, but quickly explained that her Dad wasn't happy about the solo mission and told them not to do it again. Jo watched the girl bounce in excitement, including her brother in the tales. "And Alec and Ben told me I was Wonder Woman-" She swung back and forth. "Wonder Woman is an Amazon like me, you see, and she saves people. That's what we do, we save people. So, that makes me Wonder Woman, right Benny?"

"Sure does,"Ben agreed. Jo didn't think the grin on the little girl could get any wider, but she was proven wrong. "She saved the night and burned the bones."

"We won,"She said. "Even though I was scared. Ben said it's alright to be scared sometimes because that's what Daddy said." She furrowed her brows, brown eyes narrowed in concentration. "He says what makes a brave man isn't fearlessness, but someone who has the courage to overcome their fears in order to do good." She grinned. "That's what Bobby says too. Do you think they're correct?" She quirked her head to the side, analyzing the young woman in front of her.

"Oh, they are most definitely correct,"Jo agreed with a nod. The girl was a talker, Jo observed. She was observant. Took words and encouragement to heart. Jo could see herself in Emma. If she was anything like the Winchesters, she would be completely loyal to her family. Willing to sacrifice herself for her brothers if the situation called for it. By Ben's doting eyes, Jo knew Emma had each Winchester male wrapped around her little finger. She had no doubt that loyalty were mutual feelings. "Bravery also means making the difficult decisions." The little girl bobbed her head in agreement. Jo spotted the other children in the room, listening to the conversation. "and protecting your family no matter what."

"Nobody will hurt my brothers again,"she stated, sincerely, confidently facing Jo. Ben raised a brow, surprised by the loyalty from someone less than a few weeks old. She was a Winchester for sure. "Nobody."

"Then you've come to the right place,"Jo responded. "and joined the right family." She hugged Ben and Emma. "Now, seeing that Alec is not with you, I'm assuming he's either looking for trouble or he's found it-" The Winchester kids giggled at the very accurate description of their brother. "I can also safely assume your Dad may be in a similar situation."

"We can look for them,"Ben offered helpfully. He knew Sam was in the kitchen with Ellen and Vada. He could hear the three laughing and talking as they baked cookies. Knowing Alec, he probably had grown bored of dealing with Mole's teenage angst and had chosen to annoy some of the older girls at the home. Dean most likely was talking to the group of teens he had been feeling guilty over. "If you want to have grown-up talks."

"We'll distract Alec,"Emma offered with a giggle. Tinga rolled her eyes, crossing her arms

"Nothing can distract Alec if he doesn't want to be distracted,"Tinga countered, before glancing at Jo. "Mama Jo, me and a few of the other kids want to go down to the lake. We already know Anita and Jesse are there. Can we go too?" Nix, Fang, and Maggie made their verbal agreements, having waited for Jo's confirmation. Anita and Jesse had made their way down to the lake, forgetting to mention the journey to the blonde hunter. Jo raised a brow, before nodding her head. The kids grinned before encouraging Ben and Emma to join them.

"If you see Alec can you tell him we're at the lake,"Ben requested, tugging his sister towards the door as he followed Tinga, Nix, Fang, and Maggie.

"Course,"Jo answered. "Wait a second-" The kids paused, glancing at Jo. "Have you seen Dix and Luke?"

"They were up in their room,"Fang answered, head quirking to the side like a puppy.

"On that laptop of theirs,"Maggie added. Tinga mimed hacking with a smirk before earning a playful smack from Nix, who giggled. Jo rolled her eyes, sighing exasperatedly.

"They better not be attempting to hack into the Pentagon mainframe again,"Jo grumbled, turning towards the stairs. "The last thing we need is the government at our door." Dix and Luke's hobby involved trying to break into different government databases. They had already successfully hacked into Sioux Falls Police Station's database and were luckily not caught, but lately they had been attempting bigger hacks. The struggles of being Manticore designed computer geniuses, Ben assumed.

"Why do you need them?" Ben asked with a quirk of his brow.

"Chores, Finishing classwork,"Jo answered. "Keep them from getting arrested-" Tinga laughed. They may be geniuses, but Dix and Luke were still arrogant, risk-taking, and occasionally stupid teenage boys. "Have fun at the lake. Don't forget a sweater, little chilly out there-" She turned on her heels before hollering, "Dix, Luke, you two better not be hacking up there! I mean it!" She marched up the stairs, a lot of intimidation in a frame so thin.

Tinga nodded her head towards the door, a large smile still on her face. Jo encouraged everybody's hobbies, but some hobbies stressed the younger hunter out. To Tinga, the young woman was still awesome. She had become the closest thing to a mother Tinga, Vada, and the rest would ever have. Tinga and Vada had been given a chance to live with a new family, but neither of the girls had wanted to leave Jo and Ellen. They were family now and living in South Dakota meant she was closer to some of her unit siblings as well. "Last one to the lake is a rotten egg,"she shouted, hair bouncing behind her as she blurred from the room. The rest of the gang hot on her heels.

* * *

Dean wandered the hallways, looking into bedrooms. He closed doors if the group he was looking for wasn't there. They weren't in the rec-room like Ellen had thought. He did run into Ryan, Scales, and Arctic though. The three teenage boys were playing 'Dead rising'. Some of the older teens had become obsessed with zombie dystopia games and stories. The boys had immediately directed him upstairs, saying Mole went up to his room before returning to their game. Alec had apparently followed the sullen transhuman, talking up a storm.

He just wanted to find the kids and talk to them. He hated the idea of not being one of the good guys in their eyes. He hated the thought that they wouldn't want anything to do with either him or Sam. Even though Ellen had reassured the hunter that none of the teens were upset anymore, he still wanted to hear it from them. Hunting could be traumatizing at times.

He knocked when he heard humming from the room Mole, Joshua, and Isaac shared. He entered the room, spotting the large canine-like teen. A paint brush in hand as he swept red across the canvas elegantly.

"Hey, Joshie,"Dean greeted, entering the room. Guilt immediately filled his heart as the large boy turned to face him. Josh was a good kid. A gentle soul. He didn't deserve to be thrust into the supernatural world. He shouldn't have been encouraged to kill the arachnes. Josh should have stayed home. They should have all stayed home.

"Dean,"Josh greeted, happily. Black, red, and blue covered his face, soulful brown eyes stared back at him. "Little fellas here too?" Dean nodded.

"Yup, Buddy"Dean said. He couldn't hold down the strain gulp. God, he was a moron for encouraging broken kids to hunt. "They're here too. Somewhere..." Josh hummed easily, immediately turning back to his artwork. Dean watched the careful strokes. The elegant swipe of the brush. On Josh's side of the room, artwork filled every corner. In fact, most of the mansion was filled with Josh's heartfelt paintings. Something about Josh's paintings spoke to people. Spoke about life. Spoke about loss. About happiness, love, friendship, family. They were the doorway through Joshua's eyes. The way he saw the beauty and pain of the world.

"Have to find them later,"Joshua spoke, pulling Dean out of his thoughts. "Meet daughter." He grinned, looking at Dean.

Dean nodded, smirking back as Joshua returned his artwork. "Sure do,"Dean agreed, sitting on the teen's bed. Literature and sketch books were piled on Joshua's nightstand and bed. The gentle giant had a love for fine literature and art. His eyes gazed down at the sketchbook. A rough sketch of the impala and his family gazed back at him. He choked, staring at the intense emotion-filled gaze of his two boys, just like gateways to the soul. He turned away from the art, remembering the talk he had with Alec. The guilt his son felt about the past. The layers of pain and sorrow, hope and happiness, that made his son. Why couldn't the world be black and white? Why couldn't he make the right decision for his boys? His daughter?

"The world is a complex place,"Joshua stated, pulling Dean out of his reverie. "Nothing is simple. One side isn't all good, nor the other all evil." Dean raised his head, but Joshua was focused on his painting.

"Josh?"Dean inquired. But, Josh just smiled softly to himself without answering. His long hair hung in front of his face. Fingers brightly colored with paint.

"Many colors in the world,"Josh said, splashing blue onto the canvas. "Many shades. Many layers."He dipped his brush, before smearing white across the black. "Many stories." His back was still turn to Dean. Dean couldn't figure out what Josh was getting at. If the gentle giant was just rambling or beginning a speech full of wisdom. One could never know with Joshua. "Stories connect and disconnect, begin and end."

"Josh, I'm not sure what you're getting at,"Dean said, clamping his hands. Joshua raised a brow, giving him a knowing look.

"Can only try our best with the complexity given,"Josh stated. Dean raised his head, giving a tight-lipped frown. "A father may raise his child a certain way in order to protect. Make stronger. Make faster. Smarter. fulfill a prophecy-" He glanced at Dean, knowingly. Dean blanches, swallowing. His father raised him a hunter. A soldier. Made him strong to ensure he survived. Now, though in denial, Dean knew he and his brother were doing the same thing to Alec and Ben. Taking away their childhood to make sure they survived. They would do the same to Emma. He did it to the kids at the home.

That's why he suggested stopping. Talked to Sam about finding a place away from this life. Give his kids a fighting chance for normal. To look like the normals in this world. He smiled softly, thinking about his return home. The mess on Bobby's porch from an all out prank war that his kids had. They were cleaning the mess, laughing. Youth and merriment in their eyes. Childhood. He had promised Alec on the roof they all needed a break. He promised the kids afterward, they would slow down on the hunting. Maybe, retire. But, somewhere deep in his heart, he knew slowing down wasn't an option. Hunting was their duty. That realization killed him. Ate away at him. He knew what he said was a lie.

"Others may think it cruel, but the father knows what's best." Josh turns back to the painting and Dean stands to look at the unfinished work. "The thief steals because he's hungry, but society sees his action as wrong." Josh continues his strokes. "The monster breeds. Creates-" Josh pauses, brush in hand. "because they want to survive..." He looked at Dean. "Afraid of death."

"You saying our actions were wrong,"Dean seethed, voicing his guilt. Guilt he had for the direction he was taking his family. The crazy train that would never end. That would never reach the station. He had boarded his three kids on that train. Hell, he even boarded some of the transhumans.

Josh shook his head. "Just many stories,"Josh clarified. "We killed to ensure more stories carried on. They killed to ensure their own story carried on."

"So, what we did was good,"Dean inquired. Joshua shrugged.

"Different views,"Joshua stated. "Good to us, bad to them." the dog-man quirked his head. "Complex." Dean sighed, ruffling his hair. Blowing out a heavy breath.

"You mad at me?"Dean finally asked. Joshua shook his head, putting down the brush and stepping back.

"You did what you believed was right. Good,"Joshua said. "No reason to be mad." Dean lowered his head, thinking about his next question.

"Do you believe what I did was right?"Dean asked, encouraging Joshua to give him an honest answer.

Joshua quirked his head, thoughtfully. "Lots of death in the world,"Josh answered. "Better to have a reason for it." Dean sighed, knowing he wouldn't receive a right or wrong answer. Josh rested a large hand on Dean's shoulder. "Saving people. Saving stories. Good for us and little fellas to understand that." Dean snorted, nodding his agreement. Hunting wasn't for fun. Hunting wasn't an adventure or game. A hunter was still taking a life. Or in Josh's words, a story. In order to ensure the lives of other. The moment hunting is treated as a game, is the moment a hunter loses part of their soul. That's what happened with Gordon. He died the soulless monster he became because of hate.

"I understand, Josh,"Dean answered. Hunting needed to be treated honorably. For the sake of the monster that was once human. Those turned arachne used to be human. He couldn't be the bad guy. Make hunting seem fun. For his kids sake, they had to remember the people those monsters once were. Joshua nodded, pleased.

"Mole didn't understand that,"Josh explained. "Thought it was good against bad." He wiped his hands onto his pants. "Didn't understand hunting for what it was." Dean bowed his head. That was his own fault. That was his bragging and bravado that led Mole astray. Confused the teen.

"I need to talk to him,"Dean stated. "All of you." Joshua nodded.

"Yes,"he agreed. "I'll show you where they are."

"Are they talking about that...hunt,"Dean inquired. Josh nodded. Dean swore. Joshua patted his shoulder, squeezing gently before leading him out the bedroom door. Isaac and Fred ran past, laughing as they played their game of tag through the halls. Transhuman kids leaned against the walls, talking, reading, or doing schoolwork. The boarding home was once completely packed, but many of the kids had already been adopted into hunter families. Some were still waiting for their forever families. Dean waved to a few, receiving greets back.

"What were you painting, Josh,"Dean asked, finally. He had been curious about the lines of paint. The dark and light colors.

"The hunt,"Josh responded before pausing in his steps to observe the shorter man. "Black represents darkness. The streak of white is light. Red is confusion, anger-" He looked at the door, they were about to enter. "Many stories that night. Many colors. Expectations. Different views from both sides-"He looked at Dean, smiling sadly. "We survived. Our stories will continue. Their's won't." He opened the door, revealing Mole, Soleil, Dix, and Luke. Dean gulped, trying to decide what to say first.

* * *

Mole had been avoiding the Winchesters. The moment the impala rattled up the driveway, he had booked it inside. He didn't want to talk to Dean. Part of him was angry about the hunt, while the other part knew that the hunter was correct in his actions. He felt conflicted. He didn't know which view was the right view. Fuck, Dean was his friend. The closest he had to a father figure and he cowardly hid from the man. He was resting on Dix's bed, watching the two computer geniuses mess around on their computer. Soleil was on the other bed,legs dangling over the side. They had been cooped up in the room for a while now. He was wallowing in self-pity and unable to forget the hunt.

Part of him knew being frustrated, even angry, at Dean was unfair. The hunter hadn't known that the hunt would turn into a complete disaster. He didn't know they would be swarmed by spider monsters. Hell, he wasn't even planning to kill the victims. He had told Mole that this was the way hunting was. Hunting was a shit storm. No one ever won in a shit storm. But, Mole couldn't shake the guilt. Couldn't shake the anger. They should have done more. Tried to do more.

Ellen had sat with him the next night after the hunt. He told Ellen what happened and Ellen sadly responded 'that's just the way hunting is sometimes, hun.' Instead of feeling better, he felt worse.

His stomach gurgled and growled with anxiety and guilt over killing those people. He couldn't even banter with Alec. Couldn't focus on the kid long enough to retaliate against snarky comments. Alec ended up disappearing after awhile, frustrated by his melancholy ways. Hell, Mole couldn't blame the kid for leaving. He was only ten and ten-year-olds had a hard time concentrating on other people's issues. But, Alec tried at least.

He had wandered into Dix and Luke's room, content to watch them attempt hacks into some government file. The two transhuman nerds had bantered back and forth as they drank mountain dew. Profanity decorated their conversation. They had really adopted the persona of gamer/hacker nerds. Junk food even littered the desk that they sat at. Soleil wandered in a few moments after him, magazine in hand as she flopped onto the bed, reading People magazines. She enjoyed reading about the latest scandal on whatever Hollywood star tickled her fancy that week. Mole rolled his eyes, glancing at his friends.

If Mole wasn't the wiser, he'd assume they were done thinking about the hunt. They weren't.

"Shit man,"Dix muttered, leaning back. "The safeguard on this file is damn brilliant." He took a swig of mountain dew, licking his lips. "Maybe, we should find a way around it, instead of trying to smash through it." Luke rolled his eyes, typing away at the computer.

"If there is a way around it,"Luke muttered. "Locked tight." He typed a few more codes in until an excited whoop left his lips. "We're in." Dix leaned forward, excitement in his eyes. "Come to papa."

"You know if Jo finds out, she won't be happy,"Soleil stated, flipping through the magazine. Her brow raised, a smile stretching across her lips revealing her cat incisors. "Chores for a month. Loss of computer privileges. That sort of thing."

Dix rolled his eyes, smiling at the cat-girl. "Hey, Ellen and Jo always encourage us to be who we are,"Dix stated. He threw his hands in the air. "Well, that's who we're being." He high-fived Luke. "Badass Hackers."

"Idiots that's what,"Soleil retorted. "Why do you do it anyways?"

"Because it's fun,"Luke answered, moving closer to the screen. His fingers blurred as he hacked away.

"You're gonna bring the government onto our doorsteps because it's fun?" She flipped to a page, admiring the picture of Brad Pitt. "Then what happens after they arrive, hmm?" Neither of the boys answered. "That's what I thought." She finished, smugly. "You know what would happen?" Dix glared on behalf of Luke, since the other transhuman was busy. "They'll lock us up and throw away the key. Right, Mole?" Mole focused on the dots on the ceiling, eyes spacing out. "Mole." Soleil stressed with a glare. Mole startled, glancing at his friend. He quickly replayed the conversation they just had.

"Just don't get caught,"Mole ordered, before returning to his blank stare and ignoring the eye-roll from Soleil.

"Course, captain,"Dix stated, crushing the can of mountain dew.

"We're to good to get caught,"Luke added, arrogantly.

Soleil glared,returning to her magazine. "Arrogant, that's what." Her eyes darted over to Mole. Annoyance melting quickly into concern. "Mole, you're still thinking about it, aren't you?" Mole grunted, eyes slanting to focus on Soleil. Soleil sighed, putting down the magazine. "You need to stop, it's just gonna torment you-"

"How can I,"Mole muttered, rubbing at his scaled face. "How can I stop thinking about those dormant innocents." His eyes returned to the ceiling. "There must have been another way-"

"There wasn't,"Soleil said, confidently. "What's done is done. Thinking about it will only hurt more." Soleil went silent, having said her piece. She couldn't argue in circles with Mole again. She just couldn't. What happen, happened. Whether it was the right decision or not. Dean and Sam didn't have an answer and they were running out of time. It hurt. It definitely hurt to know no one could be saved, but sometimes that was just the case. That was one of Manticore's greatest lessons. People died. Enemies and innocents. Dwelling on the past would send you to Psy-ops for being softhearted. Mole had hoped hunting was different, but when it came to war, people died in the crossfire. That was a fact.

"They didn't even try,"Mole muttered. Soleil rolled her eyes, sitting up. She knew that part of Mole's stubbornness about the 'betrayal' was due to his complete devotion to Dean Winchester. He looked up to Dean on every aspect, even picking up some of the mannerisms. Dean had taught him poker. Bought him his first beer. Taught him how to use a crossbow. Hunt. Told him stories about adventures he had with his brother. To Mole, Dean couldn't make a mistake. He was too good for mistakes. The hunt had shaken his confidence since he had believed in saving the civilians. Sometimes, civilians couldn't be saved.

"I'm sure they did,"Soleil responded. "Sometimes, there isn't a way." Soleil tended to be more optimistic towards a person's character. Knowing Dean and the risk he and the other hunters took to save their people. She had more confidence in their character and give them the benefit of the doubt.

"I couldn't find a solution either,"Luke reminded the group. Guilt written across his face. He had been struggling with his own part in the hunt. "If I couldn't and Dean and Sam couldn't. Then there probably wasn't a way." Mole sighed, his arm over his forehead.

"Maybe, we should learn from this,"Dix offered. "and next time, maybe-" Dix bit his lip, glancing at Luke's focused face. "we experiment and search for a new way." He glanced at his hands, sadly. "Maybe, that's what we can offer for next time." Mole wiped at his eyes, sitting up. His eyes had been sore because of little sleep. His brain kept playing the hunt over and over again, searching for clues that would have brought forth a different outcome. But, he found nothing. He realized there was nothing he could have done, except arrive earlier. That was the hardest bit of information to come to terms with. They were just late.

"Or be fuckin' early,"Mole growled, sitting up and pressing his palms to his eyes.

"We can't predict the future, Mole,"Soleil said, sadly.

"Yeah, well, our Manticore psychics can,"Mole snapped. "But, no, we didn't think about askin' them to predict the outcomes of the people we were supposed to save." Mole was hoping that hunting would bring him glory, make him a hero, but at the end of the day...he felt like crap still. Hell, he was even thinking about the arachne's that attacked them. They were once normal people too. "We could have been on time!" He punched the wall that the bed frame leaned against. None of his friends spoke up. They silently focused on their tasks. They didn't know how to respond to his statement. They didn't know how to sooth their guilt ridden friend. They knew Mole wasn't angry at them. He was just angry about the past situation. Even with his gruff and tough demeanor, Mole had a soft heart. He cared and he hated to lose. And they lost.

"We tried,"Soleil mumbled, sadly. They tried to save everyone. They truly did. Even she had high hopes of bringing the missing home. She had hoped that hunting would give her a purpose. But, it made her feel empty inside. She had seen the matching grim faces on Sam and Dean when they completed the deed on their own. She knew that look wasn't uncommon to hunters. Ellen and Jo had that look many times when returning home after a hunt. Hunting was an ugly mess, but someone had to do the job.

Mole's features softened. "I know,"Mole stated. He couldn't stay mad at Soleil. She had gone for a good reason like him. He couldn't be mad at Luke and Dix. Hell, he wasn't even mad at Sam and Dean even if his demeanor made him seem angry at the two hunters. He was just mad at the entire situation. That good people died that night. "I just-" He bowed his head. "They deserved to be saved." They died alone. They died without their families knowing where they went. They died monsters. How he and the rest of his people would have died if Dean and Sam didn't orchestrate that rescue mission. That's what hurt the most. They had died unknown.

Soleil moved off the other bed. Her hips swaying with her graceful approach. She sat next to Mole, grabbing his hand. Resting her fluffy mane of hair on his shoulder, she played with his scaly fingers. "They did,"Soleil said, thoughtfully. "And next time we will save them." She lifted her head, looking into Mole's eyes. "Maybe we're not heroes-" Mole stiffened. "But, we're definitely not monsters." Her eyes darted away from him, focusing on a spider in the corner of the wall. "One day, we'll figure out what we are. We might like what we find, we might not-"

Mole gulped, Adam's apple bobbing. He tried to turn away from her, but her dainty fingers grabbed his chin, forcing him to look into her cat green eyes. "But, you care,"she continued, smiling softly and revealing her feline incisors. "There's good in you." She glanced over at Dix and Luke, who were silently listening. "There's good in all of us. Something Manticore didn't want us to believe." She could see the three boys in her life stiffen at the mention of that horrid place. That was their past, they had to move on from it. They needed to be better than what Manticore expected them to be.

"We're not Manticore,"Dix said, quietly. Soleil's eyes darted over to the smaller transhuman.

"No we're not,"Soleil responded, confidently. "We're better than Manticore." She glared at Mole once more. "So, quit torturing yourself. This time we didn't save everyone, next time we will. We learn from our mistakes and become better people in the process." She shoved Mole, before standing up. "Think on that, dumbass." She moved back to the bed, flopping down on it. She grabbed her magazine, a smirk gracing her face as she listened to Mole's shocked spluttering. She knew he wouldn't have a logical retort. She was right and he knew it. Mole just enjoyed wallowing in self-pity.

Both Luke and Dix's heads perked as they listened to approaching footsteps. Their eyes widened, before darting to look at one another. "Shit, adults,"Luke exclaimed. "Quick."

Dix kicked over the chair by accident, grabbing one of the computer games. Luke quickly typed away, hiding the hacking project the two friends were working on. They put on World of Warcraft, Dix quickly picking up his chair and flopping back onto it.

The door opened, revealing Joshua and Dean. Soleil rolled her eyes, hearing the breath of relief from Dix and Luke. Those two were such idiots sometimes. Joshua was his normal friendly self, while Dean seemed pensive. Soleil sighed, knowing the worried look was about the hunt. Unbeknownst to Dean, they had already discussed it. So, breaking the ice for the hunter's sake was something she would be required to do. Men sometimes.

"Hey, Dean,"She greeted, grinning widely. Her eyes squinted merrily, nose wrinkled. "Long time, no see, stranger." Dean immediately relaxed.

"Hey, kiddo,"Dean answered, making his way into the room with Joshua behind him. She stood up, immediately hugging him. Her friend and rescuer. She planted a kiss on his cheek before rolling her eyes when she noticed Mole's silent treatment. Mole was the biggest, stubborn idiot she had ever met. He needed to seriously get over his pity party. Luke and Dix greeted next, leaning back in their chairs with sly grins. Dean raised a brow, already knowing the two boys were up to no good. But, he wasn't their parent so he wouldn't reprimand them. He'd leave that duty to Jo and Ellen.

"What are you two up to?"Dean asked. Joshua had taken a seat next to Soleil, once the cat-girl sat down.

"Oh, nothing much,"Dix drawled.

"Bit of gaming,"Luke replied, sullenly. He turned his laptop towards Dean, showing the hunter the disguise. Dix took a swig of his mountain dew. Mole and Soleil simultaneously rolled their eyes. She was pretty sure her eyes would eventually get stuck due to the amount she rolled them. She couldn't help it sometimes.

"Been a bit slow today,"Dix added, tapping his fingers against the desk. A smile curved his lips. "When did you get here, Dean?"

"A while ago,"Dean answered.

"Huh,"Luke stated. "Didn't even realize."

"We've been trying to beat our highest level,"Dix said.

"Very important,"Luke added, tossing some Doritos into his mouth. "And time consuming."

"I'm sure it is,"Dean responded, giving the two boys a knowing look. He leaned closer, glancing between the two transhumans and raising a brow. He gave the boys a sly smile. "Try not to get caught, boys-"Soleil snorted, covering her mouth. Course Dean already knew. The hunter had crazy observation skills that may even rival the transgenics. "Don't want trouble knocking at your door." Both boys blanched whiter, if that was even possible.

"How did you know,"Dix whispered, staring wide eyed at the hunter. Dean gave Dix a cocky grin.

"I've known you both for a while now,"Dean replied, squeezing the boys' shoulders. "Know when you're tryin' to trick me. Plus-" He pointed to the screen. "when you're tryin' to blindside someone, next time click off the game menu." The boys blushed, rubbing the back of their bald heads. "If you were absorbed, you'd be rackin' up points by now-" He patted their backs. "Nice try though."

"Shit, man,"Dix mumbled, glaring at Luke. Luke shrugged, spinning around in his chair to face Dean.

"You wanted to talk to us, didn't you,"Luke stated, immediately. "There's a reason you're up here and I doubt it's because of our brilliant and engaging company."

"Because we're definitely not engaging company when performing criminal activities," Dix mumbled, earning an elbow from Luke.

"Hey, I honestly don't care what you do,"Dean answered, easily, with a smirk. "I've done enough shit when I was your age to land me in prison for a long time." He winked. "Just don't get caught." The two boys grinned. Soleil sighed, recognizing Dean's bravado as stalling. He didn't want to bring up the hunt. He had promised them something easy and the hunt didn't turn out that way at all.

"You wanted to talk about the hunt, didn't you,"Soleil stated, dragging Dean back to Luke's original observation. She noticed the hunter blanch, eyes darting for an escape. Winchesters hated talking about feelings. Well, so did Manticorians, but she wasn't going to let either of them escape to avoid the share and care scene. The tension needed to be cleared up.

"Yes,"Dean replied, glancing over at Joshua, who gave the hunter an encouraging look.

"Well, we discussed it,"Soleil stated. "No hard feelings." She shot a look at a silent Mole. "at least from some of us." Mole glared back.

"I just want to apologize if I mislead you on the reality of hunting,"Dean started. He stood, confidently facing the group. "Hunting is a chaotic battle-" His eyes lingered on Mole, knowing most of the disappointment came from him. "Sometimes there is glory, but a lot of the time, hunting just hurts." Dean bowed his head, thinking about every hunt he had gone on. "You lose even when you win. You're still taking lives. You're still dealing with grieving families. Most times, it ends bitter-sweet." He caught Mole's eyes. "I should have prepared you for that reality. That's on me."Mole nodded. "This job isn't for heroes. It's not for softhearted folk. It's an ugly job that only a few can handle. It's a job for those who can make the logical and difficult decision." He sighed heavily, swiping a hand through his hairs. "That's what I'm trying to teach my kids. What I'm trying to teach you. A few nights ago, you all got a glimpse of the ugly."

"We did,"Soleil agreed, drawing her knees up. Dean nodded.

"That's the reality of hunting,"Dean reiterated. "It's not a glorified job. It's just not and if you go into it, hoping to find glory, it will just crush you."

"So, you're saying we shouldn't care about those lives,"Mole seethed. "We should just do the job and not think about the people involved." Mole glared holes into Dean, but the hunter calmly shook his head. Soleil was impressed by Dean's ability to keep his composure with Mole's passive accusations.

"No, I want you to care,"Dean stated. "If you don't care, you're no better than the monsters we hunt. You start lookin' at hunting as a game, you lose bits of your soul in the process. You look for revenge, you go crazy." Dean sighed, thinking of his own father who went mad looking for a way to avenge his wife's death. He could barely handle being near his sons at the end of his life because of what he became. "You go into hunting in hopes of saving at least one person than you're doin' it right. You can't save everyone, Mole."

"I can die tryin',"Mole argued. Dean leveled his gaze at the stubborn teenage lizard. Soleil shivered, seeing Dean's old eyes against a younger man's face. He had seen as much as them, if not more. He had suffered as much as them, if not more. Dean had mentioned Hell once in passing. Soleil wondered how true that comment was. _I've seen Hell. I've been through Hell. Don't ever joke about belongin' there._ He had made that response to Mole and Arctic a while back. The two boys had made a stupid joke, _see you in Hell_ they said _'cause that's where we're headin', buddy. It's gonna be a wild ride_. That was the first inkling Soleil got about Dean's darker side. The side he liked to keep hidden behind jokes, beers, and pranks. She had shivered then too, wondering what he had seen out there.

"That's what will happen,"Dean stated. "Die tryin' or end up institutionalized. I've seen it happen." Mole gulped, glancing down at his hands. "Hunting is not for the weak of mind. I wanted to train you because you're not weak of mind." His eyes gazed at the room at large. "Hunting requires balance. It requires strategy, patience, and skill. It is not a game. It is not an ego boost. It's messy. Hard. Bat-shit crazy at times." He paused, letting his words sink. The kids needed to understand this. They needed to understand the nitty-gritty. The death and darkness that followed a hunter. He didn't want them to continue hunting with the false-belief of glory and hero-worshiping from adoring fans.

"What do you expect us to do then?"Mole muttered. "I just can't-"

"You have to let it go,"Dean said. "That's my issue too. I can never let the past go. My mistakes. I continuously allow myself to think about how I could have done the hunt differently. Sometimes, there isn't a different way besides the one you got." He could see his words were finally penetrating Mole's stubborn head. "Maybe, afterward, search for a different solution. Come up with a new game plan, but understand most times the hunt is unchangeable. The outcome is unchangeable. You have to be strong enough to know when to let it go-" He could see tears glistening in Mole's eyes. The kid didn't want to give up. None of the kids did. They agreed to hunting for a good reason. Having the true reality crash down on them was hard.

"How?"Mole finally asked, wiping at his eyes and putting on a brave face.

"You'll learn in time,"Dean promised. "It will always be hard. It will always be a shit show. But, we are doing it for a good reason. We are helping people."

"We saved the town, Mole,"Joshua reminded. "All those stories can continue because of us." Mole nodded, sniffling slightly. The kid was really trying to be brave. Tough.

"Compartmentalize if you have to,"Dean stated. "I don't want this hunt to destroy you." Hell, it was currently destroying Dean because he hated when the victims couldn't be saved. He understood how Mole was feeling.

"Okay,"Mole agreed. Dean nodded. "I'll try."

"Good,"Dean replied. "Lets start over." Mole bobbed his head. "I don't want this to break our ties. Waver the trust we have. It's hard to find people to trust." The transhumans couldn't agree more. Dean, Sam, Ellen, and Jo were the first humans they trusted completely.

"Can you teach me blackjack now,"Mole asked, letting go of his anger. He needed to do something with the hunter that reminded him why he liked Dean. Reminded him why Dean was his friend, mentor, and father figure. Everything he bloody did was to impress the human hunter, damnit.

"Sure can,"Dean responded with an easy grin. He patted Mole's shoulder, before inviting the rest of the kids to join. "I'll get you that beer I promised too." Mole smiled soberly back. No matter how mad he was, he couldn't stay mad at Dean.

Feet stomped up the stairs and down the hall. "Dix, Luke, you two better not be hacking up there! I mean it!" the group heard Jo holler.

"Oh, shit,"Dix exclaimed. Luke spun in his chair, quickly playing the game he had paused. They would finish their hacking project later. They just needed to convince Jo of their false innocence. Dean laughed, finding humor in the boys panicked expression.

"Busted,"Dean teased. Mole, Joshua, and Soleil smirked, knowing Jo would most definitely catch them. She wasn't an idiot either. The foot steps grew closer and the group could hear Jo grumbling about hacking, government dogs, and prison.

"Grounded for life,"Soleil singsonged, earning a glare from the two boys. She, Mole, and Joshua followed Dean out of the room, just as the door banged open an annoyed blonde making her presence known. Walking down the hall, Dean glanced at the three kids. His heart feeling lighter after getting his reasoning off his chest. He knew this struggle over hunting would always be part of Mole. Part of these kids. But, the humanity and compassion was what made a good hunter as well. Dean knew Mole would be a great hunter because the kid cared. The kid cared a lot. He needed to find balance, just like Dean.

* * *

 **Hello, everyone! Hope you enjoyed that simple chapter. One more chapter at the boarding house, I decided and then we're back on the road for our Winchesters. The story and plot will most definitely pick up after the next chapter. Thank you for reading!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you so much for all the reviews! This is the last chapter at the Transgenic Boarding Home before they hit the road again! I apologize for any grammatical errors. I don't have a beta reader. All editing is done by me. Please review!**

Chapter 10

Water splashed into his face. Ben spluttered, spitting out the lake water. "Anita," he grumbled, wiping his eyes clear. He blinked rapidly, coat soaked by the sudden splash. The girl in question popped her head out of the lake, dark hair settling around her, floating on the water's surface. He could hear Tinga and Emma's laughter away from the water's edge as the two girls leaned against each other amused by his misery. Even Jesse was laughing at him with his porpoise-like squawk. "Cats don't like water." That made the children laugh harder as Anita dove back under the surface.

"Lies,"Tinga accused, stifling her giggles. She placed her hands on her hips, glancing at her unit brother as he wrung the water from his coat. His brow shot up. "Last time you talked nonstop about the beach." She moved closer to her brother, jabbing an accusatory finger into his chest. "The sand between toes. The warmth of salt water. Crashing waves." Her lips quirked into a sly grin. "I know this cat-"She waggled her finger. "likes water quite a bit."

"The beach is fun, the beach is fun,"Nix and Maggie chorused with a stream of giggles.

"Yeah, well,"Ben protested. "Maybe, I despise having dirty lake water splashed in my face." He shivered. "Parasites, you know." He moved closer to the four girls on the shore. "Brain-eating amoebas." He wiggled his fingers and the girls squealed at the thought. Ben smiled smugly. He enjoyed being the most knowledgeable transgenic in the group. Reading a lot just helped that status more.

"Brain-eating amoebas,"Emma whispered in horror. She liked her brain a lot. She scooted further from the dirty lake water. She had reason to believe Ben, since her older brother hardly ever lied. Alec was the one who made up stuff to gross her out.

"Oh, yeah,"Ben said, sincerely. "They swim through your ear and slurp up your brain." He smirked when Jesse backed away from the lake, staring at the murky water suspiciously. Ben thought it a funny image to see a gill-boy weary of water. After all, Jesse was part fish.

"Liar,"Tinga immediately accused. "You're just as bad as Alec." Ben rolled his eyes. It was true, Alec was definitely rubbing off on him.

"If you don't believe me,"Ben countered. "Look it up." Tinga crossed her arms, a frown on her pretty face.

"Maybe I will,"Tinga huffed, ignoring the worried looks from the other transhuman children. Even Fang, normally a lover of water, was keeping his distance for propriety sake.

"You should,"Ben agreed. He wrinkled his nose. "There's a lot of nasty microbes lurking in lakes." He shivered, remembering his more adventurous read on the microscopic horrors that lurked beneath the surface of stagnant water. "Beware of stagnant water. You just might die." Though not as much of a germaphobe now, he still became squeamish around unclean areas. He definitely wasn't the type to go rolling in the mud or diving into murky lakes.

"That's not funny, Ben,"Emma huffed, brown eyes wide in horror.

"Who said I was being funny?" Ben countered. "Just some brotherly wisdom."

Emma's brows knitted in thought. "And oceans don't have brain-eating amoebas?" Ben shrugged. He wasn't quite sure about the ocean. Though from what he read, a good amount of marine life in the deep sea could kill him. He wouldn't tell Emma that because he actually did want to go back to the beach. He just didn't like lakes because they were murky and gross. He saw a half-eaten frog floating in the water last time he went swimming in a lake. He had swore off of lakes after that incident. Alec still teased him about it.

"Nah,"Ben answered. Tinga rolled her eyes. "I'd protect you anyways." Emma released a sigh of relief at the promise. Tinga punched her brother's arm, mumbling something in his ear that Emma couldn't quite catch. But, it made her older brother grin, so obviously he found it funny.

"Hey, guys!" Emma turned, seeing her second brother blurring through the forest. A wide grin on his face. Mischief in his eyes. He slid to a stop, mud and grass flying behind him. His fingers were tinted a mysterious blue which didn't escape the eyes of the other transhumans.

"Alec, What did you do?"Tinga immediately asked, knowing that Alec's quiet streak for the last few hours meant he did something naughty. Jesse lifted a brow in curiosity before two hands shot out of the water, dragging the child beneath the murky surface. Courtesy of Anita, who was sick of waiting for Jesse to join her.

"What makes you think I did anything?"Alec quipped, circling the taller girl. Tinga, in the last few months, had shot up in height. She was currently taller than most of the boys her age. "I may be innocent this time." Emma scoffed, having known her brother long enough. Innocent was definitely not in Alec's name.

"Your fingers are blue,"Emma accused, pointing her finger at the blue tint. Alec raised his hands cheekily, shrugging his shoulders.

"Caught me blue handed,"Alec replied with a goofy grin.

"What concoction of mass mayhem have you whipped up today, little brother,"Ben asked, quirking his head to the side. Alec had been running for his life, that observation was clear enough. The grin that stretched across his face only concluded that he did something to the older transhumans that lived here. Specifically, the girls.

"I may or may not have switched all their shampoos with blue dye,"Alec admitted, cheekily. That earned a grin from Fang, who could imagine the rage from the girls that valued their hair. "I may have also mixed extra baby oil into their conditioner and-" Alec's eyes slanted deviously. "Itching powder into their cosmetics." He glanced over at the surprised group of kids. "So, I may be dead shortly. It's in my best interest to hide until the violent heat subsides."

"What's wrong with you," Maggie, finally, asked. As long as she had known Alec, she couldn't begin to understand the transgenic's devious nature. If they had stayed at Manticore, Manticore may have been screwed with that kid around.

"Many things,"Alec admitted, satisfied. "But, when teenage girls clamor about beauty products and America's Next Top Model-" He smirked, twirling his fingers next to his head. "It just gets these prankster gears going."

"They will kill you,"Ben stated, slightly worried for his brother's self-preservation.

"No doubt about it,"Alec agreed. He shrugged his shoulders. "It's been a nice run. Make my funeral awesome. Something I'd be proud about." Ben rolled his eyes.

"Why don't you wash the evidence off your hands first?"Ben suggested. Alec glanced down, snapping his fingers before moving towards the lake.

"Brain-eating amoebas,"Emma mumbled, watching her brother wash his hands. Alec raised a brow, mouthing 'what?' when a hand shot out and grabbed his arm. Water sprayed into his face and the young transgenic sputtered, falling back in surprise by the sudden attack. He wiped at his face, spitting out lake water.

"What the hell, Anita?"He grumbled. The girl just giggled, diving back under. Ben was laughing, bent over in hysterics. It was much funnier when it happened to someone else. "Stupid fish." He never liked the table turning. Oh well, gill-girl would go down later.

"Hey, don't hate on others' genetic cocktails," Ben quipped, smugly. Fang, Nix, and Maggie had wandered off, bored of the brother's banter. They had gone back to the mansion in search of a new adventure.

"Can't help it when my DNA is superior,"Alec retorted, ego fluffed. Tinga rolled her eyes. Sometimes Alec was too much cat.

"Well, Mr. Superior,"Tinga stated, hands on hips. "I wouldn't make that comment out loud." She quirked her lips. "Jesse and Anita are both just as devious as you are." Alec's eyes shot over to the two gill children. Heads floating eerily above water. He winced. That probably wasn't the smartest comment to leave his mouth.

"I thought you said treat everyone the same, Alec,"Emma reminded, rocking back and forth. "You said they were just like you." Alec sighed heavily. Leave it to his kid sister to throw his words right back into his face.

"Well, Emma, sometimes Alec can't help but be insulting,"Tinga stated, smiling sweetly. "It's in his DNA-" She quirked her head to the side, eyeing Ben. "Though I don't even know how this trait skipped over sweet Ben."

"I'm just not an asshole,"Ben retorted, easily. Alec glared.

"Hey,"Alec piped up, crossing his arms. "I like to call it brutal honesty." Alec sniffed, holding his head up smugly. "Some people need to hear the truth, Benjamina." Alec jabbed his thumb towards himself. "I'm not afraid to say it how I see it-"

"Brutal honesty,"Ben hummed, tapping his chin. "Code word for jerk."

"Bitch,"Alec snapped right back, glaring. Ben just grinned. Asshole was definitely in his DNA too. Ben just hid it better.

"You swore,"Emma accused, looking between her brothers.

"Nah,"Alec replied, batting a hand in his little sister's direction. "That was just friendly banter, you see. No real heat. In fact, it's not really swearing if you're not angry at the person."

"That's not true,"Ben sang. Alec glowered. "Swearing is swearing, Alec-" He ruffled Emma's hair and Emma retaliated against the annoying gesture. Her brothers had a habit of getting into ridiculous arguments that led to absolutely nowhere. She glanced over at Tinga, who had a combination of boredom and amusement flitting across her face. "No matter the circumstance. What would Dad think if he knew we corrupted our sister with our sailor tongues."

"He wouldn't give a shit,"Alec bit back with a little more heat. He hated being corralled into a potential time-out. Not that Ben would say anything. Besides, if he did, Alec would get his dear older brother by five-minutes back for his utter betrayal. "Dad swears all the time. His mouth is in need of deep cleaning and periodical maintenance for all the times he's cursed."

"But, he doesn't swear in front of Emma,"Ben reminded, smugly. "Neither does Uncle Sam." Alec's face heated up red. Temper boiling. He hated it when Ben acted like the goody-two-shoes asshole he was. What gave Ben the power to hold reign over him? He had no power whatsoever.

"Shut-up,"Alec seethed. "You goody-two-shoe asshole of a twin." Ben just smirked and Alec felt the heat flash through him. He didn't even recall what pissed him off. Ben sometimes enjoyed stirring the pot too. Like Alec, he knew which buttons to push. "You tell Dad, I'll pound your-"

"Honestly, this is a ridiculous argument,"Tinga interrupted, glaring at the two brothers. The boys bounced out of their argument to meet the gaze of their fellow transgenic. She was tapping her foot, a mannerism she must have picked up from Ellen. "You're acting like children."

"Absolutely ridiculous,"Emma agreed, shaking her head with wavy hair splaying out around her. In her opinion, older brothers were annoying and bothersome for the most part. They had no reason to fight.

"Well, we are children,"Alec quipped with a smartass smirk. Tinga rolled her eyes, noticing both boys relaxing as they grinned at each other. Whatever heated match they had previously was quickly dissipating.

"I change my previous statement,"Tinga stated, uncrossing her arms and throwing exasperated hands in the air. "You're both assholes. God help the people who have to take care of you-" Ben snorted, amused by his unit sister's exasperation.

"Well,"Alec drawled, rocking back and forth. "That would be two more assholes-" Ben stifled a giggle. Alec winked. "You can imagine the rides-"

"Thank God I don't travel with you,"Tinga stated, dryly. She patted Emma on the shoulder. "I pray for your sanity-"

"Me too,"Emma said, sliding a hand down her face. She knew that after Halloween, whatever that was, her family would be back on the road. Which meant petty arguments and annoying brothers for hours without break. "Boys are dramatic."

"And they like to try to pin the dramatics on us girls,"Tinga stated, shaking her head sullenly. "Sad, really."

Alec rolled his eyes, mimicking the last two words before clapping his hands together. "Well,"he drawled. "As fun as listening to this slander has been-"

"Not slander,"Tinga retorted. "Just the truth-" Alec ignored the girl, allowing a grin to splinter his face.

"I must make haste,"Alec continued. "I have prior engagements with a previous prank that will bring me a lot of joy." He winked, mock saluting. "Have to find a good hiding place to watch my work in action-"

Suicidal,"Ben stated, knowing his brother wouldn't heed his warning. Alec did what he wanted when he wanted. A trait that would find him in serious trouble one day.

"Good day, sir,"Alec quipped back with a sniff. "If everything goes according to plan, I will have a glorious tale to tell you-" Alec winked at his brother. "You just might be inspired to write about it-"

"Definitely will be inspired to write about the teenage girls that ripped you limb from limb,"Ben responded, cheekily. Alec sent his older twin a withering glare.

"I won't get caught-"

"I'll pray for your safe passage to the afterlife,"Ben teased back. Alec's lips quirked in amusement at his brother's quick wit. Bantering with Ben gave him life. Though they fought, Ben was both his brother and best friend. They did everything together. "Emma will help-"

Emma put her hands together, squeezing her eyes shut. "Please,"she prayed with a smirk on her face. "If my big brother dies, take him to a good place-" Her grin stretched, one eye popping open. "Even though he lies a lot, pulls my hair, pushes me, steals my toys, and generally gives me a bad time-"

"Aw,"Alec drawled, nose wrinkled. "Aren't you just a sweet, innocent angel-"

"I try my best,"Emma replied, batting her eyelashes. She had definitely learned a lot from her brothers, father, and uncle in the arts of sarcasm and general sass.

"A real saint,"Alec mocked. He pointed to her cherub face.

"Oh, I am."

"Got those dimples and curls to fool the idiots,"Alec stated, earning a chuckle from Ben. "Classic Satan's spawn. Tricks and all." Emma's mouth twisted into a ferocious smile.

"Guess that makes you one too,"Emma retorted, putting hands behind her back. "since we share the same Daddy."

Alec chuckled at Emma's response. He couldn't disagree with her. All of his devilishly good looks did come from his father. Trickery and cheekiness were definitely two more character traits he had inherited.

"Imps,"Tinga suggested. She glanced over at the lake, noticing that the gill children had disappeared deep into the lake.

"Adorable imps,"Alec clarified with arrogance. He saluted the others, turning on his heels. He had a mission to complete. "Later, bitches." Ben rolled his eyes, knowing his brother would never learn. To Alec, swearing was freedom. Swearing hadn't been allowed at Manticore. General expression hadn't been allowed at Manticore.

"He's gonna die,"Tinga stated, matter-of-fact. Maybe, not today, but with that attitude someone would be gunning for him eventually.

"We'll make sure that won't happen,"Emma promised, before glancing up at her big brother. "Right, Ben-"

"Well,"Ben drawled, considering his answer. Emma glowered, tapping her foot. "What, I can't stop Alec from being Alec." His statement was truth even if other people didn't want to believe it. Emma rolled her eyes, noticing that was the appropriate reaction after watching Tinga for a few hours. That girl rolled her eyes a lot.

The bush rustled. Alec came tumbling out, the bright smile still plastered to his face. Something had made the boy very giddy.

"You're back,"Ben stated, taking in his brother's new disheveled appearance. He had been running, twigs and leaves were stuck in his hair.

"Yeah,"Alec drawled. "Just wanted to let you know, something amazing is happening-" Alec held his breath, attempting to ignite the interest among the other children.

"On with it,"Emma barked. Fresh out of patience after the moments delay.

"Well, aren't you pushy and impatient,"Alec retorted. "Patience is a virtue, young padawan."He yanked the twig out of his hair, tossing it to the side. "Dad's teaching Mole how to drive. Thought you'd like to be part of that glorious experience." He winked before disappearing back into the brush, off to do Alecy things.

Ben shot a look over at Tinga and Emma, before the three kids went racing back to the boarding house. Anita and Jesse would be fine on their own. The two gill children tend to stick to one another anyways.

* * *

"Alright, Mole,"Dean coached. His gaze was set on the young transhuman kid in the driver's seat. He could see a group of children gathering on the front porch as they curiously watched Mole's driving lesson. After a few games of blackjack and Sam's own speech to the group of transhuman kids, he offered to give Mole a lesson in driving. The lizard kid had quickly agreed, having admired the impala from afar. But, the shakiness in Mole's hand had sent a bad feeling to Dean's gut. Horrible images of his baby crashing kept flitting through his mind. He started to think that the offer was a terrible idea on his part. "Put Baby in reverse and back out slowly...easy now."

Mole put the car in reverse, putting pressure on the gas pedal. The impala shot backwards. Dean's hands gripped his seat. "Oh, shit,"the teen shouted, jerking to a stop. Dean jerked forward, before hitting his seat again. The hunter grunted.

"We're gonna die,"Soleil cried out in the back. Her claws were digging into the Impala's leather. Eyes wide with horror. She had joined both Dean and Mole, wanting a lesson next.

"Shut-up,"Mole snapped, stress high. His muscles were tight. Teeth gritted. He had never driven the impala before. This was Dean's prize possession.

"No one's gonna die,"Dean responded, calmly. His head rattled from the sudden stop. He glanced out the window, noticing his brother's worried expression. Sam was always worried. The group gathering on the porch was massive. He spotted his three kids, running out of the forest with Tinga. First Alec, who darted towards the porch before being ensnared in a hug by Ellen. Quickly followed by Ben, Emma, and Tinga. They were all here to watch the show.

"Great,"Mole mumbled, sourly. "An audience." The kid was trembling. He hadn't driven often. Maybe, once within the year. Definitely not the impala though.

"Then don't give them a show by killing us,"Soleil snapped back. She closed her eyes, breathing through her nose heavily. It was a mistake to get in the car with a newbie driver. Mole lifted his hand, showing her the middle finger.

"The impala's engine is powerful,"Dean explained, ignoring the jab. The kids were just stressed. Neither of them knew how to drive and it was his duty to teach them. At least, he gave himself that duty. It was the least he could do after the faulty hunt. He wanted to stick around the boarding home for a while. Take a break and enjoy the company of friends. His kids were happier too, knowing that they wouldn't be hunting for a while. Everyone needed a break. "It just takes a light tap to get baby roaring." Dean smiled proudly, patting the dashboard. His eyes returned to the stiff Mole. "Don't be anxious, just listen to her rumble." Dean closed his eyes, listening to the smooth rumble of the impala. Mole closed his eyes too, copying Dean. "She'll take care of you. All ya gotta do is listen."

Mole nodded. He could hear her roar. The engine softly chugging. "What do I do?"he asked. Soleil was completely quiet, mesmerized by the life brought to the impala.

"Tap the gas pedal gently,"Dean answered. Mole did so, holding his breath. Dean's lips quirked into an amused smile. "Breath, champ." Mole chuckled, letting the breath he was holding out. The impala backed up slowly. "Good. Now, turn the wheel just slightly. We're gonna pull out of this parking place."

"Oh God,"Mole panicked, eyes turning quickly to Dean. "I'm goin' on the road?"

"Can't learn to drive while parked,"Dean stated, easily. "Now, can you kid?" Mole shook his head.

"What if we crash,"Mole asked. He didn't want to kill Dean or Soleil. Hell, he didn't want to kill himself. He was just restarting to like himself again.

"Don't crash,"Dean suggested. He turned, facing Soleil. "You alright back there, darling?"

"Peachy,"Soleil responded. Body still tense. Her clawed hands anxiously swept through her mane of hair.

"Good,"Dean stated. "Hey kiddo-"He shot a look at Mole. "You gonna drive or just sit here?"

"Drive,"Mole responded, quickly. He continued reversing, slowly turning the wheel, so the car could face straight. He put the impala into drive at Dean's requested. To much pressure had him peeling forward before a slam on the breaks had him jerking to a stop. He cursed. Doing that movement a couple more times. He sped up again, nearly hitting a tree. If Mole could blush, he'd be blushing.

"Easy,"Dean kept saying. "Keep calm." He finally made it towards the entrance of the woods which would lead him to the road. His people waving him off.

* * *

Alec glanced up an amused smile twisting his lips. Ellen's arms were wrapped around, hugging him close. His head rested against the older woman's front. Her hand came up, ruffling his hair. Emma and Ben were standing nearby, hanging off the porch's column.

"Haven't see you all day,"Ellen stated, watching the impala disappear. She just hoped Dean wouldn't put her kids in danger. They didn't look like everybody else and some wouldn't be able to look past the difference.

"I've been busy,"Alec admitted. He was a little bummed, hoping for a more spectacular show from Mole. But, he had been wrong. He couldn't wait for his first time driving the impala. His Dad promised to teach him and he was counting down the days when his Dad was ready.

"Causing mischief,"Ellen inquired, knowingly. Alec shrugged. A toothy grin brightening his face. He couldn't wait for his prank to play out. He was sure Ellen would hear the brunt of it. Ellen chuckled. "Ben," The older woman called. "Get over here and give me a proper hug." His twin jumped from the column, running towards Ellen. He threw his arms around the older woman's neck with a grin on his face.

"Hello, Ellen,"he greeted. His grin widened when she planted a loving kiss on his cheek, Alec tugged close to his side. Ben pulled back, rocking on his heels.

"You ran off before I could talk to you, hun,"Ellen stated with a quirk of the brow. "Busy bodies, you Winchesters are."

"Sorry, Ellen,"Ben sincerely apologized. "I got distracted." He had wanted to spend time with Tinga. "We'll be here for a while anyways." Ben grinned. His Dad had promised Halloween and a couple weeks after. He wasn't in much of a hurry to get back to hunting. He had books to read and people to visit still.

"Of course you will,"Ellen stated, pulling the boys close. "We'll have fun."

"Pie?" Alec asked, immediately. Eyes wide with hope. He loved pie. His dad had bought him his first slice of pie when he first came to live with his uncle and father. The other kids had scattered after Mole's driving show.

"We'll bake a pie tonight,"Ellen promised. Alec beamed. Last summer, Ellen had roped Alec into baking an apple pie after she had found him bored out of his mind and looking for mischief. It was her settle way of keeping the younger twin out of trouble and away from the angry hands of teenage transhumans.

"Yes,"Alec hissed, pumping a fist. "Dad loves pie." Sam rolled his eyes, chuckling at the sheer understatement. Dean didn't just love pie. He worshiped pie.

"Well, we'll just have to make sure we bake a pie soon,"Ellen promised. "Don't we Vada?"

"Right,"Vada piped up, beaming. Two baking projects in one day made it the best day ever in her book. She absolutely loved baking and cooking. It relaxed her and made her feel important. When she baked, she no longer was a genetically engineered weapon.

Alec paused before blurring over towards Emma and pushing her forward. He paused in his fast movement enough to steady his boggled little sister, who swiped at him an annoyance. He effectively dodged her fist, grinning with mischief. "Alec,"she growled, glowering.

"Ellen,"Alec sang, completely ignoring Emma's warning. "You haven't met Emma yet." He bumped Emma again, making her stumble. Emma glared. She was definitely going to fight her brother later. He was purposefully being buggy under a sweet facade. Dimpled grin and all. "Normally, she doesn't take on the persona of a phantom." He eyed her, raising a brow. "Usually, she's quite loud-" He held two fingers up, pinching two fingers slightly. "and a little violent. So, this is a completely new personality trait that has emerged."

Emma shoved him hard and he stumbled dramatically. "That's the Emma, I know,"he quipped to the shove. Emma rolled her eyes, crossing her arms. Jo, Ellen, and Sam looked rather amused by the two youngsters antics. Alec had a way of riling people up.

"At least I'm not loud and obnoxious,"Emma quipped with a huff. "And I don't shove people for my own amusement."

"I disagree with that statement,"Alec retorted. "I have bruises on my bruises to prove how much you enjoy shoving people."

"Just you,"Emma huffed. Alec sniffed, though his eyes twinkled with amusement. He loved riling Emma up. It gave him life and a purpose. This newly found sister was going to be a blast.

"I was just trying to be a good big brother and introduce you to Ellen,"Alec replied, innocently. His eyes widened and Emma snorted, reminded of Puss in Boots from Shrek.

"Right,"Emma drawled, finally looking at the adults currently snickering at the banter between the two kids. Sam had given up, keeping the rowdiness of his charges in check.

"It's true,"Alec responded. "Didn't want you to feel left out over there." He waved a hand towards the column she had been leaning against awkwardly. "and since you weren't jumping at the opportunity to be the center of attention-" Emma glared. "I thought I'd give you a push in the right direction."

Emma huffed, quickly remembering what Max had once called Alec. "Smart-Aleck,"she quipped with a snort.

Alec grinned, proudly. "That's my name,"he responded, strutting away from his sister and towards Ben. "Don't wear it out." She rolled her eyes again.

"Ben,"Emma complained, pleading with her more thoughtful older brother. Ben just shrugged before prodding her gently towards Ellen, who had a welcoming smile on her face. Ben was a lot less forceful than Alec in approach.

"Ellen,"Sam finally stepped in. "This is Emma." He quirked his head towards the lawn. "You saw her playing tag out back." He glanced at Jo and the younger woman confirmed she had already met the girl.

"Hello, hun,"Ellen greeted, bending down to the girl's height. Ellen recognized the distinguishing Winchester features immediately. The freckles, the wide set eyes, even her lips looked like Dean's. The only unDean-like feature was her eye color which were light brown. The girl waved, leaning against her uncle. Sam had come forward to provide support to his nervous niece. The older hunter quirked a brow. "Older brothers are annoying, huh?"

"Hey,"Alec piped up, crossing his arms indignantly. Emma quickly bobbed her head, already liking the older woman.

"Really annoying,"Emma admitted. "He-"She pointed an accusatory finger at Alec. "is always bugging me." Her nose wrinkled, glaring at the naughtier twin. "He gets me mad on purpose."

"I understand,"Ellen stated, sympathetically. This girl would have an interesting life growing up with an all guy family. "I grew up with an older brother too. They're insufferable."

"Hey,"both Alec and Ben shouted, crossing their arms indignantly. That made Emma laugh. Even Sam was laughing because he knew what it was like to be the younger brother to Dean. Sadly, for Emma, she had two Dean-like older brothers in her life. Which meant it would be twice the annoyance and twice the over-protective streak. He had already witnessed how protective both Alec and Ben could be over Emma. She was a lucky girl in Sam's opinion, she had two brothers that would die for her.

"insufferable,"she agreed. She liked that word. She stored it away in her mental dictionary for later use.

"You're insufferable,"Alec muttered, indignantly.

"Can it, Puss,"Emma quipped before giggling. She was gonna start calling him that since her brother reminded her of that character and because of his cat DNA. Alec glared, before rolling her eyes.

"I'm out,"he stated with a salute. "Places to be, people to meet-"

"A prank to enjoy,"Ben muttered. Alec grinned, turning on his heels. He checked his imaginary watch.

"It's nearly makeover time for the girls,"Alec stated with glee. "It's showtime." He disappeared into the house, ready for the mayhem to begin.

"That boy,"Ellen stated with a chuckle. Sam nodded his head in agreement.

"I tried to curve that trait,"Sam replied. "I really did-"He didn't actually try that hard. Alec was Alec and to take that trait away from his nephew, it just wouldn't be right. Besides, Alec had to live up to his namesake.

"Sure, you did,"Ellen joked. Jo had marched off to deal with Luke and Dix once more. She had caught them red-handed in their illegal hacking endeavors and was completely beyond herself. Normally, she wouldn't care since hunting was a shady business, but their hacking projects could potentially bring bad people to their door. Alert the committee still at large. They couldn't bear the thought of losing these kids to the government. They would die fighting for them. The kids didn't understand the danger they were still in either. They believed they were free. But, Ellen and Jo were older, which made them wiser to the dangers at hand.

"Oh, I did,"Sam joked, tugging Ben to his other side. They made their way towards the kitchen. The kid grinned, following his uncle back to the kitchen where Ellen was helping Vada pull the last pan of cookies out. He released Ben and Emma, who sat on the stools at the island. "But, you can't change a Winchester."

"Tenacious and stubborn,"Ellen agreed, handing cookies to the two kids. "Wouldn't expect anything less." She ruffled Emma's hair lovingly before giving Ben the same treatment. "What shall we do for dinner?" The woman rhetorically asked as she rummaged through the fridge.

The group started lightly chatting as Ellen asked Emma questions, trying to gauge the girl's loyalty and personality. Vada and Tinga played hand games with Ben, while Sam talked to Ellen about recent paranormal reports made by local news channels. But, Sam, like his brother wanted to leave the issues for other hunters. They weren't the only hunters in the world that were capable of dealing with the supernatural world.

A sudden bang was heard upstairs. A stampede of stomping feet shook the ceiling. The group glanced up towards the rattling ceiling before their eyes turned towards the sound of feet that led towards the stairway. Shrieks and screams for Alec could be heard through the hallway. A blonde boy darted past the kitchen before a hoard of transhuman girls followed, each with puffy red faces or greasy, blue hair. Alec just beamed with delight as he banged the front door open and made a hasty escape. His prank had gone according to plan.

"He's dead,"Ben concluded.

"Who's up for pie,"Vada stated, indifferently. Ellen rolled her eyes with a chuckle as she collected the ingredients.

* * *

"This isn't too bad,"Soleil stated as she drove down the road. The sun was setting and the sky was a brilliant pinkish-purple. A couple hours had passed since they left the estate's driveway. Since then, they had been comfortable driving on the road. They hadn't seen a car in sight for a while, except for one truck that sped past moving in the opposite direction.

Mole sat in the back, having switched spots with Soleil after they parked behind an empty gas station. A leaf drifted, hitting the window before sliding upward. "It's kinda nice." She moved the stick shift, putting slight pressure on the gas pedal as she drove up the hill.

"She definitely drives nicely,"Dean agreed, patting the dashboard proudly. He pointed upward. "Take a left at this stop sign." Soleil nodded. She came to a stop before switching on the blinker and taking a left.

"I like driving,"Soleil announced with a grin. She switched on the headlights at the request of Dean. It was growing dark now, late afternoon turning to evening.

"Thought you would, kiddo,"Dean responded. "There's nothing like driving to make you feel free." Dean grinned at the two kids in his care. "Go anywhere you like. Do anything you want-"

"Is that why you're nomadic,"Mole asked, quirking a brow. He had always wondered why the Winchesters didn't stick to one place for long, even when it was safe for them. They always seemed to be on the move, stopping in one place for a short time then, quickly, moving on to the next place. He knew it wasn't a hunter thing because he definitely met hunters that stuck to one territory. Like Bobby, for example. Even Ellen and Jo stuck to their designated territory, only hunting in the boundaries around the estate. The kids they protected could also be a reason for their stationary lifestyle. But, the Winchesters had no reason to keep moving. They had no reason to escape and evade since Manticore was gone.

Dean shrugged. "Don't know,"he answered, rubbing the back of his head. Both teens' eyes were focused on him. He snapped his fingers, pointing at the road. Soleil quickly returned her gaze to the road. "It's been my life for so long. I don't know how to stop." Ever since he was little, he had been on the road. In back of the impala, stopping at different motels across America, switching schools...the only true home he had had was with Bobby, but even that was short-lived. "It's hard for me to stay put-"

"Why?"Soleil asked. She couldn't understand why it was hard to be stationary. Her whole life she had stayed in a basement. Now, she was living with the Harvelles. Yes, she wanted to see the world. Experience new cultures and find adventure. But, she was also just as happy being at home. Somewhere safe, consistent, and solid. She couldn't fathom not having that consistency. Even Manticore was consistent. Cruel, but consistent.

Dean sighed. He knew Soleil and Mole would want a better answer. Understand why he is the way he is. He honestly didn't know the answer to his lifestyle. Maybe, he was used to fighting that he forgot how to relax. He had been fighting a long time, looking over his shoulders. He had witnessed loved ones die, then come back to life, then die again. He had seen evil beyond Manticore's evil. The sort of evil that encouraged a man to keep moving, eager to fight the good fight. Maybe, it was guilt that kept him going. That prevented his retire. He always needed to save one last person to make up for his mistakes in the past. There were multiple reasons for his nomadic lifestyle. But, the worst part, he dragged the people he loved into his martyr march. His brother dropped out of school for him. His father died for him. His kids didn't have a consistent lifestyle because of him.

He knew it was messing with Alec. This nomadic hunter lifestyle. The kid was taking a lot of self-inflicted guilt on his shoulders. Blaming himself for deaths that were way out of his hands. He saw the guilt behind the laughter and jokes. The underlining darkness that no kid should have. Ben had that look in his eyes too. Sam as well. Which meant Emma would soon follow.

"I'm trying to change,"Dean stated, receiving confused looks from the teens. He knew he didn't answer Soleil's one word question. In truth, he didn't know the proper answer. The truth. "That's why we're here-"

"Taking a break,"Soleil confirmed. Dean nodded his head.

"Yeah, taking a break,"Dean agreed, hopefully for a while. Another hunter could deal with oncoming apocalypses and the increasing monster population. He had a duty to his family's mental health. Besides, why did the world saving have to fall on his shoulders? He was tired. Exhausted even. His body ached. His head pounded with anxiety. Hunting took a toll on hunters. It always did.

"But, not for long,"Mole stated, matter-of-fact. He was leaning against the back of Dean's seat.

"For a while,"Dean responded, not wanting to confirm what Mole was getting at. Mole shook his head, sadly.

"Somebody will always need your help,"Mole replied. The kid had forgiven him pretty quickly after their heart-to-heart discussion. Though Mole was a hothead and stubborn, the kid quickly forgave the people he cared about. "and you're not the type to turn away a cry for help."

Dean turned his head, meeting Mole's gaze. "Yeah,"Dean stated, slowly. But, his family came first. They needed to come first. "I'm not a-"

"You saved us,"Mole interrupted before Dean could contradict him. "You didn't know us, but you saved us." Soleil glanced between Mole and Dean before her eyes returned to the road. "We were nobodies-"

"You weren't,"Dean started, but Mole interrupted.

"Yes, we were,"Mole said. "and the people you save are nobodies too. But, you don't care about that fact." Dean gaze met Mole's dark eyes. "I forgot that bit, until Soleil reminded me." He sheepishly glanced down, embarrassed by his stubborn grudge against the hunter after the Arachne hunt. "You say hunting isn't for heroes-" He met Dean's eyes once more. The impala rumbled, hitting a pothole.

"It's not,"Dean muttered.

"Then why am I looking at one,"Mole questioned. No matter how angry Mole got, he couldn't forget the one true fact he had decided upon, Dean was a hero. His hero. Even if the hunter denied it, saying hunting was just his job. A messy career. A job not for heroes. But, hunting was, wasn't it? If hunting wasn't for heroes, then why would Dean Winchester be part of this violent career? Dean turned away, his eyes focused on the dark street ahead. A squirrel darted out of the forest and Soleil jerked to a stop to avoid hitting a squirrel.

"I'm not a hero,"Dean stated. He had made so many mistakes. Killed so many people that shouldn't be killed. He was stubborn and self-righteous. Only there to get the job done because no one else would. "I just do the goddamn job."

"Why?"Soleil asked. She knew what Mole was doing. Dean couldn't admit he was a good guy. He couldn't admit he traveled and hunted for the right reasons. It wasn't about the job. It wasn't about revenge.

"Because no one else will do it,"Dean snapped. "Lay off." He glared at the road, frustrated by the turmoil in his chest. He shouldn't have snapped at the kids, but they were touching on a subjected he didn't like touched. His gaze softened, aware of the two pairs of startled eyes. "I just can't stop-"

"Why?" Soleil asked again.

"Because if I stop,"Dean stated, finally answering the girl's question. "and I see a death on the news-" His eyes darted between the teens and the road. Branches loomed overhead. "and I know it's paranormal base-" He gulped, pushing the thickness down his throat. He brushed fingers through his hair. "I couldn't live with myself knowing if I was there, I could have stopped it. But I wasn't there and I didn't stop it because I retired. " His thoughts flitted to the dream world a Djinn put him in years ago. He was happy with his mother, reconciling with his brother, but the news had driven him to action to escape this fantasy world. People died on that plane haunted by a demon because he and Sam weren't there to stop it. People he saved had died because he wasn't there to save them. He couldn't stop hunting, knowing and understanding that fact.

Mole nodded his head, leaning back. "Classic hero complex,"Mole agreed. "And you said hunting wasn't a hero's job." Mole had it too. This Hero's complex. That's why it killed him to see the innocent lives taken away. Even if Dean tried to be strong and pretend it didn't matter. Said that's the way hunting is, it's just a job for brave people. But, wasn't a hero brave? Willing to sacrifice their lives for another life? Isn't that what made a hero. Whoever said a hero's life was easy?

"That's why you can't stop,"Soleil stated, matter-of-fact. "That's why you won't stop-" Her eyes shot over to him. "even if you say you will. Somebody will always need your help."

"My kids,"Dean muttered. He couldn't keep dragging his kids and brother around because of his own guilt. His own issues. Neither teen had an answer to that two word statement. He was a mess. A contradiction. He wanted to help people. But, he also wanted to support his family. Do right by them.

As if on cue, a jingle filled the impala. The group looked towards the glove department, eyes and ears focused on the innocent little tune. They all knew what it was.

"You gonna get that,"Mole asked. Dean sighed, opening the glove department. He flipped open the phone, putting it against his ear.

"Dean speaking,"He confirmed, firmly. The other end crackled until a voice came through desperate and pleading.

"Dean,"the woman said, relieved. "You're not dead. Thank God-" Dean's brows curved upward. The two kids had leaned closer to hear the cry for help.

"Lisa,"He inquired. The woman laughed with relief. He could tell she had been crying. Panicked. Scared.

"Yes,"She answered. A rough swallow and a bang in the background caught her ears, momentarily silencing her. "I need your help. Please-"

"What's wrong,"Dean demanded, moving his finger in a circle to tell Soleil to head home. "Lisa-" He called her name when she went silent again. The woman gasped.

"We're being stalked,"she whispered, quietly. "Ben and I-" She gulped and Dean knew her brown eyes were crazed with fear. "And it's not human." She broke up for second. "Please, I'm terrified, Dean. I need your help-"

"I'm on my way,"Dean promised, forgetting everything he had wanted to do. Forgetting the temporary retirement plan. Forgetting his promise to the kids about slowing down and letting them be normal kids and not a hunter's kids. This was Lisa and he couldn't be responsible for her death.

"Thank you,"she said in relief. She quickly told him where she was hiding out with her son. Dean hung up before looking at the kids.

"You'll never stop,"Soleil said, knowingly.

"Someone's always gonna need help,"Mole concluded. Dean silently stared at the road, watching the trees pass. He knew, in his heart, that it was true.

* * *

"Hey, you made it,"Sam greeted, waving from the dining room table. Mole, Soleil, and Dean filed into the large dining room. The table was filled with food and kids, chatting and laughing. His own children sat near their uncle. Emma was smirking at Alec, who had lipstick all over his face and lips. His hair was done up in tiny pigtails. The kid looked like he got into a fight with a make-up kit. A perturbed frown graced Alec's face as he glared across the table. Across from him, five very smug transhuman girls goaded and smiled, ensuring that he didn't wash their own prank off his face. The girls' hair were either bright blue and greasy, or their faces puffy from itching powder. Dean couldn't help the amused smile parting his lips. He knew his kid received his just dessert."Glad you're alive." Ben's gaze shot over to him, just as Mole and Soleil took a seat next to Dix and Luke.

"Didn't think I'd make it,"Dean retorted. "Feared for my life and safety." The two kids snorted at the jab. Dean winked, though the humor behind the wink was weaker than usual. Something was clouding his joy and that was the bad news he was about to bare.

"Come, sit down,"Ellen ordered, pulling a chair out for Dean to sit in. "Dinner is ready and you look half starved."

"We even made a pie,"Emma stated with a grin. "Me, Vada, and Ben did." Her grin was infectious and proud. "I'm so happy we can stay here for a while." Dean's smile dropped, guilt tightened his throat. Sam's own smile dropped, immediately recognizing an issue. "Nix, Maggie, and I were going to play at the lake tomorrow again. We're also planning to go camping" Emma rambled away, oblivious to the silent conversation going on between her uncle and father. "We're going to make a bonfire and roast marshmallows-" Alec and Ben's faces grew serious, knowing the long vacation would be cut short. No Halloween with their friends. No more fun at Bobby's.

"When?"Sam asked, inquiringly. He started pushing his chair away from the table.

"You promised,"Alec grumbled, sadly. He wasn't ready to hunt again. He wasn't ready to pack everything up and hit the road. He just started on his prank list. Those two words stung and Dean winced. He had promised Alec a break. No more hunting for a while. He had promised all the kids a break. But, he was breaking that promise for an old fling.

"Today,"Dean answered his brother before answering Alec. "I know." He hated breaking his promises. The room had grown silent, all eyes on the Winchester family. He felt like a specimen on a petri dish. A specimen who couldn't keep his word to his kids.

"Who needs help?"Sam asked, calmly. He was getting ready to stand to his feet and pack the bag he unpacked earlier. They were all planning to stay a while at the Harvelles.

"Lisa,"Dean answered. Sam sighed. Of course it was Lisa. Dean had never fully gotten over her. If getting Lucifer back into his cage hadn't gone according to plan and Sam died, Dean would have gone back to Lisa. Lived with the woman and her son. "She called, something is stalking her."

"Then we better help her,"Sam decided, standing from his seat. The twins nodded in agreement.

"Who is this lady anyways,"Alec muttered, twirling his fork in the spaghetti pile. Ben elbowed him and Alec retaliated back. "Was she your girlfriend?" Dean nodded. Alec sighed, pushing from the table. "Then we better help her." He wiped at his face, smudging the lipstick. He had pulled all of his clothes out, planning to sleepover in Mole's room tonight. Mole liked to play video games late at night.

Emma stood up from her seat. She had just been accepted by everyone. Welcomed and loved. She wasn't ready to leave yet. She raced over to her father, wanting him to pick her up. Dean obliged, lifting up the little girl. She played with the lapel of his jacket, pout sat firmly on her lips. "Why do we have to go?"Emma muttered, unhappily. She didn't want to leave. She liked it here. Liked her new friends. "Can't we just stay here?" She glanced over at Ben and Alec, including her twin brothers into the leave behind group.

Dean paused, thinking over the question. He could just leave them with Ellen. It would be a quick trip. There and back with his brother in no time. He didn't understand why he didn't consider that prospect before. It's probably because whenever he traveled or went on faraway hunts out of the state, he always brought the twins. His eyes shot over to Sam and his younger brother shrugged. It was his decision. He was head of the family. "I guess-"

"No,"Alec interrupted firmly. He was standing from his seat, spaghetti already shoveled into his mouth. "We have to go, Emma." Emma wrinkled her nose, eyes knitting in confusion. Ben was following suite, wiping the pasta sauce from his mouth. Uncle Sam and her father looked at the two boys in surprise by their interruption of her very logical argument.

"Why,"she asked. She didn't understand the importance of leaving Ellen, Jo,and all her new friends behind. Her happiness was important to her and she was happy here.

"Because we're a unit,"Ben explained, just as firmly. "A family." He glanced at his uncle and father. "Where they go, we go. That's what family does even if we don't want to leave." Dean's brows shot up, surprised by his eldest son's words.

"Besides,"Alec continued, focused on his pouty faced little sister. "They may need some super-powered backup." He winked at his sister and she smiled at the gesture. "And we've got the powers." He glanced at the surprised face of his father and he rolled his eyes. "You need us, just like we need you. We're going." He didn't want to go, but his family needed him. His Dad needed him and Ben for moral support and backup. It wasn't his Dad's fault that problems called at the most inopportune times. "Don't look surprised. You didn't actually believe you could ditch us, did you?"

"No,"Dean replied, softly, with a smile. "I didn't." That's why he didn't offer the possibility until Emma asked. He knew long distance travel, he just couldn't leave his family, his kids, behind. They meant the world to him. Sam gave him the same loyal look too. Sam would always have his back. Winchesters stuck together no matter what.

"Do you understand, Emma,"Ben asked. The little girl nodded her head, pout slipping from her face. She never looked at the possibility that her Dad and Uncle Sam would need support too.

"Yes,"Emma answered her older brother. "Where they go, we go." Ben smiled, happily, giving his father a supportive wink. He hated leaving South Dakota. But, sometimes, sacrifices were needed in order to protect loved ones. Dean mouthed, 'Thank you' an appreciation for the reminder his boys had provided about family and unity.

"I'll go pack my stuff,"Alec responded to the silent thanks. He marched out of the room, ready for a mission.

"I'll get my stuff in the car too,"Ben stated, following Alec. Dean brushed a hand through the passing boy's hair. His boy. Both of his boys. He noticed Ellen nodding her approval at the mature actions of the twins. She had always been impressed by the boys ability to logically look at a situation and provide support to their normally stubborn father.

A distressed look crossed Emma's face as she looked up at her father. She chewed on her bottom lip, eyebrows knitted in general worry. "What about Halloween?"Emma muttered. She had been looking forward to the simple holiday. She had even chosen a costume for Halloween day. Wonder Woman. She had been excited about trick o' treating after her brothers told her about the abundance of candy they collected from neighbors last year.

"Hey,"Dean replied, reassuringly. "We'll still have Halloween. Just somewhere else this year." He placed a kiss on her cheek. "But, I have to help a friend." She nodded her understanding, remembering Ben and Alec's words. Family stuck together no matter what. She would still get her Halloween, just not with the Manticore children in South Dakota. She sighed, accepting the circumstance.

"And we'll still have a lot of fun," Sam promised as he brushed past Dean. He patted his brother on the shoulder, a motion of confidence and loyalty. "I promise."

"Okay,"she answered her father and Uncle. Her Uncle left to pack up their own dufflebags into the impala. The toys from Richard had already been distributed among the kids at the boarding house.

"Go pack your stuff,"He whispered in Emma's ear. The girl nodded her head, sliding from his arms. She, glumly, walked towards the front door to grab her shoes. She still wasn't over leaving and missing out on Halloween, but Ben and Alec were right. She also had to remember they wouldn't forget about Halloween. Ben and Alec moved past her, carrying their bags to the impala. She followed them out.

"Quite a short visit,"Ellen stated, making her way around the table. The transhuman children stood to their feet to say goodbye. Jo was up and around the table quickly, both Tinga and Vada on her heels.

"Sorry, Ellen,"Dean apologized, hands in pocket. Ellen waved him off, pulling the man into a hug.

"Nonsense,"Ellen reprimanded. "The life of a hunter. Duty always calls." She pulled away. "Though I wish the visit could have been longer." Dean nodded. "Make sure you bring them back here soon." He swooped Jo into a hug.

Soon everyone was saying their goodbyes. The waves followed them all the way to the impala, ready for their nighttime drive. Blankets and pillows were packed in the back for the kids. Ellen handed them one of the pies, ordering them to savor. The impala pulled away from the boarding home, three young faces watched the waving hands of their people as the boarding home grew farther away.

* * *

 **Well, next chapter will be taking us to Lisa and Ben. Now, the plot will pick up. Please review! I love reviews.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi! Thank you for all the reviews! I greatly appreciate the support! Here's the next chapter! This story is loosely based on season 6. Certain element of season 6 will not happen because it's my own version, though certain stories will definitely be involved since they were my favorite. I apologize for any grammatical errors that may occur through this story. I do not have a beta reader. Please review! I really love feedback and am willing to consider constructive suggestions!**

Chapter 11

It had been weeks since the murderous hunters had taken her daughter and disappeared. Weeks that she hadn't been able to find her little girl. Weeks since she had lost her daughter's trail. Not that she had a trail to begin with, Hunters were elusive bastards.

Lydia searched the streets from a cafe porch in Whitefish, Montana. She had received a call from her amazon informer about a hunter who lived nearby and would quite possibly know the general whereabouts of the two hunters that kidnapped her baby.

She sipped on the latte, watching a red truck drive by. So far, everyone seemed to be civilians. None had a hunteresque appearance that would catch Lydia's interest. According to her contact, this particular hunter was well acquainted with the two she had been looking for. With a bit of searching, she had found that Dean's surname was Winchester. He hunted with his brother and was wanted on multiple accounts of fraud and murder. It made sense that the hunter was a wanted criminal, considering what he did to her people and her daughter. He could add kidnapper to the list of barbaric acts as well. She couldn't wait to get hold of Dean Winchester and drive the knife into his beating heart. Hell, she'd do the same to his brother for killing Charlene. The bastards.

"See anything yet?" Lydia glanced up, just as a woman with raven black hair and dark eyes sat next to her. A croissant in her hand as she took a bite. Arianna was one of the best warriors in her clan. She had slayin' many men and beasts who had threatened the development of her tribe. Nearly six foot three and all muscle, she was a sight to see. She intimidated most people with her grizzly, ominous appearance. A murderous gleam in her eyes. She hated hunters even more than Lydia probably did, reveling in the sight of their blood slick against her knife. She had immediately agreed to accompany Lydia on her mission to rescue her daughter in order to take down a few more of their enemies.

"No,"Lydia responded, indifferently. She sipped her coffee. She had been sitting in the same spot for two days, waiting for the damn hunter to drive past. After unsuccessfully searching the last couple of states for her missing daughter and finding absolutely nothing, they had landed in Montana. There, they decided a different tactic. They decided to track down local hunters in the Montana precinct. All hunters were connected in some way, interrogating one would make it easier in finding her kidnapped daughter. A couple days ago, they found a stationary one. He was a local hermit, according to Edda after she finished her detective work. The town's drunk. But, the amazons knew the information gained wasn't completely factual, considering the so called town's drunk was a murderous monster that went against the goddess. There were reasons why their goddess, Harmonia, created them. They were designed to kill pigs like these damn hunters."I haven't."

"Damn,"Arianna muttered, throwing the wrapper behind her back and leaning back in her chair. She received glares from the customers at the other table. Her sister smirked. "I was hoping he'd drive by today."

"Where's Edda and Circe,"Lydia asked, staring at her tribe sister. Arianna brushed a hand through her cropped hair.

"Staking out the north,"Arianna responded. "They're asking around." She picked a crumb out of her teeth. "Hoping to find someone who knows this guy." Arianna leaned forward. "Real hermit, this guy is. He tends to scare away the general civilians with his grumpy disposition. No one knows his general whereabouts."

"Well, isn't that just fantastic,"Lydia snapped. Not only was her daughter lost, stolen from her bed, now they couldn't find the damn lead. Arianna sighed, leaning forward. She grasped Lydia's hand, providing silent comfort. Lydia's light brown eyes met Arianna's dark ones.

"We'll find her,"Arianna promised. "And then she'll be able to complete the rite of passage." Lydia sighed, throat thick. She had to remind herself, desperate times called for desperate measures. The ritual was just a desperate measure in order to allow their kind to survive. Her daughter needed to grow up quickly and be part of their army, in order to fight the ancient monsters prophesied to escape. She had to keep reminding herself that a few causalities didn't matter compared to the threat ahead. They hadn't killed men, fathers, in a long time. Growing their tribe and warrior numbers hadn't been pertinent until now. Until the threat had made itself known a while back. No one knew how much time they had left. Neither did the priestesses.

The growth elixir provided by their own priestess was just one component to the warrior ritual and required to be administered daily until the rite was completed. Considering that Emma was off of it for a few weeks, Lydia had no clue whether the ceremony could be completed for her daughter now. Her training hadn't been completed, nor the last part of the ritual, death to the father of the warrior. She could be useless to the cause. Therefore, useless to the tribe. That's what terrified Lydia.

"What if it doesn't work?"Lydia asked, glancing at Arianna. "What if it has been too long?" The butch woman's brows quirked before she shrugged her shoulders.

"Then she's useless to the cause,"Arianna answered, casually. "A defect. Our elders won't need her alive anymore." Lydia paled, squeezing her eyes shut. She willed herself to compartmentalize, allowing herself to feel indifferent towards Arianna's words.

"She'll still grow,"Lydia argued. Remembering what her mentor, Elena, told her about the Amazon way once. Without the elixir, growth would be at a sluggish human pace. Warriors wouldn't be created quick enough to protect their clan which was the biggest importance to an Amazon tribe. They would never be considered true Amazon warriors if they didn't complete the ritual. They weren't true servants to Harmonia, since they didn't sacrifice their childhood to the warrior ways. This state would never be acceptable to the clans. According to Elena, they would be useless without the elixir. Without the ritual. They wouldn't be the ultimate warrior. They would be considered frauds even though they shared the same blood. Nothing but halflings.

"The elders don't want children. They want warriors,"Arianna pointed out. "She would be a hindrance to our movement rather than help. She would be outcasted or worse-"

"Stop,"Lydia snapped, turning away from her tribe sister. She couldn't listen to this anymore. She had to focus on finding her daughter and deal with the consequences later. She knew she'd be stuck between two hard choices when the time came, her daughter or the tribe. She just had to hope the ritual and her daughter's growth into a warrior could be completed. Arianna shrugged, dark eyes roaming the streets.

"It's a shame that she was taken,"Arianna continued, ignoring Lydia's warning. "She would have made a great Amazon warrior." Arianna had observed the girl's quick learning and resourceful thinking skills back when they had Emma under their protection. A couple more days and she would have been ready.

"Quit talking about her as if she's dead,"Lydia ordered, glaring at her companion. "She's not dead." Arianna rolled her eyes, cracking her knuckles. Lydia had a soft heart. She couldn't see past the child in her arms and recognize the great warrior within. She saw a daughter, rather than a fellow soldier. In Arianna's opinion, that default would be Lydia's downfall. Motherhood.

"Whatever,"Arianna replied, picking at her nails. She was aching to kill somebody. To rip the nails out of a hunter's fingers before sliding the knife slowly across his throat. Hopefully her desires would be sooner satisfied rather than later, assuming if the bastard showed his face in town.

Lydia's phone rang and the amazon immediately flipped it open, standing to her feet. "Circe,"she greeted, walking away from the little cafe. "Did you find him?"

" _Aye,"_ Circe responded. _"Just a few blocks past where you're at currently."_ Lydia could practically hear the smug grin in her sister's voice. _"Turner's shoppin'."_

" _He's with three children,"_ Edda added. _"A boy and two girls."_ Lydia paled. She didn't like hurting children. For goddess sake, she didn't even know the hunter had children. Reports from her sisters back home hadn't confirmed that fact.

" _We'll take all four down right now if you like,"_ Circe added with a bit of thrill in her tone. Lydia shook her head.

"No,"Lydia responded. "Too public." She glanced over at Arianna, who stood at alert. "Follow them and take them down somewhere secluded."

" _Yes, Ma'am,"_ Circe responded.

"Oh, and Circe,"Lydia interrupted before her sister could hang up. She bit her lip, breathing in. She breathed out slowly. "Don't hurt the children. They aren't part of this."

" _soft-heart,"_ Circe barbed, hanging up. Lydia had a bad feeling Circe wouldn't be heeding Lydia's request. She hated hunters as much as Arianna. As much as any Amazon who had run into the monsters did. But, Circe hated the offspring of hunters even more. They were the next generation of this barbaric group that would continue the hunters' work in slaughtering her people. She turned her gaze to Arianna, catching her eye-roll. Maybe, she was softhearted.

* * *

"Where are we going?" Emma asked. Her head was resting against Ben's shoulder. Feet drawn up on the seat. She yawned, placing a fist against her mouth. Her dad was driving, eyes focused on the road ahead. Uncle Sam was dozing in the front passenger seat, forehead leaning against the impala window. Alec was next to her, head lulled at an uncomfortable angle as he slept. She knew he'd be suffering from neck problems when he woke up.

The sun was rising. The sky was a brilliant pink as the impala cruised along the freeway. The drive had taken all night. Dean had only stopped once for gas. Soon her brothers would be waking up. The only reason she woken up was because of a pothole that the impala wheel had hit a few moments ago. It had to be around 6:30 am, maybe 7:00 am. She lifted her head, taking a look at the impala's clock, 6:45 am.

"Cicero, Indiana,"Dean answered with a yawn. He looked exhausted, but his eyes were completely focused on the mission ahead. Getting to this woman, Lisa. Emma really didn't understand the importance of her, but the way her father dropped everything to help her, Lisa must bare some importance. Dean glanced at her through the rearview mirror. "We'll be there in another few."

Emma pouted, pulling the blanket up to her chin again and using her brother as a pillow once more.

"Why is she important?" Emma asked, watching her father closely. She gauged his reaction, noticing his lip twitch and eyes sharpen. These minute details told her a lot about the way her father felt. Currently, he was worried about this unknown woman. Alec had guessed she was a girlfriend. Their father tended to be tight lipped about personal emotional affairs.

"We used to be close,"Dean answered. His hand came up, brushing his hair back. "We, uh-" His voice went dry and he finished his sentence with a- "yeah." Emma's brows popped up before furrowing, trying to understand what her Dad was getting at. Alec rolled, slightly shoving her in his sleep. Maybe, she'd wake up her brothers. She was bored. At least if they were awake, they would entertain her.

"Close,"Emma mumbled, glancing out the window. She noticed Alec stirring, knowing Alec wouldn't be asleep for long. Their talking would probably wake him up and he was just fighting against the inevitable. Ben was twitching awake as well. She stared, noticing the clamminess of her father's hands. "You're scared."

Dean sighed, nodding his head slowly. "I'm just hopin' nothin' bad happened to her,"Dean stated. Emma knew her father would blame himself if something bad happened to this woman. He had a habit of taking full responsibility for bad situations out of his control.

"I'm sure she's fine, Daddy,"Emma answered. She wanted to crawl into her father's lap and comfort him, but knew with him driving it wouldn't be a wise action. "We'll save her."

Dean smirked, amazed by the determine look on his daughter's face. She was something else. The power of an amazon and the spirit of a Winchester. She'd be unstoppable.

"We will,"he agreed. He just wished Lisa had told him what was stalking her. His brain was wracking through his mental list of all supernatural monsters. She was pretty damn sure it was supernatural. The other issue was the kids. He needed a way to explain Ben, Alec, and Emma to her, considering two to three years ago he most definitely didn't have children. Damn, had it already been three years since the changeling nightmare? He glanced over at his three kids, thinking about Ben Braeden. The little 8 year old boy, he had believed to be his son once. Ben had to be eleven now. Just a year older than his Ben and Alec.

"What are you thinking about?"Emma asked, still watching her father. Dean smiled, shaking away his thoughts. There was no use stressing over introductions, especially since they were heading to a hunt. The hunt, like any hunt, would be a quick in and out. Only difference was this hunt struck closer to home on more personal matters.

"Nothin', sweetheart,"He responded to his curious daughter. A groan caught his ear as Alec sat up, rubbing sleep from his eyes. He blinked, trying to gauge his bearings and general position. Ben had dove further into the blanket, hating the sunlight that hit his closed eyes. Ben wasn't a morning person. "Just wonderin' how I'm gonna explain you three to Lisa."

"Why does it matter?"Alec questioned. He sat up straighter, glancing at his father intently. Reaching over Emma, he poked Ben, who slapped his hand away, grumbling incoherently. "She wasn't involved with us. Her opinion or judgment shouldn't effect you in any way." Sam's own grayish hazel eyes opened, looking blearily out the window. A trail of dried spit ran down the side of his chin. Sam tended to sleep with his mouth open. His hair was mussed, bangs falling in front of his eyes as the much taller hunter sat up straight, stretching his sore limbs.

"Considering I saw her a couple years ago and had no kids,"He glanced back at his three children. "And now I have three-" Two ten-year-old miniature hims and a few-week-old that appeared to be seven, yeah, there was bound to be questions. "She's gonna have questions." His eyes reverted back to the road. "A lot of questions." Sam nodded in agreement, having caught the end of the conversation. He cracked his neck, loosening the kink.

"We can tell her the truth,"Sam suggested, though he wasn't keen on revealing his family secrets to a woman he barely knew, Dean did have a history with Lisa, which made this particular hunt tricky. Dean grimaced at the suggestion and Sam rolled his eyes. "Or not. Look you know she's gonna ask, so either come up with a good story or just let her in on the secret."

"She knows about the supernatural, correct,"Alec asked. He didn't like the idea of telling his life history to an ordinary woman who wasn't involve in his rescue either. He didn't even like that so many people knew about Manticore. That was a life he wanted to keep buried and away from ever surfacing again. But, hunters were different. They weren't ordinary either and had seen their own share of crap over the years as well. They knew how to keep secrets too. Maybe, Lisa wouldn't be any different.

"Yes,"Dean answered. "She does." He thought about the day he saved her and her son from the changelings. He had sworn to protect her afterward, giving his long ago fling his personal number. If she ever needed him, all she needed to do was call, and he'd be there.

"But, you didn't contact her when Manticore fell,"Ben inquired, finally pulling the blanket from over his head and risking the blinding light that passed through the impala window. "Why?"

"I didn't want to burden her,"Dean explained, uncomfortably. "I already came to her steps once, telling her I was gonna die." He glanced down, guiltily, remembering her watery eyes and horrified expression. He had told her if his life had been different, he'd have chosen her and Ben. He left her with that thought as he drove off in the impala ready to face his demise. Even after Lucifer was imprisoned once more, he didn't return. He wanted to give her the chance to move on. Get away from the supernatural life. He'd only drag her in if he stayed. But, fate seemed to force her into this terrifying life without his help.

"You didn't want her involved in the supernatural world anymore,"Ben guessed, wisely. His boys were always capable of understanding his thinking behind actions. Part of being genetic clones, he supposed.

Dean nodded his head, confirming his son's analysis of the situation.

"Because you loved her?"Emma questioned, playing with the hem of her blanket. Her hair was a rat's nest after sleeping in the impala all night. He'd have to pull over soon for food and bathroom breaks.

"yes,"Dean answered his daughter. He remembered his perfect dream world with Lisa, Ben, and a picnic. Her beautiful dark eyes adoringly staring at him as they discussed the mundane, domestic task of picking up Ben from baseball practice. He loved her, even when he left her in 1999, after their glorious time together, to continue hunting with his Dad and brother. He had been twenty years old then. Just a kid with a bad attitude and a penchant for trouble. He glanced at his two boys in the backseat, a smile gracing his lips. A year later, Ben and Alec would have been born.

"Well,"Alec drawled, leaning forward. "Looks like she successfully found trouble without your help." Dean snorted, meeting his boy's eyes before focusing back on the empty road. Most people didn't drive anymore since the economy collapsed. The only reason they were able to keep their head above water was due to their already existing nomadic ways. They held no attachments that would bring them down to the squalor most of the US faced with exception to a handful of areas. Plus, Uncle Richard's generosity helped them immensely when times got tough. "So, what's the game plan, Daddy-O?"

"Find out what we're hunting,"Dean answered. "Kill the son-of-a-" He glanced at the three kids in the backseat, gulping down the final word he normally would say.

"Bitch?"Alec supplied. Dean rolled his eyes, ignoring Alec's smirk and Sam's disapproving glare and sharp, 'Alec'. His brother had been attempting to enforce better communication habits, trying to limit the amount they swore around the kids. Dean didn't really give a crap, but it was important to Sammy, who wanted to enforce some normal rules among their strange family and build a stronger foundation. Alec just grinned back at his uncle, being the little rebel he was.

"Yeah,"he answered. Making a turn off the freeway. A sign had informed him that a cafe was a couple miles away. His kids were hungry and being transgenic and amazon meant they had fast metabolisms. They hadn't eaten since Ellen's in South Dakota. A while back, they had crossed the state line informing the hunters that they had just entered Indiana.

"Typical game plan then,"Ben stated, indifferently. His head had perked at the thought of food when he noticed the sign. A warm breakfast of hot cereal or pancakes sounded wonderful.

"Correct,"Dean replied. He ignored Sam's gaze, knowing his brother was only gleaming for a chick flick moment. A heart to heart that would nearly rip his heart out. Sam wanted to know more about Lisa. He had met her once, heard snippets of details from Dean, but knew absolutely nothing about the woman that made Dean drop everything in order to drive to Indiana and save the day.

"What are we hunting?"Emma asked. She had perked up too, the moment her eyes landed on the cafe and they pulled into the parking lot.

"No idea,"Dean answered the little girl.

"That's what makes hunting fun,"Alec added. Ben glanced over at his brother before unbuckling and sliding out of the car. He stretched his limbs, working out the kinks in his muscles. Sleeping in the impala always left him sore. They wandered towards the neon open sign, ready for a quick meal before they hit the road again.

* * *

"Lisa,"Dean called, rapping on the motel door. His eyes darted, taking in the appearance of the cheap motel setting and the sleazy men that leaned against the balcony, smoking cigarettes. His eyes returned to the impala, down below, where his brother and kids waited patiently inside. He returned, knocking on the door again. He really wanted to get her out of here. This was no place for Lisa and her son. She must have been terrified to run and hide in place like this. "Open up. It's Dean."

he heard shuffling behind the door, before the lock clicked. The door opened, revealing a pair of terrified brown eyes. "Dean,"Lisa asked, a tremble to her voice. He noticed the metal bat she held in one hand, ready to bash any intruder's head in.

"It's me,"He reassured her skepticism. Ever since the changelings, Lisa had trouble trusting people, which was wise on her part considering all the shapeshifting monsters out there. "1999-" Dean continued, hoping to remove the unsure glare in her eyes. "Bendiest night of our lives." She still wasn't completely convinced that Dean was who he said he was. Dean sighed, brushing fingers through his short hair. "Two years ago, I told you I was gonna die." Lisa's brows shot up, eyes still suspicious.

"What did you tell me?" She asked, slightly shaken by the man in her proximity. She had believed he had died when he didn't return. She had believed he had accepted his death like the martyr he was. She had cried, knees drawn to her chest and arms wrapped around her legs. She had sobbed in grief. The only reason she had called that number was out of desperation. A niggle of hope had made her dial that number. Fear drove her. She didn't expect him to pick up the phone. She didn't expect him to be alive. Part of her was angry about his disappearance act, abandoning her again. The other part was just relieved to see him alive.

"I told you,"Dean began, leaning forward. He towered over her, all lean muscle and looming height. "That when I pictured myself happy it's with you." He lowered his eyes, lips quirking. "and the kid."

Immediately, the skepticism left her eyes and the door closed, unhooking the chain. The door swung open. Her arms wrapped around his neck, squeezing him close as she breathed in the cologne that scented his neck.

"You're alive,"She whispered into his ear. His neck felt moist and he knew she was crying. "I thought you were dead, but-" She had talked to him on the phone the other night, but part of her still didn't believe that he was alive. He told her everything would be alright and he was coming. She had completely believed she had gone crazy last night. That her fear and desperation made her hear the voice of his ghost. She paced all night, wondering if he'd even arrive. If his voice of reassurance was actually real. But, here he was, standing in front of her. Holding her close.

She pulled away, smacking him hard in the arm. Fiery in her eyes. Dean looked at her stunned, mouth gaping as her brown eyes licked with flames. Her brows furrowed and mouth gaped in anger. "I thought you were dead,"she repeated, again tears rimmed her eyes. Dean knew she was about to break down, but was being strong for her own sake.

"I'm sorry,"he, immediately, apologized as Lisa clasped her mouth, still watching him stunned.

"You didn't come back,"she accused. "You didn't come back and I thought-"Her voice hitched as she turned her gaze away from the man that had turned her world upside down. She wiped at her eyes, shaking off the emotional turmoil. "I mourned you."

"You didn't have to-"His voice trailed, watching her enraged features. A mixture of relief, grief, and anger thrashed in her orbs. Confusion and betrayal flickered like a candle's flame. He didn't want her to mourn him. He wanted her to forget. Move on from him and make a happy life for herself and Ben.

"Well, I did,"she snapped, shaken to the core. She stared at him like he was a ghost. Like she couldn't believe he was there, actually talking to her. "I cried-" She pointed towards the motel room. Dean could make out a figure, standing behind one of the motel's double beds. "Ben cried." Her features were cracking again and she could barely compose herself. "I haven't been the same since-" Her thought trailed, a shiver running up her spine. He had already messed up her life with his own crappy shit show. "Why didn't you come back?" Why didn't you reassure us that you were alive, was her silent question. Why were you such a coward?

"I don't know,"Dean answered at a lost for words. He didn't think she'd be this upset. That his life mattered that much to her.

"You don't tell someone that,"She retorted, referring to his last words to her before he departed from her life. "and leave. That's cruel-" Fingers brushed through her hair. Her beautiful freckled nose wrinkled, eyes dazed with anger and shock. "Who does that?"

"I'm so sorry, Lisa,"Dean repeated. He felt like a broken record. He hadn't wanted to hurt her. He wanted to keep her and Ben safe. If he returned, she would have been endangered because of him. Someone was always gunning for a Winchester. He couldn't allow her to be mixed up in his life. "I didn't mean-" He trailed off, staring at a crack in the motel wall. He didn't mean to hurt her. He didn't mean to leave her in grief and fear. Wherever he went, he fucked up everybody's lives. He couldn't do that to Lisa and Ben.

"Why?"she quivered, meeting his green eyed gaze. If she didn't stop the waterworks, he would soon be joining her. His voice was already thick with unrequited emotions. He was losing his composure, just looking at her. He had thought leaving her was the right choice, maybe he was wrong.

"I wanted to protect you,"he answered, honestly. She scoffed, immediately wrapping her arms around her midsection protectively. She was protecting herself from him, a subconscious action meant to keep the hurt in. "I wanted to give you an out."

"An out,"she questioned. Dean nodded, awkwardly scratching the back of his head. He knew he was giving his brother, his kids, and the group of strangers a show that topped most soap operas. He knew his boys were probably absorbing this drama with curiosity and fascination. Noses pressed to the impala's glass window. There would be questions. Many questions.

"Yes,"Dean stressed. "This life-" He waved his hands in emphasis, allowing the righteous side of him to come out tenfold. "Would end up killing me or even you." She stepped back, noting the frustrated green flames. "I couldn't let that happen. Have you live through that hurt. So, I disappeared." He turned away from her. "It's not somethin' I'm proud about." His gaze met her's once more. "Or that I wanted to do. But, I couldn't let this world drain you." Like it had drained him. Like it drained his brother. And how it would one day drain his own kids. "It just wouldn't be fair to you...or your son." He stressed the word son, hoping that she would understand his sacrifice. That was the hunter's life, a long road of sacrifice and hurt.

"You didn't give me a choice,"Lisa responded, though the fight and frustration had died down. Now, she just looked tired. Like the past year had just kicked her in the ass a few times too many. She had suffered in her own way. "Maybe, I wanted-" Her thought again trailed and she choked down her words, bowing her head in bone-chilling exhaustion. It made Dean wonder when she had slept last.

"Can't change the past,"Dean stated, pocketing his hands. His eyes darted over to the parked impala. His three kids' noses pressed against the window with wide eyed wonderment.

"No, you can't,"Lisa agreed. She waved her hand forward, quirking her head towards the motel apartment. "Let's go in." She eyed the sleazy men that leaned against the rail of the balcony, giving them a cold glare. "I think we've put on a long enough show." Her mouth quirked into an easy smile as she tried to will away the remaining emotions that lingered under the surface. She had more to say, but yelling at Dean wouldn't fix the past. "We can discuss our problem inside." She cocked her head, including her son in the issue that the Braeden family was currently facing. "Besides, Ben wants to see you-" He spotted the boy and smiled warmly. Ben was just itching to greet his hero. Ben was taller than last time Dean had seen the kid. Three years definitely made a difference.

"Yeah,"he agreed, before pausing and pointing towards the impala. "Let me just round up my family." He turned away from her, jogging down the steps before turning back. "I promise I'm not ditchin' again."

She snickered at the joke, gaining a reassuring grin from Dean. The hunter skipped the last two steps of the rusty staircase, before briskly walking towards the parked impala.

She leaned against the door frame. "Mom." Her gaze turned towards her son, who finally came into view. She wrapped her arms around Ben, holding him close as she rested her chin on top his head. He had grown tall. Soon he'd be taller than her. "Is Dean coming back?"

"He is,"She answered her son. She watched as the hunter moved around the impala. Immediately, she recognized Sam as he pulled his lengthy body out of the impala. "He's just-" Her eyes popped open, the moment three children followed. Two boys and a little girl. "What the hell." She watched as Dean guided them towards the motel, body stiff as he guarded the three children. Sam hovered for a second before making his way to the back of the impala and opening the trunk. He grabbed a dufflebag, slamming the trunk shut. As they approached the stairway up to the second story and her motel room, she began to notice small details. Hair color, face shape, freckles. All Dean. The twin boys even had Dean's brilliant green eyes and guarded features.

"What the hell,"she repeated again, stepping out into the open. Fingers combed her hair in silent shock. Last time she saw Dean, he was childless. Now, he was moving up the stairs, animatedly talking to three children. Sam covering the back with his large frame.

"Dean has kids?"Ben asked, glancing at his mother for answers. He hadn't known this detail and by the shocked expression on his mom's face, neither did she. Hell, the two boys were his age, maybe a year younger. Why hadn't Dean told them? Where were they hiding three years ago?

"Apparently,"Lisa replied, answering her son's question. She placed hands on hips as the family approached her motel room. At the top, Dean had pulled his kids closer, wrapping protective arms across their shoulders. "Dean-"

"Lisa,"Dean stated, brushing a hand through the little girl's wild mane. The girl smirked, nose wrinkled. "These are my kids." She stared at the trio gobsmacked. The two boys looked exactly like Dean. Uncannily like Dean and it was tripping her out. Sam stood to the side, surveying the area for any possible threats. Intent on ensuring the safety of his family.

"How,"Lisa asked, before gulping down her shock. Brows furrowed in suspicion. "When?" Her eyes blazed with suspicion. "What is going on?" and more quietly. "Why do those two boys look exactly like you?"

"That's a long story,"Dean admitted, shooting a look over at his brother. Sam shrugged, leaning against the railing. It was obvious they didn't like being out in the open with attentive ears around every corner.

"Then its a good thing we have time,"She stated, not allowing a counterargument to proceed.

"Dad,"one of the twins whispered, pulling Dean down to his height. "Just tell her the truth." Dean nodded, ruffling the child's hair.

"Come on,"Lisa stated. She waved them in, eyes darting back and forth, searching the surrounding one last time. She slammed the door shut, locking it tightly.

* * *

Dean told her everything. About his past year, finding Ben and Alec. Her eyes darted towards the twins once more. The boys had made themselves comfortable on the motel bed. Her eyes returned to Dean, who was waiting for an answer from her. About Manticore. Her stomach turned sour, upset by the horror show that Dean and Sam had taken turns describing. The twins had stayed silent, not wanting to relive the horror of the first half of their childhood. Clones, but not exactly clones. They contained different DNA as well. The other strong DNA template being feline. She didn't think her life could get any stranger, but it just did. They told her about Manticore's demise. She was starting to understand why Dean didn't return if he was dealing with this evil government conspiracy and protecting those two little boys.

Next, Dean explained Emma. How the little girl came to be a few weeks ago. That sent Lisa's head reeling and she had fallen into the old, rickety chair provided by the motel. She looked at her own Ben and her son was just as boggled as she was. Who would do that to children? Her gaze returned to Dean, admiration and respect growing for the hunter once more. He had saved these three kids. His three children.

"Lisa?" He pulled her out of her reveries. She shook her dazed head, her arm still holding her son close.

"Yes,"she answered. Her eyes bounced from one Winchester to the next. No longer were they a duo, but a team of five. "I just need time-" She noticed the fallen faces of the two boys on the bed. Those two little boys that had seen way too much in their young lives. She just wanted to tug them close and give them a hug, but knew that reaction wouldn't be appropriate. She was sure that Ben, she'd have to get used to two Bens now, and Alec wouldn't appreciate the gesture quite as much. They definitely didn't trust easily. The little girl sat next to one of the twins, head leaning against her brother's arm. "to wrap my head around this-" Her features were horror stricken. "It's horrible. I've never heard of something so horrible. Unbelievable even."

"I know,"Dean agreed, his eyes hadn't wavered far from his kids. A constant worry vibrated through the hunter's core. To Lisa, it was strange seeing him as a father figure. He hadn't seemed the type many years ago.

"You should have called me,"Lisa stated, sadly. "I could have helped." She would have helped too. Provided money, shelter, anything to help children in need. It hurt a bit that Dean hadn't trusted her enough to tell her the truth a year ago. That hurt wouldn't go away, but she could forgive him a bit for not coming back immediately to her and her own Ben. He had bigger issues at stake. Maybe, one day that hurt would dissipate.

"It wasn't a slight against your character, Lisa," Sam stated, immediately moving in to defend Dean's character. "It was just a crazy situation. We were tryin' to keep it under the radar-" His eyes darted over to his nephews and niece. "It was a secret kept among hunters, and only hunters. We really didn't want more people to know about this-"

"Why?" Though she immediately knew the answer, the moment the question popped out of her mouth. They were dealing with the government and...clones...transgenics...she had no idea what to make of the little boys yet. She had no idea how dangerous or powerful they were. If the general public learned about their existence, it would be mass hysteria. A blood bath. That couldn't...shouldn't be allowed to happen to innocent babes. She understood Dean's past M.I.A. He was protecting what he loved. "I see."

"Lisa,"Dean stressed. He seemed worried by her reaction. Her judgment. She recognized his body language. He was a papa bear protecting his cubs, the same way she was with her own son. Any wrong move on her part, they would be gone. Nothing but a memory.

"I understand,"Lisa responded, reassuringly. She grasped Dean's hand, feeling the hunter tense. Warm brown met concerned green. "Your secret is safe with me." She quirked her head to the side when both older hunters let out a sigh of relief. She was still gobsmacked. Mind-boggled. Completely overwhelmed by the revelation of government evils and crazy amazon warriors, but she had survived the changelings. If she managed to survive the changelings, she could most definitely survive this weird turn of events. If time called for it, she would willingly help as well. Winchesters needed allies around every corner, if Lisa understood their life's work correctly.

"Thanks,"Dean answered, appreciatively. The tense look gone and body relaxed. His kids immediately relaxed too, the moment they noticed their father unwind. Sam's stance had loosened considerably as well.

"Well." The adults turned to face the green eyed little rascal. The kid's hair flopped in front, Lisa couldn't tell which one was Ben and which one was Alec yet. She'd have to learn their personalities and names to accurately tell them apart. "Now, that this happy little update is over-" Dean rolled his eyes, meeting Sam's smirk. This kid was sarcastic, vibrating with attitude. "We should really get to the actual issue at hand-"

Lisa's brown eyes popped open. Right, the reason she called them here. The supernatural that was stalking her and her son and the neighbors that had been disappearing out of her neighborhood for the last few days.

"There are two Bens-" The little boy exclaimed, gesturing to his own brother, then to her son. Obviously, the little boy speaking was Alec. "What the hell are we gonna do about this conundrum?" His twin, Ben, snorted, shoving Alec playfully. The comment had even elicited a surprised chuckle from her own Ben. Definitely not the reminder she was expecting. But, it brought a little humor back into the sullen atmosphere. The boy looked deadly serious though as if this situation was the greatest catastrophe ever presented to mankind. "I'm deadly serious-" He looked to his father, waving his hand in exasperation at the two Bens present. "They're gonna get confused when everybody's shoutin' 'Ben'!" He fell back into the mattress, allowing his inner diva out. "Too many Bens,"he mumbled, poking at his sister before flinging an exasperated arm over his eyes. "Not enough Alecs." The little girl swatted at him, just as twin Ben fell back, next to his brother.

Lisa chuckled. They would need to find a solution to that little problem as well.

* * *

 **Well, end of chapter. Next chapter shall continue with the mystery drama of 'What the hell is stalking Lisa and Ben?!' Until next time! Please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi, thanks for the review! This chapter is definitely the longest I've written. I don't have a beta reader, therefore I apologize to all grammatical errors that may be found in this chapter. I tried to comb through it the best I could. Please review! I love reviews! Here's the next chapter.**

Chapter 12

Castiel moved down the white hallways of Heaven. Tailcoat swishing behind him as he turned each corner, approaching Gabriel's office. He had been summoned by Gabriel and the sound of his fellow angel's distress had only encouraged Castiel to meet with the archangel. His knuckle rapped on the door, alerting Gabriel to his presence before he entered the whitewashed office. What met Castiel's eyes was a nervous former trickster spirit, pacing the length of his office. Nervous steps in sync with a worried twitch of the hand. Something had to be wrong to make the normally carefree angel outwardly worry.

"Gabriel?"Castiel addressed, eyes following Gabriel's movement. Gabriel paused, body quickly turning in Castiel's direction. His head rolled in relief as he approached his fellow angel, second, and friend.

"Good," Gabriel replied, clasping Castiel's shoulders. Castiel's brow lifted, confused by the desperate form of relief. "You're here." The archangel walked back two steps, eyes darting towards Heaven below. "I should have never come back. Taken responsibility for Heaven. Life was easier when I was on my own."

Castiel cocked his head to the side, brows knitting. He moved forward to stand next to Gabriel. He watched Gabriel's face as it performed emotional acrobatics from concern to frustration to annoyance. "What's wrong, Brother?"Castiel finally asked. He wasn't one to shirk around the problem.

"Everything," Gabriel snapped. Eyes flaring in frustration. "Everything is wrong. I thought I could handle this, but I can't-" Castiel frowned, disappointment clear in his blue eyes.

"You're not backing out,"Castiel stated forcefully, glaring at the archangel who had shirked duties since the very beginning. Who had avoided the drama and civil war that was breaking apart Heaven, until a year ago.

"Maybe, I am,"Gabriel replied. His face twisted into a grimace. "Miss the beaches in Tahiti." He smiled longingly. "The tricks." He turned, facing Castiel. "I made a mean trickster spirit, you know. One of the best." And with that lifestyle, he had been able to hand out his own form of justice. Make the world right in his own way. He had no one to answer to, but himself. He had made his choices, but decided later that his fellow angels needed him more. He had to make the right choice. Maybe, his decision to return hadn't been correct.

"What happened, Gabriel?"Castiel inquired, knowing immediately bad news was coming. New inquiry had to have shaken Gabriel up. They finally had a year of peace after the hellish fight between them and Hell as well as the civil war battling it out on Heaven's grounds. Which was a funny thought, considering they were Heaven and were well known for bringing peace to souls. Well, souls had peace, angels were busy ensuring that they continued to have peace which meant they dealt with all the hard, grunt work of protecting Heaven and the souls it housed. Heaven and Hell had always been at war. But, the civil war between corrupt angels and non-corrupt angels had shaken up the careful structure. Both fronts had been quiet, nearly rocking Heaven's civilians into a peaceful existence. Peace wouldn't last for long. Battles would soon rage and every angel would attempt to protect God's creations on Heaven's grounds again.

"Raphael's AWOL,"Gabriel explained. "Disappeared and no angel has been able to track him down." Castiel quirked a brow, surprised by the revelation. "His past followers are missing too."

"You think he's building an army,"Castiel confirmed Gabriel's suspicion. Gabriel bowed his head, rubbing a tired hand through his hair. "He doesn't have the angel power for a frontal attack." Gabriel glanced sideways at Castiel. "To attack Heaven with few followers would be suicidal. Unless-" Realization dawned on him, blue eyes wide with understanding. "He can collect souls." Souls were like nuclear weapons. Enough souls and they could blow a hole into the universe. Even demolish Heaven's capital. "How? He doesn't have a way-"

"I don't know,"Gabriel admitted. He chewed on his bottom lip, glancing at his confidant. Gabriel's eyes bounced around his office, before he leaned conspiratorially next to Castiel's ear. "I have a mole currently trying to find and build trust with Raphael and his cohorts. He's gonna find out Raphael's plan and hopefully stop it." Castiel nodded as his brows knitted into a confused frown.

"If you have that issue taken care of, why am I here?"Castiel asked. His hand were behind his back as he quirked his head to the side. He had been helping Gabriel since the angel came back. Providing advice when Gabriel required it. He had a carefully constructed trust between himself and Gabriel due to their mutual involvement with the Winchesters and the past biblical prophecy that more or less didn't come to play. Castiel had been keeping an eye on the Winchesters, though more pressing matters had kept him away from interacting with the family.

"The second issue that is currently underway,"Gabriel stated. His brows knitted, lips scrunching. "Perry, I have a mission for you. The evil Dr. Doofenshmirtz is at it again. It's your job to stop him and foil his evil plot against the tristate area."

Castiel just stared at him confused, one brow popping up as he tried to follow Gabriel's train of thought. "Gabriel, I don't believe I understand what you're getting at."

Gabriel looked aghast as he stared down his second and friend. "Really,"Gabriel stated, gobsmacked. Castiel just shrugged. "Major Monty Monogram?" He received a blank look. "Agent P?"Again a blank look. "Phineas and Ferb?" Castiel shook his head slowly and Gabriel threw his hands in the air, exasperated by his friend's ignorance. "Come on, you spent some time on Earth, you had to have watched Phineas and Ferb."

"I don't know who they are,"Castiel admitted. Gabriel grasped his friend's shoulder, shaking his head.

"You have lived under a rock, my friend,"Gabriel stated. "Under a rock." He patted Castiel's shoulder, backing away. Castiel frowned, shaking his head. His eyes followed Gabriel's movement, until finally the archangel paused. "I need you to watch Crowley, self-appointed king of hell."

"Why?"Castiel asked, immediately intrigued by Gabriel's statement. "He's been quiet. Haven't heard a peep from him or Hell in a year."

Gabriel snapped his fingers, shaking a finger. "Exactly,"Gabriel confirmed. "They've been too quiet and that's normally a sign that demons are up to no good."

"They're always up to no good,"Castiel argued. Gabriel chuckled his agreement.

"But, see,"Gabriel continued. "What concerns me is Crowley. He's far more conniving compared to other demon leadership in the past. He doesn't show his cards. He plays the game politically."

"You think he's planning to thwart Heaven,"Castiel asked. That wouldn't be the first time a demons had attempted to take down Heaven.

"Heaven and Hell have always been at war,"Gabriel stated, calmly. "Always at each others' throats."He leaned against his desk. "The silence from their end is worrisome, just like Raphael's quiet rise to power-"

"They could be cohorts,"Castiel suggested. Gabriel shook his head.

"My brother is too proud,"Gabriel replied. "Raphael hates demons far too much to form a temporary alliance."

"Two threats then,"Castiel confirmed.

"You've had the most contact with Crowley,"Gabriel stated. "You've unwillingly aligned yourself with him in the past to reach a common goal. If anything, Crowley would more likely accept you into his ranks if he believes you've turned traitorous and have fallen. Since you're known to have shaky relationships with your fellow angels." Gabriel smiled, slyly. Castiel scowled not liking this carefully constructed plan. This plan would probably lead him into far more trouble than necessary. He knew it would backfire.

"This doesn't seem like a wise approach to the situation,"Castiel argued, quirking his head. "Crowley's not an idiot."

"No, he's not,"Gabriel agreed. "But, he's also arrogant. Arrogance can blind the truth. I want to know what attack he's planning. What type of kingdom he's trying to build among demons." Castiel frowned, still not a hundred percent keen on the plan.

"What about the Winchesters?"Castiel asked. His actions could clearly affect the young family if Crowley ever caught a whiff of his deceit. The demon would surely take his anger out on his human friends. The closest people he had to family while on earth. Dean had children now. He didn't need Heaven and Hell's disagreements and issues knocking on his door. "They could potentially be placed in harms way."

"Don't get them involved,"Gabriel ordered. Hunters didn't need to be dragged into this Heaven and Hell issue. They had their own issues currently with monster galore down on earth. He couldn't begin to understand what was freaking the earth supernaturals out. They were accumulating quickly and this new development in the paranormal realm had already started to attract the attention of hunters. He had received this information thanks to informants he had presently on earth. The last thing Gabriel wanted was the Manticore children involved in this celestial battle. They had another destiny to live up too. "Lie to them if that's necessary."

"They're Winchesters,"Castiel reminded the ex-trickster. "They have an uncanny ability to find and stumble into trouble." Gabriel chuckled, knowing just how true Castiel's statement was regarding the Winchester family.

"Don't involve them,"Gabriel restated. "Don't let Crowley get them involved-" Castiel nodded, understanding his role as guardian to the Winchester family. "Report back to me when you can."

"He's not going to fall for it,"Castiel argued once more. But, he knew it was futile. Gabriel made up his mind. Castiel sighed, shaking his head at the lunacy of this mission. Crowley would probably play along for awhile before either blackmailing him or stabbing him in the back when the time was right. He'd end up in Crowley's torture chamber in no time. Castiel frowned.

"Trust me,"Gabriel replied. "I'm an ex-trickster spirit after all." Castiel rolled his eyes. That didn't mean squat to him.

"How's your informants on earth working out?"Castiel inquired, making his way to the door. Gabriel's smile broadened as he rocked on his feet.

"Excellent,"Gabriel answered. "I appreciated the suggestion and you retrieving them." He raised a sly brow, a satisfied grin plastered on his face. "I promised to pay them fancifully after their help."

"Good,"Castiel stated. He glanced towards the door before sighing. "I better start my part in this crazy plan of yours." He sent Gabriel an exasperated eye roll, before shutting the door to the lead angel's office. Gabriel smirked.

* * *

Ben Braeden found himself in a circle on the motel floor, facing the three children that Dean Winchester had brought with him. The three extraordinary creatures that couldn't quite be classified as human, considering their unique genetic make-up.

The girl, Emma, had resorted to sitting between her older brothers as she played with the hem of her sweater, fascinated by the patterns and design. Her focus indifferent to the only human boy in the room. The only discomfort she expressed towards his presence was the action of scooting closer to her brothers.

The adults sat at the table, discussing the potential threat towards him and his mother.

The identical twin transgenics, as Dean described them, seemed different in behavior. They didn't show their concern or discomfort outwardly. In fact, Ben couldn't even get a reading on them or their current state of mind. They watched him just as intently as he observed them. None of the children had spoken to each other since their earlier conversation about the origins of Dean and Sam's three charges. He could barely wrap his mind around their existence and because of the strangeness of their existence, he felt a bone-chilling fear with the knowledge that they weren't human at all.

Ben supposed he should trust Dean and his decisions. He should know the hunter would never endanger him or his mother with the presence of monsters. That was quite obvious when Dean had saved him from the changelings. But, still it was different when one was faced with people that weren't quite people...or he should say classified as normal. It made him squirm the way the twins watched, like predators sizing up prey.

"So-"Ben's dark orbs flickered as his gaze finally landed on the left-sided twin. His brows jumped up, surprised by the interruption of silence. The other twin also turned his gaze towards his brother. Emma looked up, facing the boy as well. He assumed the twin talking was Alec. He had quickly learned that Alec couldn't stay quiet for long, always eager for conversation. Which made the other twin, Benny. They had agreed to keep him Ben and address twin Ben, as Benny, to avoid confusion. Though Alec had suggested Benjamina or Benji as alternative options. Benny had grimaced at the suggestion and quickly agreed to Benny. "You're an ordinary-"

Ben's brows furrowed. He couldn't figure out whether the kid was insulting him or just stating a fact. But, there wasn't malice behind Alec's eyes, so he decided on the latter.

"And you're not,"he retorted. Alec chuckled. Green eyes flickered with mirth, lively like Dean's. Ben frowned. These kids had been raised by his hero. He couldn't help the spark of jealousy that flashed through his very being. They had a Dad and he didn't. His eyes darted towards his Mom. But, then again, he had a mom while they didn't.

"True,"Alec answered. "We're far from ordinary." He grinned cheekily. "I'd say extraordinary." He nudged Emma, winking at Benny. The two siblings rolled their eyes, a sign of their own amusement.

Benny had followed his line of sight, landing on Ben's mother. The transgenic twin raised a brow, a soft smile on his face as if he could read Ben's inner thoughts. It was eerie, in the eleven-year-old's opinion. He wondered if they could sense his turmoil. The jealousy, fear, and envy.

"You're lucky to have a mother,"Benny stated, fondly. A shiver ran up Ben's spine, realizing the other boy had read his mind. His feelings and was, currently, responding to the emotional signal. "We never had a mother-" His eyes darted towards his brother and Alec nodded, sagely. "We had scientists." Ben gulped.

"I'm sorry,"he apologized. He wasn't sure why he was apologizing, but it seemed the appropriate response to a statement like that. His eyes lingered for a second on the twins as he swallowed his jealousy. He had had it far better than the transgenics.

"Just a fact,"Benny replied. Ben felt like he was being picked apart, observed inside out. He could tell the two boys in front of him were beyond intelligent. Their green eyes expressed both ingenuity and a linger of darkness. Old eyes. They had old eyes. He had never seen eyes like that on young faces before. He had seen old eyes on his grandfather. His grandfather had fought in Vietnam and Ben could still see the raging war behind his grandfather's dark irises. Alec and Benny had the same eyes. Eyes of survivors.

"Besides,"Alec stated, proudly. His eyes had reverted back to the carefree spark. "We have an Uncle Sam. An Uncle Sam is better than any mother." Benny nodded in agreement. Ben assumed Sam had taken the role of responsible guardian, considering Dean's personality. Alec leaned forward conspiratorially. "He makes us eat our vegetables-" There was a grimace on the kid's face that Ben couldn't help laugh at. "Do our chores. Never let's us have too much fun-" Benny rolled his eyes at the dramatics. "He's a real woman, that Sam." Ben snickered and laughed harder when Sam shot Alec a disapproving glare. Alec just smiled back and waved. He had said it loud enough for his uncle to here.

"What's it like being you?"Emma asked, finally addressing Ben. She had been quiet, observing him like her brothers had. She had been uncomfortable, considering Ben was the outsider among the strange trio.

"What do you mean?"Ben asked. He was finally relaxing, allowing his previous discomfort to seize. He would put his trust into Dean. Dean wouldn't endanger him and so far, though odd, the three kids hadn't shown any threatening, monstrous behavior.

"You're different from us,"Emma said, with a furrow to her brows. "How so?" Understanding dawned on the eleven-year-old. His life would be far different compared to the upbringing of these three kids.

"My life is boring,"Ben admitted, until recently with his mother's current stalker and three years ago, the changelings.

"I doubt that,"Alec stated, intrigued. He had leaned forward, chin resting in the palm of his hand. "What's it like being an ordinary?" And not like the fake ordinaries that Kavi, Seth, and Brin pretended to be. Alec wanted to understand how true ordinary lives worked.

"I go to school,"Ben stated, blandly. "I play baseball. I do chores-" He shrugged. His life was boring. "Nothing special."

"What's school like?"Benny inquired with a quirk to his head. He had been multitasking. He knew Alec had been doing the same. Observing ordinary Ben while listening to the discussion his father and uncle were having with Lisa. Neighbors had gone missing and she knew a mystery man had been lurking at the street corner near her house and wore a hoodie. Not much information to find connection, but that's why they'd investigate the Braeden's house later.

"Like any other school,"Ben retorted. He leaned his head against the motel bed.

"You'll have to be more specific,"Alec drawled. "We're not familiar with the general quid-pro-quo of the ordinary child's school experience."

"We're home-schooled,"Benny explained. Which made sense since the Winchesters were a nomadic bunch.

"Puts a real damper on developing peer social skills,"Alec added. He flicked his wrist. "Now, tell us about your experience in this so called education imprisonment." Alec glanced at his twin, cocking a brow. "At least from my understanding, the majority of minors find school dreadfully dull and mind-numbing." Benny rolled his eyes, quick to contradict Alec's statement.

Ben's brows shot up, their vocabulary and expression was way above their age. The twins talked like college students rather than ten-year-olds that should be in fourth grade. They were a conundrum. A contradiction in Ben's opinion. And they were interrogating him.

They were using light conversation to gauge his general alignment as a potential ally to their own cause. The hunter's cause. They were feeling out his personality by using a touchy subject for most kids his age. Positive or negative attitude. Smart or a real idiot, regarding schoolwork. Brave or cowardly, depending on bully interaction. They wanted to understand his general interaction with peers. The next question would probably be about family or hobbies.

The moment Ben stopped feeling afraid, he found them fascinating. They weren't like anyone he had ever met before. "I'm in fifth grade,"he started. Heads cocked, ears listening. They were listening to his heartbeat, like living lie detectors. That was just weird in Ben's opinion and he knew they would be able to call him out on any fib he may have sitting on the tip of his tongue. Truthful statements only then. He didn't want to mistakenly dissuade them from trusting him. "But, I'm not fond of my teacher." He'd talk about his classroom experience first. Give them the rundown first his teacher and then his fellow peers. His teacher had caught his interest. A phenomenon worthy of talking about.

"Why?"Benny asked.

"She has it out for me,"Ben admitted. Mrs. Millers was widowed and crazy. She found great solace in passing judgment on students and their parents. Ben was pretty damn sure she had taken a disliking towards him and his mother due to the hostile and condescending tone she used with them. He assumed the hostility was due to her finding his fatherless upbringing sinful, considering his mother had him out of wedlock. Mrs. Miller had just started teaching at their school after the disappearance of Mr. James a couple weeks back. She had taken his place with all of her fanatic, crazy glory.

"Fascinating,"Alec stated, nudging his sister who nodded in agreement. "Correct in her misgivings or bat-shit crazy?"

"Bat-shit crazy," Ben responded with a grin, dark eyes twinkling. "She's a superstitious, judgmental nutcase with a stick up her ass."

"The worse,"Alec agreed. "Have you considered revenge?" Benny shoved his brother, shaking his head. Ben had already taken an interest in Alec's conniving ways. The trap had been set and he was willing to waltz right in.

"What do you have in mind?"Ben asked. He could hear the gears ticking in Alec's brain as the kid came up with a plan to combat a larger enemy. Just like Dean did for Ben when faced with bullies three years ago. Those guys never bothered him again afterward. Alec just grinned.

"She's a superstitious nut, correct,"Alec stated, leaning back with a mischievous smile. Ben was starting to realize that Alec could quite possibly be diabolical.

"Alec, don't,"Benny ordered, glaring at his brother. Obviously used to his brother's impish ways.

"Yes,"Ben answered, ignoring Benny's warnings. Like they were gauging him, he had been just as interested in them.

"Which means she probably believes in demons, ghosts-" He grinned when Ben nodded, confirming his fifth grade teacher's superstitions. Alec snapped. "I know how you can scare the pants off her and dish out sweet justice simultaneously. Make her believe her classroom is haunted-" Ben raised a brow, not quite following Alec's train of thought. "Superstitious bad luck,"Alec explained, waving off the confusion, before continuing with his diabolical prank idea. "She has to believe that her nasty ways had brought on the bad luck in the form of angry and judgmental spirits." Alec shrugged. "That way she understands the haunting is her own doing because she's been a heinous witch." Alec smiled wickedly and Ben realized he'd never want to get on this kid's bad side ever. "The devil has come to collect-"

"How would I do that?"Ben asked. Alec shrugged.

"Mess with the school's power source,"Alec suggested. "Flickering lights, cold spots. Levitation would be a bit tricky, but with enough brain power, we could probably find a working solution to that issue. Pay off someone to act like a possessed lunatic. Just get enough dirt on your dear teacher and grab a hunter's handbook and read up on spirits and exorcism to perfect the ultimate revenge prank. And Voila." Ben's jaw dropped at the complication of the suggested prank. He had no doubt Alec would find a way to pull it off.

Benny rolled his eyes, facing Ben. "Or you can spray her with silly string and run for your life,"Benny suggested. Alec glanced at his brother appalled by the simpleton suggestion.

"This is why I plan the pranks,"Alec retorted. "Not you." He crossed his arms, eyes slitting. "And you call yourself a Winchester."

"Let's not give the woman a heart attack,"Benny suggested. "She might be a jerk, but scaring her dead shouldn't be the answer."

"You're no fun,"Alec complained. "I like other Ben. He's on board with my crazy schemes."

"Why not superglue all of her drawers,"Emma stated. "You can rig the doorways to make loud noises when she opens a door." Emma grinned. She had a lot of experience with planning pranks now, considering she had been living with her family for a few weeks now. They were prank kings.

I like it,"Alec stated. "Not complicated and efficient in the revenge department." Ben nodded his agreement. A lot simpler than organized hauntings.

Benny rolled his eyes, deciding it was best to bring Ben back on track or they would discuss prank opportunities for the rest of the day. "Tell me more about this teacher of yours,"Benny suggested, hands folded in his lap.

"She's new,"Ben admitted. "Just started working two weeks ago. She replaced my original teacher, Mr. James. She's a widow." His brows furrowed. "At least that's what the school said." Alec glanced over at Ben, sobering from his previous suggestion.

"Two weeks,"he muttered, glancing at Ben. "When did the disappearances start happening?"

"Uh, a while ago,"Ben answered. "Maybe, two weeks or more." The three Winchester kids looked at each other.

"Interesting,"Alec mumbled. Lisa hadn't called them until yesterday, which meant something had recently spooked her.

"Very interesting,"Emma copied. Ben's brows furrowed, trying to follow the kids' thought process. Maybe, they found a connection between Mrs. Miller and the disappearances.

"What does your teacher look like,"Benny asked. "Any peculiar behaviors? Odd markings?"

Ben shrugged. He noticed the two boys eyes dart towards Dean and Sam. Their uncle and father were finishing up with his mom. They would soon investigate the house.

"She just looks like a typical grade school teacher,"Ben answered. "Add in completely crazy." He crossed his arms. "I did see a strange marking on her arm though. A tattoo before she covered it up."

"A tattoo,"the boys mouthed to each other and simultaneously asked, "What was the design?" Eyes darted towards their father and uncle, who were standing up from their seats.

Ben shrugged. He hadn't gotten a good enough glimpse of the tattoo. "You think there's a connection?"Ben inquired. The boys shrugged, pulling Emma to her feet.

"Don't know,"Alec stated.

"Could be,"Benny continued. "Could be a red herring." He stretched. "Don't know until we investigate." Dean and Sam were collecting supplies, while Lisa hovered worriedly near them.

"Thanks for your cooperation,"Alec stated. "You told us everything we need to know about you."

"What?"Ben asked, surprised. What did they learn from him? They just talked about his teacher and how she could potentially be a monster.

"We look forward to doing business with you,"Alec finished. He clapped his hands together, prepared to discuss the new information gained in their conversation. He had been listening into Lisa, his Dad, and Uncle Sam's conversation and found the hooded figure a peculiar fascination.

He believed this same figure could be connected with their own Mrs. Miller. He had also heard Lisa repeatedly mention the changelings. She was convinced that the adult disappearances were caused by changelings again. In fact, she was so convinced she was begging Dean to investigate the neighborhood children too. Dean settled her, promising he'd investigate thoroughly. He understood Lisa's devotion to protecting her son. "We're ready whenever you are, Dad."

"You're not going,"Dean stated, checking his gun before putting it back in the duffle. "You three are stayin' here with Lisa and Ben."

"What?!" Alec exclaimed, exasperated. "But, we came as back-up." Dean shook his head.

"Not this time, kiddo,"Dean answered. "Uncle Sam and I are gonna scout out the neighborhood. Ask some questions regarding the disappearances." He noticed Uncle Sam pulling out his FBI suit and sighed heavily.

"You're impersonating FBI,"Benny noted. "It would blow your cover if we came."

"Why can't we play new family to the neighborhood,"Alec argued. "Or take your kids to work day? You need back-up." Dean rolled his eyes as Sam went into the bathroom to change.

"Because I need you three here protecting Lisa and Ben,"Dean stated, pulling out a tie. "While we're gone."

"They're fine-" Dean sent him a withering glare which quickly shut Alec up. Sam exited the bathroom, dressed in his FBI getup and checking his fake id.

"We're just scoutin' out the neighborhood,"Sam reassured his anxious nephew. "You'll be coming with us tonight." Alec glanced up hopefully. "We won't be in any trouble."

Alec scoffed, shaking his head. "We're Winchesters,"Alec argued. "Trouble is our second name." But, he relented, slinking back towards Benny and Emma. "Just don't do anything stupid without me."

"Wouldn't dream of it,"Dean promised before entering the bathroom and changing as well.

"We're only gonna be gone for a couple hours,"Sam stated. "While we're gone, maybe you three can do a bit of research for us." Alec groaned. Benny beamed. Emma was indifferent.

"On it,"Benny promised, just as Dean walked out also dressed in his FBI outfit. His father tossed his jeans and t-shirt, teasingly at Alec and Emma. Ben had seen it coming and sidestepped the playful attack. Alec grunted, chucking the jeans back. His uncle smiled, nodding towards the motel door. "Wait-" The two hunters turned towards the kids. "Ben told us somethin'-" The two hunters glanced at each other before returning their gaze to Benny. "Check out Mrs. Miller. She's new to the town-" Benny bit his lip. "Has a strange tattoo too." The hunters nodded.

"Got it,"Dean stated, he ruffled the three kids' heads. "Behave yourselves." Alec rolled his eyes, but nodded. "We'll be back soon." He glanced over at Lisa. Her arms wrapped around her own son.

"We'll be fine,"Lisa promised. Dean nodded, slightly concerned, but knowing that Sam was heading out already.

"They're protected,"Benny promised. Alec and Emma nodded in reassurance. Dean sighed, before giving a two finger mock salute. He left, shutting the door behind him.

* * *

"Thank you for your time, Ma'am, hopefully we'll find your husband soon,"Sam said with a pleasant smile. The woman, Mrs. Beaker, closed the door with a quiet 'thank you'. Apparently, a couple days ago her husband had disappeared without a trace. Considering there was no evidence of foul play, police had chocked it up to another spouse leaving home. Mrs. Beaker didn't believe that to be the case, considering other people had disappeared from their neighborhood. She told Sam that he had started behaving strange. Paranoid that something was after him. He kept seeing dark, shadowed figures around every corner.

Sam turned, trailing down the steps towards his brother, who currently was heading in his direction. Face grim.

"Anything?"Dean asked. Sam shook his head sighing.

"No flickering lights," Sam stated. "No cold spots. No force entry. Looks like Mr. Beaker just got up and walked away."Dean grunted in response to Sam's analysis. "Though, Mrs. Beaker did say her husband was acting strange." The autumn breeze tugged at their jackets as they walked through the worn down neighborhood. Most neighborhoods in America were economically deprived due to the devastation the pulse caused. "Paranoid almost." Seeing things that weren't there, a big clue added to their growing information pile.

"Along with several others,"Dean added, brushing fingers through his cropped hair. Dean had managed to talk to couple other families that had a relative disappear. Building paranoia was one of the main descriptions provided by witnesses. The school staff also described Mr. James as paranoid a few days before his vanishing act as well. They had chocked it up to growing anxiety and stress since the fifth grade teacher had a record of mental health anxieties. "Did you notice any strange residue?" Sam shook his head.

"Nothing,"Sam answered.

"Anything weird about Mrs. Beaker's children?" Dean inquired. Sam shook his head in response. The kids were normal kids. "Didn't notice anything." He brushed a confused hand through his hair. These type of cases were always sticky. "Nothing that tells us what we're dealing with. You checked up on Mrs. Miller right?" His brother nodded, hands in pocket. He had promised Benny that he'd check up on Ben's fifth grade teacher.

"Yeah,"Dean stated. "Files were pretty thorough. Listed all previous schools she taught at. Everywhere she lived. Education history." He had visited the local elementary, requesting information on Debra Miller. He had told the office it was FBI business. "Nothing out of the ordinary." According to personal records and conversations staff had with her. She had lost her husband a few months back under mysterious circumstances. She hadn't willingly delved into that topic, so it left school staff guessing. The two brothers walked down the street. "As for the tattoo, could be just a tattoo. Though-" He turned on his heels and pulling out his keys. They were gonna drive over to Lisa's house and do a bit of investigation. "Mr. James disappearance may be connected to the other disappearances recently. Which could mean our Mrs. Miller is also connected to this mess. I wouldn't be surprised if she is involved in someway." They opened the impala doors, sliding into their seats.

"I'll call up Benny,"Sam stated. "See if he could ask Ben Braeden about the tattoo and it's design. Maybe, Ben had noticed Mr. James's strange behavior." Sam had pulled out his phone, just as Dean started the engine. He knew his nephew would have rallied up Alec and Emma in pursuit of viable research. Maybe, the kids had found some interesting information that could pinpoint what they were dealing with. So far, they couldn't find a motivation or clues that pointed towards a specific monster.

* * *

"So-" Benny glanced up from his book, meeting dark eyes. Research scattered around him. He had a mission from his Uncle and Dad which he wasn't about to screw up. Uncle Sam had called, requesting information about the tattoo. He wanted to know if Ben had noticed anything strange about his new teacher, other than the tattoo markings. Benny had asked Ben about the tattoo design, but Ben apologized saying he didn't remember. Ben also couldn't tell if Mr. James's new found paranoia was connected to the disappearances.

According to Ben, Mr. James had always been an anxious man. His anxiety only increased with the threat of being laid off since the school board didn't find his mental health crisis suitable for the growth and learning of young children. Other than that, Ben didn't know much. They were back to square one with research which meant flipping through ancient literature and site hopping.

Alec and Emma were at the opposite end, performing their own set of network hopping on Uncle Sam's laptop. Though Benny was pretty sure, Alec and Emma would grow bored and switch to computer games shortly. Neither had the patience or attention span to complete important and time consuming research. Luckily, Benny loved research. Enjoyed having his nose stuffed in a good book.

Lisa was rummaging through the kitchenette. She had been on high alert since the Winchester brothers had left, even picking up a baseball bat to carry with her. Funny enough, she didn't really comprehend how safe she was with two transgenics and an amazon warrior.

"What?"Benny asked, finally engaging with Ben. Ben shrugged, drumming his fingers on the table. Benny assumed that part of the interruption was curiosity about transgenic upbringing and being the kids of Ben's hero.

"Nothing,"Ben answered, seeming unease by Benny's stare. "Even though your friendly questioning of me was just the means to a bigger goal-" A goal that he wasn't quite sure about yet, but, the twins had been acting like they had aces up their sleeves. Ben looked awkward as he rubbed the back of his neck. "I was wondering, what your life's like as a hunter?" Benny quirked a brow. "and how you differ from me-" Alec had lifted his head, intrigued. Emma's head quickly followed.

"One,"Alec interrupted with a broad grin. "We're pretty badass-" He smiled cheekily at Lisa, who shot him a disapproving look. Alec sat up, kneeling on the bed. Emma followed.

"How so?"Lisa questioned. She had been curious about the children's abilities as well, considering Dean hadn't gone into to detail about their enhancements. The subject was a fragile matter for the hunters and Dean had only explained in brief details.

Alec grinned, jumping off the bed and blurring towards Lisa. He stopped abruptly in front of her, papers flying. "Oh my God," Lisa exclaimed, clasping her heart. Her eyes widened.

"Cool!" Ben shouted, staring at Alec with excitement. He was standing on his chair, trying to get a better view of the transgenic.

"We're really fast,"Alec stated, winking at Ben. He spun on his heel, before doing a professional gymnastic routine on the motel floor, finishing with a high back flip and landing gracefully on his feet. Ben clapped, moving towards Alec with admiration and slight hesitation. He had never been around a super-powered individual before. "Extremely flexible." Emma chucked the bedside table clock at Alec and the transgenic caught it easily, sticking his tongue out at his sister. "Fantastic reflexes." Emma laughed as Alec jumped, landing easily on the table and stepped over Benny's research work. "Extraordinary jumping skills." He laid down on the table, poking his brother's nose. "Anything you want to add, Benny-boy?" Benny rolled his eyes, before shoving his brother away, and returning Ben and Lisa's combined gaze of shock and awe.

"Enhanced senses, strength, eidetic memory,"Benny added. "genius level IQ and night vision." He grinned proudly at Ben's impressed, 'Wow.' "Which makes us incredibly useful during hunts."

"We were created to be the best,"Alec stated with a wink.

"That's amazing,"Ben exclaimed. He looked at Alec hopefully. "Show me more." Alec happily smiled, always excited for the opportunity to show off his mad skills. If he was going to be around Ben and Lisa for a while, he might as well get used to the ordinaries' presence.

"Sure, why not,"Alec agreed. "I can teach you some martial arts and combat moves." He slapped Ben's back and the boy wobbled forward, surprised by the force. "Might save your life."

"Yes!" Ben exclaimed, completely on board. He wanted to be just as cool. "I so totally want to learn."

"Dad wanted us to research,"Benny attempted to remind his brother. "Remember, we're here for a hunt." Alec rolled his eyes.

"The research can wait for a few minutes,"Alec argued. "It's not going anywhere and neither are we." In all honesty, he was done researching. They had found nothing that correlated to their case so far. They had even shifted through different Latin text, with Benny looking for any supernatural significance about the mentioned tattoo.

"Alec,"Emma called, but her interruption was ignored.

"I don't know,"Lisa stated, hesitantly. She wasn't keen on her son learning combat routines. She wanted to protect him, but teaching him organized violence might not be the best thing for him. Call it being a mother, but she hated the idea of her son fighting or hurting other people.

"Hey, Alec,"Emma shouted again, but again was ignored. She crossed her arms miffed.

"Please, mom,"Ben begged, brown eyes wide with hope.

"It's just simple defense moves,"Alec assured. He would never teach Ben how to kill a man with a pen or break a neck. Ben wasn't a Manticore soldier and should never be introduced to that violence. "I just wanted to show him some moves, so he can defend himself."

Lisa, finally nodded in agreement, realizing the boy had a point. Even though she hated the idea of combat fighting, she knew it was a good idea for him to learn how to defend himself. They lived in a very dangerous world since their introduction to supernatural monsters and the pulse hitting America. A bit of training might just save his life and who better to teach him than genetically engineered soldiers. Dean's children no less.

She sighed, heavily. "Alright,"she agreed. Ben threw a fist in the air, excited. "Just be careful." Alec beamed and her son thanked her profusely.

"Alec!" Emma called again. The girl stood on the bed, arms crossed and slightly miffed about being ignored.

"What, Emma?" Alec and Benny asked, at the same time, slightly annoyed. Their gaze settled on their sister, who now was beaming after successfully regaining their attention.

"Can I learn too,"she asked, hopefully. Hands rested on her hips, eyes begging for her brother to agree to her request. She had watched her brothers, every morning, practice their military combat routine in Bobby's junkyard. It was beautiful, graceful, and fluid and she had been mesmerized by the controlled movements of each kick and swing of the fist. She had watched them spar, a majestic dance of blocks, kicks, and punches as they danced around one another. She had wanted to learn the moment she discovered her brother's practicing early in the morning. They practiced when their Dad and Uncle were still asleep and couldn't witness the warrior dance. They had explained to her that it would only upset their Dad and Uncle. They would only be able to see Manticore and neither of her brothers wanted their guardians to think about that place. Her observations had to be kept secret. "Please, I really want to learn."

The twins glanced at each other. A silent conversation proceeded before both boys nodded. "Fine,"Alec agreed. "I'll teach you too." She leapt for joy, landing softly on the ground with a cheer. She raced over to her brother, wrapping arms around Alec' waist.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you," she sang. Brown eyes meeting Alec's green. "You won't regret it." Alec rolled his eyes, before shoving her off.

"Whatever," he replied, uncomfortably. Sometimes, he was affectionate with his sister. But, Emma had a way of being overly affectionate. "Just pay attention and don't shove me through another goddamn wall." Emma scowled before sticking her tongue out at Alec.

"I have super strength," Emma explained to the two ordinaries. "Alec's sore because I threw him against a wall once. Maybe, twice." She crossed her arms. "In my defense, he was annoying me." Alec blew a raspberry at his sister. She blew one back.

Alec clapped his hands. "Lets get this show on the road,"Alec stated, before shooting a glance towards Benny. "Break time?" Benny sighed, closing the book he was reading. His eyes were sore and dry. He needed a break.

"Why not,"Benny agreed, jumping off his chair. "A bit of training could loosen my muscles." His neck and back were stiff from long hours of staring at his books. He cracked his back.

"Sweet," Ben exclaimed. Again, pumping a second fist in the air. "This is gonna be sick."

* * *

Lisa watched as Alec dragged her son away from the kitchenette. He easily pushed one of the double beds to the side without breaking sweat, while Benny pushed the other one away. Emma lifted the nightstands and placed them in the kitchenette, next to the table.

She watched as Alec fixed Ben's stance, showed him how to properly hold a fist. He showed Ben how to block and move his fist with a quick pop. Benny was fixing his sister's stance, helping her turn her weight to her advantage.

Lisa smiled as she watched her son clumsily follow Alec's graceful routine. She knew she should be terrified of these kids. The power they possessed inside those small frames was mind-boggling. She should be afraid of them hurting her son since they could just as easily snap his neck. But, she couldn't bring herself to fear them. They reminded her of Dean. His gentle and protective nature towards the people he loved these kids shared that trait too.

She chuckled to herself as Alec teased her son, playfully whacking the back of his head. Her son laughing with mirth. He never had brothers before. He never had close friends. In the short time she had spent with the twins, she found herself with hope for the future. She wasn't about to lose Dean and his incredible family again.

"AC/DC is pretty good,"Alec agreed as he blocked Ben's punch. Her son's brows were furrowed in determination and concentration. "But, I think I like Black Sabbath better." He batted Ben's hand away, ducking the second much slower strike. He grabbed Ben's hand, fixing his arm. Alec patted his fist, telling him to resume. "Speaks to the soul." She watched Benny's graceful movement, landing Emma hard on her back. "Warrior music, you see."

Emma pouted, frustrated by her failure. "Try again,"Benny encouraged his sister. "Just watch your footing next time." Emma grumbled, climbing back to her feet and returning to a defense stance.

"I agree,"Ben responded to Alec's opinion. "Black Sabbath really gets the heart pumping." Alec swung at him, fist controlled. Ben blocked with a grunt, resisting the urge to rub his sore forearm. "But, you can't go wrong with Thunderstruck or Highway to Hell. It's just calling for some badassery in the making." Alec shrugged, bouncing on his toes as he struck lethally like a snake. Ben was learning quick which only encouraged Alec to fight harder. Faster movements could only prepare Ben for future monsters.

"I personally prefer Guns n' Roses,"Benny piped up, blocking his sister's violent and wild fist. He tugged her around, incapacitating her momentarily. "Not wild, more fluid-" He coached, before releasing her. She grumbled, raising her fist. A bruise was already developing on Benny's arm from one of her misdirected swings. "Nice melody, good build-up. Guitar solos are soul melting."

It didn't surprise Lisa that the kids liked the classic rock and metal bands. Those had always been Dean's favorite music types even when they dated back in 1999. Dean had enthusiastically shown her different songs from his favorite genre as he silently rocked out to them, strumming his air guitar, and swaying around the room. She used to watch, sprawled out on the bed and laughing at his antics. He'd grin at her with his famous dimpled grin and expressive green eyes. Green pools she'd drown in. She had loved him even then. He was different from the other men she used to hook up with. Though he vibrated with attitude, he was always kind, even tender towards her. He had never been cruel or made her feel bad about herself. He kissed her softly with love rather than lust.

She had been with him for weeks, until the day he left to meet up with his brother and father. The morning he disappeared, broke her heart. She had hooked up with a biker two days later to smother the grief. A week after that one-night stand, she found herself pregnant with Ben. How she had wished Ben was Dean's.

Thinking back on that special moment in her life, She realized both Dean and her had been just kids. A couple of stupid, lust-filled kids. A couple of kids with no direction and no future. She had been lost, just like him, but they managed to find each other.

She could see Dean in each of his kids. No matter how extraordinary or terrifying they seemed, she couldn't bring herself to be afraid of them. Couldn't look at them with a prejudice view because she saw Dean in their smirks, laughter, and good-nature teasing. She saw Dean in their identical expressive eyes and freckles. She couldn't hate or fear someone she loved. Benny, Alec, and Emma came from him. They were another part of the many ingredients that made up Dean. She could never hate that. Laughter broke her from her reverie as she spotted her son flat on his back, arm flung over his forehead. Alec leaned over him, laughing just as hard. His hands on his knees.

"Ouch,"Ben stated with a second giggle. He grasped Alec's offered hand, hauling himself up. He shoved Alec playfully.

"Should have watched where you were going," Alec ribbed, flexing his arms. "Walked right into my block." Alec tsked. "Poor execution of foot placement."

"You did that on purpose." Ben exclaimed, laughing. "Jerk!

"That's what they call me,"Alec sang, happily. He rocked on his heels, blocking Ben's amateur swing. "Smart-Alec is my primary name."

Ben paused. "Alec,"he stated, mouth curving over the name. "Smart-Alec." He threw his head back and laughed. "That's awesome." Alec nodded his agreement.

"Max named me,"Alec stated, proudly. "She said the name suited me since I'm always runnin' my mouth." He winked. "and always have a comeback ready."

"Cool," Ben stated. He furrowed his brows, quirking his head to the side. Her son was always curious. "How did you name yourselves?" Lisa listened with interest as Alec explained the transgenic children's naming ceremony both at Manticore and after the rescue. How each name highlighted the transgenics skills and character. Benny added his own two cents as well, correcting his brother if Alec exaggerated in detail. Even Lisa asked a few questions, before she offered to round up some snacks. The kids were probably starving since it was nearing late noon.

As she was pulling out carrots and bags of chips, Alec offered to teach her how to fight. She even considered taking the child up on his offer. She should learn how to properly protect herself and her son after everything she had discovered about the paranormal world.

One thing Lisa knew for sure, she wasn't going to let Dean or his extraordinary family disappear again. She was going to fight to stay in contact with them. To be involved in their lives. She wouldn't lose him, them, ever again even if Dean thought it was best.

* * *

Lisa's neighborhood was a lot more rundown than Dean remembered it. For sale signs lined the front lawns of multiple houses, showing the economic distress America was in since the pulse. They pulled up to Lisa's driveway, parking, and exiting the impala.

Though Indiana wasn't nearly as dilapidated as Seattle, it still showed surprisingly vast changes since Dean had last visited Lisa before the pulse. They walked up to the front door of Lisa's house. Dean reached under the mat, finding the spare key. He opened the front door, entering the quaint home.

Dean pulled out his EMF meter, nodding at Sam. A silent agreement that he'd head upstairs, while Sam checked downstairs. He took two steps at a time, bounding up the stairs. The EMF clicked as Dean checked each room. He and Sam had agreed to be thorough, in case Lisa's issue wasn't connected to the neighborhood disappearances. It wasn't uncommon for two supernatural cases to be set in one neighborhood at the same time. Especially now, since the economy had crashed forcing humans and supernaturals alike to migrate in search of a better life and more abundant food sources. Many times, ghosts and monsters intermixed in the same area which made hunts trickier for hunters.

But, why a ghost would suddenly start stalking Lisa was beyond him. Lisa's new found fear for an unknown stalker could be connected to the paranoia from the other vanishings. Which meant he needed to figure out what the hell was hunting in her neighborhood and stop it immediately. If they were lucky, they might be able to save the other missing people. But, he highly doubted the others could be saved since the trail had gone cold a while ago.

The EMF whirred and crackled, but didn't sense any ghostly forces. Everything seemed normal.

"Find anything." Dean nearly jumped out of skin as his brother broke through his train of thought. He whirled, facing Sam, who wore an amused smirk.

"Don't do that,"Dean snapped, brushing a hand through his hair.

Sam chuckled at Dean's jumpiness. It was always easy to surprise his brother, especially when Dean was deep in thought. Which was more often than not these days. His brother was constantly worrying about stuff. He worried about money. Feeding the kids. He worried about sleeping spaces and clothes. Dean even worried about education. Things that they had never worried about until the kids came along and joined their small family in the impala. The kids upbringing had become a huge concern for the hunters.

If Sam could take a wild guess, he was pretty damn sure Dean was worrying about Lisa and Ben currently. He took other people's issues and made it his own issue. Considering Dean still had a lot of feelings and unrequited love for this woman, it was obvious he was living in the past. He felt like he owed her and maybe Dean did owe her in some way.

"Sorry,"Sam apologized, insincerely. "I found nothing interesting downstairs. No residue. No cold spots. No spiked energy signals." Sam raised a brow, taking in Lisa's detailed room. White comforter with a floral blanket thrown over the top. Light blue walls. A dresser and bedside table. "Whatever Lisa's experiencing doesn't involve spirits." An old, crinkled picture on the bedside table caught Sam's eyes and the hunter wandered forward. The drawer had been pulled open, which Sam assumed was the picture's original hiding place.

"Huh,"Dean responded with a grunt. He had wandered into the bathroom, exiting it when he found nothing significant. "Found nothin' up here as well." His eyes landed on Sam as he picked up the photo. "Guess evil spirit can be written off the list. Sam whatcha lookin' at?" He moved towards his brother, eyes widening when he immediately recognized the photo.

"You,"Sam answered, turning the photo over. A date and title written on the back. Dean and Lisa, 1999. "in 1999." Dean coughed, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. He remembered that picture. Lisa had dragged him onto the bed, held up the camera, and snapped a photo. She had lovingly wrapped her arms around him, pressing a kiss to his cheek. Her beautiful brown eyes wild with youth and love. He wore a goofy smile on his face, completely mesmerized by this beautiful girl. He remembered he couldn't take his eyes off of her long enough to snap a decent photo. She was vibrant and beautiful. Innocent and not involved with the supernatural world. He loved her for that. She had promised to keep the photo. Apparently, she did and still kept it in the bedside table drawer. "I've never seen you so happy."

Dean scoffed, rolling his shoulders. He snagged the photo, pocketing it into his coat. "I've been happy,"Dean argued, moving past his brother and into the hall. "Don't ya see the giant ass smile on my face." He gave a mock grin, before letting it fall. Sam rolled his eyes, following his brother.

"You know what I mean,"Sam retorted, pocketing his EMF. His eyes softened, returning to their normal mushy gushy girly stare. "You really loved her." Dean grunted, annoyed. He knew his brother was trying to rope him into a heart to heart chick flick moment. He had been trying all last night during the drive, until he gave up and fell asleep, as well as today. But, Dean wouldn't, couldn't talk about it.

"Nah,"Dean answered. "She was just a fine couple of weeks. A good way to kill time when Dad and you were huntin' that banshee." He would never admit he had met her a few months before on a hunt in Indiana with John and Sam. He had been scouting out the town, looking for any signs of the mysterious attacker. The locals were blaming it on a bear, the Winchesters were pretty sure it was a berserker. She had walked past him, hair high in a ponytail and wearing tight yoga pants. He had fallen for her immediately, boldly striking up a conversation.

"Right,"Sam drawled, not believing a word Dean said. He followed his brother downstairs. "That was during the time when Dad had the brilliant idea of bonding with me-" Dean chuckled, nodding his head.

"I remember coming back to the motel and you were madder than a hornet,"Dean stated with a humorous chuckle. "Face red, fists balled. Dad was in the same state. Obviously, father-son bonding didn't go as planned."

"He didn't understand me,"Sam admitted, sadly. Sam never wanted to be that way with his niece and nephews. He always wanted to be the uncle that understood their point-of-views. Be there for them and support their life decisions. Sam never wanted to be the guy that messed up their future like their dad had done. "Didn't understand my passions or future goals."

"He wanted a hunter,"Dean agreed. "Not a prissy lawyer." Sam snorted, punching Dean's shoulder as his older brother chucked. John had had a volatile relationship with his sons. One that led to Sam storming out of the motel room and taking off, never to be seen or heard from again for a good two years. John had a talent for driving family members away. If it wasn't for his loyalty, Dean knew he would have been right behind Sam.

"Who would have thunk,"Sam joked, dryly, with a snort. His dad definitely hadn't made his goals clear. Dean slapped Sam's back, patting as he moved past his gargantuan little brother.

"FYI,"Dean said, raising a brow. "You would have made a damn fine prissy lawyer." Sam rolled his life, chuckling.

"Thanks,"he responded, dryly. That dream had sailed long ago. His new goal was to encourage the kids out of the family business. Live precariously through them as they made it in the real world and served the Winchester name with dignity and pride. Sam's eyes softened from the teasing glow. "You looked like me when I was with Jess." Dean's gaze darted towards his brother, who's face was now sullen with hurt memories and lost love.

"We talkin' about Lisa again,"Dean asked, already knowing the answer. Dean sighed, shaking his head at his brother's earnest stare. "I'm fine. She's fine. We're both fine. There's no need to rehash the past."

"I don't know if she would agree,"Sam pointed out. There was a reason that picture was next to her bed. A reason she called Dean and nobody else for help. There was a reason why Dean's eyes were empty when the past was mentioned and hurt flashed across his green orbs when Lisa was mentioned.

"Drop it, Sam,"Dean ordered, moving towards the front door. "Just leave it alone." Sam opened his mouth to argue, but a crash from the kitchen sent the two brothers running.

They made it into the kitchen, just in time to see the slightly ajar door and broken glass that shattered the floor from a cup that had fallen on the floor. A figure ran across the backyard, head covered. Dean raced after him, but whoever the figure was disappeared the moment he jumped the fence into the yard over. Dean climbed down the fence, defeat marred his features.

"What the hell,"he muttered, moving past his grim brother. "Lets get back to the kids." He would think about the mysterious figure later. Whoever it was, probably was connected to the disappearances.

* * *

Her limbs were shaking, fear rattled her body as her hands grasped the sink, staring down at the draining water. Fear had struck her like a freight train. Fear and paranoia rattled her brain. Lisa knew they were out there. She had seen glimpses of their movement outside the window. Shadowed figures that threatened her son. A tear rolled down her cheek. She just needed to get to the baseball bat. She could hear them screeching, clawing, threatening. They wanted her son like last time. These faceless creatures that stole the faces of children. Stole the children and killed the parents. She wouldn't let it happen again. They tricked and deceived like all supernatural monsters did. The changelings had come back.

She couldn't understand why the Winchester kids didn't notice the threat. She didn't understand how they could just sit at the table, cracking jokes and eating snack foods. Emma was swinging her feet back and forth to the rhythm of her humming. Alec and Benny were teasing her son, Alec throwing a carrot at Ben in retaliation to her son punching his arm. They were empowered individuals who should sense the approaching danger and they were too busy being children and goofing off.

"Shut-up,"She hissed, swinging around. Her hair had fallen from her ponytail. She needed to get to her bat and protect the children. Four pairs of eyes turned to her, surprised by her sudden outburst.

"What's wrong, Lisa?"Benny inquired, standing to his feet. Her son was alert now, ready to fight for his family.

"They're out there,"she whispered, pulling Benny close. Green eyes gazed up at her, confusion twisting his features. She probably looked insane. She felt insane.

"There's nothing out there,"he assured. He performed a quick pattern of hand motions to Alec and his brother stood to his feet, moving towards the covered windows. He peaked outside, shaking his head in confirmation. "We would have sensed a foreign presence." She shook her head in disbelieve. She knew they were there. She could hear them. Hear the threats they made towards her and her son. Those inhuman faces waiting to pop a peak through the dirty motel window.

"Can't you hear them?"she asked. She moved closer, grabbing Emma. The girl followed her willingly. Not only did she have to protect her son, she needed to protect Dean's children too. They couldn't be taken by the changelings.

"No,"Alec answered. He shot Ben a look and the human boy shrugged unsure about his mother's current mental state. She had been behaving like this for a couple of days, paranoia growing as she believed something was stalking them. It was part of the reason they were in this motel room now. She had fully believed monsters lurked around every corner and a hooded figure was after her. Ben had been freaked, but seeing the arrival of Dean and Sam and his mother's momentary calmness had given him hope.

She shrieked, pulling out a kitchen knife provided by the motel. Benny moved back, pushing Emma behind him as he protected his little sister. Alec had blurred forward, body covering Ben as Benny backed Emma closer to Alec.

"Ben..Benny,"Emma whimpered, holding her brother's arm. She didn't understand what was wrong with Lisa. She had been fine moments before, a little worried about the shadows in the corner, but other than that engaging and playing with them. Lisa had even braided her hair into a pretty french braid. A hairstyle she would beg her Daddy to learn for the future. Benny hushed her, pushing Emma towards Alec, who tucked her next to Ben, providing a second barrier of brotherly protection.

Lisa's eyes darted wildly, fear driving her mad. "I saw them,"She whispered. "I saw their parasitic faces." She turned her gaze onto Benny, eyes boring into his calm green. "Tell me you saw them too."

Benny shook his head, signaling his brother to stay quiet. "I didn't see anything, Lisa,"He answered. Paranoid. Anxious. Fearful. That's how Uncle Sam had described the victims before they went missing. They could add hallucinations to the list as well. Whatever was out there, got to Lisa somehow too. He just wished he knew what it was. Glancing at Alec, he knew his brother had come to the same conclusion as he tugged their whimpering sister close. "How about we sit and calm down for a bit." She shook her head.

"Mom,"Ben whispered. Alec shook his head, silently telling Ben to stay out of it. The human's eyes glistened with fear and unshed tears.

"No..no,"Lisa stuttered, she pointed her knife towards the bathroom. "I need you all in there. I..I.."

"Why?"Benny asked, moving slowly towards the bathroom. He nodded at Alec, who moved gracefully with him. They would need to disarm the hysteric woman before she bolted. Easily done, but they didn't want to hurt her. If he angled himself between her and the bathroom, he could easily get to the knife and hold her down until Dad and Uncle Sam got back.

"I need to protect you,"she whispered. "The changelings they'll take you away and replace you." She shivered. "I can't allow that to happen."

"And the bathroom's a good idea,"Alec questioned, gaining her focus. He signaled Benny to move forward. Ben and Emma watched with silent fear and fascination at the twins' military coordination. She nodded hysterically.

"I can't let them take you,"She repeated.

"I know,"Alec agreed. "But, personally I think the bathroom's a pretty rotten hiding place. No windows to escape through if something goes wrong." Nothing was out there. No changelings. No monsters. Just Lisa losing her mind. "We'd be trapped. Cornered."

"No,"Lisa protested, backing against the counter. Her eyes were wild with fear as an image only she could see penetrated her mind. Alec's face distorted right before her eyes into the heinous creature she feared the most. "You're a changeling!" She ran forward, swinging her knife at Alec, who dodged it.

"Mom! Don't!"Ben screamed in the background as Emma hollered for her brothers, tears falling down her cheeks.

In one swift movement, Benny had the knife and Alec had brought Lisa to the ground, knee digging into the thrashing woman's back as she hollered like a banshee. Ben stood shock by the swift and elegant take down. Performed faster than his eyes could even blink. Emma was just as shocked.

"Ben run!"She screamed. "Run! They're gonna get you! Take you away from me!" Tears rolled down her cheek as she desperately fought against the enemy that wasn't there.

"Ben-" Ben's gaze turned towards the cool green gaze of Alec Winchester as he easily held his mother down. "Get the handcuffs in the duffle-bag, please." He slowly nodded, standing to his feet. Emma was petrified, staring at her brothers.

"Emma, help him,"Benny ordered. His little sister nodded, moving towards Ben and away from the wailing woman. They were trying to save her. Protect her from running away and getting caught by whatever was manipulating her emotions. She was clawing at the ground, reaching for the knife, but Benny kicked it far away.

Ben threw the handcuffs over and Benny caught them easily, handing them to Alec. Alec pulled her arms back, clicking the cuffs over her flailing wrists and cinching them together. She screamed and kicked out at them as they pulled her upwards.

"Bed,"Benny suggested. His dirty blonde hair was standing up, disheveled. He knew they'd have to tie her down and wait for their father to return. Alec agreed, lifting the woman slightly off the floor. He grabbed her feet, keeping them tightly together. Her booted foot, nearly kicking Alec's face as Benny grabbed her underarms to steady the thrashing woman. They laid Lisa down on the bed, holding her down.

Ben grabbed the sheets from the other bed as Benny loosened the handcuffs, pulling her arms up front. Ben and Emma tied Lisa's arms to the bed frame with the sheet, while Alec tied down her legs. Ben finally gagged his mother to keep her from hollering and biting. He was in tears as the four kids moved away from their work. Alec checked the window, making sure none of the motel neighbor's were approaching their room after hearing the commotion. Lisa was glaring at them frantic and angry, muddled brain unable to distinguish allies.

"Is she going to be okay?"Ben whispered, seeking comfort and reassurance from Benny who was now guarding the bed. Emma had moved towards Alec as he paced the windows, making sure no one was coming. Emma was petrified. Her young brain unable to comprehend everything that had just happened.

"I don't know,"Benny answered, concern and doubt lacing his tone. When he had been left behind, he hadn't expected to find a threat through Lisa. He hadn't realized how unstable she was until now.

"That's not her,"Ben said, looking at his mother sadly. She had quieted down for the time being, just staring at him with fear, betrayal, and hate. He felt sick. He did this to his mother. Tied her up. "She's not like this. I don't know what-" He had never been under so much distress in his young life.

"It's not your fault,"Benny answered, swiftly. "Coast clear?"

"Affirmative,"Alec responded, closing the curtain. "I'm gonna call Dad. Tell him what happened." He moved towards the kitchen table, grabbing the cell-phone. "I'm sure he's on his way, but he needs a heads up." Benny nodded as his brother speed dialed the impala's personal cell-phone. Alec eyed his little sister, who was shaking like a leaf. "Emma, it's gonna be alright."

The little girl nodded her head. "Why did she try to hurt you?"she whispered. She really liked Lisa and didn't understand the woman's crazy behavior. "She was really nice before."

"That's why we're here,"Alec stated, waiting on the third ring. "We're here to figure out what's going on." The phone stopped ringing and his Dad answered. "Hello. Dad, it's Lisa, she tried to kill me-" Alec paced the room as he spoke to his frantic father. "No, no, I'm quite alright. Not hurt at all actually. I've had way worse-" Benny sighed, knowing his father was probably freaking out and Alec's reassurance wasn't helping the situation.

"Ben, Emma, get the books,"Benny demanded. "While we're waiting, we're gonna do a bit of research." Ben and Emma grabbed the books, bringing them over. Benny opened one, newly determined to find out what they were dealing with and bring a stop to it's neighborhood tyranny. "Let's find out who this asshole is."

He flipped through the pages with Emma and Ben, who also delved into the supernatural research. Lisa pulled at her restraints, silently glaring at the four kids.

* * *

"Rufus-" Rufus turned to the eleven-year-old girl by his side. Her hair was pulled up into a ponytail, bouncing behind her with purpose. "Our tag alongs are still following." Rufus eyes met Jondy's sharp stare, completely focused on the easy pace in order to not draw attention to their current observation. The women were attempting to stay inconspicuous as they followed Rufus and his kids.

They had first noticed the women at the grocery store. Rufus immediately clued in that they were outsiders and his three kids were alert to their dangerous presence. They weren't human and these monsters were looking for a serious ass kicking for their bold ways.

"Good,"Rufus grumbled, low enough for his kids to hear. "We'll lead these dumbasses to a secluded area and take them down for good." Jondy nodded, signaling at Zane, who circled, providing a secondary wall of protection to the only human in their squad. Rufus rolled his eyes, grumbling about over-protective super-powered white kids.

"What do they want?"Syl muttered, blue eyes focused on the mission. They paused for observation purposes. She busied herself with a nick-knack in a concessions stand outside a mini-mart. It gave her a better cover, so that she could turn and watch the threat.

Immediately, the two women stopped moving, busying themselves with a for sale shelf. Syl smirked. Amateurs. Arrogant too if she could go by the smug glare in the dark one's eyes. Syl's eyes zoomed in, quickly picking out the details of the current threats to her family. Tall, muscular built. Obvious combat training. Manticore air, but not Manticore. Something new and supernatural.

"I don't give a flying shit what they want,"Rufus grumbled. Syl's eyes shot back to him and a wide grin graced her face.

"Rufus,"She cried, holding up the stuffed unicorn. She needed a cover or they'd start getting suspicious of her stare. Rufus raised a brow as he picked through the shelf, taking in inventory about the two threats. "I just absolutely have to have it! It's so fluffy and adorable." Her grin widened, adding a sickeningly innocent plea. "Please." The girl was hiding her capabilities, blending in with other snot-nose brats in order to let Zane move forward without the two noticing his approach. Their eyes were focused on Syl as the girl pleaded with him, while Zane moved close enough to hear the full conversation between the caller, two, and the stalkers,two.

He held down four fingers and Jondy nodded, knowing there would be four baddies to deal with in a second. Goodie. One for each of them.

"No,"Rufus growled, pulling the unicorn out of Syl's hand and tossing it back on the shelf. She pouted and Rufus was tempted to just buy her the goddamn unicorn. Syl had a way of manipulating his callous heart even during a well-organized act. "You don't need that." He grabbed the girl's hand, pulling her alongside him with Syl grumbling obscenely. An act, but it didn't make him feel less guilty about his fake abruptness. He'd definitely buy her the unicorn later. He whistled, Zane and Jondy came bouncing forward, acting like weak, innocent, giggly children. If he hadn't known what they were capable of, he'd have believed the act as well. "We're going home."

He announced it loud enough for the tag alongs to hear and the kids grumbled accordingly. Once they were in the car, they could lead the threats to a secluded area near their cabin, let the monsters believe they had succeeded in their ambush, before taking them all down. They'd be calling up backup, unless they were arrogant enough not too. Either way, they messed with the wrong hunters.

"Truck, now,"he ordered. The kids sulked behind him though their eyes were sharp and ready for a fight.

* * *

"They're leaving now,"Circe announced into the cell, a grin on her face as she watched the snot-nosed brats sulk behind the hunter. How Rufus Turner obtained them, she didn't care. Dark eyes followed the hunter to the parking lot. "Heading to their truck as we speak." Edda had moved forward, tracking the four subjects, a cruel smile etched on her face. They didn't care what Lydia said, they'd be taking down this monster and his spawn quickly and painfully. They'd get answers on the Winchesters whereabouts in no time.

" _Follow them,"_ Lydia ordered. Circe rolled her eyes. The woman was obsessed about finding her daughter. The only good thing about this entire journey was that she'd get to kill a hunter and his kids afterward. _"And cut them off when they're away from the town."_

"Yes, Ma'am,"Circe responded, tersely. She was following Edda to their own car provided by her clan.

" _Arianna and I will provide assistance."_ The phone clicked off and Circe rolled her eyes, pocketing the electronic. She climbed into her car and followed Turner and his crew.

* * *

Circe grinned as her vehicle slammed into Turner's truck, sending it spinning off road. She could hear the screams of surprise as it rumbled down the hill, hitting a ditch. She slammed on the breaks as she and Edda climbed out of their own car. Smoke wafted from the truck.

Circe nodded at Edda, the two amazon women slid down the side of the hill. They could hear a second car coming and they were pretty damn sure it was Arianna and Lydia coming to collect the goods. Circe grinned, in the meantime, she could have a bit of fun with their captives.

"My bad,"she said, strutting forward. The truck's door pushed open and a blonde girl tumbled out, coughing up a storm. Her blue eyes stormy with shock and fear. She knelt down next to the girl, cooing softly to the child. "Did I hurt you?" Edda rounded the corner, ripping the door off on the driver's side. The old hunter was hollering, kicking out angry feet and throwing punches. But, his feeble attempts were no match for Edda's strength. Too easy.

"Out,"Edda ordered, holding the other two children at knife point and forcing them out. They came quietly, crawling out of the wreckage. Pleas in their eyes. Weak humans. Human children were always weak. With a little more force, Edda kicked the boy to his knees and the older girl screamed his name out of fear. She attempted to rush to his side, but Edda threw her back.

Circe chuckled, grabbing the petite blonde and yanking her up by the hair. The girl feebly fought, squealing in fear.

"Leave her alone,"the hunter, Rufus, shouted. His dark eyes were crazy with fear as he attempted to strike out at Edda.

The girl struggled in her grip, pleading to be released. Large tears rolled down her cheeks as she shouted for Rufus to help her. Circe tsked at the weakness, holding the girl close and wrapping an arm around her neck. She rubbed a callous thumb against the child's cheek as she struggled in her grip. "I don't think so,"Circe stated. She spotted Arianna moving down the hill. Lydia stood at the top. Circe rolled her eyes. Of course Lydia would be too weak to stomach torture. "Arianna,"she greeted. Arianna nodded back, facing the struggling old man in Edda's grip.

The girl sobbed and struggled. Circe laughed, running the knife along the child's cheek. "Rufus,"she cried out. Circe cooed mockingly, keeping the girl still. The other two children cried near the wreckage, awaiting their fate.

"Let her go,"Rufus hollered, glaring murderously at Circe and Arianna. Edda held him close, breathing down his neck as the knife moved far to close to his neck. "Who the hell are you? What the hell do you want, bitch?!"

"Well, that's not very nice,"Arianna replied cockily. She slapped Rufus across the face and the hunter's head wobbled, dazed. Arianna stepped forward, gripping the hunter's chin and holding him at eye contact. He spat out blood, glaring defiantly. All hunters were defiant. Arianna chuckled, enjoying the power play. "You're gonna help us, Rufus." Rufus struggled momentarily against the strong grip, confusion written across his face. "and they're gonna help us as well." She nodded towards the little girl, currently wrestling in Circe's grip and the two children cowering in a corner, afraid out of their wits. Weak.

"What in blazin' hell do you mean, woman?"Rufus spat, defiant as ever. "I know nothing. I have no loyalties."

Arianna's thumb smoothed the wrinkles back against the old man's face. "I think you do,"she purred. She couldn't wait for the torture to commence. The best way to torture a man was through the slow death of his children, starting with the little blonde in Circe's grip. This was her show now, Lydia had no say in the method's used to get Emma back. "One of our own was kidnapped by one of you-" She hissed 'you' out like a curse on her tongue. Her statement was returned with a blank stare. She clucked her tongue, mockingly. "Don't act so shock, monster."

"Please,"the little girl begged. "Don't hurt him." A sharp slap to the head by Circe, quieted her.

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about,"Rufus growled. He received a sharp punch to the gut for his effort.

"I'm talking about the little girl that Dean Winchester stole from us,"Arianna hissed, pressing her nose against his and threatening him with her sword. "Don't play stupid with me." She picked him up off the ground, shaking him slightly. Edda had backed away, pulling the other two wailing children to their feet, knives held at their throat. "Where are they?"

"I don't know,"Rufus spat, all fire and gumption. He was flung to the ground and Arianna loomed overhead, boot pressing into the old man's chest.

"How about we try this again?"Arianna suggested. "You tell me where they are and Circe won't dig her knife into that precious little girl's stomach." Something had clicked in in Rufus's brain as he stared at the crazy and powerful women, a smile curved his lips.

"Amazons,"he muttered. "Should have known." He quirked his head to the side, smiling threateningly up at her. "I'm guessin' Dean took one of your warriors, huh." Arianna provided a withering glare as her boot pressed into his chest even harder. He just laughed as blood oozed from his lips. "Must be pretty important if you're willin' to pick a fight with a hunter."

"Shut-up, Dog,"She snarled. "and answer my question." She needed answers for Lydia's sake. For her sake, hunter's blood needed to be spilled on the dirt within the next hour. The whimpering had quieted down. That was the first thing, Arianna had noticed. The crying had stop and it was deathly still. Quiet even.

"Nah,"Rufus stated. "Normally, for self-preservation purposes, I wouldn't mind betrayin' another hunter-" Complete bullshit, Arianna realized. "But, I kind of like the lad, so I'm not all that willin' to give you his address, Lady. Besides, he owes me whiskey. He can't deliver if he's dead."

"You will die,"Arianna hissed, pressing her boot harder against his chest. She could hear his ribs crack from pressure. A little further and his chest would cave in.

"No, you will die,"Rufus responded, just as coldly. At that moment, Arianna realized just how quiet it had become. She turned away from Rufus to stare at Circe and the previously sobbing girl. What Arianna saw, took her breath away. The tears were gone, the child's face was grim. Blue eyes were blank with murderous fire rising in the irises. Not one emotion, scared or otherwise was etched into that face."You told us everything we needed to know."

The statement was a trigger and suddenly, the child's foot shot out. Bones crunched beneath her boot as Circe's knee shattered beneath the weight of the kick. Circe screamed in agony as she crumbled, just in time to meet the mighty boot again straight in the face. Circe flew away from the little girl, her body cracking into a tree.

The blonde child's action sent the other two into swift motion. kicks and spins so eloquent and fast, Arianna couldn't even keep up. Edda out of shock threw the boy, but he landed on his feet with the grace of a jungle cat before launching forward into an attack that Edda had never expected. Her wrist already broken from the older girl's twisting.

Realizing the hunter was no longer the threat, she lifted her foot, pulling out her weapons. The blonde's boot crushed down on Circe's face once more and Arianna knew it was unlikely her sister would make it. Edda was down within seconds. Probably dead, after the sharp crack and the splintering sound that echoed through the woods. Her neck hung at an awkward angle, completely twisted courtesy of the ponytailed girl.

Arianna's eyes filled with tears, knowing her sisters were dead and she was next. Lydia wouldn't help, her loyalty flaky to the clan. Damn her and her betrayal.

She held up her sword as she was circled by three wild animals under the guise of children. Eyes flashed like hungry felines, circling their prey. What the hell were they? She had never seen supernatural creatures like them before. Organized and dangerous. They were children, yet they had taken down Circe and Edda without breaking sweat. Her sisters were dead bodies crumpled on the forest floor and the old man stood back, eyes knowing. Given, Circe and Edda hadn't known that the children were special. They had been taken by surprise by the emotional, sobbing act. They had died quickly. Arianna refused to die quickly.

She swung her sword when the boy launched at her. He ducked and avoided the cut as he landed on the other side with steady grace. His chest was rumbling. A growl vibrating through his small frame. They were testing out her weak points, looking for her blind spots. These weren't amateur hunters. These children were trained killers.

"What are you?"She asked, eyes wide. They didn't answer, instead they struck ferociously like the wild cats that shone through their eyes.

She kicked out a booted foot, sending the small blonde flying. But, her body twisted gracefully, back arching. She landed on her feet, silently. She crouched, blonde bangs hanging over cold, murderous eyes. She launched.

They were moving. Blocking, hitting, kicking. A coordinated battle between four warriors. Back-flip, side-step, sucker punch, roundhouse. Arianna was losing strength the longer she fought. Her movements were jolted and uncoordinated. What she made up in raw strength, they made up in speed and agility. They were faster than her. More flexible. And fear struck Arianna to the core, she had met her match. She had discovered creatures stronger than the Amazon clan. More furious warriors that the goddess could have ever dreamed of. And she was going to die at their hands.

A fierce kick sent her sprawling to the ground. The girl with the wicked green eyes and mocking smile stood over her. The breeze caught her dirty blonde hair, tugging at the ponytail. The petite girl and young boy backed her up, fists still held up. She couldn't get to her sword. The male creature had kicked it out of reach.

They paused, immediately standing down as a unit. They stepped back from her defeated form as the old hunter limped forward, hand clutching the damage she had done to his chest. He picked up the sword. The kids nodded in respect, taking another step back. It was the strangest silent conversation Arianna had ever witnessed. She knew this moment would be her mast memory.

The hunter was breathing heavily with each bated breath. Old age had not been kind to his body. "Four, right?"Rufus asked, balancing the sword in his grip. Arianna stared at the blade in fear. The same blade that she had been willing to use to penetrate Rufus Turner's skin. Now, it would be used on her.

"Yes, sir,"the boy answered, whiskey eyes unwavering. No remorse. No fear. Just a blank stare. The same stare the amazon warriors had been trained in. Cold, calculating, unremorseful as they slaughtered men and monsters alike.

"Three dead,"Rufus mentioned, looking at her. Arianna schooled her features, tucking away the fear and realization that this was her last day as a warrior.

"The fourth got away,"Ponytail stated, brushing hair from her face.

"Crap," Rufus grumbled, unhappily.

"We can go after her," Ponytail offered. Rufus shook his head.

"Nah, she's long gone now,"Rufus considered. "She'll be a messenger. A warning not to mess with Turners." Arianna knew the silent message, if her sisters came after them again, they would be ready. The three kids grinned, triumphantly. His pride fell as he lifted the sword. Emotions flitted rapidly across his face. Arianna breathed heavily, ready to meet the end. "Any last words?" She stayed silent, determined to make Harmonia proud. Rufus raised the sword.

"I hope the goddess smites you,"She hissed, hate and anger flaring in her eyes. "I hope my clan finds you, finds those hunters, finds Emma, and end every last one of you barbaric animals!" The sword plunged into her heart. Blood gurgled from her mouth. Darkness converged.

* * *

Rufus pulled the sword out with a grunt, his footing staggered from the beating he took. Immediately, his three kids grabbed him holding him up. Concern flashed through their eyes as they checked him over for more detrimental injuries.

"I'm alright,"he grunted, shooing them away. He dropped the sword, staggering again and Jondy grabbed him. He blanched, noticing the lack of blood on her clothes. Her kill was clean which somehow made the situation even more horrifying.

"Rufus,"She stated, voice crisp with demand. "You need to sit." She was forcing him on a log. The stench of blood wafting his nose. "You know what the doctor said." Right, he had a faulty liver and bad cholesterol. Who gave a flying shit?!

"I don't need your motherin',"he snapped, attempting to force her away. But, Jondy proved to be more stubborn. She held a strong hand on his shoulder, forcing him down. She rolled her eyes, immediately fretting over him. As he sat, He took in the image of three dead corpses. Blood gurgling from the Amazon's chest. The cracked and disfigured bodies caused by the kids swift action and combat boots. Everything Manticore would have been proud about. It made him sick, just thinking about it. But, they had no choice. They would have been killed. He had allowed his kids to kill. Allowed them embrace the feral instincts that had been bred into them. They mercilessly had taken down Amazon warriors without breaking a sweat. Without hesitation.

"More will come,"Zane spoke up, appearing at Rufus's right. His hand rested on his shoulder, keeping him still as Jondy checked him over again. The girl sure did fret a lot.

"Especially if they're after Dean Winchester,"Syl added. Her features blanched, realizing it also meant Ben and Alec were in danger. "We need to call them. Alert them to the situation."

"I'm pretty sure they already know,"Rufus answered, grunting when Jondy pressed a tender spot. "Whoever they took, Dean and Sam are probably highly aware of the danger they're currently in. Dumbasses." Rufus scoffed when Jondy gave the nod, allowing him to stand.

"I wonder who they took?"Zane said, wiping dirt off his hands and onto his pants.

"Don't know, don't care,"Rufus grumbled, slightly annoyed by the inconvenience of amazons showing up in his town. "But, we got caught in the crossfire. That's reason enough to yell at their stupid asses." The kids chuckled at Rufus's statement before frowns and identical groans left their throats. The truck was completely busted. Windows smashed. Smoke rising from the engine. The current state of the truck meant they'd have to walk home. Rufus couldn't agree more with the disappointed groans. His ribs were killing him. Carrying groceries another few miles definitely wasn't a fun thought.

"Let's burn the bodies,"Rufus grumbled. "Get rid of the evidence." The kids nodded, helping Rufus move the monsters' bodies into a pile to set on fire. Zane grabbed the gasoline tank, pouring it over the bodies. With a grim face, Rufus lit the gasoline, burning the evidence of the supernatural world with it. The life of a hunter, he supposed. He looked at his three kids and their blank, indifferent stares. The stares of a hunter's child.

Rufus sighed. He knew they would have to temporarily leave Montana until whatever shit Dean and Sam got into blew over. He wouldn't risk their lives and safety out of arrogance and pride. He knew with the fourth gone, she would bring back an army to avenge her sisters. Thanks to typical Winchester shit, he was now forced to run too. When he got to the nearest damn phone, he was gonna give those boys a piece of his mind. About dragging good hunters into their damn messes. Even if the dragging was done by accident. Dumbasses.

* * *

Lydia's hands shook as she drove as fast as she could out of Montana. They were all dead. Her sisters were dead by the hands of...She didn't know what they were. She had no clue what monsters these hunters had cooked up this time because they were definitely not children. They weren't amazons either, movements far to military and combative than the amazon fighting style. Her head was spinning. She knew she was a coward. Left Arianna down there to die. But if she fought, who would retrieve Emma? Who would get her daughter back? The answer was no one. No one cared enough to find Emma, except her.

These creatures had slew her sisters within minutes. Amazon warriors of great strength and resilience were killed within moments. These children, these somethings, had slaughtered them without hesitation. Without clumsiness. Without remorse. They were completely trained. For the first time, Lydia felt fear. Bone-chilling fear. Whatever these creatures were, they had made an alliance with hunters. An alliance that would prove to be incredibly dangerous to Amazon clans everywhere. They were screwed.

She wanted to cry. Scream even. But that wouldn't help the situation. That wouldn't bring her clan sisters back. Her sisters were dead and she had done nothing to stop the slaughter. She glanced at her phone, hands shakily reaching for it. She needed to call the clan leaders. The priestesses. Everybody. They needed to know about this new threat. Her daughter was no longer the only priority.

Lydia dialed the number, hands shaking as she held the phone to her ear. The phone clicked.

"We have a problem,"she stuttered out to anyone who would willingly listen.

* * *

 **Well, that chapter's done. Tons of stuff happened. I hope you enjoyed. Please review. I'll try to update the next bit as soon as possible. Happy reading.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks for all the reviews! Please review! I love reviews! Also, this chapter contains violence and swearing. Just a small warning. Since, monster fighting entails violence. I apologize for any grammatical errors! I don't have a beta reader! Please review!**

Chapter 13

Dean's heart pounded as he took the motel steps two at a time, Sam right behind him. Sweat beaded at the corner of his temple as his mind replayed the conversation he had with Alec over and over again. Lisa had tried to kill his son. She had fully believed he was a changeling and had swung a kitchen knife at his boy.

He thought leaving them at the motel would keep them safe, away from all the danger. But, obviously, trouble found them anyways in the form of Lisa losing her mind. He didn't even understand why Lisa lost it. Alec hadn't been straight forward, only giving a quick summary of what occurred between the kids and Lisa. He assured Dean that everyone was alive and well, but Dean couldn't slow the thumping of his heart or his brain's wild imagination as it imagined every nasty scenario that he could possibly find when entering the motel room. He was cursed with an overactive imagination and a deep understanding of the darkness that lurked in the shadows.

God, he wanted to get to his kids and this walkway seemed far too long and his strides too short for the terrible scenario playing in his head. Sam had been quiet for the better part of the ride, only giving his soft reassurance that the situation was handled and the kids were safe. But, Dean could tell he was nearly vibrating with panic and nausea as well.

Dean was about to pound his fist against the door, making up his mind that if the door didn't swing open by the third knock, he'd kick the bloody door down and deal with the repercussions later. Before his fist hit wood, the door swung open and a blur leapt into his arms. Arms wrapped tightly around his neck and a nose pressed against his shoulder. Dean's arms immediately tightened, holding his boy close.

"I don't know what happened," Alec, frantically, explained. Alec's green eyes met his and the hunter immediately knew his kid was shaken to the core by Lisa's strange behavior. The bravado he heard over the phone, completely disappearing the moment Alec saw his father. "She just started talking nonsense and everything went to shit-" He gave his uncle a sheepish glance, but Sam didn't react to the slip.

"Are you okay?"Dean reiterated.

"I'm fine,"Alec reassured. "We're all fine. As you can see we have the situation under control."

He entered the motel room. He spotted Benny, who had organized a makeshift study group with Ben. Old texts and laptops were open, revealing pages of supernatural information. Emma sat next to a moaning Lisa, dabbing a wet cloth against her forehead. She quietly spoke to the woman, reassuring her that everything was going to be okay and her Daddy was gonna save Lisa's life.

"Dad!" Emma shouted. She left Lisa's side, immediately running to her father.

"Thank God,"Dean murmured in relief, quickly scooping up the little girl in his other arm and holding both her and Alec close. Benny was a few steps behind, immediately ramming his face into his father's side, arms wrapped around Dean's waist. Dean balanced Emma on his arm, attempting to brush his fingers through Benny's hair. Sam had even stepped closer, sole focus on the kids as he checked them over for injuries.

"It was scary,"Emma admitted with a tremor to her bottom lip. Dean pressed a kiss to his daughter's forehead. "She swung a knife at Alec and called him a changeling." She glanced at her brother and Alec nodded in confirmation, already having explained the scenario via phone. Alec was quickly pulled into Sam's arms and hugged tightly, Benny pressed into his side.

"We've been researching,"Benny explained, glancing up at his uncle and father. Emma had taken claim of Dean, arms tightly wrapped around his neck like a barnacle on the side of a boat. "We haven't found anything that rings a bell, but we've gone through several journals already."

"We've narrowed down our potential monsters,"Alec added.

"Good, good,"Sam stated, though his mind was still preoccupied checking over his nephews and niece. He moved over to Dean, placing a hand on Emma's head and the girl smiled back at the comforting gesture.

Dean's eyes skimmed the room, noticing the general disaster the room was in. Beds were pushed to the side. Lamps on the kitchenette counter and bedside tables next to the table. His eyes landed on Ben, who's disheveled appearance didn't escape his notice. Shit, he forgot to look over Ben. The kid was shifting uncomfortably, unsure whether to interrupt the family moment or stay quiet and watch from the sidelines.

"We were training,"Emma explained, following her father's gaze. She covered her mouth, eyes wide. That was supposed to be a secret. Her older brothers were too busy talking to Uncle Sam to notice her slip-up. She gave a sigh of relief, tucking her head in the crook between her Dad's shoulder and neck. Dean grunted in response. He was focused on the distraught Ben.

"How you doin', Kiddo?"Dean asked. Ben shrugged, shifting his feet again as he shot a worried glance over at his mother. Dean followed Ben's gaze and his brain caught up with the current issue and the reason behind the distress call. He had been far too focused on the well being of his kids that he had failed to notice Lisa tied and gagged. Her dark hair was limp from sweat and panic.

Dean put an unwilling Emma back down on the floor. Her feet softly touching the heinous stained carpet of the cheap motel room.

He immediately moved forward, pulling the dark haired boy into a reassuring hug. Immediately, Ben's grip tightened. Nose pressed against Dean's FBI jacket.

"We're gonna fix this,"Dean promised, guilt lilting his voice. He had forgotten for a moment about Ben's current distress and Lisa's predicament in the overall chaos of the situation. his brain had immediately locking in on the current distress his own kids were in, momentarily forgetting about everything else.

"I don't know what's wrong with my mom,"Ben explained. Dark eyes glanced up at Dean and tears rolled down his cheek. He rubbed at his nose, face puffy from stress. "We-" He gestured to the three Winchester children. "tried to find information on the side effects, cure, anything. But, we came up short." He wiped at his eyes.

"We thought it could have been a wraith or Buruburu,"Alec stated and Ben nodded his agreement since they commonly caused hallucinations and panic within their victims.

"Ghost sickness,"Benny suggested, chewing on his lips as he watched his Uncle check Lisa over.

Lisa pulled at the restraints, shrieking in fear. Recognition absent in her eyes. Dean's brows furrowed. If her panic increased, she might die from a heart attack. Sam knelt down next to Lisa. He removed the wet cloth from her forehead, pressing his hand against her forehead. She wailed, kicking out against her restraints. Her temperature was sky-rocketing.

"Dean,"Sam exclaimed. "She's burning up." Dean crossed the room towards his brother. Ben was by his side within seconds, not keen on leaving his mother's bedside for long. Dean could feel the rising heat as she stared at him in panic. Dean placed a hand on her arm, muscles tight, eyes bloodshot with petrified fear.

"It's alright Lisa,"he hushed, running his finger lovingly along her cheek."We're gonna figure this out."

"We tried to cool her down,"Alec explained, gesturing to the pot of water and the discarded cloth. "It wasn't helping." He bit his lip, anxiously watching his father and uncle from the sideline.

"I sat with her,"Emma explained, grasping Benny's shirt. She glanced at her older brother. "We got some ice from the vendor and tried to cool her down."

"Nothing worked,"Benny confirmed. "We couldn't even calm her down long enough to see logic." Benny glanced over at Alec. The moment when Lisa swung her knife at his brother, kept replaying in his mind. He knew Alec would be okay, since he was a transgenic after all. But, seeing his brother at the wrong end of a knife had sent a terrified tremor through Benny's stomach. He couldn't handle the alternate scenario if his brother didn't dodge the knife in time.

Sam had loosened the restraints. Lisa's arms fell limply to her side as Sam checked for any sign of a buruburu marking or puncture wound from a wraith. She suddenly became alert, struggling in Sam's strong grip and hollering like a banshee.

"Mom!"Ben shouted, but Benny and Alec pulled him away from the bed, giving the adults room to restrain the crazed woman and calm her down. Sam held her down as she tried to escape. He grunted when her arm swung, hitting him in the temple. He grabbed his head, dodging just in time to avoid more wild swings.

"Lisa,"Dean barked. His hands wrapped around thin wrists, holding her in place. "Stop. We're here to help." The woman hollered, kicking and screaming.

"I have to leave,"she mumbled, incoherently, to herself. "I have to get out of here." Dean perked, leaning closer to hear her breathy mumbles.

"Where do you have to go, Lis?"He asked, using her nickname. He stroke back the wet hair, looking into the woman's bewildered eyes. "Hey, what's got you spooked?" Sam had shaken off the grogginess after the wild smack to the head. She shook her head, brown eyes glazed. "Come on, babe, you have ta tell me."

His focus was entirely on the woman in front of him. His partial awareness on the four kids standing behind. His kids offered silent support for Ben. Ben had started crying again, witnessing his mother's incoherent babbling.

"Dean, I don't think she knows anything,"Sam stated, as he tightened the sheet restraints in a more comfortable position. It wouldn't help the issue if she bolted. He had a bad feeling if she ran, they wouldn't find her again. Just like the rest of the missing people. "She's talking nonsense. Completely delusional."

His reasonable efforts earned him a harsh shush from his older brother as Dean, tenderly, tried to calm down the hysterical Lisa. She didn't answer Dean, only mumbling the same two sentences. Fear for her life struck him to the core and constricted his throat. If her temperature and stress levels continued to increase, she could be at the mercy of a heart attack. They needed to find either the monster or a cure and fast.

"When did she start acting up?" Dean asked, tone nearing a bark. He didn't have time for pleasantries. A woman's life was on the line. "Ben!" The child jumped, startled by the harsh and tense tone. All eyes were focused on him and he felt the weight of his mother's life on his shoulders.

"I'm pullin' the books out again,"Benny muttered, immediately dragging Emma along. Alec followed Benny with a quick 'me too'. Standing around wouldn't help Lisa. Research and finding out what poisoned her would.

Benny tossed a book to Alec, his brother catching it easily. He noted Sam's earlier observations towards the lack of markings. Buruburus and Wraiths always left some known marking.

Benny really wished Luke and Dix were here. The two transhumans were computer geniuses and would have had a nice matrix put together within minutes using the minimal information they had. His eyes were gazing over ancient words, translating Latin to English. Alec was currently reading another book on middle eastern folklore. They were running low on time.

"I don't know,"Ben, hysterically, cried back. His hands gripped his hair as his eyes watched his mother in shock. "I don't remember."

"That's not a good enough answer, kid,"Dean barked, eyes flashing from the pressure placed on him. "Focus, your Mom's life depends on it." Ben squeezed his eyes shut, breaths shallow and throat aching.

"Okay,"Ben stressed. His brows knitted, the palm of his hand rubbing his temple in anxious circular motions. "It was after school-"He glanced up, quickly recalling everything that happened two days ago. "Mom was talking to my teacher, Mrs. Miller-" His eyes widened, remembering that Mrs. Miller shook his mother's hand. Maybe,she poisoned her. "She had complaints about my academic achievements-"He blushed, darting a look at the highly intelligent transgenics. He didn't want them to know that he was academically sub-par. A complete moron when it came to school. He didn't want them to think less of him because he wasn't to their standard of intelligence. But, they're eyes didn't flash in distaste. They didn't look at him any differently than they did early that day, unaffected by what he was about to admit. "I'm not great at school and she's been on my case." He blushed and Dean sent him a sympathizing look.

"I wasn't either,"Dean reassured, gently. He noticed struggling with academics was Ben's insecurity and most likely he had struggled with teachers and peers alike judging him for his misfortune. "Barely graduated." Ben's eyes darted up to his hero, surprised by Dean's admittance to his own shortcomings. "I'm a lot better with my hands." He nodded a head towards Sam. "Sam was the academic nerd." Dean smirked. "He planned to be a fancy ass lawyer." Sam rolled his eyes, patting Lisa's forehead with a newly moist cloth. "Nothin' wrong with not bein' academically acute. Doesn't make you any less smart-" Ben nodded his head, breathing heavily. His mom also believed he was smart. That he'd be able to overcome this roadblock. She believed he was special. He just got paired off with horrible teachers.

"My mom wasn't happy with Mrs. Miller's rudeness,"Ben continued, wiping at his eyes. "Mrs. Miller had condescendingly placed her hand on my mom's hand-" She had straight up told his mother that some children weren't meant to achieve academically. His mom had been furious and had lashed into his new teacher. "Mom yanked her hand away, stood up, and dragged me out of the classroom." He smiled, wiping at his nose. "Mom told her she was gonna report this behavior to the school board before slamming the classroom door-"

"Good for her,"Dean answered, patting Ben's shoulder before smiling down at his courageous and fiery Lisa. She wasn't the type to let bullies get away with abuse of any form. She was a protector, always had been and that's what Dean had loved about her.

Ben stroke her hair back, tears sliding down his cheeks. He didn't know what to do if he lost his mother. He didn't have a lot of family members left. Would he end up in foster care? That brought on a new layer of tears. He couldn't lose his mom. He just couldn't.

"She was really pissed,"Ben stated, sniffing. "Couldn't stop talking about Mrs. Miller and her lack of support. Said she was not deserving of a teaching certificate. Mom ended up taking me to dinner-" Ben grinned, happily. "Let me get anything I wanted. The waitress was pretty nice-"He blushed. "Pretty too-" Long black hair and sharp eyes. He couldn't remember her name though, but he was pretty sure it started with a B. "When we got home, Mom was feeling a bit nervous. I just decided it was nerves after her confrontation. It got worse the next day and then that night she contacted you-" His face was red, embarrassed that he was crying in front of both his hero and his hero's kids. He tried to stop, but the waterworks kept going and he just hoped he didn't look like a baby in their eyes. "That's all I can remember. Sorry."

"Don't apologize, you did awesome,"Dean reassured. He held the boy's shoulders, keeping him steady. "Your mom's gonna be fine. I promise. I'm not gonna let her die." His eyes burned with new determination.

Sam nodded his agreement, patting the boy's shoulder. "Nothing will happen to your mom," Sam added his own confidence to the situation. His eyes glistened with the empathy he felt for young Ben Braeden.

Plenty of times his father had been at death's door because of the supernatural world until he finally sold his soul in exchange for Dean's life. Bobby had been at death's door as well. Those circumstances were just part of being a hunter. People died. But, Sam wanted to prevent another unnecessary death. He wanted to save Lisa Braeden. "Not as long as we're here."

"You said Mrs. Miller placed her hand on Lisa's hand,"Benny stated, drawing the group back to the previous conversation. "Skin to skin contact." Alec's eyes brightened, immediately understanding what his brother was getting at. He rapidly flipped through the book, looking for a previous page he had skimmed over. He nudged Emma, silently telling the little girl to help. She was scrolling through a website page, eyes flitting back and forth as words and pictures tumbled from the screen.

"Yes,"Ben confirmed, glancing at the transgenic boy. Benny grunted, mind racing and flitting through the newly gained information.

"Dad,"he asked. "Is it possible for some monster to poison a person without piercing the skin?" Dean raised a brow and Ben moved his hands in quick gesticulations, trying to explain his point. "Like maybe the skin absorbs whatever poison comes from the potential monster-"

"I'm sure it is a possibility,"Dean responded, realization dawning. "Oh-" He snapped his fingers, glancing at his brother. "Sam that one hunt." The one hunt that put him at the mercy of the tattooed freak of nature.

"Shoot, djinns,"Sam realized at the same time Alec confirmed the name. Sam's brows furrowed. "But, djinns put their victims in a dream state in order to absorb their life force." He glanced down at the unconscious panicked woman. "She's hallucinating and suffering from a nightmare. That's not a djinn's signature move-"

"But,"Alec argued, glancing at his uncle. Emma's eyes darted back and forth as she absorbed the process her family went through during a hunt. She was learning, watching, and mimicking each sentence they spoke, committing the process to memory. "wouldn't you think if a djinn can give you good dreams, they could also give you nightmares. Makes sense that they could manipulate their victim's entire psyche however they like. Why should they be limited to one game plan?" Benny nodded his agreement.

"True,"Sam stated as he thought the answer over. Plus, the mention of tattoos brought another compelling case to the current monster culprit. It rang true.

"Kid's got a point,"Dean responded, smiling proudly at his boys.

"Doesn't make sense why they would use fear instead of peaceful dreams,"Sam stated. but, he was starting to agree with Alec and Benny's observations. He couldn't help but think about Dean when he was strung up by a Djinn, completely lost in a dream state. "You'd think they would want their victims compliant, not hysterical."

"They're monsters,"Dean pointed out, stroking Lisa's hair. "Sometimes, the things they do don't make sense."

"It could be the thrill of the hunt,"Alec proposed. "Enjoying the absolute terror from their victims before sucking the life from them."

Emma shivered. "Creepy,"she muttered, but what her brother said made sense. She didn't know much about this world. She didn't know a lot about any monsters. She understood she was born to be a monster, but had fought against her peoples' ways. She wanted the chance to learn how to be good. How to be a hunter. By listening and learning from her family, one day she could be Wonder Woman. She sent her father a steely gaze, crossing her arms. "How do we stop this?" She circled her hand, eyes softening at the sight of a distressed Lisa. She wanted to save this woman and prove herself good. "How do we save Lisa?"

"There's no cure for a Djinn's mind tricks,"Dean explained, brows furrowing. "Either the victim has to consciously break from the invasive dream or-" He glanced at Sam, remembering the last time they dealt with the Djinn. He ended up stabbing the Djinn. "kill it."

"How?"Emma asked again, determination in her eyes.

"Silver knife dipped in lamb's blood,"Sam answered. Alec nodded his agreement, finding the passage in the middle eastern folklore. He pushed it over to Benny, who read the entry as well.

Emma peeked over his arm. Her reading ability wasn't up to par yet, considering she was only a few weeks old. While she was at Bobby's, her family had taken turns helping her sound words out and read short paragraphs from whatever book they picked out. She was a quick learner, but even she had a hard time understanding the meaning behind what she read. She knew she would get better with time, but it didn't help that she felt completely useless when research was involved. Her brothers had to explain everything to her. She frowned, planting her chin on her crossed arms that rested on the table.

"Then we better get some lamb's blood,"Alec stated, standing to his feet. He knew they had silver knives. His Dad and Uncle Sam was always prepared for shapeshifters and werewolves. Lisa's life was on the line and the sooner they killed the Djinn the better.

"I'll get what we need,"Sam, immediately, volunteered. "And meet you back here in ten-" He glanced at his watch, making sure he was prepared. Dean nodded.

"Tonight, we'll go back to Lisa's,"Dean decided. The disappearances were happening in that general area. That way they could go back to Debra Miller's place and hopefully find the Djinn responsible. Debra Miller was a suspect and after talking to Ben, he was pretty sure she was the possible monster. Disappearances started happening when she arrived. "We can retrace and track down our monster." The kids nodded.

"All of us?"Emma asked, glancing at her Dad and Uncle Sam. Even though she had hunted a ghost, she didn't feel completely confident for a Djinn hunt. The silence that she received from her family, told her they weren't ready for her to hunt legit monsters either.

"Emma and I will stay behind,"Benny proposed, staring at his father and uncle confidently. "That way we can take care of Lisa and Ben-" He glanced at the sickly woman and her worried son. Benny had a bad feeling that whatever infected Lisa, wasn't finished with the hunt. He remembered her incoherent mumbles. Her urge to run for the hills. Something had placed that thought in her head. Wanted her in a compromising position to grab.

There was a reason why they wanted her to run and Alec had a solid point when he suggested it was for their own thrill. Whoever had infected Lisa, might be wondering why she hadn't separated from the flock yet. Benny shivered, glancing at Emma. If that's the case, both ordinaries would need super-powered individuals to protect them. His eyes flitted to his brother. And Alec needed to backup their Dad and Uncle Sam, if the hunt spiraled.

"They'll need protection and we're the best options for that duty,"Benny finished. His presence would give the element of surprise. Plus, it might put their Dad at ease to realize Emma was somewhat safe compared to being out in the field. Alec nodded his agreement, silently confirming that he would go with Dean and Sam.

Dean's lips quirked into a proud smirk. When he glanced over at Sam, his brother matched his own smile. In Dean's opinion, it was absolutely crazy how much the twins had changed since he first found them a year ago. Both boys had grown in confidence and reassurance, secure in who they were and the duty they held within the Winchester's family business. Dean was especially impressed by Benny's turnaround. No longer was he the scared, insecure boy who looked towards a make-believe goddess for guidance. Benny knew who he was and had accepted himself, placing faith and trust with his family. He had bloomed. Dean couldn't put into words how proud he was of his kids and the trials they had overcome.

"Good thinkin',"Dean encouraged and Benny smiled, a blush painting his cheeks. He still got sheepish about compliments, but that was just a general Winchester trait. Lisa and Ben would need a solid wall of protection. Benny had the monster hunting skills and training, Emma had the spunk. Both kids were gifted in strength and speed to overpower a surprised monster. Dean also felt better leaving them behind, since they were less likely to be placed in danger. He highly doubted the djinn knew where they were hiding out.

"That takes the three of us-"He gestured to Sam and Alec. "Back to Lisa's." He didn't want to bring Alec along, for over-protective father reasons, but he couldn't deny the startling advantage they would have with Alec there to provide backup. Part of being a Winchester, everybody had to be involved. Dean had a feeling that the djinn was holed up somewhere in the neighborhood. He'd just have to figure out where, starting with Debra Miller's place.

"If everything is settled,"Sam stated, standing to his feet. He needed to strip out of his FBI gear and get into monster hunting wear. "We better get a move on it." Dean was up on his feet, immediately grabbing everything they would need.

He passed Benny and Emma, planting a kiss on both his kids' heads, before quietly alerting Benny to how proud he was of the boy's mature and sensible decision. He went into the bathroom changing quickly, switching off with Sam when he was done.

When Dean and Sam weren't looking, Alec hid a silver dagger in his boot and after, hid a 9 mm in the back of his jeans, pulling his shirt over the firearm. The gun might not kill a Djinn, but it would definitely cause some damage. His Dad and Uncle always carried firearms along with hunter weapons.

Benny raised a brow. Alec shrugged at the gesture. He wasn't going to be unarmed out there. He wasn't a little kid anymore, not like last year. He knew about monsters. He knew how to hunt. He was going to protect his family no matter what. From Benny's silence, Alec knew his brother didn't disagree with his decision. He stared down Emma though, just daring her to tattle. She was little still. She didn't understand the importance of a secret.

* * *

After changing, Dean and Sam had left the group, driving down to the local butcher shop to purchase lamb's blood. The butcher luckily had some in stock for customers, who enjoyed blood pudding or blood sausages. The kids had shivered in disgust, listening to their uncle's conversation with the butcher.

Alec moved past Ben Braeden, patting the boy on the shoulder. Ben glanced up and Alec gave a reassuring smile. "We'll get 'em,"he promised. He nodded towards Benny. "He may be a goody-two-shoes, but occasionally he's a badass." Alec winked at his brother, who rolled his eyes at Alec's jab. Ben chuckled. "You're in good hands just watch out for the little one, she bites."

"I'll be on alert,"Ben promised with a teasing gleam in his eyes. "Don't want to lose a finger." Alec chuckled, slapping Ben's shoulder.

"Good man,"Alec joked, shooting a glance at Emma, who scowled back. He knew he was putting on a brave face, that it didn't truly reflect how he felt inside. But, bravery was needed for the circumstance. To keep Ben from freaking out and to keep Emma from worrying. Benny would be in charge and he needed the situation calm and alert, just in case the hunt didn't go as planned.

"I don't bite,"Emma protested, crossing her arms and glaring at Alec menacingly. He glided towards his sister, giving her a noogie.

"Sure you do, squirt,"He teased, gnashing his teeth. She pouted. Alec leaned forward, teasing gone from his green eyes. "If something grabs you, you bite 'em-" Her own playful pout fell from her face. "Claw out their goddamn eyes if you have ta. Understood?"

Alec knew he could quite possibly be overreacting. That his imagination had gotten the best of him. But, if something came bursting through the window the last thing he wanted was something bad to happen to Emma. Benny might be busy trying to protect Lisa and Ben if shit hit the fan. Emma was a Winchester and Winchesters weren't brought down easily. She needed to understand that.

"Understood,"she promised, meeting her brother's gaze. "They won't bring me down without a fight."

"Atta girl,"Alec teased with a beaming grin. He, immediately, tweaked her nose earning him a hard smack to the arm and a glower.

"Jerk,"she huffed, rubbing at her sore nose. Brothers were annoying. One minute, they were nice and protective. The next minute, they tweaked her nose.

"We'll be fine,"Benny promised, still seeing the worried gleam in Alec's eyes. Alec cared a lot, he always cared a lot even when he tried to hide it behind false bravado.

"I know,"Alec confirmed. His eyes shot over to the front door. The rumble of the impala's engine alerted both transgenics to their father and uncle's speedy return. Alec would be hitting the road soon to finish this hunt once and for all. He turned his head slightly, observing Lisa's heavy breathing and incoherent mumbles. She had dropped into a restless slumber moments earlier. "Just make sure she doesn't-"Alec's eyes darted over to Ben Braeden. Ben wasn't looking, focused completely on his mother. Alec slid a finger over his throat and Benny nodded in understanding. "He's got nobody-"

His head jerked towards Ben. He had been training with Ben and with training, conversations were normally involved. He had learned that the last living relative was Ben's grandfather and even he wasn't doing too hot in the health department.

"I understand,"Benny replied, confirming his own involvement in their sparring conversations. Alec's gaze softened, knowing his brother would do everything in his power to keep Lisa alive.

"I don't think Dad will take it very well, if she-"He lowered his eyes, biting his lips. He had seen his father around Lisa. Dean adored the ordinary and Alec knew his father would be absolutely devastated if they failed to keep her alive.

Benny stood, immediately wrapping his brother into a hug. That's what Uncle Sam would do if emotions ran high and worry skyrocketed. Alec didn't like leaving his siblings behind, feeling like it was his duty to keep them safe. Benny understood because he felt the same way. He hated separation even if he had faith that his family would return.

Alec's arms came around him, squeezing him back just as tightly. This was his brother. His twin. His other half. Separation was even more difficult for them ever since they found each other back at Manticore. They did everything together.

"We will be fine,"he reiterated. He felt Alec's nod and pulled back. He bit his lip, worried."Try not to attract trouble. You do realize you're like a gigantic neon sign for trouble within a twenty mile radius-"Benny quirked his head, a teasing smile on his lips. "Maybe, even further. There's no telling how powerful your trouble magnet is." Alec snorted, wiping at his nose with the sleeve of his shirt.

"What,"He quipped. "You worried about me?"

"I'd be stupid, not to be worried,"Benny replied. He sobered. "Just be safe and don't do anything stupid."

"Now, you're soundin' like Max,"Alec retorted. He could hear his Dad stomping up the stairs, probably to check on everybody, make sure emergency numbers were known, and drop off a bag of lamb's blood for cautionary reasons. They were worrywarts too. "I'll be fine. I'm always alright." His brother rolled his eyes, not fully believing his twin.

"Sure,"Benny drawled. Ben had luckily given them privacy during that brotherly confrontation. The ordinary had reverted his eyes back to his mother, pouring his full attention onto his mother's well being.

"Well,"Alec stated with a clap to his hands and a plastered grin on his face. "Glad, we got that chick-flick moment out of the way-" Ben rolled his eyes, crossing his arms. "If it had gone any longer, we may have been at the risk of turning into girls." Emma blew a raspberry in protest. Alec mock saluted his siblings, turning on his heels. "See ya later, alligator."

"In a while, crocodile,"Ben returned with an easy grin.

Alec returned the smile before he strode past his Dad, who had come in to double check on everyone who was staying behind. Alec's grin fell as he took the stairs two at a time before he slid into the impala.

* * *

Alec sat in the back, arms cross as he watched the motel scenery turn into small town. It was nearing six and the sun had dropped, painting the town in a dusky blue. Streetlights switched on, lighting on the road. Ten minutes, he had been away from his brother and sister and his stomach had been considerate enough to wrap itself into nervous knots. He hated leaving family behind, even if it meant they were safe. Or as safe as they could be with an aggressive predator afoot.

He could tell his father and uncle were also struggling with the separation. Dean's eyes kept darting back at him before returning to the street with Sam behaving similarly. He knew his father was feeling guilty. Guilty about dragging him and his siblings on another hunt. Alec partially understood that part of Dean's guilt revolved around his own childhood with a father that dragged him and his brother from hunt to hunt, disregarding his sons' own feelings.

But, Alec realized his Dad wasn't like that. His Dad didn't have a choice especially with every big bad out there wanting a shot at killing a Winchester. It was better to travel, hunt, and fight. It kept them all alert. If they retired, tried to put the supernatural world behind them, something eventually would get them. That was just the reality of their life. A fact to the Winchester's way of life. Alec couldn't hold it against his father and uncle. After all, they were trying their best in a broken world.

"Dad, it's fine,"He stated, finally catching his Dad's worried eyes in the rear view mirror.

"What?"Dean inquired, shooting a quick glance at Sam, who tensed slightly. Alec rolled his eyes. Sometimes his Dad and uncle could be thick.

"You're worried about us,"Alec explained, eyes returning to the scenery outside the impala's window. "Worried that you made a mistake taking us here." He shrugged, crossing his arms. "Upset with yourself that you didn't give us the long luxurious break that you imagined." His eyes shot back, observing his father's tense pensive appearance."I say it's stupid. Ben and I understood the risks and plan changes when we agreed to stay-" His life was weird. His family bizarre. But, he wouldn't change it for the world even with all the broken promises and nomadic traveling. When his Dad planned to stay in South Dakota for a while and leave monster business to other hunters, Alec had immediately realized it was a long-shot fantasy. His family would be back on the road sooner or later. "This is my life. You and Uncle Sam are my family. Dad, you haven't hurt us in anyway, bringing us to Indiana-"

Dean bit his lip, rubbing the back of his head. "I promised you on the roof, we'd have a break,"Dean argued, watching his son. Alec, immediately, became exasperated. "I broke that promise. I don't wanna be like-"

He left that sentence hanging, but Alec could fill in the blank. Dean didn't want to be like his father. Dean didn't want to be John. John had a bad habit of making promises, then breaking them just as quickly. Taking his boys across states and endangering their lives.

Plenty of times, Dean had considered leaving them with Ellen or Bobby because of his deep set worry of becoming John. He believed that leaving them behind would make his kids happy. Give them a chance at a normal life and stability. But, Alec didn't want normal. He didn't want stable. He wanted his Dad and Uncle...and the impala. He wanted to hunt monsters and save lives with his family by his side.

"We're hunters,"Alec pointed out. "Winchesters even. And Winchesters don't take breaks. We never ignore a cry for help." Alec huffed, crossing his arms. "We stick together, no matter what. I'd rather have this life with you and Uncle Sam than any ordinary life. So, quit stressin' about us. You're gonna end up givin' yourself an ulcer."

Dean chuckled, shaking his head slightly. His brilliant kid was right. He was worrying over absolutely nothing. But, stress and fretting came with hunting especially when hunting involved his family. Especially when his job endangered his kids. He worried far too much about becoming his father that he failed to realize just how involved he was in his kids' lives already. He wasn't his father. He knew that. Sam knew that too. But, there was always a little voice in his head that stirred up those concerns that he was failing his kids somehow.

"You're right,"Dean admitted. Alec grinned, triumphantly. Happy to have finally gotten through to his worrywart of a Dad. "But, that's not gonna stop me." Alec's grin fell. Dean reached back, patting the boy's knee. "I'd be a bad parent if I didn't worry about you, Ben, and Emma." Dean relaxed, giving an easy smile. "You'll just have to deal with havin' a neurotic Dad, kiddo."

Alec couldn't stop the groan as he slumped back in his seat. Sam shook his head, a bemused smile on his lips.

"Been dealing with this my whole life,"Sam admitted, remembering the many times that his big brother had freaked out over his departure or general well being. Dean was nothing, if not committed. He was loyal to a fault and their enemies knew that. But, their enemies didn't realize that their commitment to family was what made them stronger, not weaker. "He's pretty committed to neuroticism, especially when family is involved."

"You're no better, Uncle Sam,"Alec mumbled, recalling the many times his uncle had stressed over absolutely nothing which included teeth brushing, vegetable eating, and general public safety like stranger danger and looking both ways before crossing streets. His uncle had stressed over the possibility of tooth decay and dentist appointments after Ben and Alec consumed a whole bag of candy one evening. Granted, the worry stemmed from their constant deplorable financial situation, but still he had worried over nothing.

"Guess Dean rubbed off on me,"Sam teased, earning a glare from Dean. There was a time that he didn't stress as much about the people in his life. Where his only concern was finals week and paying for next quarter's tuition. Alec chuckled when his father retorted with,'bitch.' Not the most clever or elegant comeback his father could have come up with, but considering the situation it was the best he had.

The impala fell into a still quiet as the three Winchesters looked for Debra Miller's address. Alec felt his muscles tense, his instincts preparing for a fight. He knew his uncle and dad were engaged in a silent conversation since their eyes didn't shift far from one another. Alec knew they were discussing him, whether or not to leave him in the car or take him along.

He also knew they would find anyway to keep him back at the impala, in case the situation got sticky. Alec rolled his eyes. They always forgot that he was an X5. He also guessed they were silently talking about Emma and Benny. His Dad most likely wanted to give them a quick call, being the fretter he was and Sam would probably agree with any decision Dean made, since he was no better even though Sam liked to pretend he was.

Dean parked the impala, a little ways from the house. He turned his head, catching his boy's eager gaze. "Alright,"Dean began. "Here's the plan-" Alec's face immediately fell. They were keeping him behind, he just knew it.

* * *

"Everything's quiet,"Benny replied to his father's concern voice. The phone was pressed to his ear as he dipped silver knives into lamb's blood for cautionary sake. He rolled his eyes, glancing over at his sister who was patting at Lisa's forehead with a cold cloth.

Lisa had calmed down considerably, though the labored breathing still greatly concerned Benny. He had checked her pulse, before pressing his ear against her chest to listen to her lungs and heart. The quick beating told him she was trapped in a nightmare, unable to escape the dreamworld. She was completely vulnerable which meant that he and Emma would have to guard her if they were under attack. He glanced at the clock, realizing it was about 6:30 pm. Not terribly late, but considering it was fall, the sun had already set and the sky, dark.

Ben was pacing the small motel room, vibrating with anxiety as he awaited Dean's confirmation that the monsters were dead. His mother couldn't get better until the monsters were dead. He had tried to break her from her nightmare, but she was trapped. Eyes flitted behind closed lids with sweat beading at her temple. It was a horrible sight for an eleven-year-old boy.

"No flickering lights, no mysterious intruders,"Benny promised, setting the now dipped knife onto a napkin and grabbing the next knife. "We're fine-" His brows scrunched, a worried frown on his lips. "I'm more worried about you. You're walking right into the lion's den." He rolled his eyes when his father chuckled, reassuring him there was nothing to worry about. 'They would be fine,' he said. Like Benny would ever believe that. Bunch of bullshit in his humble opinion.

"Right-" He drawled, gesturing to Emma to fill the ice-bucket. They had stored ice in the mini freezer to keep Lisa's temperature down. "Just don't get yourself hurt or worse-" He paused, licking his dry lips. "Please bring Alec with you and don't play the over-protective father card-"

He could hear Alec's triumphant hoot and 'I told you so'. Benny rolled his eyes again at his brother's reaction. He was pretty sure one day his eyeballs would get stuck for the many times he found himself rolling them. His family caused the exasperated eye-roll. "Alec can back you up. He's well-trained and capable of blending in-" He sighed heavily as his father argued about endangering his brother and not being Manticore.

Honestly, he loved his father, but the man was a worrywart that trumped all worrywarts. He didn't understand that they were dedicated to the fight. That their training had prepared them for this paranormal world. As much as he despised Manticore, he had to admit the place prepared him well.

He wasn't the scared, insecure boy he uses to be a year ago, he had grown up. Matured, thanks to his father and uncle's guidance and support. But, Dean would never stop seeing them at nine. He would never stop seeing them as little. He was ten and he was pretty sure that in six years, his father would still be worrying and trying to keep them away from threats while simultaneously bringing them on hunts. Dean was one gigantic contradiction.

"Dad, you have an advantage, please utilize it,"Benny found himself begging. Dean was trying to protect them, while simultaneously they tried to protect him and Uncle Sam. Half of the arguments that developed was because both sides were too busy debating who was going to protect who. It always ended with Dean claiming he was Dad and he made the rules. Leaving no room for debate, today was no different. Benny found himself smacking his forehead. "God, fine. Please, be safe. And don't jab the stick into the lion's flank. Please..."

He hoped that his family wouldn't irritate the monster before killing it, which would endanger their lives and make the hunt far more difficult. Swift and easy kill, that's what Benny hoped for. But, when was a hunt ever swift and easy. His Dad laughed at his metaphor, appreciating the description.

"I just want everyone back alive." He did a humorless laugh when his Dad reciprocated the request. "Well, we're pretty safe here. Nothing will probably happen besides fretting." He should be out there with his family, but he agreed to protect Ben and Lisa. "Bye-" He hung up, cracking the kink in his neck as he laid the last knife down, letting it dry.

"They okay?"Emma asked from her spot next to Lisa. Her whiskey eyes were focused completely on the woman's pale skin. She was terrified for Lisa, having never seen a person sick before. She didn't even realize how weak ordinaries could be until today. Now, she was afraid that if she touched to hard, Lisa would shatter beneath her fingers. She bit her lips, glancing over at her brother. Ben turned, finally noticing that Benny was off the phone. He had been pacing the front room, just daring the djinn to come after his Mom.

"Fine,"Benny answered, glancing at his little sister. Her brown eyes were hard, nerves warring on her young face. She was chewing on her bottom lip rapidly, waiting for the inevitable. Damn, she was so different compared to just a month ago. A lot more weary and less jovial and free-spirited. But, the change was probably due to the current hunt and their family's endangerment. Hunting changed people, especially impressionable young minds. Ever since the ghost hunt and understanding what was out there, a darkness seemed to linger just below the surface. A new understanding about the world she was born into. They could hide the darkness for awhile with imaginary games and prank wars, but that understanding would always be there. That underlining darkness would always be present, just waiting to awaken. And, right now, both him and Emma knew the other half of their family was in grave danger, which only tickled at this dormant darkness."They're entering phase two, breaking into Debra Miller's place-"

"And you're sure it's my teacher,"Ben stressed. Benny shrugged. They weren't sure at all, but it was the best place to start looking for evidence. Debra Miller was a definite suspicion. An outlier in the general community. She had more evidence stacked against her to peak their interest in investigation.

"Seems likely,"Benny answered. He didn't have the evidence to give a solid conclusion filled with facts. But, his gut-instinct told him that this primary school teacher was something worrisome.

"And if they find her, they'll gank her?"Emma inquired, quirking her head to the side. She had heard her Dad use the word gank a few times when describing monster hunting. She liked putting the word to use.

"If our suspicions are proven correct, yes,"Benny replied, placing the top back on the jar. "If not, lets just hope Dad can wing a damn good apology for the inconvenience." There had been a couple times in past hunts when the suspect turned out not to be the monster in question. That was always embarrassing. Emma chuckled, smiling at her brother. But, her smile quickly fell. Eyes bright with concern.

"They'll be alright,"She asked, biting her lip. "Right, Benny?" She didn't like being away from her family. She had grown accustom to the loud, boisterous car rides and general activity that alerted her to her family's continuous presence. To lose that would be a huge blow to her.

Ben gave a comforting grin. "Course they'll be fine,"Benny answered, confidently. "They're Winchesters. It's hard to keep a Winchester down." He knew that as a fact, considering all the monsters that failed to kill them or keep them dead. He had no doubt in his mind, they would be returning whole and successful.

"You're positive,"Emma repeated. Benny just grinned in reply, turning from his sister and facing Ben. He had to keep the morale up, just in case everything went to shit.

"Ben,"Benny called, waving the eleven-year-old over. Ben jogged over, head quirked to the side as he met Benny's green gaze.

"What's up?"Ben asked, just as Benny handed him a silver knife. The ordinary boy held it, rotating it around to view the silver shine covered in blood.

"Aim for the heart,"Benny explained. Ben blanched, a frown appearing on his face. "That's how you'll kill it."

"You think it'll come here?"Ben asked, peering at his vulnerable mother. The transgenic shrugged, noting the older boy's worry. He patted Ben's shoulder, reassuringly.

"Hopefully not,"Benny answered. "Most likely not. We're pretty well hidden-" The transgenic winced at the small lie. They were never safe. That was the first rule of Manticore as well as hunting monsters. Never coax yourself into a realm of safety, that's when something catastrophic would most likely happen. But, the human boy didn't need to know this. So, he plastered on a smile that would make Alec proud. "They don't know we're here at all." Ben let out a relieved breath. Not that the boy couldn't build up the courage to fight whatever a djinn was, he had to fight three years ago during a changeling invasion. But, he'd rather not endanger his life or his mother's again.

"Better safe than sorry,"Emma answered. She glanced over at her older brother. "Right, Benny?"

"Right,"he replied before gesturing for his little sister. Emma hopped off the bed, moving towards her brother. He picked up a third knife with lamb's blood. She took it, holding it steady in her grip. A pained grimace flashed across her face as she remembered holding a similar knife handed to her by the leader of her mother's clan. A knife that would have been driven into her father's heart had she finished the Amazon warrior ceremony and reached full term.

She shivered, wanting to drop the weapon. But, a hand clasped her own and she looked up into her brother's understanding gaze. A soft, reassuring smile curved his lips. He understood her. Understood the fear and bad memories created by bad people. He and Alec knew better than any other person on this planet. They were created to be weapons too.

"This is only for your protection,"he promised. Emma nodded slightly,whiskey eyes returning to the blade. "If something bad happens and I can't protect you-" She sighed, tightening her grip on the hilt. She wasn't a monster. She didn't want to kill her Dad ever. She didn't want to hurt anybody ever again, unless they really deserved it. That was one step down the path of goodness.

"I understand,"she whispered. Not a monster. She had to remind herself of that fact.

As if her brother could read her mind, he gave her a trusting, confident grin.

"Wonder Woman can only do good,"he stated. She smirked, nodding. He placed his finger against her forehead, pushing her slightly. She stumbled back a bit. "Remember that."

"I'll remember,"she muttered back, rubbing the sore spot. The corner of her lips twitched, tempting to grin at the combination of brotherly love and harassment. The grin finally broke. "Fighting for your rights-"

"In your satin tights?"Benny teased, a playful glint in his green eyes.

Emma winced, shaking her head. When she was experimenting with new looks, she had tried tights. Wasn't too crazy about them and choked it up to Winchester aversion to anything that could withhold movement. She glanced down at her jeans and simple t-shirt. She had even nagged one of her brothers' button-down plaid shirts to throw over her shirt early that morning. She decided if she wanted to be a Winchester, she probably should adopt the style. Besides, she kind of liked the tossed together hunter look.

"Nah,"She replied, quirking her head. The braid flipped over her shoulder. "We can forget the tights this time around." Her grin brightened. "Doesn't fit the Winchester style."

Benny chuckled, shaking his head. "Yeah,"he agreed. "Definitely can't imagine any of us wearing tights." Superhero wear definitely wasn't their thing. His amusement sobered and he lowered his eyes, brows knitting. "You good?" He knew she was thinking about her short time spent with the amazon clan. What they had wanted her to do to her father. Like all Winchesters, Emma was damn good at hiding her true worries and what greatly bothered her. She was good at making everything seem okay, even when it wasn't.

"Yeah,"she spoke, freckled nose slightly wrinkled as she thought over her answer. "I'm good." She glanced once more at the silver knife. Aim at the heart. That's what her brother wanted her to do if things got sticky.

A clatter outside had all three kids jumping into a defensive position. Benny's chest rumbled in a warning growl as he moved forward. His nostril's flared, smelling something out of the ordinary. Not human. Not transgenic. Emma was two steps behind him, just before he raised his hand, silently telling her to halt.

"Great,"he muttered with a roll of his eyes. Stupid Winchester luck and their built in trouble magnets. Sometimes, he truly did curse his genetic make-up. The glass window burst, his arms flung up, guarding his eyes from the falling glass shards.

* * *

Alec had completely ignored his father's orders of stay put, which was why he was currently sticking to the shadows, following the older set of Winchester brothers towards the creepy cottage that definitely was not fit for human inhabitants.

"Why do the monsters always choose the creepy places?"he muttered to himself before ducking behind a bush, when his father's head quirked in his general direction. The narrow brows and thin frown definitely told Alec that his father was pretty aware of his transgenic presence. Why he wasn't saying anything, Alec had no clue, but his Dad grunted continuing towards his house with his Uncle Sam's Sasquatch form lumbering next to him.

Alec darted from behind the bush, the moment they reached the door and kicked it open. Alec rolled his eyes at his Dad's idea of settle. Guess they were busting in and taking names later.

* * *

Dean entered the house, dust falling onto his jacket. His brows quirked as he took in the dilapidated surroundings. Seemed a strange place for an elementary school teacher to live. A very strange place indeed.

"We have a tag along,"Sam muttered under his breath. He had spotted a shadow dart from the bush towards the chimney of the house. Dean rolled his eyes, slightly annoyed by the lack of obedience from his kids.

"They never listen,"he grumbled. Not that he expected them too. Alec wasn't big on following orders, if the kid believed his own opinion was more correct than Dean's. He shook his head, deciding to drop the current issue. Alec may come in handy if everything went south.

He gestured to Sam, pointing down the hallway. His brother nodded, lifting his gun as he moved past Dean, checking the rundown kitchen before moving forward. Dean moved forward, eyes roaming an office. He pointed his gun, moving further into the room. Besides an old desk and a wooden chair in the corner, nothing caught his eyes.

He signaled to Sam, who nodded his head. Both brothers entered what would have been a living room. Eyebrows popped open as they noticed a couple cots in the corner of the room, before a gun clicked behind them. The brothers' muscles stiffened and Dean felt cold metal press against his neck.

"I'd put down yer guns if I were you, boys,"An older woman's voice suggested. Dean's eyes flitted towards Sam, who nodded his head. The two brothers slowly lowered their guns. "Couple of idiots waltzing in here like that." The older woman scoffed and Dean could make out her profile in a mirror on the hallway wall. Middle aged. A bit on the plumper side. Dark hair and cold eyes. Her lips were curled into a sneer. "Should shoot you right now."

"Whoa, Whoa,"Dean interrupted. "Easy now."The sleeve of her blouse rolled down, revealing a tattoo. An anti-possession tattoo. Dean gestured towards the mirror. Sam caught a glimpse of the ink marking, coming to the same conclusion. Hunter.

"What kind of monsters stupidly walk into a hunter's hideout,"she scoffed, annoyance clear in her voice. Her head quirked to the side. "Thought you could get a shot at me-" The gun pressed coldly against Dean's neck and Dean found himself stiffening. Crazy hunters were a common occurrence in the supernatural world. "Where have you been taking those people?" She was referring to the missing people in Ben's neighborhood.

"We're not involved in that,"Sam blurted, eyes focused on Dean. His brother was about to be shot by a crazed hunter. She scoffed again, not impressed by the answer. "Well, we are involved but we're not causing the disappearances." Dean rolled his eyes, silently telling him to get to the point, so he wouldn't get shot. "We're looking for the monsters too. Hunters. We're hunters too." Debra still didn't lower her gun even after the hunter claim. The woman was nuts.

"You're Debra Millers aren't you?"Dean inquired. Sam stiffened, immediately noting the woman's reaction. Her lips curled and she was going to shoot. Didn't give a damn whether she'd be shooting allies or not. All she cared about were two idiots that intruded on her territory. She must have been new to the hunting gig. Not part of the inner circle.

"Who's askin'?"she growled, a sneer permanently placed on her middle aged features. A second gun cocked.

"Sam and Dean Winchester are askin', lady,"a boy answered. Debra stiffened when she felt the gun press against her back. She reprimanded herself for leaving her back exposed. "I suggest you lower your weapon before I decide to shoot." Debra snorted, not believing the child immediately. But, the gun pressed harder against her back and the safety clicked off. "I'm pretty trigger happy." She removed her gun from the shorter man's neck, raising her hands. The two hunters swiftly turned around, pointing their guns at the older woman. The boy smiled, though the smile didn't reach his eyes. "Aren't you glad I didn't listen now, Dad?"

The woman's brows shot up, staring at the green-eyed man. "Sure am,"Dean replied. "Now, instead of wasting time lets cut to the chase-" Sam nodded and the woman's eyes hardened. If this was Debra Miller, he didn't like her one bit. From what Ben said, she seemed like a nasty bitch. Plus, she pressed a gun against his neck and was willing to pull the trigger without hearing reason, endangering both him and his family. She had made it on his top ten people he didn't like list pretty quick. "For obvious reasons, you're a hunter-" He eyed her. "Rather new to the job which makes me wonder what brought you here."

"I grew up in Cicero,"Debra replied, indifferently. "Heard trouble had struck and decided to return home-" She nodded at the cottage, they were currently inside. "This was my parent's old home before the pulse." She gave the burly Winchester brothers a once over, analyzing the two hunters. She wouldn't dare to turn around and face the small boy. He already felt threatened by her presence. There was something off about him. He reminded her of the three other children, she had recently met during her training. Those three had made her nervous, even fearful. They were unnatural. Not even close to human. "You've been hunting for awhile, haven't you boys-"

Dean grunted in response, unwilling to reveal anything. He swayed his gun, motioning her to move up front. She moved forward and the two men walked behind her. The small boy moved ahead, ignoring the older hunter's warning as he checked around each corner, holding his 9 mm. Hunters were cautious, even around their own. Currently, they were off to a bad start with the shaky introductions and the threats of murder.

A flash of black on the boy's neck caught Debra's eyes as she was navigated into the living room. Her eyes narrowed on the child's neck, immediately spotting a barcode. Debra's eyes widened as she silently put the pieces together of why the child's behavior was familiar.

"You're one of those trannies,"She exclaimed, eyes narrowing on the child. The boy jumped, shock and hurt filling his eyes. The gun pressed harder against her neck as she was slammed against the wall. The shorter man, Dean, held her there, face threateningly close to her.

"What the hell did you call my boy?"He growled. Prejudice slurs were the last straw. He should have known alerting hunters to the transgenic cause would have initiated prejudice in some, but it still shocked him to hear those words come out of a hunter's mouth. Most hunter's were aware of Manticore and had lent out a helpful hand, wanting to find the children safe homes.

Debra glared at him, a sneer gracing her lips. She just hoped her partner would be back soon.

"You heard me,"she spat. She had seen the way those children moved. The unnatural grace and balance. The way they cracked necks without even flinching. It was unnatural. It was monstrous. But, she had kept her mouth shut in the presence of the hunter clan that was training her. She didn't have any love or care for any creature that wasn't human. A freak had killed her husband. Ripped the flesh from his bones. She wouldn't allow the unnatural to continue living. Her retort hadn't been taken too kindly, considering the gun hovered dangerously close to her temple and Dean's hot breath tickled her cheek. The taller one, Sam, had backed closer to the boy, tugging the transgenic close.

"I don't tolerate prejudice,"Dean hissed. "Especially towards the people I care about." He shoved her harder and she grunted under his threatening weight. "Ever call my boy that again, I will shoot you without hesitation." Dean released her, shoving her forward and pointed towards the living room with his gun.

She hadn't been there for the rescue mission. Hadn't been there to witness the evil and horrors those kids suffered. She had no right to judge the transgenics.

She was shoved again by the taller one, forced to sit down in a seat with Sam's gun trained on her. Dean moved past the boy, brushing a hand through his hair before he pulled a second seat over. He sat down.

"Now,"Dean stated, staring down the bitter woman. "By your shoot 'em up attitude and general lack of skill-" Debra glared. "I figured you were new to the hunt-" Her eyes landed on the transgenic, who glared right back at her. "And-"Dean leaned forward. "Since you were recently widowed, you're husband's death was most likely the reason you joined the fight-" Her eyes shot back to Dean and he could see the brief flicker of shock that he knew stuff about her. "Question here, why the hell did you take a missing elementary school teacher's job?"

"Seemed the best way to get information. Respectable job and I had the legal credentials. Plus, James disappeared and I wanted to collect more information on that disappearance." Her eyes flitted between the two brothers, thinking about the very accurate analysis that happened before the question. "You been spying on me?"she inquired.

Dean shrugged, resting his forearms on his knees while the gun was held tight in his grip.

"Like you said, we've been hunting for a long time,"Dean answered. "And you're timely arrival when the disappearances started happening, put you on the suspect list-" She gulped, moving uncomfortably in her seat.

"How did you-"

"I have my ways,"Dean stated. Alec smirked at his Dad's reply. Without realizing it, Debra had left a trail of clues that had caught the Winchester's interest. Husband's death. Arriving when Mr. James disappeared and taking over his job. Add on general cold bitch and she made the perfect suspect. Too bad, she was a red herring. An amateur hunter, rather than the djinn they were after.

"Do you even know what you're hunting?"Sam asked, moving closer to Dean. His head was quirked to the side, frown firmly placed on his lips.

"We're working on it,"she muttered,unwilling to admit to her less than progressive hunting experience. She had been sent out on her own hunting mission after training for a couple months.

"We,"Alec asked, gaze flitting towards her curiously. He ignored the sneer, accepting not every hunter would like his kind. They had been lucky to find people who actually cared about his people. Didn't mean it hurt any less. This was the reason why his Dad wanted to keep the transgenic existence under wraps, so people who couldn't handle their existence wouldn't hurt them. "You said we. You have a partner here don't you-" He had noted the two cots when he entered the living room. She kept her mouth shut and Dean rolled his eyes.

"Just answer the damn question,"Dean stated. He had little respect for a hunter with a stick up her ass.

"Yes,"she snapped, glaring.

"Then I feel sorry for the poor sonuvabitch,"Dean retorted, standing to his feet. "Here's to hoping your partner is more pleasant than you-" He glanced at Sam and Alec. They nodded, deciding to scope out the perimeters and wait for the partner to return to base.

Dean felt a tingling sensation at the back of his brain, a feeling of dread pooling in his stomach. He suddenly felt worried about Ben and Emma. But, shook his head, brushing it off as anxiety and stress. But, the feeling perpetuated, causing him to gnaw on his lip.

"What's up with these-"Debra gestured towards the spot that Alec once stood. Dean's head popped up, glaring at the ornery woman.

"Watch you're wording,"Dean warned. Debra glared, ending the sentence hanging like an ad-lib game card. "Children?" The newbie hunter nodded. "I'm guessin' you've encountered these kids before-" Debra huffed, crossing her arms and leaning back.

"Yeah,"Debra answered. "Didn't think hunters allowed-"Dean glowered. Debra returned the look. "the unnatural in their proximity." She shrugged, ignoring Dean's rising anger. "Until I met the Campbell family. That's where I learned about the transgenic existence-" Dean's brows shot up, surprised by the mention of his mother's surname. "And now you." She sneered. "And every other blasted hunter I've recently ran into seems to have one of these special children trailin' them-" Her eyes softened from the hard edge as her thoughts trailed back to the memory of her dismembered husband. A sadness crept into her heart. "They're dangerous-"

"I know,"Dean agreed. He knew just how dangerous his boys could be. Knew that all the children could easily hurt the hunter families that had provided them a home, food, and clothes. Yet, there had been no incident that concerned Dean Winchester. Made him rethink the release of Manticore's creations. Debra met Dean's menacing green gaze. "But, so are we-" They could just as easily dismember and kill if they felt obligated or the desire to do so. "You said Campbell?"

"Yeah,"Debra answered. "They took me in a few weeks after my husband-" She sucked in a heavy breath, remembering her lonely wandering as she stumbled away, shock, from her house. She had tried to figure out what killed her husband. On her own, she learned about hunters and their ways. She decided to adopt the hunter's ways and drop teaching in order to pursue revenge. From that, she had researched different supernatural monsters, knowing the beast she had witnessed gnawing on her husband wasn't human. A wendigo, she learned later. A wendigo that had left the sanctuary of it's forest in search of a meal. She never did find the monster that took her husband's life.

She hated them all. Every single monster out there. And for some reason, seeing those three little transgenics living with the Campbell family, made her hate and judge them and their unnatural ways as well. She wasn't the only one that found the children unsettling. An older gentleman in the Campbell clan had also found it hard to adapt to the transgenics. "Why does it matter to you?"

"My mom was a Campbell,"Dean answered, simply. He had never met that side of his family before. Debra grunted, eyes flitting towards the gun in his hand. Again, Dean got the weird tingle that something wasn't right back at the motel. He stood to his feet, gun still trained on Debra. "Do you have a phone?"

"Why,"She asked.

"'Cause I need to make a damn call,"Dean barked, not in the mood for the woman's attitude. He had stupidly left his phone in the impala and greatly regretted his decision. Debra gestured towards the kitchen. He immediately dialed the number, but a dial tone told him there was no connection. "Shit." He slammed the white phone back into the cradle. He breathed calmly, trying to tell his panicked mind that he might be over-reacting.

"What's wrong?" Dean's head whipped around.

"Nothing,"Dean muttered. She gave him a look, not believing a word he said. "The phone's dead." Damn telephone services weren't like they used to be. She awed, facing the window just as Alec ran in, screen door slamming open.

"Dad,"Alec said, pointing towards the door. "That second hunter's here-" His eyes widened. "Uncle Sam went into shock."

"He went into what,"Dean exclaimed, immediately following his boy. He paused for a second, grabbing Debra's arm and dragging the middle aged woman along.

"shock,"Alec repeated. "Gaping like a damn fish." Alec showed the exact expression, before his features returned to worried panic. "It's like he just witnessed Rufus and Bobby singing Brittney Spears Karaoke or somethin'." Alec shivered at the thought of the two respectable hunters doing something so obscenely horrifying. He'd be in shock too.

Dean sped up his pace when he spotted his brother's tall frame and another figure standing across from his brother, wearing a hoodie.

"Sam,"Dean called, moving towards his brother. He dropped Debra's arm, sole focus on his shell-shocked little brother. Sam turned around, face blanched as he lifted a finger.

"Dean, look,"Sam responded. Dean followed the finger's direction, eyes landing on the young man in front of them. His jaw unhinged, completely gobsmacked by the not-ghost in front of them.

"Adam,"Dean whispered, taking a step closer to his half brother. The one that should have still been trapped in Lucifer's cage. Michael's vessel. Dean's brain sputtered, unable to comprehend his half brother's current resurrection. Adam gave them a crooked smile, hands firmly placed in his hoodie.

"Hey, Dean,"he answered, blue eyes twinkling in the moonlight. "Long time, no see." His eyes landed on Debra and the soft gaze, hardened. "Campbells are in town to help clean up this mess." By his tone, Dean could accurately guess that the Campbell family hadn't been impressed by the hunt's progress. He gestured towards his car. The headlights blinded the small group. "They want us to meet up." He turned his back on his brothers, a smirk quirking his lips. "They'll like to see you too, Winchesters. We can catch up on the drive there." He moved towards the running vehicle, climbing into the driver's seat.

"Dad,"Alec murmured. "Who is he?"

"Our brother,"Dean answered. Immediately, following Adam without question. He needed answers.

* * *

Benny growled, backing away slowly from the shattered window. His eyes flashed, knife gripped tightly in his hand. The dark haired young woman stalked towards him, dark eyes glinting with anger and blood thirst. Tattoos appeared along her arms, neck, and slightly up her face. Her eyes glowed blue. Behind her, five more men appeared similarly tattooed.

Benny sighed heavily, frustrated that the hunt had come to him. Emma growled behind him, eyes turning a murky yellow.

"Well, well, well,"the djinn hummed, cockily strutting forward. Her eyes shot towards Ben, sitting next to his mother. "Here's where our dinner went." She cocked her head to the side, sizing up the three children. "And look, snacks."

Benny's muscles stiffened. His brain immediately switching into soldier mode at the presence of six monsters.

"I hear that one's a Winchester,"One of the male djinns stated behind the female. "Rumor has it that Winchester got kids now." The woman grinned.

"My day just keeps getting better and better,"She growled, moving closer. "The perfect revenge for what those rat bastards did to my father." She swiped at Benny, but the boy dodged her threatening attack.

"Is this Debra Miller?"Benny asked Ben. The eleven year old shook his head, shell shock by the monsters currently in his motel room.

"No, that's the waitress,"Ben answered, surprised. He had sworn up and down that it was his teacher. He hadn't expected the culprit to be the waitress from the restaurant. He finally remembered her name, Brigitta. "Brigitta."

Benny grunted, flipping his knife. He stared down the djinns, chest rumbling with a building growl.

"Well, isn't that one gigantic twist to the mystery." He quirked his head to the side, irritation rolled off him in waves. "I don't like assholes that hurt my friends." He could see Emma moving, her shoulders hunched in a predatory manner. Her mannerisms similar to Alec and Benny.

"Get them,"She ordered, immediately the five djinns behind Brigitta moved forward.

Benny jumped into action, swerving and punching the two that surrounded him. He jumped over an arm, tumbling into a combat somersault before striking out with his booted foot.

He twisted, flipping, and drove his foot into the djinn's face, ramrodding the monster into the floor. Blood splattered onto the carpet as he brought the dagger up threateningly to plow it into the djinn's heart. He avoided skin contact, remembering that was how the djinn poisoned their victims.

The dagger came down, but the second djinn plowed into him. The knife knocked out if his hand. The second djinn held him down as he struggled in the monster's grasp. His first opponent climbed back to his feet, swiping the blood from his mouth and busted nose. Cartilage and blood had exploded from the shattered body part.

The glint of shock didn't escape Benny's notice as the second attempted to hold his small, but deadly, frame down. He could even hear Brigitta shouting in the background, yelling out orders. Her voice wavering in shock and fear.

Benny brought his knee up, kicking his second opponent as hard as he could in the nether regions. The djinn howled in shock, just as Benny rolled over. The transgenic blurred, reaching for the knife. Neither djinn had expected the fast movements and skillful combat.

A howl of pain alerted Benny to Emma. His little sister's teeth were driven into the third djinn's arm, blood dripping and filling her mouth. The djinn in shock threw her. Emma hit the wall hard.

"Emma,"Benny cried out as his little sister stared, dazed, at the irritated djinn. It's hand came towards her, ready to poison Emma just like Lisa.

His moment distraction allowed his own opponent to wrap his arms around him, strangling Benny into submission. Benny fought, legs kicking out and arms swinging. But, the djinn's hand covered his face and he felt himself weaken in the djinn's grasp. His life force sucked away while poison entered his body.

Adrenaline pumped through his veins. And with newfound strength, Benny planted his feet into the ground, tossing his opponent onto his back. He stumbled down beside the djinn. His hand reached out, grabbing the abandoned knife. Performing a kip flip, Benny landed back onto his feet. He planted his foot into the djinn's abdomen, driving the knife down. _Splurt._ He fell backwards, hands shaking as he pulled the knife out of his opponent's chest. Memories flashed back to Manticore as his arms trembled and the light in his attacker's eyes dimmed. He shook the thoughts from his mind, refocusing back on the battle.

His eyes caught Emma's own attacker flying through the air, it's body knocking down the other two djinns, who were attempting to drag Lisa from her bed and had kicked Ben to the ground. The human boy had fended the best he could, but he was still an ordinary child. Benny's eyes flitted back to Emma, who stood with a snarl on her lips and fists balled. Blood dripped from her chin as she wobbled forward, ready to kick ass. She swept up the discarded knife, marching towards the three knocked over djinns. Ben was dragging his mother away from the fight, trying to guard her with the dagger.

Brigitta was screaming out orders. Emma was lifting up a fallen enemy by the collar of his shirt, knife grazing it's skin before tossing the djinn like a rag doll. The djinn hit the wall hard and Emma hissed, stomping towards her enemy. Benny felt the world grow dark as black tendrils ran up his arm. His lips tinted blue and skin paled because of the djinn poisoning. Benny's first opponent rose to his feet.

A body slammed into Benny, knocking down the dazed transgenic. The hand wrapped around his neck, lifting him up off the ground. Benny knew his antibodies were working overtime to fight off the supernatural poisoning. His muscles had grown stiff and weak from the rapid healing. He smacked at the djinn's arm as he felt his life slowly being sucked out of him.

His mind went into overdrive as he remembered all of Lydecker's lessons on how to get out of a compromising situation. He planted his feet firmly onto the djinn's knees. Slowly, climbing up. He used the last of his strength to kick the djinn in the face. Teeth shattering. The grip loosened as the djinn hit the floor hard, skidding. Benny twisted his body, landing on his feet with the elegance of a cat. Head shooting up, black pupils dilating against paled green irises.

His opponent stood with a monstrous snarl. Brigitta had joined the fight, trying to fend off Emma who only saw red. Tunnel vision. A hunter's stare. The djinn that Emma had tossed, stood to his feet. Right next to the window. Arm twisted at an ugly angle.

"What the fuck are you?"his opponent growled, fear evident in his eyes as he circled Benny. Benny wobbled slightly, the poison weakening his enhanced body. But, his eyes never wavered as he did the circling dance.

Benny was right next to the window, a grim smile stretching across his face, as a red dot appeared on the djinn's head. "You're worse nightmare,"he hissed. A bullet whizzed over his head, hitting the djinn in the skull. Brain matter exploded as the monster dropped to his knees, torn face smacking into the floor. A second bullet took out the other djinn standing near the window, right behind Brigitta and Emma's face off.

Brigitta jumped in surprise by her sudden fallen companion and Emma took the opportunity to attack the djinn leader, throwing the woman into the far wall. Brigitta hit the wall hard, slumping. She slowly stood back to her feet, shouting, "Retreat!" Backup had arrived.

One djinn immediately followed his leader out another window and away from the approaching hunter group.

The second survivor stumbled to his feet, ready to follow his djinn brethren. The monster's eyes glistened, noticing Emma was the only obstacle. He ran forward, ready to kill the girl instantly. But, Benny, in his last groggy state of consciousness, picked up the knife and threw it at the running djinn. The knife whizzed smoothly and, expertly, hitting the fourth djinn in the back. The monster fell, right beside Emma's shocked form.

The girl glanced over at her brother. Her eyes widened in horror. Benny fell to his knees before leaning against the wall.

"Benny,"she shouted. She jumped over the fallen body, holding her brother up. Tears rolled as she pressed her nose against her brother's cheek. "Ben-"

"I'm alright,"Benny whispered, reaching a weak hand towards his sister. "I'm alright-" Emma sobbed, whiskey eyes red from tears and adrenaline. Benny's brows furrowed in worry. "You okay?"His voice was slurred and he felt his brain shutting down. He was cold. So, cold. A headache hit him hard as bad memories flashed through his brain. The memories were what tortured him the most as he winced against the pain. She nodded her head as she grasped the hem of his plaid button-down shirt.

"You're so cold,"she noted. "Why are you cold?" Benny and Alec were never cold. Their body temperatures were higher than the normal human. Emma had found comfort in their warmer than normal temperatures, equating the warmth to her brothers. Her eyes spotted the black tendrils and blue lips. "Did it touch you?" She bit back a sob as her brother's head lulled.

"Benny!"She shouted, shaking her brother's form. What had happened to Benny wasn't similar to Lisa at all. It was fast acting instead of tortuously slow. "Stay with me. Please, stay with me!"

Ben had moved forward, dragging his mother from behind the bed. Being a human child, it had been impossible for him to fend off the two attacking djinns. But after the fight, he was also whispering to his dying family member, begging her to wake up. Emma fell back, head tipped towards the ceiling as she let out a heartbreaking wail.

She couldn't lose her brother like this. She just couldn't. She wanted her family together. Part of her wanted to blame her Dad and Uncle for leaving them behind, but they wouldn't have known that this would be the outcome. None of them considered the monsters finding their hideout. She rested her cheek against her brother's still chest, sobbing. Her ear pressed against his heart, listening for the faint beat.

The door burst open and Emma squeaked, burying her head against Benny's chest. A growl rumbled in her chest as she prepared to protect her fallen brother. Her whiskey eyes peeked up, spotting two boys no older than Benny and Alec. Their hard features and calculating eyes told her they were transgenic.

She heard the pounding of more footsteps as people came up the motel stairs.

An ivory skin, red haired boy came towards the Winchester kids. The boy bent down to their level, putting down his sniper rifle. His head quirked to the side as he observed Emma's growling form covering his fellow x5. The second transgenic boy with dark features, moved steadily among the sniped bodies. He brought the silver knife down, plunging it into each dead djinn's heart to insure they were dead before he stood to his feet. The boy's dark eyes drifted towards Ben clutching Lisa, a worried frown curving his lips.

The redhead reached a hand towards the growling girl, but Emma swiped out, adrenaline sweeping through her body. "Whoa,"The boy stated, moving back. "I just wanted to check on him. He was poisoned."

"I know that,"Emma whispered, wiping a tear away from her cheek. The boy's blue eyes penetrated her own, ordering her silently to move aside. Emma moved, though she refused to let go of Benny's hand. The redhead scooted closer, rolling Benny onto his side and reading the barcode, a crooked smile formed on his lips.

"X5-493,"he stated with respect. His eyes met Emma's. "Ben Winchester." Emma nodded her head, body still thrumming with barely contained fear and anger. The boy's eyes roamed over her, analyzing. "You're not a transgenic." Emma shook her head, meeting the boy's blue eyed gaze. His freckled nose wrinkled in curiosity as he sniffed, inhaling her scent. "Nor human."

"I'm Emma,"she answered. She sat up straighter, wiping away the tears. "Emma Winchester-" She bit her lips, knowing the boy wasn't fully certain. "Dean Winchester's daughter." She left out the part about her being an amazon. She wasn't sure how receptive the transgenic would be if he knew. "Who are you."

"X5-508,"He answered before a small grin lit his face. "Roger-" He pointed a finger over at his friend. "He's X5-910, Delta." The boy turned to his friend after hearing his name. Delta was next to Ben, gaining a debrief on Lisa's status. "We're with the Campbells." His brows furrowed, gnawing worriedly on his lips. "We went ahead. They definitely won't be happy that we didn't wait for them."

"The Campbells,"Emma inquired. The redheaded nodded his head, just as five adults walked in.

"Boys,"a man barked. Immediately, both boys winced at the harsh tone. The group took in the carnage that spilled across the floor and the bullet kills that were obviously sniped by Roger. "We said, wait-"

"They would have been dead, if we waited," Roger argued, back ramrodded. Delta nodded his agreement, but winced when the hunter shook his head, disapprovingly.

"My apologize, Christian,"Delta mumbled, knowing they were in deep trouble if he didn't cover the situation with an apology. "We should have followed orders."

"Damn right, you should have,"an older voice stated. Roger, immediately, stood to his feet, saluting the older man as he made his way into the room. "Report."

"Sir,"Roger exclaimed, eyes aimed at the bitter old man. He was balding, white scruff covering his face. "Four dead, two escaped, two victims poisoned, sir." The boy stood in perfect soldier position as he relayed the information.

"Two escaped?"the older man growled, eyes landing on the little girl and the boy slumped against the wall. The children looked familiar.

"Stella's tailing them, sir,"Roger answered. He shifted uncomfortably under the man's gaze. Unlike his other adoptive family members, Samuel Campbell for some unknown reason just didn't like them. He tolerated their presence, but other than that the old man stared at him and his unit siblings with a tint of distrust. Sometimes, Roger thought the older gentleman was just waiting for the day they would act up and become monsters. Roger and the others attempted to treat Samuel with the utmost respect, in hopes to alleviate the suspicion. "She'll report back when she discovers their exact location."

The older man grunted, eyes darting back to the two children on the floor. Two of his men moved forward, checking on Lisa and Ben Braeden. "Winchesters, sir,"Roger answered, shifting slightly. Samuel's eyes widened. "Ben will need the antidote-" He nodded his head towards Lisa. "As well as the woman."

Samuel nodded, looking back at the ten-year-old redhead. "Dismissed,"he stated. The boy moved away, walking towards Delta.

The woman, Gwen, moved forward, placing her hands on the boys' shoulders. Emma barely caught what she whispered into the boys' ears, but it was along the lines of 'don't let Samuel bug you, he just doesn't know you boys yet-' before she patted their shoulders and helped her other family members lift Lisa's body onto the bed. A blonde man, Mark, pulled out a vial, tipping it back and letting the liquid flow down Lisa's throat.

Samuel squatted down next to the two children. The girl hugged her brother close. The boy's skin was thinner than paper. "Winchesters, huh,"Samuel stated, pulling out the vial. The girl stiffened and Samuel raised his hands. "Whoa there, I'm just gonna give 'im the antidote, don't you worry-"

He lifted the boy's chin as he popped open the top and poured the liquid down the boy's throat. Moments later, he noticed the barcode.

Samuel frowned, shaking his head as he pulled the vial away. Seemed every hunter had one of these kids now. The only information he received was from Christian, who had explained that the transgenics had been rescued from a military facility. The ultimate soldiers apparently.

Hunters had agreed to adopt the more human looking children and train them for future hunting careers. The rescue had happened a month before his resurrection.

Even after the time spent with his blood relatives, the transgenics still gave him the heebie jeebies with their cat-like stare and unnatural grace. The only other person who agreed with him was Debra Miller. But, she had been quickly shut down by the rest of his family.

The transgenics had quickly integrated into the Campbell home and Samuel wasn't sure how he felt about the situation yet. It was a brilliant idea to raise super-powered children into hunters, but still a dangerous possibility for backfire.

He sighed. Rubbing a hand along his balding head. Seems the Winchesters were no different.

"What's your father's name,"he asked, watching the little girl intently. Her focus was solely on the transgenic. He was slowly awakening, his pallor turning to a healthy pink.

"Dean Winchester,"Emma answered. She cocked her head, curious about the man's similar features to her own family. Her father didn't talk much about her paternal bloodlines. "And I have an Uncle Sam too-" Her gaze landed back on Ben. "and a brother, Alec. They went off to find the djinns." Her lips pouted in concentration. "We just didn't realize, the djinns would come here."

Realization dawned on Samuel as he watched the little girl, help her brother up. The boy had awaken with a sputtered cough. The antidote acting fast. "Sam and Dean,"He muttered. Samuel and Deanna, his and his wife's name. These were Mary and John's kids. His eyes landed back on the boy and girl. Which made the little girl his great-granddaughter.

Ben's eyes flitted open, revealing vibrant green orbs. Green eyes, he remembered vividly from the past. The same expressive eyes that his wife had and his daughter inherited. In fact, they were the exact same eyes seen generally on his wife's side of the family. Which meant, "Shit-", the transgenic boy was most likely his great-grandson too.

Emma wrinkled her nose, confused by the sudden slip in vulgarity. He pulled back, staring at the startled boy, who was taking in his now chaotic surroundings. This explained everything. The reason why that specific government facility was targeted by hunters. The government had stolen from Winchesters...They had stolen from both the Winchesters and Campbells. Stealing from a Campbell or Winchester was not acceptable to either family.

"Emma,"the transgenic, Benny, coughed. His brow's knitted in concentration. "Who the hell is he?" Samuel closed his eyes, voicing a silent 'fuck'.

* * *

 **Hi, ya'll! I think I'm gonna end this chapter here. This story is loosely based on season 6, episode 1. I hope the characterization was accurate and interesting. As you can see, Adam's resurrection replaced Sam's. One more shorter chapter and the djinn issue will be dealt with followed by more hunts. Lots of reveals and crazy stuff happened. Me thinks this story will be far longer and more complicated than the Family Business. It just keeps growing. Way too many characters! Hahaha. We'll see if I finish it this summer. Happy reading, please review.**


End file.
